Ein Leben für die Liebe
by marie-antoinette16
Summary: Hermine stellt fest, dass sie eine erstaunliche Fähigkeit beherrscht. kann sie damit die Welt vom dunklen lord befreien? SS/HG
1. Unmögliche Möglichkeiten

Alles gehört JKR . Ich verdiene kein Geld

„Ron, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich sehe für unsere Beziehung einfach keine Zukunft mehr. Ich glaube es wäre besser für mich sie zu beenden."

Ron stand geplättet vor seiner Freundin und sah sie geschockt an. „Aber Hermine, es läuft doch fantastisch zwischen uns! Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so denken kannst! Ich liebe dich!"

Weder Hermine und Ron bemerkten die dunkle Gestalt, die sich in einer Ecke des Korridors befand. Professor Severus Snape konnte über den jungen Weasley nur den Kopf schütteln. Es war seiner Meinung nach armselig, wie er sich Granger anbiederte. Sie hatte ihren Standpunkt doch deutlich gemacht.

„Ich liebe dich auch Ron!" Hermine klang etwas genervt und seufzte. Ron schöpfte Hoffnung und sah sie mit einem mitleidigen Hundeblick an. „Es ist nur so, dass mir diese Beziehung nichts gibt, verstehst du? Ich liebe dich, wie ich Harry liebe, ebenso wie ich Fred und George und den Rest deiner Familie liebe, aber mehr ist das für mich nicht! Dir muss doch auch aufgefallen sein, dass wir uns nichts zu sagen haben, oder. Als wir Freunde waren, war unser Verhältnis um vieles leichter und liebevoller."

Ron sah sie perplex an. „Wie kannst du das sagen Mine? Unsere Beziehung ist liebevoll, denk doch nur an letzte Nacht, als wir..." Snape grinste. Dieser Weasley war wirklich unterhaltsam. Er sah ihn zwar nicht, aber er konnte sich praktisch vorstellen, wie er wild mit den Händen gestikulierte und einen knallroten Kopf hatte. „Ron, unser sexual Leben hat absolut nicht mit Liebe zu tun gehabt. Für mich war es wunderschön am Anfang unserer Beziehung, doch mittlerweile hat es sich zu einer Pflicht entwickelt. Es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte das einfach nicht mehr! Sein wir ehrlich, du liebst mich, aber nicht aus tiefsten Herzen. Weißt du für mich ist Liebe bedingungslos. Ich will Romantik, egal wie abgedroschen das klingt und ich will, dass meiner Liebe mein Leben wichtig ist, so wichtig, dass er mich mit seinem Leben schützt, wie ich es auch mit seinem zu tun gedenke, sollte ich ihn wirklich lieben."

Snape wusste worauf sie anspielte. Zwei Wochen zuvor hatte Weasley einen Trank gebraut, der nach zwei Minuten in die Luft flog. Anstatt Granger zu schützen, versteckte er sich mehr oder weniger hinter ihr.

Snape musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich schnell reagiert hatte. Sie hatte ein gewaltiges Protego als Schutz gesprochen und damit nicht nur sich selbst, sondern die ganze Klasse geschützt. Selbst die Slytherins. Das war auch gut so gewesen, denn als er den Trank von Weasley später unersucht hatte, musste er feststellen, dass dieser so ätzend wie Salzsäure war. Er hatte daraufhin widerwillig zehn Punkte an Gryffindor vergeben, was zwar niemand wusste und den Abzug von Weasley nicht im geringsten ausglich, doch hatte er eigentlich selten bis nie Punkte an dieses Haus vergeben.

Das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Löwen schien noch immer nicht beendet zu sein und so ließ Snape seine Gedanken Gedanken sein und hörte aufmerksam zu. „Aber Mine, du hast mir mein Leben schon oft gerettet, das heißt du liebst mich bedingungslos!"

Konnte ein Mensch wirklich so begriffsstützig sein? Snape schüttele wiederholt den Kopf und war kurz davor ihm Punkte für seine Ignoranz abzuziehen. „Nein Ron, das tue ich nicht! Ich habe dir niemals das Leben gerettet in dem Glauben, meines zu verlieren. Aber das ist unwichtig, denn meine Entscheidung steht fest. Diese Beziehung ist beendet und ich werde nicht weiter darüber diskutieren, ob sie noch funktionieren würde oder nicht. Du bist am Zug Ron! Willst du dich krampfhaft an eine gescheiterte Beziehung klammern oder willst du wieder mein bester Freund sein? Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir!"

Hermine sah ihn auffordernd an. „Bist du dir sicher Mine? Keine Beziehung mehr, nicht mal nach einer Auszeit?" Snape schlug sich bei so viel Dummheit die Hand vor den Kopf und Hermine schüttelte ihren. „Dann gib mir bitte Zeit, Hermine. Ich will dich in meinem Leben nicht verlieren..." Snape war auch klar warum, ohne Granger konnte er praktisch gleich eine Bewerbung an Dumbledore für Filchs Job schicken, obwohl Snape ziemlich sicher war, dass er auch daran ohne ihre Hilfe scheitern würde. „...Ich brauche aber erst mal Zeit damit ich das verdauen kann, ja?"

Hermine nickte und schloss Ron in ihre Arme. „Ich hab dich lieb Ron, egal was für ein Verhältnis wir zueinander haben werden, ja?" Ron nickte und ließ Hermine dann allein in dem Korridor stehen.

Snape konnte nicht anders, als ihr seinen Respekt zu zollen. Seiner Meinung nach war das die einzige Möglichkeit mit jemanden Schluss zu machen: Direkt ohne falsche Reue und Versprechungen und Schuldzuweisungen.

Als er von der Verbindung der beiden gehört hatte, war er enttäuscht. Granger passte einfach nicht zu einem Trottel wie Weasley. Vielleicht hatte er ja ein gutes Herz, aber mal ehrlich auch _Hagrid hatte das und kaum jemand würde ihn aus diesem Grund zu seinem Partner wählen. Snape hätte eher auf eine Granger/Potter- Verbindung getippt, dass wäre weniger abwegig, konnte dieser Junge Grangers Verstand wenigstens in einfachen Bahnen folgen.

Snape beschloss sich noch etwas zu amüsieren und begab sich zu der am Boden sitzenden Hermine. „Guten Abend Professor Snape. Ich hoffe Ihnen hat die kleine Show gefallen!" Er musste zugeben, er war ehrlich überrascht, dass sie ihn scheinbar bemerkt hatte und so gar nicht peinlich berührt zu sein schien. „Wollen Sie mir unterstellen, ich hätte ihre spätpubertären Gespräche belauscht, Miss Granger?" Hermine hatte den Kopf gesenkt gehalten und noch immer nicht zu Snape aufgesehen. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass Sie es absichtlich taten, aber zweifellos stehen Sie schon eine Weile hinter dieser Ecke und haben meine kleine Unterhaltung mit Ron mit angehört."

Snape sah keinen Grund, sie zu belügen und ging einfach darauf ein. „Woher wussten Sie das?"

Hermine gluckste. Ich habe sie seufzen hören, da wusste ich aber noch nicht, wer Sie sind und danach habe ich gehört, wie ihr Umhang geraschelt hat. Nennen Sie mich verrückt, aber bei diesem Geräusch kamen sofort Sie mir in den Sinn, Sir."

Snape grinse spöttisch, was sie jedoch nicht sah, worüber Snape maßlos verärgert war. Wie um Merlins Willen sollte er sie erschrecken, wenn sie ihn nicht ansah. Seine Stimme war zweifellos furchteinflößend, aber ohne die richtige Mimik und Gestik nur halb so eindrucksvoll. „Sehen Sie mich gefälligst an, Miss Granger, Sie sprechen mit einem Mitglied des Lehrpersonals und Sie sollten wissen, wie Sie sich einem solchen gegenüber zu benehmen haben."

Hermine seufzte. Jetzt musste sie hier tatsächlich mit Snape reden, der jedes Wort ihrer Trennung mit Ron mitgehört hatte und das absichtlich, da war sie sich sicher. „Verzeihung Sir." Hermine richtete sich auf und hob ihren Kopf. Snape ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, doch war er sichtlich verwirrt. Warum um Himmelswillen weite sie denn. „Miss Granger, durch meine unfreiwillige Anwesenheit Ihres Gespräches, konnte ich doch nicht überhören, dass Sie die jenige waren, die ihre unpassende Verbindung mit Mister Weasley beendet hat. Also warum weinen Sie nun hier wie ein hysterisches Weib?"

Eigentlich fand er nicht, dass sie sich hysterisch benahm, hatte er doch nicht einmal ihre Tränen bemerkt, doch verstehen tat er es dennoch nicht.

„Professor Snape, ich weiß Sie sind nur minder an uns Schülern interessiert, aber selbst Ihnen dürfte meine Geschlechtsangehörigkeit nicht entgangen sein."

Das war sie ihm keineswegs. Es war ja eigentlich auch kaum zu übersehen, sie hatte sich wirklich gut entwickelt, in den letzten Monaten.

„Ja selbst mir ist es aufgefallen, was jedoch noch immer nicht Ihre Tränen erklärt, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie also so freundlich wäre mir den Grund zu verraten!"

Sowohl Hermine als auch Snape stellten sich in diesem Moment die Frage warum er daran interessiert war, doch keiner beantwortete diese Frage und da Hermine keine Lust auf Punktabzüge, Strafarbeiten und ein sich länger hinziehendes Gespräch hatte, fügte sie sich. „Ich habe wahrscheinlich soeben einen meiner besten Freunde verloren und das nimmt mich doch etwas mit."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, denkt er anders. Er sagte doch so philosophisch, er bräuchte Sie in seinem Leben, Miss Granger." Hermine seufzte.

„Professor, bitte stellen Sie sich vor, Sie hätten eine Beziehung." Er unterbrach sie. „Tatsächlich fällt mir das etwas schwer."

Hermine ging darauf nicht ein, auch wenn sie dachte, dass er einen wirklich feinen Sinn für Humor hatte.

„Also, Ihre beste Freundin und Sie haben eine Beziehung mit allem drum und dran und dann macht sie unverständlicherweise mit Ihnen Schluss und Sie sollen so tun, als hätte diese Beziehung niemals existiert? Eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, oder?"

Snape nickte verstehend. „Gehen Sie jetzt in Ihren Schlafsaal, Miss Granger, ansonsten ziehe ich ihnen so viele Punkte ab, dass sie wirklich Grund zum Weinen haben."

Hermine fügte sich, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und verschwand in Richtung ihres Turms.

Ein paar Wochen später hatte sich Ron tatsächlich mehr oder weniger mit Hermine ausgesöhnt und sie führten wieder ihre unbefangene Freundschaft, mit wenigen unangenehmen Situationen. Es war komisch mit Ron wieder nur befreundet zu sein, aber sie hatten einfach keine gemeinsamen Interessen, die für eine Beziehung wichtig gewesen wären.

Hermine hatte einige Dateangebote gehabt, sie jedoch alle ausgeschlagen, bis das von Blaise Zabini. Hermine wusste zwar das dieser nichts festes wollte, doch war das momentan auch nicht das, was sie wollte. Hermine ging mit ihm nach Hogsmead und hatte wirklich Spaß.

Blaise brachte sie zurück ins Schloss und Hermine ließ sich von ihm küssen. Sie musste nicht nur zugeben, dass Blaise einer der wenigen Slytherins war, den sie mochte und der einigermaßen nett war, er konnte außerdem hervorragend küssen.

„Miss Granger, sie sind ja wirklich schnell über ihren Rotschopf hinweggekommen. Sie haben scheinbar einen besseren Geschmack bekommen. Mister Zabini ist wirklich die bessere Wahl."

Hermine und Blaise fuhren bei der kalten, schnarrenden Stimme auseinander. „Professor Snape? Guten Abend!" Hermine versuchte ihre Kleider einigermaßen zu richten, ließ es bei ihren Haaren jedoch bleiben, da dies ein sinnloses Unterfangen gewesen wäre.

Blaise neben ihr grinste bloß und schien keineswegs peinlich berührt zu sein. „Ihnen auch, Miss Granger. Sie dürfen sich entfernen Mister Zabini." Blaise gab Hermine noch schnell einen Kuss, zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand. „Miss Granger, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Sie sich nicht Miss Brown oder Miss Patil als Vorbild nehmen."

Hermine war sichtlich genervt. Was ging ihn das denn bitte an, wen sie sich zum Vorbild nahm und wen nicht. „Ich denke, Sir, dass ich schon weiß, was ich tue. Aber danke, dass Sie sich sorgen. Gute Nacht!"

Diese Nacht wurde alles andere als gut. Hermine wurde mitten in der Nacht wach, als sie lautes Knallen und Scheppern vernahm. Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, in dem sie Harry und Ron antraf. „Hermine, hast du das auch gehört?" Harry sah sie hoffend, dass er sich geirrt hatte an. „Ja, hab ich, Harry. Ich denke wir sollten nachsehen gehen und die Lehrer wecken. Es kling, als würde jemand Banne brechen."

Harry und Ron nickten und mit gezückten Stäben gingen sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. „Harry, ich hole Snape, okay? Du holst Dumbledore, obwohl der wahrscheinlcih bescheid weiß und Ron du gehst zu McGonnagal." Die beiden nickten ihr zu.

Alle drei hatten den selben Gedanken. Todesser!

Sollten Todesser im Schloss sein, waren nicht nur die drei Freunde ein besonderes Ziel, sondern auch Snape und Malfoy.

Malfoy wurde einige Wochen zuvor zu den Todessern verschleppt um ihn in deren Kreis aufzunehmen. Als er sich weigerte, die wahrscheinlich erste mutige Tat seines Lebens, wollte man ihn töten und Snape opferte seine Tarnung als Spion, um ihn zu retten. Seither waren sie eigentlich nur noch mit Schutz unterwegs und Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Todesser nicht hinter Harry her waren, sondern hinter den beiden Vrrätern.

Sie schlich in die Kerker hinunter und hörte laute Stimmen. Sie schlich sich näher heran und erblickte einen Blondschopf und drei Maskierte.

Malfoy!

Hermine mochte ihn noch immer nicht, aber er hatte sich gegen Voldemort gestellt und verdiente ihre Hilfe. Er schlug sich tapfer, doch gegen drei Todesser kam er nicht alleine an. Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und feuerte einen Stupor, gefolgt von dem Expeliarmus und dem Impedimenta. Glücklicherweise trafen alle ihre Flüche und Hermine eilte zu Malfoy. „Los steh auf, Mal.. Draco. Wir müssen zu Snape." Sie half ihm auf und stützte ihn. Draco hatte einiges abbekommen und konnte kaum aufrecht stehen und Hermine hatte einiges zu tun, um ihm beim Laufen zu helfen. Sie stoppte noch einmal im gang und fesselte die drei Todesser. Sie feuerte auch noch einen Schockzauber auf jeden einzelnen und wandte sich dann Richtung Snapes Räumlichkeiten.

Als sie Dracos geschwollenes, verwundertes Gesicht sah, grinste sie. „Ich will nur sichergehen, dass sie nicht weglaufen." Draco nickte. „Eigentlich versuche ich zu verstehen, wieso du mir geholfen hast?"

Wieder grinste Hermine. „Gryffindor- Rettersyndrom!"

Sie schleppten sich zu Snapes Räumen und Hermine erstarrte, als sie dessen Tür offen vorfand. „Pass auf Draco, da drin ist jemand außer dem Professor! Ich verhülle dich und du wartest hier. Wenn jemand kommt, der eindeutig den Feind darstellt, also Todesser, keine Gryffindors, dann versuch ihn zu schocken, ja?"

Draco grinste leicht und nickte. Hermine war mulmig zu Mute und schlich in die Räume Snapes. Erst drinnen nahm sie Geräusche eines Kampfes wahr und dachte, er hatte wohl einen Silencio auf seine Räume gelegt, damit er niemanden ihn hören konnte und umgekehrt.

Hermine sah nun die Quelle des Lärms. Fünf Todesser, die mit Snape kämpften. Er hielt sich gut, doch wie zuvor bei Draco, würde auch er unterliegen. Er hatte es geschafft, einen Todesser zu schocken, doch traf ihn gleichzeitig ei Lähmfluch. Hermine zielte schnell auf den Professor. Finite incantatem! Protego!" Hermine hatte ihm die Zeit zum aufrappeln gegeben stellte jedoch nun selbst ein Ziel der Todesser dar.

Sie parierte so gut sie konnte, schaffte wiederum einen weiteren Todesser zu schocken, doch wurde auch sie von einigen Flüchen gestreift. Sie blutete aus einigen Wunden und glaubte schon, es wäre vorbei, als Snape an ihre Seite Trat und sie vor einigen Flüche schützte. Er schubste sie hinter eine umgestürzte Couch und feuerte ein paar Flüche ab. „Miss Granger, Sie sind unmöglich. Ich werde Ihnen so unglaublich viele Punkte abziehen, nachdem Sie im Krankenflügel sind, dass Gryffindor noch in zehn Jahren davon sprechen wird."

Hermine atmete schwer. „Machen Sie was Sie wollen. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen, sie zu küssen, wenn ich endlich im Krankenflügel liege, aber dass wird so schnell nicht eintreffen, denn wie mir scheint haben wir es jetzt wieder mit fünfen von den Verrückten zu tun, also... ? Ich denke wenn wir Rücken an Rücken kämpfen bleibt uns eine Chance!"

Snape nickte und gemeinsam kämpften sie Rücken an Rücken. Es war unglaublich. Hermine und Snape harmonierten perfekt. Es war, als könnten sie die Gedanken des jeweils anderen lesen und sie schafften es tatsächlich die fünf Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Hermine fesselte sie wieder und auch Snape schien auf Nummer sicher gehen zu wollen und schockte sie noch einmal.

Hermine stürmte aus dem Raum und rannte zu Draco. Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn niemals allein gelassen, doch es ging nicht anders und nun musste Hermine feststellen, dass Draco schlimmer zugerichtet war, als sie gedacht hatte. Eine riesige Pfütze Blut hatte sich um ihn herum ausgebreitet und er atmete schwach. Sie ließ eine Trage erscheinen und wollte ihn darauf befördern, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hand zitterte. Sie wollte keinen Schwebezauber auf ihn legen, wenn sie nicht sicher war, dass er ihr gelang. Sie bückte sich und versuchte ihn auf die Trage zu hieven, als er plötzlich alleine darauf zu schwebte.

Snape war hinzu gekommen und hatte ihr geholfen. Gemeinsam eilten sie in den Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey brachte Draco sofort auf einem der Betten zu liegen und versorgte ihn, während Hermine wieder hinausstürmen wollte. Snape hielt sie am Arm fest, was Hermine stöhnen ließ. „Wo wollen sie denn hin? Sie bleiben schön hier und lassen sich versorgen. Sie sehen aus, als wären sie in einen Schredder geraten." Hermine funkelte Snape wütend an. „Harry und Ron sind aber noch nicht hier und ich werde sie nicht im Sich lassen." Hermine wollte sich schon los reißen, als Dumbledore gefolgt von McGannagal, Harry und Ron herein kam.

„Hermine! Gott sei Dank. Dir geht es gut." Harry schloss sie in seine Arme und auch Ron zog sie kurz darauf an sich, nicht gewillt, sie so schnell wieder loszulassen. „Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, ich denke selbst Sie können anhand der roten Flüssigkeit, die in rauen Mengen aus Miss Grangers Körper fließt erkennen, dass es ihr keineswegs gut geht." Snapes Worte waren Poppys Stichwort, sie zog Hermine hinter einen Vorhang und zwang sie sich frei zu machen.

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen, vergaß aber dabei nicht die anderen über die Todesser in den Kerkern zu informieren. „Professor Dumbledore, in den Kerkern liegen acht Todesser rum. Drei in der Nähe des Slytheringemeinschaftsraums und fünf in Professor Snapes Räumen. Autsch! Madam Pofrey, das Zeug brennt wie Feuer! Lassen Sie die Wunden lieber so heilen, sonst sterbe ich noch von diesem Furchtbaren Desinfiziermittel!"

Trotz der ersten Umstände grinsten Harry und Ron, während Dumbledore schmunzelte. Snape sah fassungslos drein. Diese Frau war unfassbar. Da hatte sie beinahe ihr Leben gelassen, dazu seines und Dracos gerettet und keinen Ton darüber verloren, aber wenn sie versorgt wurde schimpfte sie über das Brennen der Salben?

„Miss Granger, wir haben uns bereits um sie gekümmert! Diese acht und weitere vier befinden sich bereits auf dem Weg nach Askaban. Ich werde Sie noch genauer dazu befragen, jedoch erst morgen früh, wenn Sie versorgt sind. Severus, auch du wirst hier bleiben. Du siehst grässlich aus!"

Snape grummelte und ließ sich widerwillig in eines der Betten neben Hermine verfrachten und versorgen. Hermine schlief schnell ein ebenso wie Snape und am nächsten Morgen erwachten beide gleichzeitig. „Madam Pomfrey, ich hab Hunger! Kann ich in die große Halle?" Pomfrey schnaubte. „Vergessen Sie es! Sie, der Professor und Mister Malfoy werden noch einige Tage hier zubringen. Ihre Verletzungen sind nicht nur außen, sondern auch innen und das muss ich noch versorgen!"

Sie rief nach Dobby und ließ Frühstück bringen. Snapes und Hermines Betten waren höchstens einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt und so saßen sie beinahe nebeneinander und aßen vor sich hin. Draco schlief noch immer und als Hermine ihr Tablett geleert hatte, beäugte sie Dracos. Er würde wahrscheinlich so oder so nicht rechtzeitig erwachen, um zu frühstücken also konnte sie eigentlich... „Miss Granger, wagen Sie es sich an dem Essen meines Patensohns zu vergreifen und sie werden ihr blaues Wunder erleben!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Als ob er es merken würde und außerdem hab ich noch Hunger!" Snape schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Wie können Sie nur so viel verdrücken? Sie wiegen fast nichts und stopfen diese Massen an Essen in sich hinein und sind noch immer hungrig? Das ist mir bereits in der großen Halle bei den Mahlzeiten aufgefallen. Sie essen ungewöhnlich viel!"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich esse wenn ich Hunger habe! Denken Sie, ich könnte Dobby bitten, mir noch etwas zu Essen zu bringen?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Elf wird jetzt mit dem Mittag beschäftigt sein und kaum Zeit haben, Sie Nimmersatt zu versorgen! Hier, meinetwegen können Sie meinen Rest haben, dass Sie armes Ding nicht verhungern!"

Wenn Hermine es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie fast geglaubt, er würde sie verarschen, doch da sie ihren Zaubertrankprofessor besser kannte, nahm sie sein restliches Frühstück und verputzte es ebenfalls. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück. „Na, sind Sie gesättigt, Miss Granger?"

„Es nun ist mir langweilig und ich habe keine Bücher hier... Wie wärs, erzählen Sie mir doch etwas!"

Snape schnaubte. „Soll ich Poppy rufen Miss Granger? Sie scheinen sich am Kopf verletzt zu haben!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Sein Sie nicht so grantig, Sir. Wir liegen hier noch einige Tage zusammen, also sollten wir das beste daraus machen!"

Snape antwortete darauf nicht. Er musste zugeben auch ihm war langweilig.

„Na schön, Miss Granger, ich bin einverstanden, eine Konversation mit Ihnen zu führen. Worüber wollen Sie reden?" Hermine dachte nach. Snape graute schon davor sich irgendwelche Teeniestorys oder generell Geschichten über ihre Probleme hören zu müssen, doch Hermine dachte nicht daran, ihn an ihrem direkten Privatleben teilhaben zu lassen, wenn er nicht fragte. „Wie sind Sie darauf gekommen, dem Trank der großen Freude, Eidechsenextrakt beizumischen? In keinem Buch stand dies so da, doch der Trank hatte dennoch die richtigen Eigenschaften und wirkte besser, als im Originalrezept. Ich vermute es gleicht die Wirkung der Fliegenflügel aus und verhindert die anschließende Trostlosigkeit?"

Snape war überrascht. Sie fragte ihn über Tränke aus? Er hatte immer geglaubt, sie würde nur alles auswendig lernen, doch sie schien nicht nur ungewöhnliches Verständnis für das Brauen zu haben, sondern auch Interesse an seinen Forschungen, wie er in den nächsten anderthalb Stunden feststellte. Er war beinahe enttäuscht, als ihre Freunde kamen und sie unterbrachen.

„Minchen, wie geht's dir? Alles klar?" Ron stürmte zu ihr und drückte sie an sich. Harry zog ihn nach einiger Zeit zurück und gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Mine?" Hermine nickte. „Madam Pomfrey sagt, sie wolle uns alle noch hier behalten, wegen eventueller inneren Verletzungen, aber ansonsten geht es mir ganz gut."

Harry grinst sie an. „Wir dachten, du könntest dich langweilen und haben dir ein paar Bücher besorgt. Ach und das ist von Blaise Zabini. Er scheint dich schon ganz gut zu kennen!" Harry hielt ihr einen Stapel Bücher und eine Jumbotafel Schokolade hin, die Hermine strahlend ergriff.

„Hier, dass ist von Ron und mir und da ich die Portionen in der Krankenstation kenne und dazu deinen Appetit, hab ich dir noch etwas aus der großen Halle mitgebracht." Hermine nahm die Schokoladentafeln erneut entgegen und nahm dann die vielen eingepackten Pakete entgegen und wickelte eins aus. Sie biss in das Brot und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit Harry und Ron sich zu ihr setzen konnten.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Miss Granger, Sie haben immer noch Hunger. Wo essen Sie das alles nur hin?" Snape schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Hermine grinste und mampfte fröhlich weiter. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die Reaktionen nach dem Angriff bis endlich Dumbledore eintraf.

„Guten Tag Miss Granger, ich hoffe Ihnen geht es heute wieder so gut, dass Sie uns erzählen können, wie sich Ihre Nacht ereignet hat."

Hermine nickte. „Natürlich Professor." Hermine hatte sich schon gewundert, dass weder Ron noch Harry sie ausgefragt hatten, aber Dumbledore schien sie darum gebeten zu haben, auf ihn zu warten.

„Also, ich bin durch lautes Knallen aufgewacht und glaubte es klinge, als würden Schutzbanne gebrochen werden. Ich stürmte raus und traf Harry und Ron. Ich schickte die beiden zu Ihnen und Professor McGonnagal, um Sie zu informieren, obwohl ich zumindest bei Ihnen sicher war, dass sie bereits im Bilde waren.

Ich selbst wollte in die Kerker, um Professor Snape zu holen und auf dem Weg dorthin traf ich Draco.

Er wurde von drei Todessern angegriffen und nur durch Glück entdeckten sie mich nicht und ich konnte sie außer Gefecht setzen.

Draco und ich gingen dann zu Professor Snape, doch bei ihm stand die Tür weit offen und ich ließ Draco unter einem Tarnzauber zurück um nach dem Professor zu sehen.

Wir erledigten die fünf und dann waren wir praktisch auch schon hier."

Snape fand, dass Hermine die Geschichte wie ein lustiges Abenteuer erzählt hatte und dachte, dass dies eigentlich äußerst unpassend war. Sie schien keinerlei Angst zu haben und das war doch reichlich verwunderlich nach einer Nacht wie dieser.

Ron und Harry blickten sich verstehend an. Sie kannten Hermine und wussten, dass diese unbeschwerte Art über die Geschehnisse zu sprechen für ihre angst sprachen. Hermine konnte nicht anders und sie war froh, dass ihre Freunde sie kannten. Harry schloss sie in die Arme und wiegte sie leicht hin und her. „Hey Mine, ist schon gut. Es ist vorbei und du ast es geschafft. Wir sind alle unversehrt und gesund." Er setzte ein paar leichte Küsse auf ihren Schopf und drückte sie fest an sich.

Snape war verwirrt, was war denn jetzt los? Granger schien es doch gut zu gehen und Potter tat, als hätte sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten.

Dumbledore entschied, dass es Zeit für ihn war zu gehen und auch Ron verabschiedete sich, da er einen Brief an seine Mutter schreiben wollte. Harry zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich zusammen mit Hermine in das Krankenbett. Fortwährend strich er ihr über den Kopf und den Rücken. Snape konnte es noch immer nicht verstehen, weshalb Potter Granger tröstete.

Auf ihn hatte sie einen so starken Eindruck hinterlassen und selbst bei so viel Rührseeligkeit fing sie nicht an zu heulen.

Als Hermine eingeschlafen war, löste Harry sich von ihr und wollte den Krankenflügel verlassen, als er sich nochmal zu Snape umwandte. „Ich weiß, dass es Sie nicht wirklich interessiert, aber bitte lassen Sie Hermine heute mal in Frieden. Ich denke den hat Sie wirklich nötig."

Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Soll das heißen, ich würde meine Schüler absichtlich tyrannisieren, Potter?" Harry holte schon Luft, als Snape ihn stoppte. „Schon gut Potter, ich werde der armen sensiblen Miss Granger schon nichts tun, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass Sie mir sagen, was hier gerade los war."

Harry sah überrascht aus. „Was genau meinen Sie, Sir?"

„Wieso taten Sie so, als wäre Miss Granger einem Nervenzusammenbruch unterlegen? Sie war doch ganz gefasst."

Harry überlegte kurz, dann trat er näher zu Snapes Bett und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Es ist so, dass Hermine niemals aus Angst oder Verzweiflung heraus weint. Das hat sie noch nie getan. Sie weint höchstens aus Trauer oder aus Freude und wenn es ihr wirklich schlecht geht, dann macht sie zu den unpassendsten Momenten Scherze, um mit ihrer Angst klar zu kommen."

Snape schien verblüfft. Solch eine Komplexität hatte er der Freundschaft des goldenen Trios gar nicht zugetraut. „Und wieso trösten Sie sie und nicht Weasley?"

Harry sah verblüfft aus. Snape hatte wirklich schlechte Menschenkenntnisse. „Sir, selbst Ihnen ist wohl die Trennung der beiden bekannt. Meinen Sie es wäre eine gute Idee, dass Ron Hermine in dieser Situation hilft? Er ist wirklich nett, aber ziemlich unsensibel."

Snape sah ihn mit eiserner Mine an. Diese Leute hatten eine komische Beziehung zueinander.

Harry verließ den Krankenflügel und Snape langweilte sich, da ihm niemand ein Buch gebracht hatte.

„Sie können sich ein Buch von mir nehmen, wenn Sie möchten, Sir."

Hermine war gerade aufgewacht und hatte Snape einen Moment Snape, wie er in seinem Bett saß und sich zu langweilen schien.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie etwas in ihrer Sammlung haben, was meinem Geschmack entspricht." Hermine fand, dass Snape sich benahm wie ein elitärer Idiot, ging edoch nicht näher darauf ein und vergrub sich in ihre Lektüre. Sie vermutete, dass Ginny die Bücher für sie zusammengesucht hatte, denn es waren wirklich nur ihre Lieblingswerke darunter.

Snape linste zu Hermine hinüber in dem Glauben, irgendeinen drittklassigen Liebesroman, wie ihn alle Hexen ihres Alters lasen, vorzufinden, doch irrte er sich, denn Hermine las soeben Shakespeares Hamlet. „Miss Granger, für welches Fach lesen Sie denn Shakespeare? Ich wusste nicht, dass es an dieser Schule kompetente Lehrer gibt, die Literatur lehren."

Hermine blickte ihn verschüchtern lächelnd an. „Also, eigentlich lese ich dies in meiner Freizeit, Sir. Ich liebe Shakespeare."

Snape war ehrlich überrascht und gleichzeitig verärgert. Wie viele gemeinsame Interessen würde er zwischen ihnen denn noch feststellen? „Los, zeigen Sie mir was Sie noch besitzen." Pikiert über seinen Ton reichte sie ihm ihre heiligen Bücher. Snape sah sie interessiert durch. Es waren wirklich gute Werke darunter. Drei Zaubertrankbücher, zwei davon kannte er bereits, „Das Bildnis des Dorian Grey", einige weitere Shakespeare Stücke und noch einige andere wirklich gute Bücher.

Er nahm sich „Das Bildnis des Dorian Grey" und begann darin zu lesen. Er gab ihr vorher noch alle Bücher zurück, bis auf das ihm unbekannte Zaubertrankbuch. „Ähm Professor, dieses Buch über Zaubertränke ist eigentlich nicht zum Lesen bestimmt, also.. ich meine nicht für Sie." Snape zog die Augebrauen nach oben. „Ach und warum nicht, Miss Granger?" Hermine sah ihn unverwandt an. „Weil dies meine Notizbuch ist, Sir. Darin stehen alle die Dinge, die ich gerne einmal ausprobieren würde, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe."

Snape war nun wirklich interessiert, zeigte es jedoch nicht. „Ich denke, Sie werden wohl nicht dagegen haben, wenn ich den einen oder anderen Blick in dieses Buch werfe, nicht wahr Miss Granger?" Hermine seufzte geschlagen. „Machen Sie doch, was Sie wollen, Sir."

Beide wandten sich wieder ihren Büchern zu und merkten erst nicht die Gestalt, die sich ein Bett weiter regte und stöhnte.

Hermine schreckte auf und lief zu Dracos Bett. „Hey Malfoy, du bist ja endlich wach."

„Granger? Was ist passiert und wo zur Hölle bin ich? Was machst du denn eigentlich hier?"

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Und da sagt man ich würde viele Fragen stellen. Also Du bist krank! Folglich befindest du dich in der Krankenstation. Da ich ebenfalls „krank" bin, muss ich auch hier sein, genau wie Professor Snape."

Draco nickte verstehend. „Erzähl mir, wie die Todesser ins Schloss gekommen sind!"

Hermine ignorierte seinen befehlenden Ton und erzählte was sie wusste. „Also, es scheint, als hätte Voldemort einen Weg gefunden, die Schutzzauber des Schlosses zu umgehen, so dass er einige seiner Leute hier rein schicken konnte. Dumbledore hat inzwischen die Schutzzauber unumgänglich gemacht. Ich denke der Grund, weshalb überhaupt jemand hier herein wollte, waren du und der Professor. Die Todesser sind nicht annähernd in der Nähe des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums gewesen, sondern ausschließlich in den Kerkern. Es wurden ungefähr ein Dutzend Todesser nach Askaban gebracht. Ja und mehr kann ich dir auch nicht erzählen."

Draco nickte. Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er Angst hatte. Die Todesser waren hinter ihm her und wollten ihn wahrscheinlich zu Voldemort bringen, der ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten würde. Und das vor seinem Vater, der nichts tun würde, wenn es soweit war.

„Wie geht's dir eigentlich Draco?" Draco schmunzelte. Sie wechselte ständig zwischen seinem Vor- und Nachnamen. „Es ging schon besser. Kannst du dich bitte mal entscheiden? Entweder Draco oder Malfoy. Es ist nervig ständig anders genannt zu werden."

Hermine grinste „Na gut, Draco- Spatz, ich denke mir ist dein Vorname lieber." Draco verzog bei ihrer Betitelung angewidert das Gesicht. „Igitt Granger, ich bitte dich mich nie wieder so zu nennen!" Hermine nickte fröhlich. Draco richtete sich etwas auf, was ihm schwerer fiel, als gedacht, denn er hatte noch immer große Schmerzen. „Hey Onkel Sev, du auch hier? Sag bist du die ganze Zeit, was auch immer das bedeutet wach gewesen?"

Snape sah zu seinem Patensohn. „Tatsächlich befinden wir uns erst seit heute Nacht hier, Draco, und nein ich habe auch etwas geschlafen. Warum fragst du?" Draco grinste. „Na ja ich wollte nur wissen, ob du diese Zeit mit Granger verbringen musstest. Es interessiert mich brennend, wie lange man sie erträgt, bevor man elendig zu Grunde geht!"

Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf. Snape fand diese Geste mehr als merkwürdig. Es sah aus, als würden die beiden sich gut leiden können, nicht als wären sie seit Jahren verfeindet.

Hermine ging schnell zurück in ihr Bett. Sie war nicht sauer auf Draco, denn obwohl er sie eigentlich beleidig hatte, war es keine böswillige Beleidigung gewesen und das freute Hermine. Draco war eigentlich gar nicht so übel. In den letzten Wochen war er recht umgänglich gewesen, hatte sie nicht beleidigt und ihr sogar einmal geholfen ihre Sachen aufzusammeln, als ihre Tasche unter der Last zerrissen war.

„Hey Granger, sei nicht eingeschnappt! Das war nur Spaß!" Hermine gluckste und auch Snape fand Dracos nörgelnden Ton amüsant, was er natürlich nicht zeigte. Das war ein so kindlicher, unbeschwerter Zug und Draco war sehr selten so gewesen, da sein Vater dies als Schwäche ausgelegt hatte.

Draco richtete sich weiter in seinem Bett auf und schwang einen Fuß aus eben diesem. In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey angerauscht. „Mister Malfoy, ich glaube ich sehe nicht richtig, was denken Sie, was sie da tun? Legen Sie sich wieder ruhig hin, Sie sind nicht in der Verfassung, sich allzu viel zu bewegen.

Nehmen Sie sich ein Beispiel an Miss Granger, sie hält sich an meine Anweisung ruhig liegen zu bleiben."

Hermine sah mit dem unschuldigsten Blick drein, den Snape und Draco jemals gesehen hatte. Hermine hatte Madam Pomfrey gehört und war aus diesem Grund schnell in ihr Bett gehechtet. Sie genoss den fassungslosen Blick Dracos und den leicht amüsierten Blick Snapes als sie Madam Pomfrey aus großen Augen anblickte.

Die Krankenschwester verließ den Raum nach kurzer Zeit und mit einem letzten strafenden Blick zu Draco wieder.

Hermine griff sich ihr Buch und las weiter, ebenso wie Snape. Nur Draco saß da und hatte nichts zu tun. Er war es auch nicht gewöhnt, dass ihn niemand beachtete und das ärgerte ihn maßlos. „Granger, du bist der hinterhältigste Mensch den ich kenne. Was hast du in Gryffindor zu suchen?" Hermine sah ihn unwissend an. „Leider kann ich dir nicht folgen, Draco. Wieso sollte ich nicht in Gryffindor sein?" Hermine klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Weil ein Gryffindor Madam Pomfrey sofort die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, nämlich dass du auch außerhalb deines Bettes warst."

Hermine seufzte resigniert. „Ach Draco!" Sie sprach mit ihm, als wäre er gerade vier Jahre alt und müsste alles besonders langsam erklärt bekommen. „Gryffindors sind vielleicht gerechter und ehrlicher, als manch anderes Mitglied eines anderen, hier bewusst nicht beim Namen genanntes Haus, welches mit S beginnt und mit lytherin endet, aber wir sind doch nicht bescheuert oder doof.

Es hat doch niemandem geschadet, dass ich außerhalb meines Bettes war, also muss ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben!"

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Lektüre zu. Nach fünf Minuten fing Draco wieder an zu reden und sowohl Hermine, als auch Snape stöhnten entnervt auf. „Mir ist langweilig!"

Hermine blickte entnervt zu ihm. Doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hörte sie das erste mal seit langem Snapes Stimme. „Draco, ich bitte dich, halt den Mund. Ich war kurz davor zu vergessen, dass ich zur Untätigkeit gezwungen in diesen Räumen fest sitze und dein permanentes Geplapper zerstört meine Illusion in meinen Kerkern zu sitzen."

Hermine lachte laut auf. Draco schmollte. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm, griff in die Schublade ihres Nachtschränkchens und holte einen Stapel Karten heraus. Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür des Krankenflügels und sprach einen Zauber, der sie warnen würde, wenn Madam Pomfrey zu ihnen kommen würde und ging dann zu Dracos Bett. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz an das andere Bettende und fing an die Karten zu mischen.

„Was soll das denn Granger?" Sowohl Draco, als auch Snape sahen sie verblüfft an.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass dir langweilig wäre! Da ich der festen Überzeugung bin, dass du mich sowieso vom Lesen abhalten würdest durch dein permanentes Gebrabbel, dachte ich mir, es wäre leichter sich gleich mit dir zu beschäftigen, also spielen wir jetzt Karten!"

Draco sah sie noch einen Moment verwirrt an, dann lächelte er. „Okay, was spielen wir?" Hermine grinste ihn an erwiderte jedoch nichts auf seine Frage und wand sich an Snape. „Wollen Sie auch mitspielen, Professor?"

„Ich weiß, dass es Ihre Art ist, überflüssige Fragen an mich zu richten, aber selbst für Sie war das rekordverdächtig, Miss Granger. Was für ein Spiel spielen Sie da überhaupt?"

Wieder grinste Hermine. „Oh, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie das kennen, Sir, es heißt Snape explodiert!"

Draco sah sie an als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, dann grinste er. Snape schnaubte und las weiter in seinem Buch.

„Also, Spaß bei Seite Granger, was spielen wir?"

„Snape explodiert!"

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht!"

„Willst du mir sagen, du kennst dieses Spiel nicht?"

„Tu nicht so, als wäre das so unglaublich und als würde jeder dieses Spiel kennen. Ich glaube dir nicht, dass es wirklich so ein Spiel gibt."

„Doch, gibt es. Fred und George haben es mir beigebracht, gleich in meinem ersten Schuljahr."

„Na dann erklär mal!"

„Ich fass es immer noch nicht, dass du es nicht kennst, praktisch jeder an dieser Schule kennt es. Es ist ein Muss auf jeder Zugfahrt."

„Erklär!"

„Unfasslich, dringen solche Nachrichten nicht in die Kerker vor?"

„ERKLÄR MIR JETZT DIESES VERDAMMTE SPIEL!"

„Ach so ja, ich hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass du es nicht kennst!"

Hermine lachte sich kaputt während Draco sie böse anfunkelte. Sie liebte zwar die Gefahr, doch ihr Leben liebte sie mehr und so erklärte sie Draco das Spiel. Er begriff schnell und schon bald lieferten sie sich harte Schlachten. Es war ein recht ausgewogener Spielverlauf, sie waren gerade mitten in einer Partie, als Hermines Zauberstab rot aufleuchtete. Sie schnappte sich die Karten und ihren Stab und sprang aus dem Bett und hastete in ihres.

Draco sah ihr verblüfft nach, doch ehe er sie fragen konnte, was los war, kam Madam Pomfrey schon angewuselt. „Ah, wie ich sehe, haben sich dieses Mal alle an ihre Bettruhe gehalten. Sehr schön." Wieder hatte Hermine ihren Unschuldsblick drauf, als Poppy alle untersuchte und anschließend wieder verschwand. Hermine huschte wieder zu Dracos Bett, baute das Spiel wieder auf und sah auffordernd zu Draco, der nun am Zug war. Draco sah sie staunend an, ebenso wie Snape. Beide waren erstaunt, wie viele Züge der Slytherins in ihr steckten.

Irgendwann war Hermine hungrig und ging zu ihrem Nachtschrank, in dem sich noch immer die Mitbringsel von Harry befanden. „Hey Granger, gib mir was ab!"

„Du hattest doch gerade dein Frühstück."

„Na und? Ich hab aber immer noch Hunger!"

„Das ist mir doch völlig egal. Ich hab selbst Hunger und geb dir sicher nichts von meinem Essen ab."

„Komm schon Granger. Ich hab echt Hunger!"

„Glaub ich dir, du kriegst aber trotzdem nichts ab."

„Aber du hast doch genug!"

Hermine seufzte. „Na schön!"

Hermine schleppte ihre Pakete hinüber zu Dracos Bett und setzte sich wieder im Schneidersitz vor ihn. Snape konnte nicht mehr. Das erste Mal seit Jahren musste er lachen und zwar richtig. Hermine und Draco sahen argwöhnisch zu ihm hinüber. Hermine betrachtete ihren Haufen Essen, der immer kleiner wurde und seufzte. „Wollen Sie etwa auch was ab haben, Sir?"

Kurz lachte er aufgrund dieser Frage auf, doch so schnell dieser Ausbruch kam, so schnell war er auch wieder vorbei und Snape hatte wieder seinen unbeteiligen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. „Nein Miss Granger, ich könnte es nicht verantworten, wenn Sie oder mein Patensohn nicht genügend Nahrung zu sich bekämen. Und so wie ich sie beide nun kenne, bin ich mir sicher, dass Ihnen diese enormen Massen nicht ausreichen werden, um auch nur annähernd gesättigt zu werden. Kompliment! Mir ist wirklich niemand bekannt, der mehr Essen verdrücken kann als Sie und Draco. Ich werde Dumbledore bei nächster Gelegenheit fragen, ob er seit Sie beide an dieser Schule sind, mehr Vorräte anschaffen muss!"

TBC


	2. Erwachen

Also, danke erst mal für die Reviews, die ich bis jetzt bekommen habe, ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut.

Lin Sue: Also, dieses freundliche Miteinander, welches du bemerktest, resultiert eigentlich nur daraus, dass Hermine Draco das Leben gerettet hat. Ich mag Draco und finde, er hat eine Chance verdient, in meiner FF nett dargestellt zu werden.

Was Snape anbetrifft, so reißt er sich momentan noch zusammen, schließlich sind sie auf unbestimmte Zeit einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt an ihre Betten gefesselt, da st es besser nett zu sein. Außerdem hat sie Bücher und er nicht!!!

So und jetzt geht's auch schon weiter:

Hermine hatte nach dem Abendessen wieder Besuch von Harry und Ron und auch Ginny begleitete sie dieses Mal. „Hi Herms, wie geht's, wie steht's?"

Hermine lächelte Ginny an. „Ganz klasse, ich liebe es, den ganzen Tag mit den beiden Personen, die ich am liebsten habe auf engem Raum zu sein, während ich den Unterricht, der für den Abschluss nützlich sein könnte, verpasse." Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Selber Schuld!"

Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Ähm Harry, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, habe ich keine Todesser ins Schloss gelassen und sie gebeten mir nach dem Leben zu trachten." Draco gluckste und erntete dafür drei böse Blicke von Harry, Ron und Ginny.

Mehr Beachtung bekam er allerdings nicht. „Ich weiß, dass du weder die Todesser reingelassen, noch dass du sie gebeten hast, dich zu killen, aber du musstest ja unbedingt die Heldin spielen und dein Leben riskieren. Du hättest Hilfe holen sollen."

Hermine gluckste. „Hervorragende Idee Harry, wäre ich doch nur selbst darauf gekommen!

Aber da gibt es zwei Punkte, die mich beschäftigen!

Will mir der Junge, der sein Leben für eine Kellerassel riskieren würde, unterstellen einen Retterkomplex zu haben und leichtsinnig zu reagieren?

Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ich weiß ja, das Schloss ist mit seinen paar hundert Räumen nicht so groß, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit rechtzeitig Professor Dumbledore zu finden, war doch ziemlich gering. Ich hätte ja mal eben in die Eulerei huschen können, die sich im anderen Teil des Schlosses befindet und einen Brief verfassen können:

Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,

ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut. Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich sehr in Eile bin und fasse mich daher kurz. Zuerst einmal möchte ich Ihnen jedoch mitteilen, dass es mir eigentlich auch ganz gut geht, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich Todesser im Schloss befinden und Draco Malfoy fast filetiert haben. Ich war so frei ihm so gut es mir möglich war zu helfen, hoffe jedoch nicht zu viel riskiert zu haben!

Was den Grund dieses netten Schreibens betrifft, so würde ich mich freuen, Sie in den Kerkern begrüßen zu können, in dem sich unser allseits beliebter Tränkemeister gerade einen Kampf mit fünf Todessern liefert. Ich hätte ihm ja geholfen, aber mir waren meine frisch manikürten Fingernägel wichtiger, als das Leben eines Menschen. Ich hoffe Sie können es einrichten, hinunter in die Kerker zu kommen, um die Reste des Professors von der Wand zu kratzen und eventuell den einen oder anderen Todesser zu fangen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Hermine Jane Granger

Ja, jetzt wo du es sagst Harry, das wäre wirklich die bessere Variante gewesen!"

Draco schüttelte sich vor Lachen, ebenso wie Ginny und auch Snape war anzusehen, dass er dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte.

Ron konnte sich gerade noch so zusammenreißen, zu erwähnen, dass Hermine ihr Leben eigentlich auch für zwei Kellerasseln aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, hielt sich jedoch zurück, weil er nicht sicher war, ob sie diesen Vergleich bewusst oder unbewusst gemacht hatte.

„Hermine, ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich. Madam Pomfrey würde dich nicht grundlos länger hier behalten und ich will einfach nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!"

Hermine sah Harry gerührt an. Sie zog ihn spontan zu sich und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Ach Harry, du bist so niedlich!"

Jetzt musste auch Ron lachen und Harry lag ziemlich bedröppelt neben Hermine in ihrem Bett und sah sie an. „Wieso machst du dich über mich lustig Hermine? Ich liebe dich, ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Du, Ginny und Ron, ihr seid alles was mir geblieben ist. Du bist meine Familie! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren wegen Menschen, die sich kein Stück um dich scheren!"

Hermine funkelte ihn an. Nicht wirklich wütend aber eine Mischung aus Resignation und Anteilnahme spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder. „Harry James Potter, sag so was nicht noch einmal, denn jeder Mensch ist wichtig und egal, wie man mir in der Vergangenheit begegnet ist, in der Gegenwart begegnet oder in der Zukunft begegnen wird, auch diese Menschen verdienen Hilfe, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Und auch du bist mir sehr wichtig, dass weißt du, aber wir können die Menschen, die wir lieben nicht vor Gefahren verstecken, egal ob wir dies wollen oder nicht. Sieh dir an, was mit meinen Eltern passiert ist.

Wir leben im Krieg! Da gibt es keine Kompromisse. Man kann manchmal einfach keinen anderen, ungefährlichen Weg nehmen, nicht jetzt, nicht in dieser Zeit!"

Harry sah sie verschämt an und zog sie näher an sich. Er wusste, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Man konnte die Menschen, die man liebte nicht verstecken. Hermine hatte es versucht, doch ihre Eltern hatten man vor anderthalb Jahren ermordet von Todessern in ihrer Residenz in Australien vorgefunden. Hermine hatte lange gebraucht, einigermaßen damit fertig zu werden, doch mittlerweile ging es ihr wieder besser. Sie musste sich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren und irgendwie glaubte Harry, dass sie noch einmal so sehr trauern würde, wenn der Krieg beendet wäre.

„Ron? Harry? Ginny?" Hermine sah die drei bettelnd an. Synchron sagten diese „JA?"

„Ihr habt mir nicht zufällig etwas zu Essen mitgebracht, oder? Madam Pomfrey lässt einen hier echt hungern!" Die drei lachten und holten wieder riesige Pakete aus ihren Taschen. Ginny, die nicht gewusst hatte, dass auch Harry und Ron Hermine etwas mitbringen würden, hatte ebenfalls eine Menge Nahrung für sie dabei, die Hermine in ihrem Nachttisch verstaute.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde gingen sie wieder und kaum zehn Minuten später kam Blaise herein. „Sorry Draco, entschuldige Hermine, ich bin in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen und hab das Abendessen versäumt, ich kann auch nur kurz bleiben, da gleich Ausgangssperre ist!"

Hermine freute sich riesig, dass Blaise auch sie besuchen kam und wurde auch gleich mit einem kleinen Kuss begrüßt. Draco betrachtete diese Geste irritiert, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. „Macht nichts Blaise, Granger hat genug essen da, dass es auch für dich reicht."

„Das kling, als würdest du davon ausgehen, dass auch du etwas abbekommst."

„Bekomme ich ja auch!"

„Ich füttere dich doch nicht durch du Schnorrer!"

„Du bist verfressen Granger! Ich hab genau gesehen, dass Onkel Sev dir vorhin auch noch seinen Rest zugeschoben hat, obwohl der ganz klar mir zusteht."

„Du tickst ja wohl nicht richtig! Der Professor war so freundlich mir etwas abzugeben, weil meine Portion eindeutig weniger voll war, als sie hätte sein müssen und wenn ich er wäre, würde ich dir auch nichts von meinem Essen abgeben!"

„Ach ja? Warum das denn bitte?"

„Weil du bereits ein wenig ansetzt mein Lieber! Dein Bauch hat eindeutig an Muskelmasse ab und an Fettmasse zugenommen."

„DAS ist nicht wahr!"

„Doch ist es! Und ich wette das weißt du auch!"

„Granger, mein Körper ist ein Traum."

„Ich denke die Vorstellung, die du von deinem Körper hast, ist ein Traum!"

Blaise betrachtete belustigt die beiden Streithähne, wandte sich dann jedoch zu Snape, der das Gezanke scheinbar unbeteiligt beobachtete. „Guten Abend Professor. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke Mister Zabini, aber es ging mir schon besser. Übrigens gestatte ich Ihnen als Ihr Hauslehrer, solange zu bleiben, bis Sie gegessen haben. Das kann jedoch noch dauern!"

Blaise grinste „Machen die zwei das häufiger?"

Snape grinste ein spöttisches Grinsen. Tatsächlich gab es heute bereits eine ähnliche Diskussion. Ich muss jedoch sagen, dass mir diese hier besser gefällt. Miss Granger scheint wirklich schlagfertig, dass muss ich leider zugeben!"

Hermine und Draco einigten sich darauf, nicht an der Figur des anderen rum zu nörgeln, da auch Draco Hermine einreden wollte, ihr Hintern hätte auch schon schlankere Tage gehabt. Snape konnte dem gar nicht zustimmen, was er bisher von Grangers Körper gesehen hatte, hätte kaum bessere Tage haben können.

Bevor Blaise zurück zu den beiden Streithähnen ging, wisperte er Snape noch etwas zu. „Wissen Sie, die beiden gäben wirklich ein perfektes Paar ab." Er ging zu Hermine und Draco, die beide beteuerten, dass der Bauch bzw. der Po des anderen keineswegs zu dick wäre, während Snape grübelte.

Er verspürte ein unschönes Gefühl dabei, dass die Granger und Draco gut zueinander passen würden. Er hatte ein ähnliches jedoch viel schwächeres Gefühl bereits dabei verspürt, als Potter mit ihr in ihrem Bett lag und Zabini ihr einen Kuss zur Begrüßung gegeben hatte. Er fand dies höchst eigenartig und nahm sich vor, dies zu beobachten.

„Blaise, du sitzt auf meinem Platz!" Hermine hatte ihre Pakete auf dem Arm und sah Blaise auffordernd an. „Was? Wieso das denn?"

Blaise sah sie irritiert an, denn sie schien zu glauben, dass er weggehen würde. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen Blaise. Ich weiß nur, dass das mein Platz ist."

Blaise sah Draco fragend an. „Sorry man, aber da hat sie recht." Blaise seufzte. „Hasst euch lieber wieder! Verbündet passt ihr mir gar nicht!"

Draco gluckste. „Geht nicht, sorry, sie hat das Essen und ist auch eine ganz gute Gesellschaft hier im Krankenflügel!"

Hermine hatte keine Lust mehr zu warten und setzte sich einfach vor Blaise. Dieser zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich so, dass sie sich zwischen seinen Beinen im Schneidersitz niederlassen konnte. Hermine legte das Essen hin und die drei begannen munter zu essen. Blaise aß deutlich weniger las die anderen beiden und war erstaunt, dass es Draco auch noch mal in weiblich zu geben schien, zumindest was die Essgewohnheiten anbelangte.

Nach einem fröhlichen Gespräch verabschiedete sich Blaise und ging in seinen Schlafsaal. Da auch Hermine und Draco müde waren, gingen auch diese zu Bett.

Snape, der bereits eines von Hermines Büchern zu ende gelesen hatte, nahm sich vor dem Schlafen Hermines Notizbuch vor und blätterte darin. Er war erstaunt, welche komplexen Gedanken sie sich gemacht hatte, um Tränke anders herstellen zu können. Einfacher oder besser spielte keine Rolle, sie schien einfach viele Möglichkeiten der Abwandlung erforscht zu haben und musste eigentlich nur noch praktisch ihre Ergebnisse erarbeiten.

Spät in der Nacht beschloss auch Snape zu schlafen, um noch einige geruhsame Stunde zu verbringen. Als er sich hingelegt hatte, sah er direkt auf Grangers schlafende Gestalt. Das Mondlicht schien ihr direkt ins Gesicht und dessen Lichte spiegelte sich in ihren braunen Locken wider.

Wie um Himmels Willen sollte er denn da schlafen, wenn Granger ihn so ablenkte. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte ihren Anblick aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Was musste sie sich auch so verändern in den letzten Jahren. Hätte sie nicht einfach weiterhin mit ihren buschigen Haaren herumlaufen können? Musste sie in ihren Körper hereinwachsen und ihm damit den Verstand rauben? Konnten die Massen, die sie verschlang, nicht wenigstens ihren Tribut verlangen und sie fett werden lassen?

Und wenn sie schon so verdammt hinreißend aussehen musste, konnte sie dann nicht wenigstens dumm oder albern oder sonst irgendwelche schlechten Eigenschaften haben? Das einzige schlechte, was ihm an ihr auffiel, waren ihr verdammter Retterkomplex und ihre nervige Art ihm dumme Fragen im Unterricht zu stellen.

Doch nicht mal das konnte er mit voller Inbrunst denken. Ohne ihren Retterkomplex würden außer im wahrscheinlich weder Draco noch Potter oder Weasley leben. Bei Potter wäre es ihm ja eigentlich egal, doch hatte er ja noch seinen kleinen Disput mit dem dunklen Lord zu klären, also war es ganz gut, dass sein Schutzengel Granger ihn permanent rettete. Dass er froh über Dracos Rettung war, lag auf der Hand. Er liebte ihn wie einen Sohn und er war Merlin mehr als dankbar dafür, dass Draco sich für die richtige Seite entschieden hatte.

Snapes Gedanken schweiften zurück zu Granger. Diese junge Frau war aber auch verdammt reif für ihr Alter. Was sie heute zu Potter gesagt hatte, war so weise gewesen, dass er sich eigentlich dachte, dass sie sich zweimal wöchentlich mit Dumbledore treffen könnte, um die neusten Weisheiten des Tages zu diskutieren.

Er hatte sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen können, bei ihren Ausführungen, warum sie ihn und Draco gerettet hatte. Er hatte sich wegdrehen müssen bei dem Kommentar über Kellerasseln und der Brief an Dumbledore triefte so vor Sarkasmus, dass er ihr seinen Respekt zollte. Sie hatte wirklich einen feinen Sinn für Sarkasmus. Er schätze das an Menschen wirklich sehr und obwohl sie praktisch bei fast all ihren Aussagen ein wenig sarkastisch war, kam er niemals böswillig rüber, wie bei ihm.

Irgendwann übermannte ihn doch der Schlaf und er träumte permanent von Granger und ihm, während sie nicht jugendfreie Dinge taten und sagten.

Am nächsten morgen war er als erstes wach. Madam Pomfrey wuselte herein und gestattete ihm, aufzustehen, wenn er wollte, um sich einmal richtig waschen zu können. Sachen wurden ihn nur in Form eines Pyjamas zur Verfügung gestellt, aber da es sich dabei um schwarze Seide handelte, gab er sich damit zufrieden.

Fertig gewaschen und neu angekleidet ging er zurück auf die Krankenstation. Draco war inzwischen ebenfalls wach, nur Granger schlief noch. Snape fand, dass sie ziemlich flach atmete, noch dazu recht unregelmäßig, dafür, dass sie schlief. Er trat näher an ihr Bett heran und fühle ihren Puls. Er war schwach und er beschloss sie zu wecken.

„Miss Granger wachen Sie auf. Es ist bereits spät und sie sind hier nicht im Urlaub."

Keine Reaktion.

Er probierte es noch einige Male, doch nichts.

„Verdammt Hermine, wach auf!"

Draco der die Versuche seines Onkels still verfolgt hatte, war etwas verwundert darüber, wie er sie ansprach, doch schien er sich ernsthaft zu sorgen und so versuchte Draco sein Glück. „HEY GRANGER, ES GIBT ESSEN!"

Vor Schreck oder vor Hunger, fiel Hermine aus ihrem Bett. Snape und Draco waren erleichtert, doch mit Hermine schien dennoch etwas nicht zu stimmen. Sie hievte sich schwerfällig hoch und schwankte. Sie nahm keinerlei Notiz von den beiden und plötzlich schüttelte Sie ein heftiger Hustenanfall. Hermine wankte immer mehr und Snape machte einen Satz auf sie zu, als sie zu fallen drohte.

Hermine hustete noch immer und bekam kaum noch Luft. Sie nahm ihre Hände vor ihrem Mund weg und Snape und sie mussten feststellen, dass sie voller Blut waren. Hermine hustete noch immer in Snapes Armen, der mittlerweile nach Madam Pomfrey schrie.

Hermine ereilte die Ohnmacht und sie bekam nichts mehr von allem mit.

Poppy kam angelaufen und brachte Hermine sofort auf ihrem Bett zu liegen. Sie sprach einen Diagnose- Zauber uns stellte fest, dass Hermine starke innere Verletzungen davon getragen hatte. Eine Herz- und Pulsschlagmessung erschien in der Luft und Poppy versuchte ihr bestes. Hermines Puls wurde immer schwächer und die beiden Männer sahen fassungslos und bestürzt dabei zu, wie Poppy um Hermines Leben kämpfte.

Drei Schreckenssekunden lang, setzte Hermines Herzschlag vollständig aus. Poppy war der Verzweiflung nahe und auch Snape und Draco schienen den Tränen nahe. (Wie crazy ist das denn? Snape den Tränen nahe? Welcher Teufel hat mich denn da geritten?)

Poppy schaffte es Hermine zu stabilisieren und einen gleichmäßigen Herz- und Pulsschlag zu erreichen.

„Poppy, wann wird sie aufwachen?"

Poppy sah ihn bedrückt an. „Vorläufig gar nicht, Severus. Miss Granger liegt im Koma!"

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Snape neben Hermines Bett und starrte sie an. Draco war noch blasser, als gewöhnlich und sah fassungslos auf die regungslose Hermine. „Aber das kann sie doch nicht machen! Sie kann doch nicht einfach so ins Koma fallen, nicht jetzt, wo ich mich so an ihr Geplapper gewöhnt habe. Wie konnte das nur passieren?"

Poppy sah den jungen Malfoy traurig an. „Sie hat schwere innere Verletzungen erlitten und ich konnte sie noch nicht alle heilen. Wir werden Tränke brauchen und dich Severus will ich mir auf der Stelle ansehen, verstanden. Ich werde alle Diagnose- Zauber anwenden, die ich kenne. Wir müssen wissen, ob du ebenfalls schlimmere Verletzungen davon getragen hast."

Snape nickte mit kalter Mine. Er war innerlich total aufgewühlt und frustriert. Wie konnte diese kleine Besserwisserin denn im Koma liegen? Sie war doch gestern noch so fit gewesen.

Poppy zauberte an Snape herum bis sie sich hundert Prozent sicher war, dass er keine anderen Verletzungen hatte und ging dann zu ihrem Arzneischrank. Sie flößte Hermine einige Tränke ein und ging dann schweren Herzens aus dem Raum.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür des Krankenzimmers wieder und Potter, Weasley und seine Schwester traten ein. „Guten Morgen Mine, ich hoffe du hattest eine angenehme Nacht!"

Harry ging lächelnd auf Hermine zu und stellte fest, dass sie wohl noch schlief. „Minchen, es wird Zeit aufzustehen, wir haben dir Kuchen mitgebracht."

„Sie wird ihn wohl leider nicht essen können, Potter. Miss Granger leidet unter den Nachwirkungen des Todesserangriffs."

Harrys Mine versteinerte sich. „Was soll das heißen?"

Snape antwortete nicht, dafür aber Draco. „Sie ..Sie liegt im Koma. Heute morgen erlitt sie einen Anfall und Madam Pomfrey hat ihr Möglichstes getan, doch das konnte sie nicht verhindern."

Harry starrte völlig entgeistert Draco an. Er war zu keiner Gefühlsregung im Stande. Anders dagegen lief es bei Ginny und Ron ab. Ron weinte hemmungslos ebenso wie Ginny. Sie hatten sich umarmt und blieben ganz nahe bei Hermine.

Harry verließ überstürzt den Krankensaal und nach einiger Zeit taten es ihm seine Freunde nach.

Snape und Draco schwiegen eine Zeit lang. „Onkel Sev? Ich glaube ich mag Granger!"

Snape schluckte hart. Das war nicht gut. Draco sprach nicht häufig offen über seine Gefühle und wenn dann nur mit ihm, aber dass er jetzt so offen über die Granger sprach, konnte nur bedeuten, er hatte sie wirklich mehr als gern.

„Wie meinst du das Draco? Willst du mir weiß machen, du liebst diese impertinente Person? Dein Mitleid ihrer Situation wegen oder dass sie dir half, heißt nicht, dass du ihr etwas schuldig bist."

Draco sah seinen Onkel irritiert an. Was war denn mit dem los? Er stand doch nicht auf Granger, er mochte sie halt irgendwie.

„Ich liebe sie doch nicht, ich kann sie gut leiden und glaub mir, ich fühle mich ihr keinesfalls verpflichtet."

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen erleichterte das Snape. Am nächsten Tag konnten beide die Krankenstation bereits verlassen, nur Hermine blieb dort. An ihrem Zustand veränderte sich nichts auch nicht als bereits eine Woche vergangen war. Ihre Freunde besuchten sie täglich und auch Snape schlich in unbeobachteten Moment zu ihr, was er selbst nicht verstand. Draco besuchte sie ab und an gemeinsam mit Blaise und manchmal trafen sie auf Ron und Ginny. Sie versuchten sich zu vertragen, auch wenn dies schwer fiel, denn egal, ob Draco Hermine mochte oder nicht, ihre Freunde verabscheute er. Na ja das Mini- Wiesel war eigentlich ganz nett.

Harry wurde nie gesehen, wie er die Krankenstation betrat. Er lebte so vor sich hin. War immer schlecht gelaunt und kapselte sich ab. Er hätte es nie zugegeben, aber Hermine war ihm die wichtigste Person auf der Welt. Er mochte Ron und auch Ginny, aber diese hatten ihre Familie und egal, wie sehr sie ihn dazu zählten, richtig nah fühlte er sich nur Hermine.

Ron war bereits richtig wütend, denn er glaubte, dass Harry sie nie besuchte und ihm das alles egal war, doch als er ihn eines Nachts beobachtete, wie er den Schlafsaal unter seinem Tarnumhang verließ, ließ er ihn in Frieden. Harry schlich sich jede Nacht zu Hermines Bett und erzählte ihr von seinem Tag und seinen Problemen.

Nach einem Monat saß er erneut an ihrem Bett. Es war das erste Mal, dass er anfing zu weinen. Stumme Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen hinunter und Harry hielt Hermines Hand fest in seiner. „Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen, Mine? Du bist alles, was mir wichtig ist und du lässt mich allein! Alle Welt lässt mich allein. Erst meine Eltern, dann Sirius und nun du. Ich bitte dich Hermine, wach wieder auf, komm zu mir zurück. Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Er bemerkte es nicht, doch auch Snape stand eine Weile da und hörte ihm zu. Zuerst hatte er ihm Punkte abziehen wollen, doch als er sah, dass Potter weinte ließ er es bleiben. Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Niemals hätte er normalerweise einen Schüler verschont, doch als er Potters Verzweiflung hörte, konnte er ihn einfach nicht bestrafen.

Er wartete bis Harry die Station verließ und ging dann zu Hermines Bett. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr und betrachtete sie eine Weile. Sie war ziemlich blass und etwas dünner, aber ansonsten sah sie nicht krank aus. Er zögerte einen Moment und strich ihr dann vorsichtig über ihre Wange. Er ergriff ihre Hand und streichelte langsam ihre Haut mit seinem Daumen.

Es war ihm nicht klar, wieso er dies tat, aber es sendete Schauer über seinen Rücken.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Hatte sich ihre Hand nicht bewegt? Er wartete einen Moment, doch als nichts passierte, fuhr er mit seiner Bewegung fort.

„Sie sehen... nett aus... im Pyjama, ..Sir!" Eine zittrige, schwache Stimme ertönte und Snape erschrak. „Hermine? Du bist... Sie sind wach, Miss Granger, dass wird Ihre Freunde und auch Draco und Zabini sehr freuen. Sie kamen Sie täglich besuchen."

Hermine hatte sehr deutlich vernommen, dass er sie nicht nur geduzt hatte, sondern sich auch über ihr Erwachen gefreut hatte. Sie verstand das zwar nicht, vor allem, dass er so plötzlich wieder eine emotionslose Stimme hatte, doch war sie zu schwach, irgendwas darauf zu erwidern.

Sie spürte noch immer, wie Snape ihre Hand streichelte, denn trotz seines kalten Tons, hatte er darin nicht inne gehalten. Sie hatte ein Kribbeln im Magen, wie selten zuvor.

„Sir?"

„Miss Granger."

„Ich habe Hunger! Können Sie mir was zu Essen besorgen?"

Snape seufzte. Sie lag einen Monat im Koma und das erste, was ihr einfiel war Ihr Hunger?

„Natürlich, Miss Granger. Möchten Sie Kaviarschnittchen oder reichen Sandwichs?"

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Mir reichen Sandwichs und ein Stück Kuchen, wenn es welchen gibt, danke."

Snape erhob sich. Er begab sich zur Tür, um sich hinab in die Küche aufzumachen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Sir, ich weiß, es ist unverschämt, aber könnten Sie vielleicht Harry holen? Es wäre mir sehr wichtig!"

Snape sah sie verblüfft an. Sie traute sich ja was.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Miss Granger und Mister Potter hat in seinem Turm zu sein, zu dieser Stunde. Ich denke nicht, dass nur weil Sie endlich ihren Dornröschenschlaf hinter sich gebracht haben, Ihnen jeder Wunsch erfüllt wird!"

Hermine sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Ich verstehe. Danke trotzdem, Sir, dass Sie mir etwas zu Essen besorgen."

Snape verließ endgültig den Krankenflügel und ging zum Gryffindorturm. Er kannte das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, ging die Treppe hinauf, die, wie er glaubte zu Potter führen müsste und als er an Harrys Bett angelangt war, stieß er ihn unsanft an. So leise er konnte instruierte er ihn, sich anzukleiden und ihm zu folgen.

Außerhalb des Turms sah Harry seinen Lehrer abwartend an. „Sie begleiten mich jetzt in die Küche, Potter, ich will keinen Mucks von Ihnen hören. Keine Fragen oder sonst ein Wort, verstanden."

Perplex nickte Harry. Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche und Snape wies die Elfen an einige Sandwichs zuzubereiten. Als er diese in seinem Umhang verstaut hatte und schon gehen wollte, drehte er sich nochmals um. Er seufzte und rieb sich das Nasenbein. „Hättet ihr eventuell auch noch ein wenig Kuchen?"

Bei diesen Worten hellte sich Harrys Gesicht auf. Er wagte es nicht etwas zu sagen, doch hoffte er, dass er sich nicht irrte und folgte Snape hinaus. Tatsächlich brachte Snape ihn in den Krankenflügel. Harry war außer sich vor Freude. Er rannte zu Hermine und drückte sie an sich. „Vorsicht Potter, Ihre Freundin ist eben erst aus einem einmonatigen Koma erwacht und sollte sich schonen." Snapes Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Zischen und Harry rückte erschrocken ein Stück von Hermine ab.

„Miss Granger, Mister Potter, ich werde jetzt Poppy holen, damit sie sich Miss Granger anschauen kann. Meinetwegen bleiben Sie hier Potter, aber morgen früh werden Sie zum Unterricht erscheinen und das ausgeruht, verstanden."

Harry nickte verblüfft und streichelte Hermine dann übers Haar. Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest in seiner, während Snape die Krankenschwester holen ging.

Poppy befand, dass es Hermine wieder gut ging und es keine Gründe gab sie noch länger in einem Bett zu halten. Sie gestattete ihr sogar, am Nachmittagsunterricht des darauffolgenden Tages teilzunehmen, müsse ihr jedoch versprechen, sich nicht zu übernehmen.

Harry und Hermine schliefen nebeneinander ein und am nächsten Morgen wurden sie früh geweckt um zum Unterricht zu gelangen und letzte Untersuchungen über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Hermine hatte nicht alles geschafft zu essen, was Snape ihr gebracht hatte und nahm sich jetzt davon. Als Poppy zufrieden mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen war, verschwand Hermine endlich aus der Krankenstation und machte sich für den Unterricht am Nachmittag fertig.


	3. Gefühle

Hermine ging zum Mittagessen in die große Halle und setzte sich zu Harry, der sie sofort in den Arm nahm. Und zu Ron, der sie freudestrahlend ansah. Harry schien ihn und Ginny, die Hermine ebenfalls in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung zog, bereits alles erzählt zu haben.

Draco und Blaise winkten ihr vom Slytherintisch aus zu und aßen dann weiter. Hermine konnte sich schon denken, dass es sie nicht mehr scherte, was ihre Slytherinkolegen darüber dachten, was Draco tat. Beinahe alle, bis auf Blaise schnitten ihn, da alle wussten, dass er sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hatte und die meisten begrüßten das gar nicht. Viele waren ebenfalls gegen Voldemort, trauten sich jedoch nicht den Anhängern etwas entgegen zu setzen. Vor allem die letzten Ereignisse bestärkten sie darin nichts zu tun, was zeigen könnte, was sie wirklich von den Plänen des dunklen Lords hielten.

Hermine winkte zurück und häufte sich dann ihr Essen auf den Teller. Am Gryffindortisch achtete niemand mehr darauf, was sie alles in sich hinein stopfte, abgesehen von einigen Mädchen, die neidisch waren, da sie wirklich essen konnte was immer sie wollte, ohne zuzunehmen.

Snape, der am Lehrertisch saß und Hermine beobachtet hatte, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er war wirklich erstaunt, wie oft er in letzter Zeit lachen musste. Er glaubte nicht, dass er in den letzten zwanzig Jahren jemals so amüsiert und ja , für seine Verhältnisse sogar fröhlich gewesen war.

Allerdings war er in den letzten Jahren auch lange nicht mehr so deprimiert gewesen, wie im letzten Monat.

Ob er wollte oder nicht, er hatte sich letzte Nacht eingestehen müssen, dass er sich für die kleine Gryffindor interessierte. Es war einfach zu viel zusammen gekommen, als dass man es hätte ignorieren können.

Er fand diese Tatsache furchtbar, war sie doch nicht nur seine Schülerin, sondern auch noch zwanzig Jahre jünger.

Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen, dass jemals mehr als ein Lehrer- Schüler- Verhältnis zwischen ihnen bestehen konnte, schließlich war nicht zu erwarten, dass ein Mensch wie Hermine Interesse an jemandem wie Snape haben könnte. Er glaubte nicht, dass es seinem Aussehen zuzuschreiben war, denn er sah nicht allzu schlecht aus. Er war sogar relativ attraktiv, wenn auch auf eine markantere Art, als man es von dem typischen attraktiven Mann sagen konnte, doch er glaubte, dass Hermines Ablehnung wahrscheinlich auf seinen Charakter zurückzuführen wäre.

Er gab ja zu er war nicht wirklich nett, aber so ein Scheusal, wie viele glaubten, dass er es war, war doch gar nicht. Er hatte doch auch seine guten Seiten. Er kämpfte immerhin seit Jahren auf der Seite des Lichts und hatte jahrelang den Spion für einen wahnsinnigen Massenmörder gespielt.

Aber sah das jemand? Nein, außer Dumbledore sah dies niemand.

Und ehrlich gesagt konnte er damit nicht wirklich etwas anfangen.

Snape nahm sich vor, dass er Hermine auf keinen Fall zeigen durfte, dass er Interesse an ihr hatte.

Dies setzte er auch sogleich in seinem Zaubertrankunterricht um, als er alle anwies, die Aufsätze, die er verlangt hatte, herausnehmen sollten. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht haben würde, schließlich lag sie bis vor einigen Stunden noch im Koma.

„Miss Granger, Ihren Aufsatz würde ich mir gerne einmal ansehen. Wären Sie so freundlich?"

Bevor Hermine irgendetwas tun konnte, redeten Harry und Ron auf ihn ein. „Aber Professor Snape, Sie war doch den ganzen letzten Monat im Krankenflügel, sie hatte doch gar keine Chance, ihren Aufsatz zu schreiben."

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Fünf Punkte Abzug, Mister Potter, wegen unaufgeforderten Redens im Unterricht. Miss Granger, wären Sie dann so weit, mir Ihren Aufsatz auszuhändigen?"

Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Sicher doch, Sir." Sie reichte Snape ihre Pergamentrolle, der sie verblüfft und verärgert in Empfang nahm.

Hermine grinste in sich hinein. Sie hatte sich so was fast schon gedacht und hatte den Aufsatz vor dem Mittagessen angefertigt. Draco grinste vor sich hin. Hermine hatte es seinem Onkel ganz schön gezeigt, schließlich hatte er geglaubt, sie hatte nichts abzuliefern.

Harry und Ron schienen höchst erfreut zu sein und bedachten Hermine mit anerkennenden Blicken.

Die Wochen vergingen und Hermine hatte keine ruhige Minute mehr für sich. Harry begleitete sie auf Schritt und Tritt und ließ sie nie alleine irgendwo hingehen. Er ging sogar mit ihr gemeinsam in die Bibliothek um zu lernen und Hermine hoffte, dass das Quidditchtraining bald wieder beginnen würde, damit sie wenigstens etwas Zeit für sich hatte.

Eines Nachts überkam sie das dringende Bedürfnis einen Spaziergang allein zu machen.

Sie lief durch die Korridore des Schlosses, immer darauf bedacht von niemandem gesehen zu werden und genoss die Ruhe.

Natürlich hielt diese Ruhe nicht lange an, als sie einen Knall hörte. Sie befand sich in der Nähe des Kerkers aus dem auch dieses Geräusch zu kommen schien und eilte die Treppen hinab zu einem der Räume im hinteren Teil der Kerker. Qualm kroch durch die verschlossene Tür hindurch und Hermine klopfte zaghaft an. Sie war sich sicher, dass dies Snapes Labor war .

Snape! Er spukte in letzter Zeit ständig in ihren Gedanken herum und sogar in ihren Träumen spielte er in letzter Zeit eine große Rolle. Und die waren allesamt nicht jugendfrei.

Sie klopfte nochmal, doch als sie statt einer Antwort ein Husten vernahm und etwas, das klang, als wäre etwas kaputt gegangen, trat sie einfach ungefragt in Snapes Labor. Hermine war sich fast sicher, dass das kein normaler Rauch war, der da aufstieg und hielt sich ihren Umhang vor die Nase und den Mund. Snape stützte sich schwer atmend an einer Tischkante ab und schien nicht im Stande zu sein, sich aus dieser Position zu befreien.

„Professor Snape, kommen Sie schnell raus hier! Die Dämpfe sind ganz sicher giftig!"

Tatsächlich spürte Hermine ein starkes Schwindelgefühl und da sie mit einer Hand keine Chance hatte, ihren Lehrer aus diesem Raum zu bringen, trat sie so nah es ging an ihn heran und erschuf um sie herum eine Luftblase. Der Rauch schien sich durch diese durchfressen zu wollen und so schnappte sich Hermine den Arm ihres Lehrers und legte ihn sich um die Schultern.

Schwerfällig schleppten sie sich aus dem Raum, den Hermine hinter sich verschloss, ebenso wie alle Ritzen, durch die der unbekannte Qualm dringen konnte.

Hermine wollte Snape an die Wand anlehnen, doch er hielt sie davon ab. „Bring.. mich.. in .. meine.. Räume!" Hermine nickte zögerlich, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es nicht besser wäre, zur Krankenstation zu gehen, doch letztendlich gehorchte sie ihm und hievte ihn zu seinen Privatgemächern.

Snape murmelte das Passwort und gemeinsam kämpften sie sich hinein. Hermine wurde immer schwindliger und ihre Atmung wurde flacher. „Hol.. Phiole.. aus ..Schrank.. violett."

Ja, mit solchen Anweisungen konnte man doch wirklich etwas anfangen.

Hermine eilte zum Tränkeschrank und suchte nach der Phiole. Glücklicherweise gab es nur eine, die sie ihm jetzt reichte. Snape schluckte gut zwei Drittel des Inhalts und wies sie mit einer Handbewegung an, den Rest zu trinken. Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und schluckte de Inhalt.

Sofort ging es ihr besser. Sie nahm sich die Freiheit und setzte sich neben Snape auf die Couch. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und rührte sich kaum. Hermine nahm das zum Anlass, ihn einmal richtig zu betrachten.

Er war nicht hässlich. Er sah eigentlich richtig gut aus, wenn auch auf eine andere Weise gut, als es dem Standart entsprach. Seine Haare waren immer noch recht lang, wenn auch um einiges kurzer, als noch zu Zeiten seiner Spionagetätigkeit. Sie hingen ihm gerade so über die Ohren. Sein Gesicht war Markant, aber auf mysteriöse Weise anziehend und männlich. Am Faszinierendsten waren seine Augen, die sie jetzt zwar nicht sah, jedoch wusste wie wundervoll schwarz sie waren. Er sah keineswegs alt aus. Auf jeden Fall nicht wie Ende dreißig. Seine Züge, obwohl noch immer verbissen, waren in den letzten Monaten einfach weniger verbissen geworden, irgendwie entspannter. Hermine vermutete, dass dies wahrscheinlich mit dem Ausbleiben seiner Besuche bei Voldemort zusammenhing.

Snapes Körper war gut proportioniert. Er war zwar schlank, aber nicht schlaksig, wie Ron es war. Er schien wirklich Muskeln zu haben, denn momentan trug er keine Robe, sondern lediglich eine Stoffhose und ein Seidenhemd, beides relativ eng anliegend, sodass sie schon einen ungefähren Eindruck von seinem Körperbau gewinnen konnte.

„Miss Granger, meinen Sie ich bin so geschädigt, dass ich Ihren Röntgenblick auf mir nicht spüre? Sind Sie denn jetzt fertig mit Ihrer Musterung?"

Hermine zeigte keine Regung. „Fast!"

„Seien Sie nicht so frech, Miss Granger. Sie reden mit einem Mitglied des Lehrkörpers."

„Okay, wie Sie wünschen, Sir. Kann ich nun erfahren, wie das passiert ist? Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen damit zu nahe trete, aber Sie sind nicht der Mann, der versehentlich Tränke in die Luft sprengt, die dann einen giftigen Rauch entwickeln, der eindeutig, das Nervensystem schädigt."

Snape öffnete die Augen und sah in ihre. „Nicht schlecht. Wie sind Sie so schnell darauf gekommen?"

„Na ja, auch ich habe diesen Rauch eingeatmet und gemerkt, wie nach und nach einige meiner Körperfunktionen ausgeschaltet wurden. Sie konnten kaum noch sprechen, geschweige denn sich richtig bewegen, da lag das eigentlich nahe. Aber bitte lenken Sie nicht vom Thema ab. Ich weiß Sie sehen das wahrscheinlich anders, aber ich denke ich habe ein Recht zu erfahren, wie das passieren konnte!"

Snape seufzte. Konnte sie nicht ein dummes Kind sein? Sie war ihm in jeder Hinsicht gewachsen und das ärgerte ihn maßlos. „Es war ein Anschlag, Miss Granger."

„Hermine!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Na ja, Sie duzen mich immer nur dann, wenn Sie glauben einer von uns beiden stirbt oder ich höre es nicht, ich biete Ihnen jetzt ganz offiziell an mich beim Vornamen zu nennen und mich zu duzen. Sie müssen natürlich nicht, aber ich dachte, es fiele Ihnen leichter."

Snape reagierte einfach nicht auf diese Erklärung und fuhr fort.

„Jemand hat sich Zugang zu meinem Labor verschafft, eine falsche und gefährliche Zutat getarnt und mir untergeschoben. Ich bemerkte es zu spät und der Trank explodierte."

Hermine nickte, dann lächelte sie. „ Hermine, ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, was Sie da zum lachen bringt."

Hermine lächelte noch immer. „Mir ist nur leichter ums Herz, dass ich mich nicht geirrt habe, Professor. Sie waren nicht die Ursache für die Explosion."

Auch Snape lächelte jetzt zaghaft. „Schön, dass Sie sich so auf Ihre Intuition verlassen können. Darf ich auch gleich fragen, was ausgerechnet sie mitten in der Nacht in den Kerkern machen?"

Hermine erstarrte. „Das hab ich ja völlig vergessen! Also ich war spazieren und dann hörte ich den Knall!"

Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Mitten in der Nacht spazieren Sie durch die Gänge? Können Sie das nicht auch am Tag tun?"

„Also erstens, nein kann ich nicht, denn dann wäre ich nicht allein. Harry lässt mich seit dem Angriff keinen Moment aus den Augen, da bleibt nicht viel Ruhe.

Zweitens, wieso brauen Sie mitten in der Nacht Tränke und Drittens, seien Sie froh, dass ich spazieren war, sonst könnten Sie ihren Verstand auf der Müllkippe suchen."

Snape grinste süffisant. „Selbstüberschätzung leiden Sie wohl nicht, oder?"

„Kein Stück, Sir!"

Snape wusste, dass er sich irgendwie bedanken musste, aber er wusste nicht wie. Er hasste es jemandem etwas schuldig zu sein. Hermine schmunzelte etwas über Snapes Mimik. So offen hatte sie seine Gefühle noch nie in seinem Gesicht sehen können. Sie konnte sich schon denken, was er dachte und verdrehte die Augen. „Sie sind mir nichts schuldig, Sir!"

Snape Gesicht zeichnete das erste mal ehrliche Verwunderung. „Woher wussten Sie das ich daran dachte?"

„Ich bin nicht dumm und kann die Gefühle anderer ganz gut in deren Gesicht ablesen. Bei Ihnen fiel mir das bisher immer sehr schwer, aber heute verschließen Sie sich kaum. Das macht aus Ihnen übrigens eine durchaus angenehme Gesellschaft."

Snape verschloss sofort sein Gesicht und entlockte Hermine damit ein erneutes Seufzen. „Ich bin Ihnen dankbar, Miss Granger, dass Sie von mir nicht erwarten, einen Dank für eine Selbstverständlichkeit zu erhalten. Ich würde Ihnen raten jetzt zu gehen!"

Hermine erhob sich. „Sir, eine Bitte hätte ich doch noch!"

Snape seufzte. War ja klar, dass sie irgendeine Schuld einfordern würde. „Was?" Hermine gluckste seiner Schärfe wegen. „Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Harry und Ron nichts davon erfahren, also dass ich hier unten in den Kerkern war. Besonders Harry darf nichts davon erfahren."

Snape war ein wenig irritiert. „Ist es Ihnen so unangenehm, die schmierige Fledermaus aus den Kerkern gerettet zu haben, dass Sie damit nicht einmal angeben wollen?"

„Nein, Sir. Aber Harry würde mich dann wahrscheinlich auch noch Nachts bewachen. Und ich habe eigentlich keine Lust, mir eine Pritsche im Jungenschlafsaal aufstellen zu lassen, damit Harry mich permanent im Auge behalten kann!"

Snape nicke ihr zu. Hermine ging zur Tür und einem inneren Drang folgend, ging Snape ihr nach.

Hermine stand in der offenen Tür und sah noch einmal zurück zu Snape. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, ebenso, wie er in ihre. Einen Moment verharrten sie so. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie schleimig sind Sir. Sie sind ein sehr interessanter Mann."

Im ersten Moment konnte Sie nicht glauben, was sie gesagt hatte, doch es war bereits gesagt, also wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.

Die fiel anders als gedacht aus, denn Snape beugte sich blitzartig zu ihr hinunter und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Der Kuss war nicht zart und vorsichtig. Er war hart und besitzergreifend. Ehe Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah, überwand sie mehr aus Reflex als aus ihrem eigenen Willen heraus, den Schock und erwiderte den Kuss. Snape drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein und zog Hermine fester an sich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn.

Nachdem Hermine und Snape kaum noch Luft bekamen, trennten sie sich wieder und Hermine war einmal mehr schockiert darüber, wie schnell dieser Mann sein Gesicht verschließen konnte. Zunächst sah er erschrocken über seine eigene Tat aus, doch in Null Komma Nix verwandelte sich dieser Unglaube in seine kalte Maske zurück. „Nun, ich denke Ihre Schuld ist damit beglichen, Miss Granger!"

Hermine starrte ihn belustigt an. „Ach so? Dürfte ich vielleicht den Grund meiner Schulden erfahren?"

Snape sah sie noch immer ausdruckslos an. „Ihr Schwur während des Todesserangriffs."

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach ehe sie begriff. Er erinnerte sich jetzt noch an ihre Aussage von vor einigen Monaten, dass sie ihn sogar küssen würde, sollten sie da heil rauskommen?

„Ah! Na gut, ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nachtruhe Professor. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht befugt Ihnen das zu sagen, aber Sie sollten doch noch mal auf die Krankenstation gehen, nur zur Sicherheit."

Snape nickte und schloss dann die Tür hinter Hermine, als diese bereits im Flur verschwunden war.

Er konnte nicht fassen, was er getan hatte. Er hatte sie einfach geküsst.

Mehr schockiert war er jedoch eigentlich über Hermines Reaktion, als über seine. Sie hatte den Kuss erwidert und danach kein wenig schockiert reagiert. Sie überging den Kuss einfach und riet ihm, sich untersuchen zu lassen. Diese Frau war wirklich unglaublich.

Die nächste Zaubertrankstunde verlief eigenartig. Snape fand, dass Hermine zerstreut wirkte und nahm sich vor mit ihr darüber zu reden. Nicht, dass es am Ende noch mit dem Kuss zu tun hatte.

„Miss Granger, Sie warten bitte noch einen Augenblick!"

Hermine nickte, packte ihre Tasche zu Ende und trat dann zu seinem Pult. Als alle den Klassenraum verlassen hatten und Hermine Harry versichert hatte, dass sie sich beim Mittag treffen würden und er nicht auf sie warten brauchte, wies Snape sie an sich zu setzen. „Was ist heute mit Ihnen los, Miss Granger? Sie wirken zerstreut und ihr Trank ist nicht wirklich das, was ich erwartet habe."

Hermine schwieg. „Hat es was mit dem Vorfall neulich Nacht zu tun? Ich sagte Ihnen doch, es war nur die Tilgung Ihrer Schuld."

Hermine schwieg noch immer. Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Nein, das ist es nicht Professor. Ich fühle mich einfach eigenartig."

„Dann sollten Sie in den Krankenflügel gehen, Hermine. Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass Ihre Ergebnisse unter irgendwelchen kleinen Wehwehchen leiden."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas ist, bei dem Madam Pomfrey mir helfen kann."

Snape fand das Gespräch jetzt äußerst unangenehm. Über ihre Frauenprobleme wollte er eigentlich nichts wissen. „Es ist... Ich fühle mich so zerrissen. Wenn ich alleine bin geht es mir phantastisch, auch wenn nur wenige Menschen um mich sind geht es einigermaßen, aber im Unterricht fühle ich mich unausgeglichen und .. na ja, eben zerrissen."

Das klang ja wirklich äußerst bizarr. Bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es und Dumbledore trat ein. „Oh Severus, Miss Granger, schön Sie hier zu sehen, dann muss ich Sie nicht erst suchen lassen. Wärt ihr so freundlich und würdet mir in mein Büro folgen?"

Verwirrt folgte Hermine den beiden Zauberern in Dumbledores Büro. „Setzt euch bitte! Zitronenbonbon?" Hermine nickte und ergriff einen dieser Bonbons. Wenn sie schon das Mittagessen verpassen würde, war dass das Mindeste.

„Ich wollte Ihnen zunächst danken, Miss Granger. Auch wenn Sie zu ungewöhnlicher Zeit zur rechten Stelle waren, war dies die richtige Zeit. Severus hätte wohl den Tod an diesem Rauch gefunden, wenn Sie nicht da gewesen wären."

Hermine wurde etwas rot. „Gerne Professor, es tut mir auch leid, dass ich zu solch später Stunde außerhalb des Schlafssaals war, aber ich brauchte einen Spaziergang!"

Dumbledore lächelte freundlich und zwinkerte. „Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass Sie das getan haben und machen Ihnen keine Vorwürfe, Hermine. Ich darf doch Hermine sagen?"

Hermine lächelte. Sie hasste es mit ihrem Nachnamen angesprochen zu werden, von Leuten, die sie schon ewig kannte und mit denen sie zusammen kämpfte. „Gerne Professor, ich würde das sogar begrüßen, wenn Sie mich duzen würden."

Dumbledore strahle. „Sehr schön Hermine. Warum ich euch beide bat, zu mir zu kommen, hat folgenden Grund. Ich brauche dringend einige Tränke. Sie sind nicht einfach und umso schwieriger, wenn eine Person alleine sie braut. Severus, du als Tränkemeister solltest das hinbekommen, doch hoffe ich, dass Hermine dir helfen wird. Sie ist immerhin eine der besten Zaubertrankschülerinnen seit einigen Jahren, wenn nicht gar die beste seit dir!"

Hermine wurde wieder rot. Sie fand das wirklich einmalig, eventuell gemeinsam mit Snape Tränke brauen zu können. „Albus, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Miss Granger hat keinerlei Erfahrung, was das brauen von komplexen Tränken betrifft. Allein der Vielsafttrank dürfte ihr ein Problem bereiten und ich bin mir sicher, dies ist einer der Tränke, den du benötigst, oder?"

Dumbledore nickte und sah dann zu Hermine. „Wie siehst du das Hermine. Bleiben wir beim Beispiel des Vielsafttranks. Glaubst du, es wäre dir möglich ihn zu brauen?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Ja!"

Snape schnaubte. „Leiden Sie da nicht ein wenig unter Selbstüberschätzung? Sie wissen doch gar nicht welches Feingefühl von Nöten ist, um so einen Trank zu brauen!"

„Doch ich denke schon. Ich leide sicher nicht an Selbstüberschätzung Sir, aber ich weiß, was ich mir zutrauen kann und der Vielsafttrank gehört dazu."

Wieder schnaubte Snape. „Gut, meinetwegen, aber Sie werden mir beweisen müssen, ob Sie mit ihrer Einschätzung richtig liegen, oder nicht. Wir werden beide diesen Trank brauen und danach bilde ich mir ein Urteil über ihre Fähigkeiten."

Nach dieser Abmachung verließ Hermine das Büro und eilte in die große Halle. Es gab noch etwa zwanzig Minuten Essen und das wollte sie ausnutzen. Die Halle war fast leer. Am Hufflepuff und Ravenclawtisch war niemand mehr, am Slytherintisch nur Blaise und Draco und am Gryffindortisch saß Harry und wartete. „Harry? Hast du die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet?" Harry nickte. Er sah besorgt aus. „Wo warst du denn so lange? Ich wollte dich schon suchen gehen."

Hermine seufzte und erzählte schnell, was sich zugetragen hatte. Harry fand die Idee, sie alleine mit Snape zu lassen weniger gut, sagte aber nichts. „Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Draco und Blaise winken mir zu!"

„Na und? Lass diese Idioten winken!"

„Ich würde mich gerne zu ihnen setzen!"

„Was?"

„Komm schon, selbst du hast gesagt, Blaise wäre ganz nett! Und Draco brauchst du nicht zu beachten. Bitte!!!! Ich will nicht alleine essen!"

„Tust du doch gar nicht, ich bin doch da!"

„Aber du bist fertig mit essen, bitte!"

Grummelnd erhob er sich und folgte ihr zum Slytherintisch. Draco und Blaise sahen ihn zwar skeptisch an, unterhielten sich jedoch relativ neutral mit ihm, während sie mit Hermine ein lockeres Gespräch führten.

„Oh verflucht, wir müssen los! Blaise, Harry, ich seh euch später! Draco! Komm! Arithmantik! Jetzt!"

Die Jungs gehorchten und rannten zu ihren Fächern. Hermine und Draco sprinteten in den Klassenraum für Arithmantik. Seit Hermine wieder wach war, saßen sie zusammen und sorgten für einigen Gesprächsstoff. Pansy Parkinson, die ebenfalls diesen Kurs belegt hatte, schien geglaubt zu haben, wenn sie Draco ignorierte würde er irgendwann angekrochen kommen und sie anbetteln mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Draco fand das abartig. Als ob er mit diesem Mopsgesicht irgendwas anfangen würde.

Hermine und Draco hatten mal wieder einen ihrer seltenen Diskussionen über die selbst die Professorin Vektor lachen musste.

„Nein Draco, das ist nicht korrekt!"

„Türlich ist das ´korrekt´. Du musst diese Zahl durch acht teilen um auf die Zahl zu kommen, die der Struktur des Zaubers entspricht!"

„Nein! Du musst sie zuerst durch zwei teilen und dann durch acht. Benutzt du das Ding auf deinen Schultern eigentlich auch manchmal oder ist der nur unschöne Dekoration?"

„Willst du sagen mein Hals ist hässlich?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Dein Glück!"

„Ich meinte nämlich eigentlich deinen Kopf!"

„Du bist dumm, Granger! Denkst du die Mädchen an dieser Schule würden grundlos auf mich stehen?"

„Ich gebe zu das wahrscheinlich nicht!"

„Siehst du, sie finden mich attraktiv!"

„Mein lieber Mister Malfoy. Auch Frauen sind Hormongesteuert und dein Körper ist absolut nicht zu verachten, aber dein Gesicht und deine Haare sind abschreckend!"

„Ach komm! Du stehst doch auf mich!"

„Stimmt!"

„Was?"

„HA! Du glaubst selbst nicht, dass ich auf dich stehen könnte!"

An dieser Stell unterbrach Professor Vektor die beiden, denn egal wie amüsant sie diese Streiterein fand, sie lenkten den Rest der Klasse ab und den meisten fiel der Stoff nicht so leicht, wie Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy.

Hermine wurde eine Woche später zu Snape gerufen. „Sie werden heute mit dem Trank beginnen, Miss Granger! Ich bitte Sie nicht allzu viele Zutaten zu vergeuden!"

Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Und ich bitte Sie wiederholt mich nicht beim Nachnamen zu nennen!"

Snape ging darauf nicht ein und überließ Hermine ihrer Arbeit, während er seiner ebenfalls nachging.

Hermine schnitt die Zutaten klein, hakte und warf kaum einen Blick auf das Rezept. Sie hatte diesen rank schließlich vor fünf Jahren schon gebraut, da machte er ihr jetzt auch keine größeren Schwierigkeiten.

Snape war sich sicher, dass sie den Trank nicht hinbekommen würde, er war einfach zu kompliziert, egal wie begabt sie war. Und das war sie ohne Zweifel.

Nach einer Stunde legte Hermine ihre Arbeitsmaterialien weg. Sie säuberte ihre Arbeitsfläche und stellte dann den Trank zur Seite. „Geben Sie etwa auf, Hermine?"

Hermine sah Snape verwirrt an. „Nein, wieso? Ich bin fertig. Der Trank muss jetzt zwei Tage ziehen und erst dann kann ich fortfahren!"

Snape war ehrlich erstaunt. Sie war schon fertig? Er selbst war eben erst fertig geworden und er hatte verdammt viel Übung. Er ging um den Tisch herum und sah in Hermines Kessel. Er hatte die perfekte Farbe.

„Schön, dann können Sie jetzt gehen."

Hermine nickte und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Wieder geleitete Snape sie zur Tür und wollte sie „verabschieden" (ich setze das Wort in Anführungszeichen, weil er eigentlich nur sicher gehen will, dass sie auch wirklich geht), als Hermine stolperte. Snape umfing ihre Hüften und hinderte sie so am Fallen. Ihren Körper so nah zu spüren war für ihn die reinste Folter. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um, immer noch lag sein Arm auf ihrer Hüfte und sah ihm in die Augen.

Es war beinahe die selbe Situation wie vor ihrem ersten Kuss, den wieder sahen sich die beiden in die Augen und konnten sich nicht voneinander lösen, nur waren sie sich diesmal viel näher.

Ihre Gesichter näherte sich langsam an und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Es entstand wieder ein von Leidenschaft heimgesuchter Kuss, doch diesmal dachte keiner von beiden daran, ihn wegen Luftmangels zu beenden.

Irgendwann ging es jedoch nicht mehr und sie lösten sich nur um gleich darauf erneut in einem Kuss zu versinken.

Snape und Hermine stolperten zurück und Snape drückte Hermine an eine Wand. Sie krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest, während er sie immer näher an sich drückte. Hermine spürte deutlich, wie sein Körper auf ihre Berührrungen reagierte und schlang kurzerhand ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Snape stöhnte in ihren Mund und trug Hermine dann kurzerhand zu einer Tür. Sie führte zu seinen Privaträumen und er brachte Hermine von dort aus in sein Schlafzimmer. Er küsste sie verlangend und konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Auch Hermine konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und sie wusste zu was das führen würde.

Sie entkleideten sich so schnell sie konnten und Snape küsste sich an Hermines Hals über ihr Schlüsselbein, die Brüste, an denen er einen Moment länger verharrte, weiter über ihren Bauch zu ihrer nackten Scham. Hermine stöhnte und zog ihn wieder zu sich nach oben um seinen Mund zurück zu erobern. Ohne weiteres drang er in sie ein und verharrte einen Moment um Hermines Stöhnen zu genießen.

Hermines Beine schlossen sich um seine Hüften und pressten ihn fester in sie. Snape begann sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen und wurde immer schneller. Hermine und Snapes Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllte den ganzen Raum.

Snape merkte, dass er nicht mehr all zu lang brauchen würde und begann damit Hermines Klitoris mit seinem Daumen zu reizen. Hermine stöhnte immer lauter und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus als sie kam. Auch Snape hielt es nicht mehr aus und nach weiteren zwei harten Stößen ergoss er sich in ihr. Er ließ sich neben ihr fallen und blieb ruhig liegen. Hermines flache Atmung beruhigte sich langsam wieder und als sie sich klarmachte, was sie getan hatte und mit wem, erhob sie sich, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und zog sich an. „Ich gehe jetzt Professor! Gute Nacht."

Snape konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie Hermine seine Räume verließ.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da eben getan hatte. Wie ein Teenager hatte er sich gehen lassen und sich seiner Leidenschaft ergeben. Er dachte daran, wie Hermine sich ihm hingegeben hatte und spürte sofort, wie er allein auf die Erinnerung an sie reagierte.

Er brauchte jetzt dringend eine kalte Dusche!

In der nächsten Stunde Zaubertränke am nächsten Tag fehlte Hermine. Snape wollte eigentlich mit ihr reden, aber er konnte verstehen, dass sie momentan nicht in der Lage war ihn zu sehen.

Am Nachmittag brachte er einige Tränke in den Krankenflügel und gerade als er gehen wollte stürmten Potter und die beiden Weasleys in den Krankenflügel. Potter war als erstes bei Poppy. „Madam Pomfrey, Sie müssen mit in den Gryffindorturm kommen! Hermine geht es nicht gut." Snape reagierte sofort. „Was ist passiert Potter?" Er hatte wirklich Panik. Was war los mit ihr? Hing es mit ihm zusammen oder war sie krank? „Sie kommt nicht mehr aus dem Schlafsaal heraus, Sir. Heute morgen dachten wir, ihr ginge es nicht gut und sie bräuchte einfach mal etwas Schlaf, aber heute Nachmittag hat sie niemanden zu sich gelassen und war total hysterisch."

Poppy, Severus und die drei Schüler machten sich auf den Weg in den Turm. Snape schaltete kurz den Zauber aus, der verhinderte, dass Jungen den Schlafsaal betraten, dann schickte er jedoch Poppy hoch. Er wollte schließlich nicht in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen.

Poppy ließ ihn nach kurzer Zeit ebenfalls ein und auch Hermines Freunde traten ein. Hermine saß in dem Abgedunkelten Schlafsaal, zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und hielt die Arme fest über dem Kopf zusammen.

Poppy untersuchte sie, konnte jedoch nichts feststellen und überließ Severus das Feld. Hermine drückte sich während der Untersuchung fester in ihre Ecke, doch als Snape zu ihr kam wurde sie etwas lockerer. Snape erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, als sie von ihrer inneren Zerrissenheit sprach und schickte alle aus dem Raum.

„Hermine, erzähl mir was los ist! Ist es wegen gestern?" Er sprach leise und so sanft es ihm möglich war. „Nein!" Hermines Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Fühlst du dich wieder unwohl?" Hermine nickte und schüttelte kurz nacheinander den Kopf. „Es ist viel schlimmer. So viele verschiedene Gefühle... Es .. ist so schmerzhaft!"

Snape verstand zuerst nicht, doch dann hatte er eine böse Vermutung. „Hermine, wir gehen jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore. Ich denke er wird die selbe Vermutung anstellen wie ich, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird gut." Hermine fühlte sich bei der tiefen ruhigen Stimme sicher und ließ sich hinaus geleiten. Snape legte einen Zauber auf sie, von dem Hermine noch nie etwas gehört hatte, doch komischerweise merkte sie nichts, als sie durch die Menschenmengen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und den Fluren lief. Es ging ihr gleich um einiges besser, als sie endlich Dumbledores Büro erreichten.

„Severus, Hermine, was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuchs?" Dumbledore blickte etwas besorgt, als er Hermines blasse Gestalt erblickte. „Ich denke, wir haben ein Problem Albus! Ich fürchte, Miss Granger ist ein Empath." Dumbledores Gesicht wurde ernst. Er reichte Hermine ein Bonbon, welchen sie zunächst ablehnte, doch Dumbledore riet ihr ihn zu nehmen. „Sie wirken beruhigend!"

„Albus, was sollen wir jetzt tun? Der Zauber, der jetzt auf Miss Granger liegt, wird nicht ewig halten! Soweit ich weiß, verstärken sich diese Fähigkeiten und dann hält nichts mehr die Gefühle auf."

Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass sie sich irrte. Als sie am Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich so stark erregt gefühlt, dass sie glaubte, alles anspringen zu müssen, was sich in ihrer Nähe befand. Dieses Gefühl vermischte sich dann mit plötzlicher Hoffnungslosigkeit und mit allerhand anderen Gefühlen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie zum ersten Mal diesen Gedanken gehabt, ihn jedoch weit von sich geschoben, doch es wurde immer intensiver und Hermine hielt diesen Schwall an Gefühlen nicht mehr aus.

„Hermine, mach dir keine Sorgen, man kann diese Kraft kontrollieren und wenn du das geschafft hast, was du zweifellos tun wirst, dann ist diese Gabe ein Geschenk."

Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Aber was wird bis dahin? Ich kann nicht mit vielen Menschen in einem Raum sein, nicht mal die vier Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal hab ich ertragen können."

„Wir werden sehen, ich denke, das beste wird sein, wenn Severus dir hilft diese Kraft zu nutzen! Er ist da denke ich der beste."

Hermine hatte ganz bewusst nicht gefragt, wieso diese Kraft gerade jetzt ausgebrochen war, was den Direktor zwar wunderte, da sie doch sonst allem auf den Grund ging, doch Snape war es genauso klar, wie Hermine.

Sie wussten beide, was über Empathen in den Lehrbüchern stand. „Ein starkes emotionales Erlebnis kann als Auslöser dieser Fähigkeit wirken."

Nun, wenn der gestrige Abend nicht als solcher zählte, dann wusste er auch nicht.

Severus und Hermine gingen in seine Privaträume. Er machte einen Tee und gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf die Couch. „Was soll ich denn jetzt tun Professor? Es kann ewig dauern die Empathie zu beherrschen und ich hab schon so viel Unterricht verpasst dieses Jahr."

Trotz der ernsten Situation fand Severus das komisch. Sie hatte eine unglaublich Fähigkeit und dachte nur an den Unterricht. Er zeigte seine Belustigung natürlich nicht, es wäre einfach taktlos gewesen, schließlich war dies wirklich Ernst für Hermine.

„Das ist nicht witzig!"

„Ich habe auch nicht gelacht."

Hermine schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und Severus begriff. Der magische Schutz auf ihren Kräfte hatte nachgelassen. Sie konnte seine Gefühle jetzt deutlich fühlen. Es war ihm unglaublich unangenehm, denn obwohl er seine Gefühl gut im Griff hatte, konnte ein Empath sie dennoch spüren. Er hatte seine Gefühle immer versteckt und dass sie jetzt so offen vor einer Person lagen, entblößte ihn aufs Äußerste und das war eigentlich das Schlimmste überhaupt.

„Hermine, Sie sind unglaublich talentiert und wenn Sie sich anstrengen, könnten Sie bereits in wenigen Wochen gelernt haben damit umzugehen.

Ich werde Ihnen anfangs erklären, wie Sie sich von diesen Gefühlen abschotten können und nach und nach werden Sie die Gefühle bewusst fühlen können, wenn Sie es wollen!"

Hermine nickte zögerlich. „Professor, ich werde vielleicht nicht mehr so stark an den Gefühlen teilhaben können, aber ich werde immer wissen, wie sich jemand fühlt, die Menschen werden mich schneiden, niemand will seine Gefühle offen ausgebreitet wissen!"

Snape nickte verstehend. „Wissen Sie Hermine, eigentlich hätte mir Ihre Empathie schon eher auffallen müssen. Zwar tritt Sie erst nach starken emotionalen Ereignissen ein, doch ein verstärktes intuitives Gefühl ist immer schon da. Ich wette, Sie wussten auch vorher schon immer, wie sich jemand fühlt, oder?"

Hermine nickte zögerlich. „Ja schon, aber da sah man es immer in den Augen, an der Haltung oder der Mimik."

„Es ist aber äußerst ungewöhnlich, dass Sie dies so genau sehen konnten. In den Augen eines Mensche spiegeln sich tatsächlich die Gefühle wider, aber es ist schwer für Außenstehende, diese zu erkennen."

Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Wissen Sie, dass Sie, wenn Sie eine menge üben, sich diese Fähigkeit als Waffe einsetzen lässt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden in der Lage sein, die Gefühle, als eine Art Energie zurück zu schleudern oder einen andere Menschen an bestimmten Gefühlen teilhaben zu lassen."

Hermine hörte ihm andächtig zu, dann brach Snape das Gespräch ab und wies sie an, ihm zu sagen, was er fühlte. Dazu nahm er den Zauber vollständig von ihr.

„Professor, Sie wissen, dass ich jetzt genauso fühle, wie Sie, oder?"

Er nickte. Hermine fühlte sich so bedrückt und schwer. Es fühlte sich einfach ungemütlich an. „Können Sie sich bitte entspannen, Sir! Ich hatte heute genug Stress und durch Sie fühle ich mich, als hätte ich die Last der Welt auf den Schultern. Das ist bedrückend!"

Snape schmunzelte. „Probieren Sie sich gegen dieses Gefühl zu wehren!"

Hermine saß angespannt auf der Couch. „Wie denn, ist doch sinnlos!"

Bisher war Severus das Ausmaß seiner Gefühle nicht bewusst, aber sie fühlte das selbe wie er und sie schien diese Gefühle als sinnlos aufzufassen!

„Probieren Sie einfach ein anderes Gefühl zu erzeugen, denken Sie an was schönes!"

Hermine nickte, schloss die Augen und dachte an den einen Abend mit Harry und Ron. Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen. Der erste nach der Trennung von Ron, an dem es sich wieder anfühlte, als wären sie die besten Freunde. Sie lagen auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin waren eng aneinander gekuschelt gewesen. Es hatte sich so schön angefühlt. Sie war so geborgen gewesen, als sie auf Harrys Bauch lag und er ihr über den Kopf streichelte, während sie das selbe bei Ron tat, der auf ihrem Bauch lag und vor sich hin schnarchte.

Hermine durchzog ein angenehmes Gefühl. Das bedrückende Klemmegefühl verschwand und sie fühlte sich wieder geborgen. „Okay Hermine, das war perfekt, sogar ich habe die Geborgenheit gespürt. Wenn Sie es schaffen sich dieses Gefühl vorerst zu eigen zu machen und einem Schutzschild gleich nutzen würde, dann haben wir eine Grundlage geschaffen. Es wird anstrengend, aber mit genügend Übung schaffen Sie das!"

Hermine fand es so ungewöhnlich, dass Snape so freundlich und verständnisvoll zu ihr war, dass sie prompt an die vergangene Nacht denken musste. „Sir, ich möchte über gestern Abend sprechen." Snapes Mine verdunkelte sich und Hermine verspürte Selbstvorwürfe und Glück zugleich.

„Was wollen sie da groß besprechen? Es war ein Ausrutscher, mehr nicht!"

„Sir, das war nicht das worüber ich sprechen wollte. Ich verstehe, dass Sie es als Ausrutscher ansehen, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Sie dies wollten! Also, warum?"

Hermine versuchte sich von Severus Gefühlen freizumachen, er sollte die Chance haben ihr zu antworten, wie er wollte und nicht sich gezwungen zu werden, seine Gefühle zu erklären. „Hermine, Sie fühlen doch wie ich! Also wissen Sie, wieso ich mich dazu hab hinreißen lassen!"

„Sir, ich versuche Ihre Gefühle nicht auf mich wirken zu lassen und selbst wenn, könnte ich nicht erklären, was diese Gefühle mit mir zu tun haben, also wäre es schön, wenn Sie mir erklären, was sie bedeuten."

Severus seufzte. „Heute wird das einzige Mal sein, dass wir darüber reden, verstanden?" Sie nickte. „Sie sind attraktiv und klug. Ich fühle mich nicht nur von Ihrem Äußeren angezogen, sondern auch von Ihrem Intellekt und als Sie gestern diesen Trank brauten überkam es mich einfach!"

Hermine nickte verstehend. Sie wollte darauf nicht genau eingehen und beließ es dabei. Doch Severus grinste verschlagen. „Was jedoch hat Sie dazu getrieben, sich mit mir einzulassen, Hermine?"

Hermine wurde rot. „ich finde sie attraktiv und auch ich finde Intellekt anziehend. Außerdem können sie gut küssen!"

Snape grinste süffisant, dann wurde er schlagartig ernst. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ausgerechnet diese Erfahrung Ihre Kräfte erweckten. Sie hatten bereits vorher Sex und andere emotionale Erlebnisse."

Wieder wurde Hermine rot. „Sir, bitte verzeihen Sie meine nächsten Worte, ja ich hatte schon Sex, aber niemals hab ich mich dabei so gehen lassen! Und ich denke, dass das der Auslöser war! Ich habe niemals einfach meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen, wie es die Situation eigentlich verlangt hätte. Ich habe geweint, aber niemals habe ich die Wut, die ich außer der Trauer beim Tod meiner Eltern, herausgelassen und irgendwann verschwand sie von allein! Gestern hab ich jedoch all meine Gefühle herausgelassen und ich denke, dies Sorgte für den Ausbruch meiner Gabe!"

Snape nickte verstehend. „Was soll ich denn jetzt meinen Freunden erzählen, Sir? Ich kann Ihnen doch nicht sagen, hey hallo Leute. Also ich bin ein Empath und hatte deshalb den Nervenzusammenbruch heute morgen, weil ich eure pubertären Gefühle nicht ertragen konnte. Wie das so plötzlich passieren konnte? Nun ich hatte Sex mit Professor Snape! Sorry Ron, aber da reichen deine Fähigkeiten nicht ran!

Das kann ich doch nicht sagen!"

Severus schmunzelte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie gut. Sie schien das gestern Abend wirklich genossen zu haben! „Das sollten Sie tatsächlich nicht tun, Hermine. Erzählen sie einfach, Sie wüssten es noch nicht und denken Sie sich in Ruhe etwas aus. Sie sollten auch das mit den pubertären Gefühlen bei Seite lassen, dass kommt nicht gut an, denke ich."

Hermine lächelte leicht. Es fiel ihr verdammt schwer, Snapes Gefühle nicht an sich ranzulassen und sie hatte deutlich gespürt, wie stolz er auf seine Leistungen war. Das war ihr so verdammt peinlich!

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, Sir. Ich will noch ein bisschen üben, Gefühle nicht an mich ranzulassen. Außerdem war der Tag anstrengend! Danke für Ihre Offenheit und Ihre Hilfe! Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, Hermine!"


	4. Unterricht

Hermine eilte in ihren Turm und traf dort auf ihre Freunde. „Mine! Geht es dir gut? Was war denn los?"

Hermine wand sich aus Harrys Umarmung. Das war schwerer als gedacht. Bei Snape hatte sie schon Schwierigkeiten gehabt, seine Gefühle zurückzudrängen und der hatte wirklich versucht sie zurückzuhalten, aber ihre Freunde unterdrückten ihre kein bisschen und die Gefühle strömten nur so auf sie ein. Sorge, Liebe, Angst und Verzweiflung kämpften in ihr um die Vorherrschaft.

Sie nahm ein paar Schritte Abstand, obwohl sie wusste, dass dies nichts bringen würde. Zum Glück war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer, so dass sie nicht noch mehr Gefühle ertragen musste. „Setzt euch bitte hin. Ich weiß, es klingt eigenartig, aber bitte versucht mir nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen, wie ihr fühlt." Sie wusste, dass sie dennoch genauso fühlte, doch ein wenig linderte es schon den Gefühlsschwall, wenn sie ihn nicht auch noch so deutlich gezeigt bekam.

„Was? Wieso das denn, Mine? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, du warst den ganzen Tag weg."

Hermine lächelte Ginny an. „Hört zu, es ist etwas schwierig, aber ich bin ein Empath!" Sie sah in die ratlosen Gesichter ihrer Freunde und verdrehte die Augen. „Passt auf, dass ist so. Ich kann fühlen, was ihr fühlt. Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren und es macht mich fertig, wenn so viele verschieden Empfindungen auf einmal auf mich einströmen, deshalb versucht bitte in den nächsten Tagen etwas Abstand zu halten."

Die drei starrten sie sprachlos an. Harry fasste sich als erstes. „Warum nur in den nächsten Tagen?"

„Professor Snape wird mir zeigen, wie ich mit dieser Gabe umzugehen habe und wenn ich mich anstrenge, kann ich vielleicht in wenigen Tagen die Kraft gut genug kontrollieren, um nicht ständig von Gefühlen überrollt zu werden."

Rons nächste Frage erstaunte sie. „Was wird aus dem Unterricht? In jedem Raum werden sich um die dreißig Leute befinden und so wie ich das verstanden habe, fällt dir das alles noch viel schwerer, umso mehr Personen sich in einem Raum befinden."

Hermine war wirklich verblüfft. So scharfsinnig war Ron doch sonst nicht!

„Ich denke, an den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle werde ich nicht teilnehmen, aber ich kann mich nicht von allem isolieren! Ich werde so gut es geht am Unterricht teilnehmen, aber wenn es zuviel wird gehe ich."

Ginny, Harry und Ron sahen aus, als fühlten sie sich ganz und gar nicht wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Hermine schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihre Freunde nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe sein wollten, wenn sie es herausfänden. Hermine verstand das nur allzu gut. Ihr selbst wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht anders gegangen. Einen Menschen um sich zu haben, der das selbe fühlt wie man selbst war einfach unangenehm. Man stelle sich nur vor, Harry würde sich in Snapes nähe genauso fühlen, wie Hermine. Das war nicht nur peinlich, das war grotesk.

„Ihr müsst eure Zeit nicht mit mir verbringen, ich weiß das es schwierig ist."

Die drei sahen sie verdutzt an. Harry sprach zuerst. „Was redest du denn da? Wir machen uns nur Sorgen, dass das alles zu viel für dich wird. Wir alle kommen kaum nur mit unseren Eigenen Gefühlen klar, für dich muss das die Hölle sein, all unsere Empfindungen auf einmal zu haben!"

Ginny und Ron nickten. „Mine, du wusstest immer schon, wie wir uns fühlen! Du hast uns nur angesehen und Bescheid gewusst. Na und, dann ist es jetzt halt intensiver, deswegen lassen wir dich doch nicht fallen! Wir lieben dich!" Die beiden Jungs nickten zustimmend.

Hermine bekam einen so heftigen Gefühlflash, dass sie anfing zu weinen. Sie fühlte einfach so viel Liebe, dass es sie überwältigte. „Ich.. liebe .. euch auch." Sie schluchzte laut und Harry sah sie hilflos an. „Tut uns leid, aber seine Gefühle in so einem Gespräch zu verstecken ist beinahe nicht möglich."

Hermine nickte. „Schon okay. Das war weniger schlimm, als würdet ihr alle unterschiedlich fühlen. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie zerrissen man sich dann fühlt. Zwei Empfindungen sind schon die Hölle, aber vier oder fünf sind einfach grausam."

Die drei grinsten verhalten, woraufhin Hermine anfing laus loszulachen. „Ha ha ha, nur weil ihr eure Gefühle nicht richtig rauslasst, heißt das nicht, dass ich es nicht fühle. Gott, ich hoffe morgen wird es mir besser gelingen mich vor den Gefühlen anderer zu schützen!"

Sie wünschten sich alle eine gute Nacht und Hermine wollte schon in ihren Schlafsaal gehen, als das Portrait aufschwang und Snape vor ihr stand. „Mitkommen! Sie werden ab jetzt in einem separaten Raum schlafen." Hermine war verwirrt. „Warum das denn?"

„Ich hätte Sie für klüger gehalten, Miss Granger! Sie können sich Nachts von den Gefühlen noch weniger abschotten als am Tag und glauben Sie mir bitte, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass junge Frauen Ihres Alters, Nachts besonders emotional sind."

Hermine errötete leicht. Sie wusste ungefähr, was er meinte. „Dann geh ich meine Sachen holen, Sir!"

Snape nickte und wartete mit verschränkten Armen darauf, dass Hermine zurück kam. Ihre Freunde standen noch immer an der selben Stelle, wie bei seinem Erscheinen und sahen ihn ungläubig an. Snape im Gryffindorturm war einfach ein traumatisches Erlebnis, obwohl Harry es bereits einmal erlebt hatte.

Snape zeigte es nicht, aber er war erstaunt darüber, wie gut Hermine bereits mit ihren Fähigkeiten umgehen konnte. Es war immerhin gerade ein paar Stunden her, seit er ihr grob erklärt hatte, wie sie wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Schutz vor den Emotionen finden konnte und sie schein es bereits ganz gut umzusetzen. Er ging immerhin davon aus, dass sie sich seit sie von ihm wegging, mit ihren Freunden zusammen war und noch glich sie keinem Wrack.

Hermine kam bleich die Treppen hinab geeilt. Harry stürmte sofort auf sie zu, doch Hermine wich zurück. „Was ist los, Mine?"

„Diese Mädchen!" Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Verzeih bitte meine Ausdrucksweise, aber die sind so spitz wie läufige Hündinnen. Es war grausam und ich brauch jetzt dringend eine kalte Dusche!"

Harry grinste verschlagen. „Harry bitte du nicht auch noch. Das ertrag ich nicht. Kühl dich bitte ab oder such dir ne Freundin!"

Hermine stürmte an Snape vorbei hinaus auf den Flur. Snape schmunzelte. Für Hermine mussten diese ganzen zusätzlichen Hormone die Hölle sein! „Professor, ich weiß nicht, wie gut ihr Gedächtnis ist, aber ich spüre Ihre Belustigung mehr als deutlich, auch wenn ich fünf Schritte vor Ihnen gehe."

Snape stutzte. Ihm war klar, dass sie das spürte, aber wieso war sie dann so ernst. Sie hätte mindestens ein Lachen zu Stande bringen müssen.

„Miss Granger, Sie sollten die Gefühle nicht an sich heran lassen, doch wie mir scheint bedarf das mehr Kontrolle, als Sie aufbringen können."

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es um Ihre Kontrolle steht, wenn Sie umgeben von hormongesteuerten Verrückten sind. Ich brauche einfach noch einen Moment mich davon zu erholen."

Snape sah sie ernst an. „Das ist gut."

„Was?"

„Sie scheinen bereits jetzt nicht mehr von einem Gefühl ins andere zu verfallen und das ist ausgesprochen gut, denn Sie scheinen zwar die Gefühle anderer nachzuempfinden, aber Sie nehmen nur eines als ihr eigenes auf und die anderen als nebensächlich, wie mir scheint."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich fände es fantastisch mal wieder ein eigenes Gefühl zu haben! Wo ist eigentlich meine neue Schlafstätte?"

„Das fragen Sie jetzt, nachdem Sie bereits durch das halbe Schloss geeilt sind?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl es ginge hier entlang."

Diese Frau war einfach unglaublich. Sie schien mit dieser Fähigkeit viel zu schnell klarzukommen. Severus war mehr als erstaunt. Normalerweise verschanzten sich Magier, die diese Fähigkeit besaßen, die ersten Wochen in ihren Räumen und lebten isoliert, aber sie schien bereits jetzt ganz gut damit auszukommen.

„Hier ist es Hermine. Dieser Raum liegt ziemlich nahe bei meinen. Der Schulleiter zwingt mich Ihnen folgendes zu sagen: Sollten Sie mit der Situation überfordert sein, zögern Sie nicht mich aufzusuchen, egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt des Tages.

Ich sage Ihnen, Sie werden es bereuen, mich aus dem Schlaf zureißen!"

Hermine gluckste. „Das meinen Sie nicht ernst, Sir. Ich danke Ihnen herzlich für Ihre...Hilfe?!"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich dies nicht ernst meinen könnte?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin ein Empath und spüre Ihre Anteilnahme an dieser Situation."

Snape fluchte. „Miss Granger, ich rate Ihnen, morgen noch einmal den Zauber von heute Nachmittag auf sich zu legen. Er wird Ihnen wenigstens ein wenig helfen. Und nun gehen Sie schlafen. Sie haben morgen Zaubertränke und ich werde es nicht gestatten, dass Sie unkonzentriert sind."

„Ja Sir, schlafen Sie gut!"

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine mehr als aufgeregt. Sie legte den Zauber auf sich und ging dann in die Küche. Sie verabscheute es, die Hauselfen so ausnutzen zu müssen, doch anders ging es nun mal nicht.

Sie war erstaunt, dass sich die Hauselfen wirklich wohl zu fühlen schienen. Dass Sie auch nichtmenschliche Gefühle wahrnahm, beunruhigte sie ein wenig. Das hieß, dass sie auch Jagdtriebe von Tieren wahrnehmen konnte und das schien ihr mehr als gefährlich.

Hermine hatte in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke, wartete jedoch bis kurz vor Stundenbeginn, um nicht schon jetzt mit den Gefühlen konfrontiert zu werden.

Anfangs stellte es sich als äußerst kompliziert heraus, sich auf ihren Trank zu konzentrieren, doch nach und nach ging es immer besser, jedoch nur solange bis Snape Neville anfuhr. „Longbottom, Sie unfähiger Idiot. Stammen Sie von Trollen ab, oder warum ist es Ihnen nicht möglich, die Rezeptur an der Tafel richtig auszuführen?"

Neville zitterte heftig und schluckte hart. Hermine nahm dieses Gefühl so stark wahr, dass sie ebenfalls anfing zu zittern. Harry neben ihr merkte dies und als er in Hermines Gesicht sah, sah er die Tränen, die langsam ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. „Sir, ich glaube Hermine geht es nicht gut." Harry wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie wich zurück. Sie hatte solche unglaubliche Angst. „Miss Granger? Gehen Sie vor die Tür und fassen Sie sich!"

Hermine nickte und ging zitternd zur Tür. Als sie im Flur war, fühlte sie sich noch immer so unglaublich ängstlich und es schien einfach nicht vergehen zu wollen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre eigenen Gefühle, dachte an den Abend vor dem Kamin. Die Geborgenheit und die unendlich Zuneigung und langsam ließ das Zittern nach.

Sie beschloss sich wieder in die Hölle des Löwen, oder vielmehr in die Schlangengrube zu begeben, fürchtete jedoch Neville. Der arme hatte niemanden, der ihm daraus half, also fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie dachte so fest sie konnte an diesen wundervollen Abend und ging wieder in die Klasse.

Etwas erstaunt nahm Severus ihre rasche Rückkehr zur Kenntnis und sah ihr zu, wie sie auf den noch immer zitternden Longbottom zu schritt. Dieser sah verwirrt und ängstlich auf. Hermine ging dicht zu ihm und zog ihn dann in eine feste Umarmung.

Severus, der normalerweise seine Chance, massenhaft Punkte abzuziehen, genutzt hätte, ließ dies ohne Kommentar zu.

Hermine stand vor Neville und sah ihm tief in die Augen, er wollte ihrem Blick ausweichen, doch Hermine ließ dies nicht zu. Es kostete sie eine Menge Mühe, seine Gefühle nicht an sich heran kommen zu lassen, doch sie schaffte es, ihr Gefühl der Geborgenheit und der Liebe wie ein Schutzschild um sich zu errichten. Neville hörte auf zu zittern und entspannte sich in ihrer Umarmung.

„Mensch Granger, könnt ihr eure Zärtlichkeiten auch woanders ausleben?" Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um. Sie war erstaunt, das sie zwar ihre Gefühle erhielt, aber trotzdem genau wusste, was Draco fühlte. Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Sag doch einfach, dass du ebenfalls in den Arm genommen werden willst."

Die Klasse dachte, sie verspotte ihn, was Draco auch ein wenig wütend aussehen ließ, doch als er in Hermines Gesicht sah, glaubte er zu erkennen, dass sie das ernst gemeint hatte. Das war umso verblüffender, da er wirklich etwas eifersüchtig gewesen war und sich nach Nähe gesehnt hatte.

Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich schwach. Sie befand sich noch immer in einer festen Umarmung mit Neville und Severus war sich sicher, dass sie ziemlich hart am Boden aufgekommen wäre, wenn er Longbottom sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig gehalten hätte. „Sind Sie in der Lage, sie in den Krankenflügel zu schaffen?"

Severus war überrascht, denn Neville erwiderte seinen Blick entschlossen und sagte mit einer Festigkeit in der Stimme, die Snape nie zuvor bei ihm vernommen hatte: „Ja, Sir!"

Er nahm Hermine auf seine Arme, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und trug sie aus dem Raum. Alle sahen ihm staunend hinterher. Was war denn da passiert? Neville Longbottom erlag beinahe einem Nervenzusammenbruch, Hermine musste weinend den Raum verlassen, kam zurück, umarmte Neville, brach zusammen und Longbottom war wie ausgewechselt. Die Mädchen schienen mehr als überrascht. Neville schien nicht nur plötzlich sehr mutig, nein, er war auch ziemlich kräftig, so mühelos, wie er Hermine aus dem Zimmer getragen hatte.

Severus bedeutete Harry und Ron nach dem Unterricht dazubleiben und gemeinsam gingen sie dann in den Krankenflügel.

„Poppy, weißt du, was Miss Granger hat?"

Poppy nickte. „Sie ist völlig erschöpft. Es scheint als hätte sie einige Zeit nicht geschlafen. Sie sollte wirklich mehr auf sich achten."

Severus nickte. „Kann ich sie sprechen?" Poppy nickte zögernd. „Wenn es sein muss! Sie ist aber sehr schwach Severus. Der junge Longbottom ist bei ihr. Ich sage dir, so souverän, hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt."

Severus ging zu Hermines Bett und schickte Neville weg. „Miss Granger, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"

Hermine sah so blass aus, dass es Severus ganz anders wurde. „Ich hab gar nichts gemacht. Sie sagten, ich solle andere Gefühle nicht an mich heran lassen und das hab ich umgesetzt!" Sie klang unglaublich erschöpft. „Sie sollten aber nicht andere an ihren Gefühlen teilhaben lassen! Sie wissen noch nicht, wie sie mit den Kräften umgehen müssen, also lassen Sie solche Aktionen, wie die mit Longbottom."

Hermine sah erschöpft zu ihm auf. „Ich hab es nicht absichtlich getan. Tut mir leid, dass Sie sich sorgten."

Severus stand mit offenem Mund da. „Wer sagt, dass ich mich sorgte?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Sie, Sir! Schon vergessen. Ich bin ein Empath. Ich fühle, wie Sie und das war bis eben noch Sorge. Allerdings ist es mir ein Rätsel, warum Sie sich plötzlich so unwohl fühlen! Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie versuchen würden, weniger negative Gefühle zu haben. Momentan bin ich nicht in der Lage, Ihre Gefühle auszuschließen."

Severus stöhnte genervt auf. „Sie sind eine Last, Miss Granger! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ihnen klar ist, dass ich keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf lege, dass jemand an meiner Gefühlswelt teilnimmt."

Wieder musste Hermine glucksen. Ihre Stimme war noch immer sehr leise und schwach. „Darauf wäre ich niemals gekommen, Sir."

Snape wand sich zum Gehen. „Ich erde Ihnen Ihre Freunde nicht schicken, denn ich glaube nicht, dass Sie deren Anwesenheit momentan ertragen können. Ich erwarte sie heute um fünf Uhr bei mir, um mit Ihren Übungsstunde fortzufahren!"

Hermine sah ihn geschockt an. „Sir, bitte lassen Sie wenigstens Harry zu mir kommen. Ich will nicht ganz alleine hier sein."

Snape nickte geschlagen. Als ob er ihr noch einen Wunsch ausschlagen konnte. Er war ihr hoffnungslos verfallen.

Harry trat kurz darauf zu ihr ans Bett. „Alles klar Mine? Was war denn los?"

Hermine erzählte ihm kurz, was Severus ihr gesagt hatte und fragte ihn dann, wo Ginny und Ron nun wären. „Sie sind wieder beim Unterricht. Merkwürdig, oder? Snape hat mir einfach erlaubt, dass ich dem Unterricht fernbleibe um bei dir zu sein."

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Ja! Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Ich weiß, es wird dir unangenehm sein, aber ich würde gerne mit dir über die Gefühle sprechen, die du für mich hast!"

Harry stutzte. „Wie meinst du das ?"

Hermine sah ihn traurig an. „Ich spüre unendlich viel Liebe und..."

Er unterbrach sie. „Hermine, ich liebe dich, ja, aber nicht, wie ein Mann, eine Frau liebt. Ich liebe dich als meine Familie, meine Schwester!"

Hermine lächelte ihn warm an. „Das weiß ich doch Harry. Das ist genau das, was ich besprechen will. Ich liebe dich ebenso. Du hast mir viel Halt gegeben, als das mit meinen Eltern passierte, aber du machst dich kaputt! Seid du hier bist, habe ich keine ruhige Sekunde mehr. Ich hab das Gefühl, als müsste ich ständig aufspringen, um jeder Gefahr vorzubeugen.

Du sorgst dich viel zu sehr um mich. Das ist nicht gut. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, Harry. Gut, in letzter Zeit bin ich ziemlich häufig hier, aber das hättest du nicht verhindern können, mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe."

Harry blieb stumm. „Harry, ich sorge mich doch auch um dich, aber ich weiß, dass du hier im Schloss sicher bist und deshalb lässt die Sorge hier nach. Bitte versuche wieder glücklich zu sein, wenn du mich siehst."

Harry sah sie erschrocken an. „Ich bin glücklich, wenn ich dich sehe!"

„Nein, bist du nicht. Wenn du auch nur an mich denkst, machst du dir Sorgen und ich will, dass man sich freut, wenn ich irgendwo herein komme!"

Harry nickte. „Es ist unglaublich schwer, Gefühle zu kontrollieren, Mine. Ich hab es dir schon so oft gesagt! Du bist für mich einer der wichtigsten Menschen! Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben, Hermine. Als du im Koma lagst, da stand für mich das Leben still und mir vorzustellen, in diesem Krieg könnte dir etwas zustoßen, ist für mich die Hölle!"

Hermine seufzte. Sie rutschte in ihrem Bett zur Seite und machte so Platz für Harry, der nun zu ihr ins Bett stieg und in den Arm nahm.

Hermine hatte wirklich Angst. Angst, dass Harry zu sehr klammerte und dadurch sein Ziel aus den Augen verlor, Angst, dass er sie nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ und Angst, dass er sein eigenes Leben durch diese Sorge belastete.

Hermine verstand ihn ja, er hatte immerhin so gut wie jeden Menschen in seinem Leben verloren, der ihm etwas bedeutete und Hermine war so was wie eine neue Familie für ihn, doch so ging es nicht weiter.

Innerlich hoffte sie, dass sie wirklich so schnell mit ihrer Kraft umgehen könne, wie Severus es ihr vorausgesagt hatte, denn vielleicht konnte sie Harry dann einfach mehr Sicherheit geben, so wie sie es unabsichtlich bei Neville getan hatte.

Gegen vier kam Madam Pomfrey und teilte Hermine mit, dass sie den Krankenflügel nun verlassen dürfe, wenn sie wollte, jedoch erst, wenn sie einen Stärkungstrank zu sich genommen hatte.

Hermine und Harry verließen zusammen den Krankenflügel und gingen in den Gryffindorturm. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie auf Draco. „Hallo Granger! Was war denn mit dir los?"

Hermine fiel ein, dass sie ihm ja noch gar nichts erzählt hatte, von ihren neuen Kräften. „Ähm.. das ist eine lange Geschichte, Draco, wenn du magst erzähle ich sie dir später. Du kannst zu mir kommen, wenn ich geduscht und mich umgezogen habe. Sagen wir in einer halben Stunde?" Sie drehte sich ohne auf eine Antwort Dracos zu warten, zu Harry. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen, ja? Ich gehe denke ich gleich nach den Übungsstunden ins Bett, okay?" Harry nickte und ging seiner Wege, während Hermine umdrehte und in Richtung der Kerker ging. „Ähm.. Granger? Wohin gehst du? Und was heißt, ich soll zu dir kommen? Ich kann und will nicht in deinen Turm."

Hermine schlug sich die Hand auf die Stirn. „Entschuldige, Draco! Hab ich vergessen. Ich wohne jetzt in einem Zimmer in den Kerkern! Es liegt in der Nähe eures Gemeinschaftsraumes, hinter dem Portrait eines jungen Ritters. Ich sag ihm, er soll mir bescheid sagen, wenn du da bist, ja?"

Er nickte und ging seiner Wege. Hermine eilte in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte am Abend nur das nötigste mit genommen, doch mittlerweile waren all ihre Sachen in ihrem neuen Zimmer. Sie duschte sich und zog sich an. Kaum war sie mit der Bändigung ihrer Haare beschäftigt, wandte sich der Ritter aus dem Portrait an sie. „Miss? Ein gewisser Slytherinprinz wies mich an, sie von seiner Ankunft zu unterrichten." Hermine musste lachen. „Lass ihn bitte rein!"

„Gewiss, wie ihr wünscht."

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und ließ Draco ein. Er sah sich prüfend in dem Zimmer um. „Was muss ich tun, um ebenfalls so ein Zimmer zu bekommen?"

Hermine grinste. Sie war etwas verunsichert, denn obwohl sie jetzt wieder ihre Gefühle und die anderer trennen konnte, spürte sie Dracos Emotionen ganz genau. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass er so für sie fühlte.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf! Du hast mich gern!"

Draco erblasste etwas und Hermine spürte seine Unsicherheit und die Furcht vor Zurückweisung. „Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen oder was ist los."

„Es ist völlig in Ordnung, andere Menschen zu mögen, Draco. Ich sagte nur du hast mich gern und nicht du stehst auf mich und findest mich scharf!"

Draco funkelte sie misstrauisch an. „Wie kommst du bitte darauf? Das steht nicht in Büchern, also spucks aus!"

Hermine setzte sich auf ihr Bett und Draco auf den Stuhl ihres Schreibtisches. „Also... Ich bin ein Empath."

Draco schien zwar überrascht, aber nicht so ratlos, wie ihre anderen Freunde. „Ein Empath? Das ist interessant! Deshalb hast du in Zaubertränke geheult! Du hast Longbottoms Gefühle nachempfunden! Wirklich interessant! Aber, dass was du über meine Gefühle gesagt hast, stimmt nicht!"

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Draco, es tut mir wirklich leid und ich versuche auch, die Gefühle anderer nicht zu spüren, aber ich kann das noch nicht. Also brauchst du nicht versuchen, mir etwas vorzuspielen, denn ich kann die Gefühle erkennen!"

Draco grinste. „Das ist ja ganz toll, Granger, aber trotzdem steh ich nicht auf dich! Du bist ganz nett anzuschauen, aber nicht mein Typ!"

Hermine schmunzelte! „Ich weiß, dass du nicht auf mich stehst, Draco. Ich sagte nur, dass du mich gerne hast! Du bist gerne in meiner Nähe und du freust dich, wenn du mich siehst. Vorhin auf dem Korridor, habe ich das auch schon gespürt, war mir aber nicht sicher, weswegen das so war, aber nachdem du hier das selbe fühlst kannst du es nicht bestreiten!

Was heißt eigentlich, ich bin nicht dein Typ? Willst du sagen, ich sehe dir nicht gut genug aus, oder was?"

Draco zog spöttisch die Braue nach oben. „Ist die kleine Besserwisserin etwa gekränkt in ihrem Ego? Es soll heißen, dass ich einfach auf andere Frauentypen stehe!"

Hermine wusste genau, dass es keine bessere Gelegenheit gab, als diese, um ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen. „Ach so. Entsprechen denn rote Haare und Sommersprossen deinem Typen?"

Hermine spürte Dracos Verlegenheit und Überraschung. „Wie lange hast du diese Gabe denn schon? Du hast mich und den Rotschopf schon ewig nicht zusammen gesehen, Granger!"

Hermine gluckste. Sie fand es klasse, dass er bereits aufgegeben hatte, ihr zu widersprechen. „Seit vorgestern Nacht! Aber ehrlich gesagt war das nur eine Vermutung! Als mir diese Idee kam, hatte ich meine Fähigkeit noch lange nicht."

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen Malfoy rot werden sah. Er schämte sich, dass er so leicht durchschaubar zu sein schien. „Ach Mensch Draco. Professor Snape meinte, ich hätte auch ohne diese Gabe schon ein intuitives Gespür für anderer Leute Emotionen gehabt, du hast dich ganz unauffällig verhalten und Ginny hat absolut nichts bemerkt. Außerdem selbst wenn doch, Gefühle sind nichts schlimmes, na ja, also solange du kein Empath bist auf jeden Fall, also zeig sie doch ruhig."

Draco sah sie emotionslos an. Hermine fragte sich, ob ihm klar war, dass seine Empfindungen trotzdem wie ein offenes Buch vor ihr lagen, sprach es jedoch nicht aus.

„So wurde ich nicht erzogen, Granger, ich zeige niemals Gefühle, denn Gefühle sind Schwächen."

„Tja, wenn du das so siehst tut es mir leid. Deine Erziehung in allen Ehren, aber wurdest du nicht auch dazu erzogen, nicht mit Menschen zu reden, die nach Meinung deines Vaters unter deiner Würde lagen? Und sieh dir an, was du jetzt tust. Du sitzt mit einer Muggelgeborenen in ihrem Zimmer und redest mit ihr ganz normal. Ich kann dir nur eines sagen: Ob du deine Gefühle versuchst zu verstecken oder nicht, ich fühle sie immer. Also kannst du sie mir genauso gut einfach zeigen. Ich stemple dich auch nicht als Weichei ab, okay?"

Draco fühlte sich unsicher und wechselte das Thema. „Und wieso war Longbottom vorhin plötzlich so verändert?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich hab ihm aus Versehen meine Gefühle gegeben!"

Draco stand der Mund offen. „Wie denn das?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern und sah dann auf die Uhr. „Oh Mist! Sei nicht sauer Draco, aber ich muss los! Dein Onkel erwartet mich und er ist immer so schnell auf hundertachzig. Ich fühl mich dann immer so aufgewühlt!"

Draco und Hermine trennten sich auf dem Flur, da Hermine genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wie Draco musste.

Sie klopfte genau mit dem Schlagen der Turmuhr an Snapes Tür. „Guten Abend Professor Snape."

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb an irgendwelchen Arbeiten. „Guten Abend Hermine!"

Er erhob sich und bedeutete ihr, sich auf die Couch zu setzen. „Ich denke nach dem heutigen Abend, sollte es ihnen leichter fallen, keine anderen Emotionen zu spüren, wenn sie dies nicht wollen. Ich werde so lange versuchen, verschiedene Emotionen zu haben, bis sie keine mehr davon wahrnehmen."

Und so übten sie viele Stunden lang. Gegen halb elf, war Severus einigermaßen zufrieden mit ihr und entließ sie.

Die Tage vergingen und Hermine beherrschte ihre neue Gabe beinahe perfekt. Sie nahm nur noch sehr intensive Gefühlsausbrüche wahr und konnte diese kontrollieren, ohne ebenfalls von ihnen ergriffen zu werden.

Neville war eines Tages auf sie zugekommen und hatte ihr gedankt. „Hermine, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was du für mich getan hast. Ich habe immer noch unglaubliche Angst vor Snape, aber ich hab dann immer so ein warmes Gefühl in mir und ich fühle mich mutig und als würden mir viele Leute den Rücken stärken! Danke!"

Hermine hatte das erröten lassen. Sie hatte noch nicht gelernt, wie sie bewusst anderen Leuten ihre Gefühle übertragen konnte, fand es aber toll, dass Neville scheinbar viel selbstbewusster geworden war.

Hermine war wieder einmal auf dem Weg zu Snape. Er wollte nun langsam beginnen, ihr zu zeigen, wie sie ihre Kräfte als Waffe einsetzen konnte und Hermine war mehr aufgeregt.

Sie klopfte an und wurde sofort eingelassen. „Guten Abend Professor."

„Hermine"

Er nickte ihr zur Begrüßung kurz von seinem Schreibtisch aus zu. Er war in den letzten Tagen viel umgänglicher geworden, zumindest wenn er mit ihr allein war.

Severus war etwas erschüttert. Hermine trug ein rotes, relativ enges Kleid. Es ging bis knapp über ihre Knie und zauberte ein wundervolles Dekoltee. Es war im Nacken zusammengebunden und als Hermine sich auf ihren angestammten Platz setzte, sah Severus ihren nackten Rücken. Machte sie das mit Absicht, oder warum erschien sie hier in einem so aufreizendem Outfit? Seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung wurde dadurch auf die Probe gestellt.

„Haben Sie heute noch etwas vor, Hermine? Sie sehen ziemlich aufgedonnert aus, für einen Übungsabend bei Ihrem Lehrer, meinen Sie nicht."

Hermine sah an sich herunter. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich war heute in Hogsmead und wenn ich mich erst umgezogen hätte, wäre ich zu spät gekommen."

Snape erwiderte darauf nichts. Er war ein wenig enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich also für jemand anderes so hergerichtet, nicht für ihn. Es wäre aber auch zu schön gewesen. Trotz vieler Rügen, die er sich selbst immer wieder erteilte, schaffte er es keinen Tag nicht an sie und die gemeinsamen Stunden zu denken.

Hermine war tatsächlich auf einem Date in Hogsmead gewesen, doch war das nur die halbe Wahrheit. Als sie sich angezogen hatte, dachte sie die ganze Zeit über an Severus. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Er hatte zwar davon gesprochen, dass er sie attraktiv fand, doch davon spürte sie nichts. Ihr Date heute Abend hatte sie mit seinen Blicken beinahe ausgezogen und Hermine hatte sein Begehren deutlich gespürt, doch bei diesem Mann hatte sie, seit sie hier ihrem Unterricht nachkam, nicht ein mal Begehren gespürt.

„Hermine, ich werde Sie jetzt entwaffnen und Sie probieren meinen Angriff durch meine Gefühle zurück zu schleudern."

Hermine stutzte. „Verzeihung, Sir, aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn ich zuerst lerne, wie ich meine Gefühle auf andere reflektieren kann?"

Snape lächelte spöttisch. „Ich war der Meinung, dass sie das bereits beherrschen würden, nach der Sache mit Longbottom. Dieser unfähige Junge scheint kaum noch Angst vor mir zu haben."

Hermine schmunzelte. „So unfähig erscheint er mir gar nicht mehr, Sir. Abgesehen davon, ich kann das nicht bewusst einsetzen und ich will nicht wieder zusammenbrechen."

„Durchaus verständlich."

„Vielen Dank!"

Snape starrte sie einen Moment an. „Sie sind ziemlich frech geworden in letzter Zeit Hermine, es grenzt beinahe schon an Respektlosigkeit."

Hermine lächelte ihn offen an. „Na Merlin sei Dank, nur beinahe."

„Miss Granger!" Snapes Stimme klang mahnend. „Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber da ich weiß, dass Sie nicht wütend sind, kann ich mich nicht zurückhalten."

Hermine sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist, Menschen zu manipulieren, indem Sie sie so ansehen?"

Hermine gluckste. „Tatsächlich ist es kaum zwei Tage her, dass Draco das zu mir sagte."

Snape war irritiert. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass die beiden inzwischen befreundet waren. Ein Stich durchfuhr ihn, als er sich die beiden zusammen vorstellte.

Hermine reagierte sofort. „Professor, ich will ehrlich sein, wenn ich mich in Ihren Räumen befinde, versuche ich bewusst, die Gefühle zu spüren. Also, warum war da gerade dieses Gefühl? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen das es Eifersucht war."

Snapes lockere Stimmung verflüchtige sich. „Zum Glück wissen Sie es ja besser."

Hermine seufzte. „Natürlich Sir!"

„Könnten wir dann endlich mit Ihrem Training beginnen, oder wollen Sie mich weiter analysieren?"

Hermine sah ihn so unschuldig an, wie sie konnte. „Steht Zweiteres denn zur Debatte?"

Snape schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf. Konnte sie nicht einfach still sein, so dass er sauer oder wütend auf sie sein konnte? Musste sie so gucken, dass er sich am liebsten auf sie gestürzt hätte und ihr den überdurchschnittlichen Verstand aus dem Leib küssen würde?

„Na dann mal los, Professor. Greifen Sie mich an."

Snape hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. Hermine stand hoch konzentriert da und wartete. „Expeliarmus!"

Der Zauber raste auf Hermine zu und sie spürte nur Severus Entschlossenheit und Verzweiflung. Sie wunderte sich etwas darüber und nahm sich vor, ihn später darauf anzusprechen, warum er diese Gefühle hatte.

Hermine übernahm seine Emotionen und konzentrierte sich nur auf ihn. Sie versuchte es genau wie bei Neville zu machen und tatsächlich prallte der Zauber von ihr ab und traf Snape. Hermine wurde jedoch ebenso wie Snape zurückgeschleudert und rappelte sich mühsam auf.

„Professor Snape! Sie sollten mich nur leicht zurücktaumeln lassen und nicht quer durch den ganzen Raum. Können Sie sich keinen Punschingball anschaffen, um Ihre Aggressionen Rauszulassen?"

Hermine war doch etwas wütend. Ihr Kleid hatte jetzt einen schicken neuen Schlitz an der Seite, doch war es ihre eigene Schuld in diesem Aufzug zum Training zu erscheinen. Wütend war sie, weil Snape einen so starken Zauber auf sie geschleudert hatte.

Snape rappelte sich auch wieder auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. „Mein Zauber hätte Sie eventuell auf den Boden geworfen, Hermine. Sie selbst haben ihn so verstärkt, dass Sie durch den Rückschlag und ich durch den eigentlich Zauber zurückgeschleudert wurden. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich überrascht, dass Sie bereits beim ersten Versuch, nicht nur den Zauber zurückwerfen konnten, sonder ihn auch noch um mindestens das vierfache verstärkten."

Hermines Wut verflog sofort. „Ups!"

Was als nächstes Hermines Empfindungen verwirrte, erschütterte sie in ihrer Weltanschauung. Severus Snape stand mit tot ernster Mine mitten im Raum und Hermine lachte sich kaputt. Das eigentlich Problem war jedoch, dass eigentlich nicht Hermine diejenige war, der zum Lachen zu Mute war. „Professor Snape haha.. wieso lachen Sie nicht, wenn Sie lachen müssen?" Hermine fasste sich langsam wieder und schüttelte die fremden Empfindungen ab. „Weil, Miss Granger, ich mich nicht vor Schülern blamiere, indem ich meine Gefühle so deutlich zur Schau trage!"

Hermine stutzte. „Das verstehe ich nicht! Ich meine, Sie haben doch ein angenehmes Lachen! Ich hab Sie damals im Krankenflügel lachen hören und wissen Sie was ich schlimm fand?"

Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand genervt über sein Gesicht. „Nein Miss Granger! Was?"

Hermine grinste. „Selbst ihr Patensohn, der Ihnen scheinbar eine Menge bedeutet, war überrascht, Sie lachen zu hören. Übrigens merken Sie hoffentlich, dass Sie in meiner Gegenwart Ihre Gefühle nicht verstecken müssen. Ich spüre Sie so oder so!"

Snapes trat dicht zu Hermine. Er beugte sich ganz nahe zu ihrem Ohr. „Ist das so, Hermine?"

Diese musste schlucken. Da war ja die Begierde, über deren Abwesenheit sie so enttäuscht war. „Sir?" Snape seufzte. Konnte er sie nicht einmal mit seiner Nähe verunsichern ? „Ja?"

„Wieso wechseln Sie permanent zwischen meinem Nach- und meinem Vornamen? Ich hab Ihnen doch extra angeboten, mich beim Vornamen anzusprechen, eben weil ich diesen ständigen Wechsel nicht mag."

Snape sah sie verblüfft an. „Ich wechsle nicht ständig zwischen Ihrem Vor- und Nachnamen!"

„Doch, das tun Sie!"

„Nein, Miss Granger, das tue ich nicht!"

„Sie haben mich eben doch schon wieder ´Miss Granger` genannt!"

Snape stöhnte entnervt auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Diese Frau ging ihm unter die Haut. Er wanderte unruhig im Raum umher. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie war immer um ihn und nur mit der größten Beherrschtheit, war es ihm bisher gelungen, nicht über sie herzufallen. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Hermine. Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so verunsichert gewesen! Ich kann es noch nicht einmal verstecken, denn du fühlst es trotzdem und anstatt du dies für dich behältst, sprichst du mich immer und immer wieder darauf an. Du bist seit Wochen in meinem Kopf und lässt mich einfach nicht mehr ruhig schlafen. Wie kannst du selbst wenn du nicht da bist solche Reaktionen bei mir hervorrufen, wie du es tust?"

Hermine stand mit offenem Mund da. Mit so einem Ausbruch hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber es war gut, dass er dies einmal heraus ließ. Gott, sie klang schon wie so eine Psychotante. „Daher die Verzweiflung und die Unsicherheit, Sir?"

Snape starrte sie fassungslos an. „Es tut mir leid, wenn es Ihnen unangenehm ist, Sir, dass ich all Ihre Gefühle kenne und meine Anwesenheit Sie deshalb so stört, aber ich kann diese Gabe nicht wieder abgeben und ehrlich gesagt, will ich dies auch gar nicht! Ich denke, ich kann eine Menge bewirken und ich werde mich bemühen, nicht mehr so anstrengend zu sein, wenn es das ist, was Sie stört."

Noch immer sagte er nichts. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in ihn und mit zwei langen Schritten war er bei Hermine, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und drückte seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen. Er küsste sie hart und nachdem Hermine den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, erwiderte sie den Kuss.

Severus löste sich von ihr. „Das kannst du nicht abstellen. Deine bloße Anwesenheit lässt mich so verzweifeln und das Wissen darüber, wie falsch mein Begehren für dich ist."

Hermine war sprachlos. Wieso hatte sie nichts von diesen Gefühlen gespürt? Sie hatte doch extra darauf geachtet. Snape stand der schockierten Hermine unsicher gegenüber. „Sie können gehen, Miss Granger. Ich werde Ihnen mitteilen, wann wir unsere Übungen fortsetzen können."

Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Starre. „Oh nein, Professor. Ich werde mich jetzt garantiert nicht hinaus komplimentieren lassen. Wieso habe ich das nicht gespürt? Jetzt fühle ich Ihre Erregung ja auch ganz deutlich!"

Snape schloss die Augen. Warum musste es Menschen geben, die wirklich immer genau das aussprachen, was sie dachten? Konnte sie nicht einfach gehen, nach dieser Blamage. „Miss Granger, denken Sie wirklich, dass ich meine Zeit mit einem Empathen verbringe, ohne irgendwie vorgesorgt zu haben? Ich wusste, wie ich in Ihrer Gegenwart fühle, also unternahm ich etwas dagegen."

Hermine stand der Mund erneut offen. Severus Snape begehrte sie. Das war, man konnte es nicht anders sagen, krass!

Severus stand noch immer unmittelbar vor ihr und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Und was tun wir nun, Professor?"

Er sah irritiert aus. „Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger? Wenn Ihnen meine Anwesenheit dadurch noch unangenehmer wird, kann ich den Direktor bitten, Ihren Unterricht zu übernehmen."

„Was? Auf keinen Fall! Ich wollte wissen, wie das mit uns weitergehen soll!"

Er sah immer verwirrter aus. Hermine machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht. „Denken Sie, ich würde mit jemandem schlafen, den ich nicht begehre? Oder denken Sie, ich würde Ihren Kuss erwidern, wenn ich nicht ebenso fühlen würde?"

Snape versuchte Haltung zu bewahren. „Hermine, willst du sagen, du begehrst mich? Ich bitte dich. Ich bin nicht nur gut zwanzig Jahre älter als du, ich bin auch nicht unbedingt das, was man als attraktiv und begehrenswert befindet. Ich denke es wäre besser, du würdest jetzt gehen."

Hermine versuchte bewusst, die Gefühle, die er hatte nicht zu spüren, denn in so einem Gespräch, wäre das alles andere als richtig. „Pro.. Severus.. . Ich sage dir jetzt mal ein paar Dinge. Erstens: Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich häufig im Spiegel betrachtest, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass du mehr als begehrenswert bist. Du entsprichst vielleicht nicht dem Standart, aber genau das macht dein Aussehen interessant und begehrenswert. Wer bitte steht auf so schnöselige Schönlinge, wie es Blaise und besonders Draco sind? Zweitens: Vielleicht klingt es ein wenig arrogant, aber Männer meines Alters haben teilweise den Nachteil, mir intellektuell unterlegen zu sein. Drittens : Verzeih meine direkte Art, aber ich will dich nicht unbedingt meinen Freunden vorstellen, also kann es mir ziemlich schnuppe sein, wie alt du bist.

Wenn du.. Sie es wünschen, dann werde ich jetzt gehen, ich werde jedoch weiterhin jeden Abend hier zu meinem Unterricht erscheinen.

Snape stand noch immer mit versteinerter Mine da und war nicht fähig etwas dazu zu sagen. Hermine seufzte, drehte sich um und schritt zur Tür. Sie war kaum zwei Schritte gegangen, als sie am Arm fest gehalten wurde. Severus dreht sie zu sich und drückte ihr erneut seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und gewährte seiner Zunge den Einlass in ihren Mund. Dieser Mann küsste einfach unglaublich gut.

Hermines Konzentration ließ nach und so kam es, dass sie außer ihrer eigenen Erregtheit auch noch Severus´ spürte. Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund. Hermine drängte ihn zurück zur Couch, auf die er sich fallen ließ, als er sie in seinen Kniekehlen spürte. Als Hermine in seinen Armen auf ihm lag und ihn voller Leidenschaft küsste, löste er sich einen Moment von ihr. „Das ist so falsch! Ich bin dein Lehrer, Hermine. Ich sollte das Vertrauen, dass mir entgegengebracht wird nicht so ausnutzen!"

Hermine küsste sich an seinem Hals entlang und begann seine Robe aufzuknöpfen. „Entschuldige Severus, aber können wir später darüber reden? Momentan fühlt sich das verdammt richtig an."

Severus ergab sich ihr und befasste sich wieder mit ihrem Mund. Er wollte ihr das Kleid ausziehen, doch als es nicht sofort gelang, zerriss er es einfach. Hermine lag nun nur noch in Unterwäsche und Schuhen auf ihm.

Severus gab sich einen Schubs und zusammen landeten sie auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Hermine lag nun unter ihm und während Severus ihren Körper mit dem Mund und den Händen erforschte, zog Hermine ihm die Robe und sein Hemd aus. Severus löste ihren BH, streifte ihn ihr ab und beschäftigte sich eingehend mit ihren Brüsten. Hermine stöhnte laut vor Verlangen und nestelte an seiner Hose herum. Mit Händen und Füßen, schaffte sie es schließlich, ihn von seiner Hose und seinen Shorts zu befreien. Sie streichelte über seine steinharte Erektion und Severus zog ihr den Slip aus.

Nur noch mit Schuhen bekleidet lagen die beiden aufeinander. Severus Hand wanderte zu Hermines Schritt und begann damit, an ihrer empfindlichen Klitoris zu reiben. Hermine zog ihn zu ihrem Mund und küsste ihn verlangend. Dann löste sie sich wieder von ihm. „Genug des Vorspiels, ich brauch dich jetzt in mir!"

Severus gehorchte ihrem Wunsch und drang mit einer flüssigen Bewegung in sie ein. Hermine stöhnte laut auf. Sich doppelt so erregt zu fühlen, wie es normalerweise der Fall war, war unglaublich. Es glich einer Kettenreaktion.

Hermine und Severus waren gleichermaßen erregt. Sie spürt seine Erregung zusätzlich zu ihrer eigenen und reflektiert dieses Gefühl, was dazu führt, dass Severus noch erregter wird und so weiter. Das Hermines Stöhnen und Seufzen, während seiner Bewegungen noch mehr dazu beitrugen, förderte die Erlösung der beiden nicht unbedingt.

Severus stieß immer heftiger zu und Hermine wurde immer lauter. „Oh.. ja.. bitte härter, Severus. Oh Merlin.. ja!"

Mit einem leisen Schrei kam Hermine schließlich. Severus stieß nun noch heftiger zu und ergoss sich dann laut stöhnend in ihr. Keuchend lagen sie am Boden. „Wow! Das war noch besser als das letzte Mal." Hermine lag lächelnd neben Severus am Boden. „Freut mich, das es dir zugesagt hat. Ich muss sagen, Sex mit einer Empathin hat etwas für sich."

Hermine gluckste. „Nicht wahr? So und was wolltest du so dringendes besprechen, dass du mich um das bringen wolltest? Und bitte beeil dich bei deinen Ausführungen, ich glaube nicht, dass ich lange so erschöpf bleiben werde!"

Diesmal war es an Severus zu glucksen. „Vergiss es für den Moment einfach! Aber eines noch. Erinnerst du dich, wie ich dir vorhin erklärte, dass ich schon etwas älter bin? Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du das berücksichtigen würdest, bei deiner weitern Planung."

„Kein Problem, ich denk dran! Also... bist du dann jetzt so weit?"

Hermine lehnte sich über ihn und betrachtete seinen halb erigierten Penis. „Hm, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang."

Allein durch diesen Satz schnellte Severus Erregung in die Höhe. „Merlin Hermine, gib mir einen Moment Pause."

„Ich denke ja nicht das du den nötig hast, aber bitte, bleib einfach liegen und ich übernehme das." Gesagt getan und Hermine setzte sich einfach auf ihn und ließ seinen harten Penis in sie gleiten. „Merlin, du verrückte Hexe!"

Hermine grinste und fing an sich zu bewegen. Severus unterstützte sie, indem er seine Hand unter ihren Po legte. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sie zum Höhepunkt kamen und wieder neben einander lagen. Schwer atmend zog Severus Hermine in seine Arme. Sie ließ es zu und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie malte mit ihren Fingern ein Muster auf seine muskulöse Brust und genoss den Moment.

„Severus?"

„Hm?"

„Du hast Recht!"

„Womit?"

„Es könnte schwierig werden, sich zu sehen, schließlich wohnen wir mindestens einhundertfünfzig Meter voneinander getrennt! Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich während diesem drei Minuten Weg in den dunklen, verlassenen Korridoren des Kerkers gesehen werde!"

„Hermine, hör auf deinen Professor zu verspotten, das hatte ich nicht gemeint. Ich bin dein Lehrer und es ziemt sich nicht, als solcher, sexuelle Beziehungen mit Schülern zu haben. Ich möchte nur noch mal anmerken, dass du erst siebzehn bist und ich bereits sechsunddreißig."

„Fängst du schon wieder mit dem beknackten Alter an? Meine Güte. Also zuerst einmal bist du nur noch ein paar Monate mein Professor und so wie du dich schlägst, hätte ich gegen eine Fortsetzung nach meinem Abschluss nichts einzuwenden. Wer entscheidet außerdem, ob es sich ziemt oder nicht? Es wird keiner erfahren und du selbst scheinst damit kein Problem zu haben.

Ich komme jetzt nochmal auf deinen Lieblingskontrapunkt zurück. Also erst mal: Echt? Du bist erst sechsunddreißig?"

Er richtete sich ein Stück auf und sah sie anklagend an. „Soll das heißen, du hieltest mich für älter?"

Hermine sah ihn ernst an. „Tatsächlich habe ich darüber nicht nachgedacht. Ich meine vom Äußeren her passt es, aber es klingt so jung. Ich dachte irgendwie du wärst älter, wegen deines Berufes."

„Ah ja!"

„So, weiter im Text. Also 36 ist kein Alter. Denk mal daran, was wäre, wenn ich nur zehn Jahre älter wäre. Würdest du so ein Problem damit haben, wenn du 46 und ich 29 wäre?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber wieso 29? 17+10 macht 27."

„Professor, sie scheinen nicht nur in dem Fach der Zaubertränke außergewöhnlich klug zu sein, nein, auch die Mathematik scheint eines Ihrer Spezialgebiete zu sein. Tatsächlich bin ich bereits neunzehn!"

„Wie das? Potter ist erst siebzehn, da bin ich mir sicher und du hast kein Jahr ausgesetzt und wurdest mit elf eingeschult."

„Stimmt! Aber ich wurde zwei Wochen nach Schulbeginn bereits zwölf. Harry war beinahe ein ganzes Jahr jünger als ich."

„Hermine, meine Geduld ist nicht sehr ausgeprägt, wärst du so gut mir zu sagen, warum du das Präsens benutzt?"

„Auch die englische Grammatik scheint dir geläufig zu sein. Ich bin überwältigt! Also.. In meinem dritten Jahr, erhielt ich einen Zeitumkehrer, richtig? Richtig! Da ich die Zeit in diesem Jahr sozusagen doppelt erlebt habe, bin ich jetzt neunzehn und nicht achtzehn. Eigentlich ziemlich cool."

„Ah ja. Aber, liebste Hermine, offiziell bist du erst achtzehn!"

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Das war wirklich äußerst eigenartig. Mein magischer Pass und auch der aus der Muggelwelt, haben mich ein Jahr älter gemacht. Ich bin also offiziell neunzehn! Ich hoffe doch, ich bin Ihnen nicht zu alt Professor?"

Snape grinste und rollte sie auf den Rücken. „Keines Wegs, Miss Granger. Ich denke mit diesem Alter kann ich leben."

„Das ist alles äußerst spannend und aufschlussreich, aber ich denke wir haben genug geredet, oder? Also bitte Herr Professor. Ich bin bereit, und Sie anscheinend auch, für eine neue Runde."

„Merlin, was für eine Nymphomanin habe ich mir da nur ins Bett geholt!"

„Professor Snape, genug geredet jetzt! Ich will mehr!"


	5. Hormone, Eifersucht und vieles mehr

Hermine und Severus hatten es geschafft, irgendwie in Severus Bett zu kommen. Hermine erwachte mitten in der Nacht und machte sich auf in ihr Zimmer. „Ich dachte, dass er derjenige ist, der sich heimlich aus dem Staub macht!"

Hermine zuckte bei seiner tiefen heiseren Stimme zusammen. „Sei nicht albern. Ich gehe nicht heimlich, ich wollte dich nur nicht wecken. Stell dir bitte folgende Situation vor:

Eine junge Frau schleicht am Samstagmorgen von ihrem Professor zurück in ihr eigenes Zimmer, und das mit einem höchst eigenartigen Gang. Ich denke selbst wenn es Crabbe und Goyle wären, die mich sehen, wüssten sie was los ist."

„Plappere nicht so viel und leg dich wieder zu mir. Ich kann dich völlig unbemerkt in deine Räume schicken."

Hermine sprang wieder zu ihm unter die Decke. „Na dann! Also... Wenn wir schon mal wach sind, könnten wir eigentlich.."

Severus lachte. „Ich dachte dir mache dein Gang zu schaffen, solltest du dich nicht erst mal ausruhen?"

Hermine sah ihm unschuldig ins Gesicht. „Professor, was meinen Sie? Ich wollte eigentlich meine Kräfte weiter trainieren, aber Ihre Idee ist besser. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt vorteile, wenn ich Sex mit einem der brillantesten Tränkebrauer seiner Zeit habe."

Severus stutzte. Sollte er sich so in ihr geirrt haben und sie versprach sich etwas von ihrer.. Was- auch- immer- es – war- Beziehung.

Hermine sah in Severus Gesicht, was er dachte. „Ja, ich verspreche mir etwas von unserem Zusammensein, Severus!" Sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich, während Hermine fies grinste. „Ich fordere ein Mittel gegen die Wundheit meines Schrittes!"

Severus guckte erst verwirrt und rollte sich dann über sie. „Du bist eine furchtbare Hexe, Hermine. Und deshalb wirst du auf ewig wund durch die Gegend laufen müssen!"

Hermine gluckste. „Aber Professor, was denken denn dann meine Freunde und anderen Professoren, wenn ich breitbeinig durch die Gegend laufe. Ich werde ihnen dann sagen müssen, wer diese Tat vollbracht hat."

Hermine verließ zwei Stunden später, natürlich mit ihrer Wundsalbe, Severus Räume. Es gab eine geheime Verbindungstür direkt in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen, legte sie sich erst mal schlafen.

Durch ein lautes Bummern wachte sie auf. Jemand stand vor ihrer Tür und versuchte sie scheinbar zu zerlegen. Ziemlich unsozial, dachte Hermine, für diese Tür mussten mindestens zwei Bäume dran glauben.

Sie war zu faul aufzustehen und so rief sie dem Ritter zu, er sollte reinlassen, wer immer auch vor der Tür stand. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als Ginny und Draco in ihr Zimmer gestürmt kamen. „Hermine! Merlin, wo warst du denn die ganze Nacht?" Ginny sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, doch Hermine fiel es schwer zu antworten, denn obwohl sie ohne viel Mühe, andere Gefühle, als ihre eigenen abschalten konnte, hatte jemand in diesem Raum für ihren Geschmack zu unanständige, intensive Gefühle.

Hermine rutschte unruhig in ihrem Bett herum. „Was? Ach so! Ich war doch hier!"

Ginny sah sie skeptisch an. „Mine, ich war so gegen eins hier, weil ich dir etwas erzählen wollte, aber du warst nicht da, also erzähl keinen Quatsch! Wo zur Hölle warst du."

Hermine seufzte. „Also, wenn du mich so nett fragst... Ich hatte heute Nacht Aufsicht. Bitte Ginny sei nicht böse, aber es ist Samstag und erst acht Uhr. Können wir uns später treffen? Dann kannst du mir alles erzählen, was du willst! Einverstanden?"

Sie nickte und verabschiedete sich. „So Granger, jetzt bitte die Wahrheit!"

Hermine vermied es absichtlich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich hatte heute Nacht Aufsicht und du warst nicht eingeteilt! Schon seit Wochen nicht, wenn ich das bewerken darf."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich bitte dich Draco, zwing mich nicht, dich anzulügen und frag einfach nicht mehr!"

Draco nickte. Dass sie ihm so offen sagte, dass sie ihn nicht belügen wollte und deshalb lieber schwieg, war schon mehr, als seine Freunde in Slytherin taten. „So, Mr. Malfoy! Haben Sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt? Ist ihr Blut wieder gleichmäßig in ihrem Körper verteilt? Oder zentralisiert es sich noch immer eher in den unteren Regionen Ihres Körpers?"

Hermine grinste verschmitzt, als Draco rot anlief. „Wahnsinn.. scheinbar sammelt sich dein Blut jetzt in deinem Gesicht!"

„Granger, es reicht."

„Aber Draco- Spatz, ich dachte, mir würde dieses Privileg zu Teil werden, dich necken zu dürfen. Ich meine, es ist doch völlig in Ordnung seine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben und geil zu werden, wenn die betreffende Person sich auch nur im gleichen Zimmer befindet."

Draco stürzte sich auf die lachende und noch immer im Schlafanzug gekleidete Hermine und kitzelte sie durch. Nie hätte er gedacht, jemals so etwas zu tun. Einfach Spaß zu haben, ohne sich dafür zu schämen. Schon gar nicht mit Granger. Hermine lachte wie verrückt und lief ganz rot an. „Okay.... Ich ergeb mich! Du hast gewonnen! Ich werde mich nicht mehr über deine fehlende Selbstbeherrschung lustig machen. Jedenfalls nicht öffentlich." Wieder kitzelte er sie durch, doch nach einigen Bettelein Hermines, ließ er von ihr ab und blieb seitlich neben der keuchenden und rot angelaufenen Hermine liegen.

Hermine setzte gerade zum sprechen an, als eine Tür in der Wand erschien. Die Tür, die sie vorhin von Severus aus genommen hatte, um ungesehen in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen. Diese Tür öffnete sich und Severus trat heraus. Er hatte ein entspanntes Gesicht und Menschen, die ihn besser kannten, sahen sogar, dass er leicht lächelte. „Hermine, ich wollte..."

Severus konnte es nicht glauben. Da dachte er, diese junge Frau hätte Interesse an ihm und kaum war sie ein paar Stunden weg, hatte sie schon einen anderen in ihrem Bett.

Noch dazu seinen Patensohn. Das war zuviel. „Miss Granger, ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass Sie heute Abend pünktlich zu erscheinen haben!"

Er drehte sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich, die sofort verschwand. „Was war das denn? Warum kommt mein Onkel durch eine Geheimtür ungefragt in dein Zimmer?" Hermine verzog keine Mine. „Das wüsste ich auch gern. Ich mein er hätte mich ja auch nackt erwischen können, oder während ich Männerbesuch habe."

Draco gab ihr einen Schubs. „Du Trottel! Du hast Männerbesuch."

„Tatsächlich? Wo denn? Ich dachte echte Männer hätten Mut und würden ihrer Herzensdame ihre Gefühle noch gestehen, bevor sie elendig an Altersschwäche krepieren!"

Draco seufzte. „Das ist nicht so einfach, Granger."

„Stimmt... Hi Ginny, ich würde gerne wissen, ob du dieses Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmead kommen würdest. Ich verspreche auch dich nicht gleich flachzulegen, wenn ich irgendwo eine Feder sehe! Gut, das letzte würd ich weglassen, aber ansonsten ist das nicht schwer, also gib dir nen Ruck und tu nicht so schüchtern."

Draco sah sie nachdenklich an und plötzlich breitete sich Verständnis auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Oh Merlin!"

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. „Was ist?"

„Du warst heut Nacht bei meinem Onkel!"

„Was? Ich bitte dich Draco, als ob Professor Snape mich nachts in seinen Räumen empfange würde. Da würde er sich bedanken. Ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen ´Miss Granger, sehe ich so aus, als würde ich mich nach Ihrer permanenten Anwesenheit sehnen, oder wieso rauben Sie mir jetzt nicht nur tags über meine Nerven und belästigen mich auch noch nachts.´

Abgesehen von seiner freundlichen Art, was sollte ich nachts bei ihm zu tun haben?"

Draco wirkte verunsichert. Sie klang so überzeugt und verspottete ihn auch noch. Draco dachte nach. Sein Onkel hatte sie Hermine genannt, er war durch eine Geheimtür direkt in ihr Zimmer gekommen und sah regelrecht wütend aus, als er ihn mit Hermine in ihrem Bett liegen sah. Jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, musste es wirklich ziemlich eindeutig aussehen, wie sie beide hier im Bett lagen.

„Hermine.."

„Okay, wenn du mich beim Vornamen nennst, kann da ja eigentlich nichts positives bei rauskommen."

„Ich denke wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht nur außergewöhnlich hübsch, sondern auch sehr intelligent bin, nicht war?"

„Wenn du das sagst."

„Also, ich will mich nicht in deine Beziehung mit meinem Onkel einmischen, aber du solltest vielleicht hinterher, ich denke er ist sehr sauer auf dich."

„Ich habe keine Beziehung mit deinem Onkel."

Draco grinste verschlagen. Sie war so niedlich, wenn sie probierte zu lügen. „Ich denke schon, meine Liebe. Weißt du noch aus welchem Haus ich stamme? Richtig, Slytherin. Wir Slytherins können es überhaupt nicht leiden belogen zu werden und wenn wir eine Vermutung haben, bei der wir uns sicher sind, dass sie richtig ist, dann rutscht uns das manchmal einfach in der Öffentlichkeit raus. Also Granger, ich frage dich nochmal, läuft da was zwischen dir und Professor Snape, oder nicht."

Hermine seufzte. „Du bist ein Idiot, Draco. Das nennt man Erpressung, ich hoffe das dir das klar ist."

„Sicher!"

„Also gut, ich hab was mit deinem Onkel, aber behalt es für dich. Ich schätze so, wie er vorhin drauf war, hat sich unsere was - auch - immer – es - ist – Beziehung erledigt."

Draco grinste. „Unglaublich, du treibst es mit der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern. Weißt du, was das heißt?"

„JA! Es heißt: Sei leise und behalte es für dich, sonst kastriere ich dich und Ginny wird niemals was von dir wollen."

„Ja, das auch, aber das heißt außerdem, dass du Tabu bist! Ich dachte, ich würde dich wenigstens einmal flachlegen, aber wenn Onkel Sev das rauskriegt, killt er erst dich und ich bekomme sicherlich auch Ärger."

Hermine gab ihm einen Schubs und er fiel zu Boden. „Du wolltest nie Sex mit mir Draco. Und wieso würde nur ich den Tod finden und du bekommst nur Ärger?"

Draco gluckste. „Denk mal nach, Granger. Offiziell weiß ich nichts über eure Beziehung. Das heißt, du hast mich verführt und ich bin das arme Opfer."

Hermine musste lachen. „Ja klar, du armes Opfer. Aber eins noch. Ich habe keine Beziehung mit ihm. Allenfalls eine Affäre. Deshalb versteh ich auch nicht, was das vorhin sollte. Wir sind einander zu nichts verpflichtet und können auch andere „Beziehungen" pflegen."

Dracos Gesicht wurde ernst und er rappelte sich vom Boden auf. „Hör mal Granger, so läuft das nicht. Wenn du Sex mit ihm hast und ihr euch auf eine Wiederholung geeinigt habt, dann kannst du nichts mit anderen haben. Das geht nicht!"

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. Jetzt gab es auch noch Regeln für das was auch immer es war. Sie beschloss Draco rauszuwerfen und zu Severus zu gehen, um die Sache von vorhin zu klären. „Los Draco, verschwinde jetzt! Ich brauch Schlaf. Wenn du Lust hast, können wir uns gegen drei Uhr treffen und irgendwas mit Ginny und Blaise unternehmen, ja?" Er nickte und ging.

Hermine stellte sich vor ihre Wand. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs war sie angezogen und eine kleine Beschwörung, ließ die Tür zu Severus Räumen erscheinen. Sie durchquerte den kurzen Gang und betrat Severus Wohnzimmer. „Guten Morgen Professor, hatten Sie ebenfalls so eine geruhsame Nacht, wie ich?"

Hermine hoffte, dass sie sich irrte und er nicht sauer war. Sie hatte die Empathie komplett im Griff und spürte so nichts von seinen Gefühlen, es wäre einfach unfair gewesen.

„Was suchen Sie hier Miss Granger? Ich erwarte Sie erst heute Abend wieder hier und nun verlassen Sie bitte meine Räume."

Hermine seufzte. „Na gut, dann geh ich wieder! Darf ich noch erfahren, warum du sauer auf mich bist?"

„Hör auf meine Gefühle zu lesen. Du beherrschst die Gabe gut genug, um nichts davon spüren zu müssen!"

Hermine lehnte sich an die Wand neben der magischen Tür. „Ich muss kein Empath sein, um zu wissen, was du fühlst. Also, was macht dich so wütend?"

„Du!"

„Ich!"

„Ja, du! Hab ich dich nicht ordentlich befriedigt? Warst du mit meinen Fähigkeiten so unzufrieden, dass du kaum eine Stunde später mit einem jüngeren Mann, noch dazu meinem Patensohn, ins Bett steigen musstest?"

Hermine rutschte an der Wand hinunter, durchbohrt von Severus bösen Blicken. „Du hast mich befriedigt und ich war rund um zufrieden.

Ich war tatsächlich in einem Bett mit Draco, aber wir haben andere Sachen gemacht, als du und ich letzte Nacht."

Angeekelt drehte er sich weg. „Verschone mich mit Details."

„Nein! Draco und ich sind so was wie Freunde! Wir haben uns gegenseitig geärgert und aus Frust, da ich eindeutig überlegen war, hat er mich aufs Bett geschubst. Wir hatten keinen Sex! Er hat mich gekitzelt und dann haben wir uns unterhalten! Mehr nicht!"

Snape sah sie kalt an. „Und aus welchem Grund sollte mich das interessieren? Ich bitte dich, meine Räume erst heute Abend wieder hierher zu kommen, so wie es verabredet war."

Hermine lächelte. „Okay, Professor! Ich sehe Sie dann heute Abend."

Sie verließ seine Räume und ließ einen zutiefst verwirrten Severus zurück. Er fragte sich, wieso es ihn so gestört hatte, Hermine mit Draco zusammen zu sehen. Sie hatten keine Beziehung, nur Sex. Sie konnte tun, was sie will. Das nächste, was er nicht verstand war, wieso sie so plötzlich gegangen war.

Irgendwie hatte er eine Szene erwartet, dass sie ihm versicherte, ihn niemals betrügen würde. Aber sie schien ihm nur alles erzählen zu wollen und ihm die Entscheidung zu überlassen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Tür in der Wand erscheinen. Er trat in Hermine Zimmer und sah sie auf dem Bett sitzen und lesen. Er ging auf sie zu und nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand.

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an, ließ es jedoch zu, dass er sie hochzog. „Hermine!"

„Severus?"

„Ich will dich nicht teilen."

„Okay."

Er schaute sie an und küsste sie dann. Hermine ließ auch das zu. „Severus?"

„Hermine!"

„Wieso warst du eifersüchtig? Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass du nicht möchtest, dass ich mit anderen Männern schlafe, schon gar nicht mit deinem Patensohn, solange wir Sex haben, aber deine Eifersucht bezog sich nicht auf Besitzansprüche mir gegenüber, sie war anders."

Er überlegte. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Das seine Gefühle für sie tiefer waren? Waren sie das denn? Das er schon in Panik ausbrach, wenn sie nur mit einem anderen Mann sprach? Wieso? Sie waren doch nicht in einer festen Beziehung. Er beschloss ehrlich zu sein. Sie bekam es dank ihrer Gabe sowieso irgendwann mit.

„Ich will dich einfach nicht teilen. Solange du dich für mich entscheidest, darf es keine anderen Männer geben." Sie nickte. „Damit bin ich einverstanden."

Wollte sie ihm nicht das gleiche Versprechen abnehmen? Glaubte sie, er bekäme sowieso keine ab? War es ihr einfach egal?

Er beschloss nicht darauf einzugehen und küsste sie wieder. Hermine kam viel zu spät zu ihrer Verabredung mit Ginny. Sie hatte es einfach nicht schneller geschafft und war so fertig gewesen nachdem Severus und sie ... fertig waren.

„Hermine, da bist du ja endlich. Ich warte schon ewig auf dich."

„Sorry Ginny, hab verpennt."

Sie redeten viel miteinander. Über alles mögliche. Die Beziehung zu Harry, die schon vor Monaten zu Bruch gegangen war, ihr neuer Schwarm, von dem Ginny den Namen nicht verraten wollte und Ron, der sie überwachte, wie eine Gefangene.

„Ginny?"

„Ja?"

„Fängt der Name deines neuen Schwarmes mit D an?"

„Schon möglich!"

„Endet der Name deiner neuen Flamme mit raco?"

„Auch möglich."

„Gibt es die Chance, dass er keine blonde Haare hat?"

„Wenig wahrscheinlich."

„Merlin!"

Sie beschloss, die beiden allein zu lassen und sich nicht einzumischen. „Hermine?"

„Ginny!"

„Kannst du dich informieren, was er von mir hält?"

„Merlin!"

„Das sagtest du schon."

„Aber aus einem anderen Grund."

„Machst dus?"

„Er mag dich."

So viel zum nicht einmischen. „Was heißt er mag mich?"

„Das heißt, dass meine Hormone verrückt spielen, wenn dein Name fällt und er in meiner Nähe ist." Ginny ließ den Kopf hängen. „Also bin ich nur eine Eroberung für ihn? Eine Bettgeschichte?"

Hermine verneinte. „Ich hab keine Lust Vermittlerin zu spielen, Ginny. Unternimm was mit ihm und dann siehst du weiter."

Zwei Stunde später folgte ein ähnliches Gespräch mit Draco. „Was kann ich tun, um herauszufinden, ob sie mich mag?"

„Ähm... Frag ihre beste Freundin?"

„Ihre beste Fre.. oh. Granger? Mag Genevra mich?"

„Schon möglich"

„Steht sie auf mich?"

„Auch möglich."

„findet sie mich absolut heiß und will zig Kinder mit mir."

„Wenig wahrscheinlich."

„Kannst du nicht helfen, ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht nur eine Bettgeschichte ist?"

„Merlin, bitte klärt das unter euch!"

Sie stürmte in die Kerker. Dort würde sie sicher nicht mit überschäumenden Gefühlen belästigt werden.

TBC


	6. Mehr verwirrende Gefühle

Hermine klopfte an Severus privaten Räumen. Er öffnete die Tür und sah sie kalt an. Hermine stöhnte innerlich. Wie oft am Tag konnte dieser Mann eigentlich eingeschnappt sein? Sie dachte immer, Frauen wären diejenigen, die permanent rumzickten, aber hier vor ihr stand die Ausnahme. „Guten Abend Professor, ich bin wegen meinen Unterrichtsstunden hier." Heiter wie immer, wartete sie darauf, dass er sie einließ. War ihm eigentlich klar, dass sie es wirklich witzig fand, dass er sie so ansah? „Miss Granger, Ihr Unterricht sollte vor einer Stunde stattfinden. Ich habe anderes zu tun, als meine Zeit ausschließlich in ihre Ausbildung zu investieren."

Hermine sah irritiert auf ihre Uhr. Es war zehn vor acht. „Professor, nach meiner Uhr bin ich absolut pünktlich."

Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Dann sollten Sie sich dringend eine Uhr beschaffen, die richtig geht, Miss Granger." Wieder blickte Hermine auf ihre Uhr. Immer noch zehn vor acht. Sie war wahrscheinlich stehen geblieben. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich werde Sie selbstverständlich in Frieden lassen und hoffe Sie werden ein anderes Mal mit meinen Stunden fortfahren." Sie drehte sich von der Tür weg und lief zu ihrem Zimmer. Stocksauer schloss Severus seine Wohnungstür. Ständig ließ sie ihn stehen.

Er war das nicht gewöhnt. Niemand ließ Severus Snape stehen! Er ging zu der Wand, die ihn von Hermine trennte und ließ die Tür erscheinen. Severus stürmte auf die andere Seite und blieb abrupt stehen. Er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Im Raum ertönte schnelle, laute Musik, aus einem der magischen Radios. Das war natürlich nicht das, was ihn erheiterte. Hermine, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und nassen Haaren, tanzte im Rhythmus zu irgendwelchen abstrusen Tönen der Musik. Sie ging tanzend zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und kniete sich pfeifen vor ihn, um sich aus einem er unteren Regalreihen ein Kleidungsstück heraus zu suchen.

Obwohl Severus amüsiert über Hermines Unbeschwertheit war, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass ihr fast nackter, nasser Körper ihn erregte.

„Miss Granger, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es etwas gibt, was sie nicht beherrschen und bin erleichtert, dass Ihnen die Gabe des Tanzens, gänzlich verwehrt blieb."

Hermine erschrak sich so heftig, dass sie nach hinten kippte. Lachend richtete sie sich wieder auf. „Hast du mich erschrocken! Was soll das heißen, ich kann nicht tanzen? Ich bin ein Naturtalent." Er enthielt sich eines Kommentars. „Na Gemüt abgekühlt, Severus? Oder muss ich damit rechnen, dass du mir gleich auch noch Strafarbeiten gibst?"

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. War sie jetzt sauer auf ihn? Es schien nicht so. Ein amüsierter Ausdruck, lag in ihren Zügen. „Lass mich nicht immer stehen!"

Hermine sah verdutzt drein. „Bitte? Wann hab ich dich denn stehen gelassen?" Severus schnaubte. „Heute Morgen und vor einer Viertelstunde." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast mich rausgeworfen! Du hast gesagt, ich solle gehen, da ich erst zu früh und dann zu spät war. Ich hielt mich nur an deine Anweisungen, Severus."

Verdammt, da hatte sie Recht. Er schwieg. „Severus, du möchtest, dass ich immer auf versteckte Botschaften deinerseits achte, willst, dass ich mich an das, was du sagst halte, andererseits willst du, dass ich mich über das, was du zu wollen scheinst hinwegsetze. Was willst du?" Er grummelte vor sich hin. „Ich will, dass du pünktlich zu deinem Unterricht erscheinst." Langsam wurde Hermine wütend. „Meine. Verdammte. Uhr. War. Kaputt. Ich habe mich doch schon dafür entschuldigt." Wieder grummelte er vor sich hin, so dass Hermine kein Wort verstand. Sie ließ das Handtuch sinken und cremte sich mit ihrer Bodylotion ein. Severus machte nicht den Anschein, als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen, oder sich bewegen, also beschloss sie ihn zu ignorieren.

Als sie fertig eingecremt war, nahm sie sich ihren Schlafanzug und zog ihn sich an. Eigentlich war ihr Schlafanzug ein altes Hemd von Harry und eine Boxershorts, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, weil er merkte, dass sie sich in weiten Schlabberklamotten wohl zu fühlen schien.

Severus hatte Hermine beim Anziehen beobachtet. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie wusste, wie erotisch es ausgesehen hatte und fragte sich zeitgleich, von wem diese Klamotten stammten. Kurzerhand trat er auf sie zu und zog sie in seinen Arm. Er küsste sie stürmisch und drückte sie auf ihr Bett. Hermine, die froh war, dass er keine weiteren Gründe zu finden schien, sich wie eine pubertierende Zwölfjährige zu benehmen, ließ ihn gewähren und ließ ihm eben soviel Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil werden, wie er ihr.

Nach dem Akt, lagen sie schweratmend nebeneinander. Severus streichelte über ihren erhitzen Körper. „Warum bist du so schnell eingeschnappt?" Severus hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. „Ich bin nie eingeschnappt." Hermine lachte ironisch. „Zweimal innerhalb weniger Stunden!"

„Warum musst du immer über Gefühle reden?" Trotz stand Severus überhaupt nicht, obwohl er eigentlich ganz knuddelig wirkte. Hermine sah ihn resigniert an. „Ähm.. Ich bin ein Empath! Ich steh auf Gefühle! Es ist praktisch mein Beruf und wenn du mir meinen Unterricht verwehrst, dann bin ich auf Entzug und such mir Ersatz."

Snape seufzte. „Du hast mich versetzt. Ich hab ewig auf dich gewartet und dachte, du ließest unseren Termin einfach ausfallen." Wie er diese Gefühlsduselei hasste. „Hm!"

„Was ´Hm`?" Hermine grinste. „Du hattest Schiss, dass ich dich versetze! Das ist lächerlich. Ich versetze nie jemanden. Ich komme vielleicht manchmal zu spät, aber ich würde niemals jemanden versetzen. Das ist fies!"

Er musste grinsen über so viel Naivität. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er sie so liebte. Er erschrak und sein Lächeln verblasste. „Was ist?" Er sah Hermine eine Weile an. War das wirklich wahr? Liebte er diese verrückte, nervige Hexe? Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! „Nichts! Ich muss jetzt los. Morgen ist kein Unterricht, also kannst du früh morgens in meine Räume kommen, um deinen versäumten Termin nachzuholen." Sie nichte verwirrt. Er drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ fluchtartig ihr Zimmer.

Hermine blickte ihm immer noch irritiert nach. In solchen Momenten wünschte sie, sie hätte seine Gefühle erspürt. Sie war inzwischen jedoch ziemlich gut und musste nun eigentlich absichtlich die Gefühle von jemandem spüren wollen, damit es klappte.

Ihr Professor war ein sehr eigenartiger Mensch. Sie zog sich wieder ihre Schlafklamotten an und schlief nach kurzer Zeit ein.

Am nächsten Morgen ging sie gleich nach dem Anziehen zu Severus. Langsam gingen ihr seine Launen wirklich auf die Nerven, er war schon wieder so abweisend zu ihr. Sie beschwerte sich nicht und tat, was er ihr sagte. Mit Anleitung war es leicht, Gefühle auf andere zu projizieren, doch sie wollte endlich ihre Fähigkeit als Waffe einsetzen, denn der große Kampf rückte näher.

Sie übten fast den ganzen Tag und am Abend ging Hermine zum Abendessen, während Snape sich zurück zog. So ging es zwei Wochen lang. Hermine ignorierte seine Versuche, sie zu ignorieren und tat, als merke sie nichts. Allerdings schliefen sie auch nicht mehr miteinander.

Hermine beherrschte ihre Kräfte mittlerweile perfekt. Severus hatte nichts mehr an ihren Fähigkeiten auszusetzen, da sie mittlerweile, Gefühle in Magie umwandeln konnte. Starke Magie, wie ihm sein Rücken noch immer versicherte. Sie hatte ihn gegen die Wand befördert und schien nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Sie hatte sich richtig gefreut, dass er sich seinen Körper verletzt hatte, da war er sich sicher.

„Severus, jetzt hör auf zu schmollen! Freust du dich nicht, dass ich es jetzt schaffe, Magie umzulenken? Es kann uns unglaublich nützlich sein." Wieder einmal erhielt sie als Antwort ein Grummeln. Nie hatte sie geglaubt, ihr Professor könnte so ... nervig sein.

Hermine schnappte sich ihre mitgebrachten Sachen und wollte den Raum verlassen, als Severus sie festhielt.

„Wieso läufst du in den letzten Wochen ständig weg?" Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Na meine Stunde ist doch vorbei! Du hast außerdem nicht den Eindruck bei mir erweckt, dass du meine Gesellschaft sonderlich genießen würdest." Snape seufzte. Wieso konnte sie nicht ein wenig anhänglicher sein? Er wollte doch, dass sie blieb, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, doch er wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, er bräuchte sie. „Doch Hermine, ich will, dass du heute Nacht bei mir bleibst!" Hermine lächelte ihn erreut an. „Das ist toll, aber ich kann heute nicht. Professor Dumbledore hat uns erlaubt, heute Abend nach Hogsmead zu gehen, weil Draco doch Geburtstag hat. Ich glaube er wäre enttäuscht, wenn ich nicht käme."

Emotionslos betrachtete Severus die junge Frau vor ihm. Was sie ihm antat, schien ihr gar nicht bewusst zu sein. Sie ließ ihn vor sich selbst als Idioten dastehen und hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sie zu lieben. Sie behandelte ihn, wie irgendeine billige Affäre, die sie jederzeit aufsuchen konnte, wenn sie es brauchte. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl, ihr egal zu sein und das war überhaupt das Schlimmste, an der ganzen Situation. „Dann sehen wir uns Morgen." Hermine nickte und verließ die Kerker in Richtung Portal, wo sie sich mit ihren Freunden treffen wollte.

Severus sah noch einige Zeit auf die geschlossene Tür. Er konnte so nicht weiter machen. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er dies jemals denken würde, doch er wollte ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens sein. Eine Beziehung mit ihr führen. Nach Hogwarts weiterhin ihre Gesellschaft genießen und richtige Verabredungen mit ihr haben. Er machte sich gedanklich einen Plan, für den nächsten Tag und ging in sein Labor.

Hermine war erstaunt, wie lustig Dracos Freunde waren. Es war wirklich eine tolle Party, die er organisiert hatte. Hermine hatte nie diesen Club in Hogsmead gesehen und war nun umso erstaunter. Draco hatte den ganzen Laden gemietet, um seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag zu feiern und Hermine glaubte, dass er Harry und Ron nur eingeladen hatte, um Ginny von seinem guten Kern zu überzeugen. Hermine amüsierte sich prächtig. Draco hatte nicht nur halb Slytherin eingeladen, die erstaunlich nett waren, er hatte auch viele aus anderen Häusern involviert.

„Hey Hermine, tanzt du mit mir?" Hermine seufzte. Mclaggen scharwenzelte bereits den ganzen Abend um sie herum. „Nein!"

Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut, bei ihrer unfreundlichen Abfuhr. „Denkst du, du bist zu gut für mich, oder was? Denkst du, nur weil du nicht schlecht aussiehst, kannst du dir alles erlauben?" Er packte ihr Handgelenk und zog sie an sich, wobei Hermine ein starker Alkoholgeruch entgegen wehte. Sie beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. „Solltest du mich nicht auf der Stelle loslassen, dann wird es dir leid tun. Ich bin mal nicht so und schieb dein Benehmen auf dein Alkoholpensum." Mclaggen lachte nur kalt. „Du scheinst dich wirklich toll zu fühlen, aber du bist es nicht wert, dass ich dich überhaupt ansehe." Hermine wurde langsam wirklich wütend.

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihr, als er sah, wie die Luft um sie herum vibrierte. Hermine sah Mclaggen kalt an. Dieser griff sich an den Hals und ließ sie dabei erschrocken los. Harry stürmte zu Hermine und zog sie an sich. „Beruhige dich, Mine. Du brauchst dich nicht aufregen, ja? Ich erledige das." Hermine atmete tief durch und nickte dann. Mclaggen, der sich auf dem Boden gewunden hatte, stand nun wackelig auf, nur um eine Faust direkt in seinem Gesicht zu spüren. „Sprich nie wieder so mit Hermine, oder es wird dir leid tun." Harry nahm Hermine in den Arm und zog sie in eine abgelegene Ecke. „Hermine, was hat er getan?" Hermine seufzte. „Eigentlich nichts weiter! Er hat mich gepackt und beleidigt."

Harry stieß empört die Luft aus. „Was heißt eigentlich nichts? Du hast seine Handabdrucke an deinen Armen. Er scheint dich ziemlich stark angefasst zu haben." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war nicht so schlimm, Harry. Ich war nur wütend, weil er sagte, ich sei nichts wert. Es war schlimm genug, es dauernd von den Slytherins zu hören, aber ich war es gewöhnt, aber dass mich andere Häuser inzwischen auch als wertlos betrachten, ist irgendwie verletzender."

Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Du bist mehr wert, als der größte Teil der ganzen Zaubererwelt! Die beste Hexe im Universum!" Hermine grinste. „Schleimer! Deine Zaubertrank- Hausaufgaben erledigst du allein, egal wie sehr du schleimst!" Harry grinste. „Schade! Aber vielleicht stimmt dich ein Tanz mit mir um!" Hermine lachte. „Vielleich! Vielleicht aber auch nicht!"

Sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche und Hermine lächelte, als sie Draco und Ginny eng umschlungen in einer Nische stehen sah. Draco schien das perfekte Geschenk bekommen zu haben.

Die Party ging bis tief in die Nacht und Harry war erstaunt, wie wenig Alkohol Hermine vertrug. Er schaffte sie zu ihrem Zimmer und legte sie in ihr Bett. „Harry? Lasss.. mich nicht allein, ja?" Sie klang bereits ziemlich schläfrig und Harry nahm sich vor, gleich wieder zu verschwinden, wenn sie eingeschlafen war.

Er unterschätzte seine eigene Müdigkeit und schlief ebenfalls ein.

Severus streifte am Samstagmorgen durch die Kerkergänge. Die Schüler liefen herum, wie Zombies und bescherten ihm ein winzige Genugtuung. Wenn sie schon mit seiner Hermine feiern durften, konnten sie auch ein wenig Strafe aushalten. Resigniert schloss er die Augen. Jetzt war sie schon seine Hermine? Er benahm sich wie ein verliebter Idiot.

Er war gerade an Hermines Tür vorbei gegangen, als sich diese öffnete. Er drehte sich um und erblickte einen zerzausten und müde aussehenden Harry Potter. Severus war am Boden zerstört. „Potter, was suchen sie in Miss Grangers Räumen?"

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Hermine ging es nicht gut, da hab ich sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht." Snape kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. „Wieso sind sie um diese Urzeit immer noch bei ihr gewesen? Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, dafür, dass sie nicht wissen, wie man sich zu benehmen hat.

Er stürmte davon und schlug seine Tür laut zu. Hermine war mittlerweile ebenfalls erwacht und nahm sich vor, Severus besuchen zu gehen. Sie ging durch die Wandtür und erblickte Severus an seinem Schreibtisch. „Guten Morgen, Professor, ich hoffe ich störe nicht." Hermine setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch. „Hast du einen angenehmen Abend verbracht?"

Hermine lächelte ihn fröhlich an. „Mehr oder weniger. Nach einigen unvorhergesehenen Zwischenfällen, könnte es sein, dass ich dem Alkohol etwas zu zugetan war. Der arme Harry. Er hat den ganzen Abend auf mich aufgepasst und mich, wie ein kleines Kind ins Bett gebracht. Ich wette er ist froh, dass er keine Geschwister hatte, als er kleiner war. Ich reiche ihm jetzt zur Genüge.

Übrigens, dein Patensohn hat jetzt eine kleine, süße Freundin. Draco und Ginny sind so ein niedliches Paar. Ich bin so gespannt auf ihren ersten Streit, der garantiert nicht lange auf sich warten lassen wird, so temperamentvoll und stur, wie die beiden sind."

Severus lächelte leicht. Er war erleichtert, hatte er doch geglaubt, sie hätte etwas mit Potter gehabt. Er genoss es, ihr zuzuhören und dem niemals zu enden wollenden Wasserfall an Worten zu lauschen, der aus ihrem Mund floss. „Es ist interessant, dass du dich an den Streitereien deiner Freunde so erheitern kannst." Hermine nickte begeistert. „Ich erzähle dir dann alles haarklein. Jedes winzige Detail. Ich wette, der erste Streit wird der beste! Sie werden beide zeigen wollen, wer in der Beziehung das Sagen hat und wenn Draco dann eingesehen hat, dass das nicht er sein wird, werden sie glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende."

„Draco wird sich niemals einer Frau unterordnen!"

„Wir werden sehen! So und jetzt? Hast du noch viel zu korrigieren, oder hast du Zeit und Lust dich eine Weile mit mir zu beschäftigen?" Sie grinste verschlagen.

Severus legte seine Feder beiseite und stellte sich vor Hermine, die noch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch saß. Er stellte sich zwischen ihre Beine und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss. „Das war mickrig. Bitte noch einmal, mit mehr Einsatz!" Er grinste und küsste sie verlangend. Er fand es wirklich angenehm sie in seiner Nähe zu wissen. Nie hätte er das für möglich gehalten. Severus zog Hermine die Bluse aus und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie einen BH gleich weggelassen hatte.

Hermine freute sich, dass Severus heute nicht wieder so einen Aufstand wegen Harry gemacht hatte. Es war anstrengend, ihm wieder und wieder zu versichern, dass sie nichts mit einem anderen anfangen würde, solange sie mit ihm schlief. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich eingeengt fühlen musste. Sie konnte die Affäre einfach beenden und sich dann anderweitig umschauen.

Severus hatte sie inzwischen vollständig entkleidet und Hermine nestelte an seiner Hose herum. Sie schob sie herunter und lehnte sich zurück. Severus drang mit einem schnellen, harten Stoß in sie ein. Hermine stöhnte laut auf. Das wiederum brachte auch Severus zum Stöhnen. Er bewegte sich schnell in ihr und trieb sie immer weiter und weiter zu ihrer Erlösung. „Severus... härter!"

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und stieß härter zu. Hermine kam mit einem kleinen Schrei. Severus stieß schneller zu und vögelte sie beinahe um den Verstand. Sie kam ein weiteres Mal und während auch Severus seinem Höhepunkt näher kam, flüsterte er ihr unablässig Wörter in ihr Ohr. „ So... eng... heiß... Merlin... Ich ...liebe.......dich... Jaaaaaah." Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Er ergoss sich in sie und blieb einen Moment über ihr. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und als Severus sich aus ihr zurückziehen wollte, hielt sie ihn fest und küsste ihn stürmisch. Sie schien seine Lust von neuem geweckt zu haben, denn er erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch und nachdem er sich die Hosen, die noch immer an seinen Knöcheln hingen, abgestreift hatte, trug er sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Hermine konnte das Folgende kaum genießen. Ja, sie hatte einen fantastischen Orgasmus, doch in ihrem Hinterkopf hatte sie fortwährend seine Worte. Als Severus erschöpft neben ihr niederließ, sie an sich zog und einschlief, war Hermine völlig fertig. Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Sie hatte geglaubt, ihre Affäre sei genau das. Eine Affäre eben. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Gefühle. Jederzeit zu beenden.

Hermine schaffte es, sich unbemerkt aus seinen Armen zu lösen und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Sie sammelte ihre Klamotten auf und verließ seine Räume. Das musste sie erst mal verdauen! Apropos verdauen. Eine Mahlzeit wäre nicht das Verkehrteste.

Sie lief in die Küche hinauf, da es fürs Frühstück zu spät und für das Mittagessen zu spät war. Sie war froh, dass die Hauselfen so freundlich waren und ihr sofort alles mögliche auftischten. Sie war gerade dabei ihr drittes Brötchen zu essen, als sich der Eingang der Küche erneut öffnete und Harry eintrat. „Na! Hab mir gedacht, dass ich dich hier treffe, Mine. Ist alles in Ordnung? Snape war heute Morgen so komisch. Der hat mir eine Million Punkte ebgezogen, weil ich aus deinem Zimmer kam."

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte Harry diese Sache schon viel zu lange vorenthalten. „Harry? Du liebst mich doch, oder?" Harry nickte. „Klar, du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben."

Hermine seufzte. „Dann wirst du niemals wütend auf mich sein, mich verachten oder unsere Freundschaft beenden?" Harry sah jetzt mehr als verwirrt aus. „Natürlich nicht! Mine, was ist denn los?"

Hermine sah auf den Boden. „Ich hab was mit Snape!"

Harry zögerte einen Moment. Hatte er sich verhört? „Bitte was?"

Hermine sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich hab eine Affäre mit Snape!"

Harry sank auf einem Stuhl nieder, der Sekunden zu vor noch nicht da stand. „Aber warum? Ich meine, das ist Snape. Er ist unser Lehrer, ein schmieriger Trottel und Todesser." Hermine war den Tränen nahe. „Ich hab mich zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt." Sie war so verzweifelt. Harrys Reaktion war so ganz anders als erwartet. Sie hatte geglaubt, er würde wütend werden und sie anbrüllen. Er wirkte einfach nur erschüttert.

Harry holte tief Luft. „Und jetzt? Wieso erzählst du mir davon?"

Hermine wirkte verdutzt. „Weil ich keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben will, Harry. Ich hab es lange genug verheimlicht. Das war falsch!"

Harry nickte, dann lächelte er zaghaft. Er konnte sowieso nichts tun, um es ihr auszureden, also warum erst sauer werden und ihre Freundschaft riskieren? „Passt schon! Ihr seid beide versnobte Bücherwürmer, obwohl u eindeutig besser aussiehst."

Hermine grinste. „Danke Harry, ich bin froh, dass du mich attraktiver findest , als einen Mann!"

Harry grinste. „Na ja, so schlecht sieht Snape nicht aus! Hast du Lavender und Parvati gehört? Er hätte etwas Geheimnisvolles, Undurchsichtiges."

Hermine lächele ihn dankbar an.

„Hermine, erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt."

Hermine nickte. Harry nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Können wir dazu woanders hingehen? Ich fühl mich hier so beobachtet." Harry lachte, da sämtliche Hauselfen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt hatten.

Sie gingen in Hermines Zimmer und setzten sich auf ihr Bett. Harry hinten an die Bettkante und Hermine vor ihn, so dass sie sich an seiner Brust anlehnen konnte. „Ich hab meine Kräfte Snape zu verdanken!"

Harry stutzte. „Wie das?"

„Ich hatte Sex mit ihm und so ziemlich danach hab ich diese Kräfte bekommen. Sie werden bei Empathen immer durch starke Empfindungen ausgelöst, weißt du!"

Harry nickte. Er hatte sich auch schon gefragt, wieso dies so plötzlich geschehen war. „Seitdem er mir die Zusatzstunden gibt, haben wir eine Affäre. Nichts ernstes, nur Sex."

Harry sprach nicht gerne über dieses Thema mit Hermine. Sie war wie eine kleine Schwester, da war es eigenartig mit ihr über Sex zu reden. „Wieso erst bei Snape? Du hast auch mit Ron geschlafen."

Hermine wurde rot. Es war so eigenartig, dieses Thema mit Harry zu besprechen. „Nur bei.. starken Empfindungen. Stark genug, um seine Umwelt zu vergessen." Das war mehr als genug Information für Harry.

„Es war gut so wie es war, er war ei wenig eifersüchtig, wegen dir und Draco, aber ich schob das auf seine Besitzansprüche. Und heute, da... da... Er hat gesagt, er liebt mich, Harry.

Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" Harry zog Hermine fest an sich. „Liebst du ihn denn?"

Es war verflixt komisch, so etwas über Snape wissen zu wollen.

Hermine seufzte. „Keine Ahnung. Ich mag ihn gerne, aber ich hab ihn mir nie als Mann für die Zukunft vorgestellt. Ich kann so gut fühlen, was andere fühlen, aber bei mir versage ich. Was ist, wenn ich ihn liebe, aber das nur, weil ich von anderen Gefühlen beeinflusst werde? Ich weiß auch gar nicht, wie er so ist! Verstehst du Wir sind entweder Schüler und Lehrer, oder.. anderweitig beschäftigt. Da war nie die Chance, ihn kennen zu lernen."

Harry nickte. „Dann lerne ihn kennen, Mine. Irgendwann wird er eine Antwort verlangen und wenn du keine weit, vielleicht wirst du es bereuen."

Hermine dachte darüber nach. Er hatte Recht. Sie würde ihn, Severus Snape, kennen lernen.


	7. Stress und Panik

Als Severus am Nachmittag erwachte, war mehr als verwirrt. Wo war denn Hermine hin? Sie hatte doch bei ihm geschlafen. Wieso hatte er also nicht bemerkt, dass sie aufgestanden war?

Missgelaunt verließ er sein Schlafzimmer und ging in sein Wohnzimmer. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er das merkwürdiges Bild sah, dass sich ihm bot. Hermine saß in einem der Sessel, hatte eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand und las ein Buch. „Hermine?" Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Morgen! Kaffee?" Er nickte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den anderen Sessel. Hermine reichte ihm eine Tasse und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch.

Severus sah sie immer noch vollkommen verwirrt an. Es machte ihn glücklich, dass sie hier bei ihm saß, ohne Grund und er ihre Anwesenheit genießen konnte, aber er verstand nicht, wieso sie das so plötzlich tat. „Was tust du hier?"

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Ich lese ein Buch."

„Danke, Miss Granger, für diese detaillierte Antwort. Ich wollte wissen, warum du hier bist. Normalerweise gehst du immer recht schnell wieder."

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Störe ich dich?"

„Nein, aber warum bist du aufgestanden, wenn du nicht vorhattest zu gehen?"

Hermine stellte ihre Tasse auf den Beistelltisch vor ihr und klappte ihr Buch zu. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich sofort gehen muss, wenn ich aufwache."

Severus erwiderte ihren forschenden Blick. „Du musst nicht gehen. Es ist nur ungewöhnlich, dass du es nicht tust. Ich wusste nicht, dass du Kaffee trinkst!"

Hermine nahm wieder ihre Tasse in die Hand und nippte daran. „Tu ich auch nicht. Das ist heißer Kakao." Er schmunzelte. Natürlich, flüssige Schokolade. Hermine nahm sich wieder ihr Buch und las weiter. Nachdem er sie eine Weile beobachtet hatte, nahm auch Severus sich ein Buch. Es vergingen Stunden, in denen sie einfach nur zusammen lasen. „Severus, was ist ein gestampfter Zwiebelringelmagen? Ich hab noch nie etwas darüber gelesen." Severus lächelte leicht. „Kein Wunder. Man benutzt es heute nicht mehr. Es wurde festgestellt, dass das Extrakt, was aus einer Koralle gewonnen werden kann, nicht nur die selbe Wirkung erzielt, sondern auch um einiges leichter zu beschaffen ist."

Hermine runzelte kurz die Stirn und vertiefte sich dann wieder in ihr Buch. Severus fragte sich, ob es eigenartig war, ihre Gesellschaft so sehr zu genießen. Er war kein Mensch, der besonderen Wert auf Gesellschaft legte, warum also freute er sich so über ihre? Egal, wie seine Gefühle für sie aussahen, eigentlich war sie eine nervige Besserwisserin.

„Ups.. Ich muss los. Harry muss noch lernen." Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Was geht dich das an? Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, brauchst du keinerlei Hilfe beim Lernen. Potter sollte das alleine können."

Hermine lachte kurz auf. „Harry und ich lernen schon immer zusammen. Normalerweise ist Ron dabei, aber der ist beschäftigt mit Quidditch."

Severus verzog spöttisch sein Gesicht. „Dieser Bengel hat es bei weitem nötiger, als du und Potter." Hermine war verblüfft. Hatte er Harry gerade beinahe gelobt?

„Na ja, egal, ich bin dann weg."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand über die Wandtür in ihr Zimmer und von dort aus zu Harry.

So verging einige Zeit. Hermine verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Severus, ohne zwangsläufig mit ihm zu schlafen und Severus genoss es. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er es genießen könnte, Zeit mit jemandem zu verbringen, der nicht, wie er selbst, die ganze Zeit schwieg. Und das war bei Hermine definitiv nicht der Fall. Sie hatte eine ungeheure Ausdauer beim Reden. Sie erzählte ihm so ziemlich alles, was ihr durch den Kopf ging und das Schlimme daran war, dass es ihn kein bisschen störte.

Die Zeit der Prüfungen stand an. Hermine war selten so gestresst gewesen. Sie ging kaum noch zu Severus, lernte den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek und fiel abends missmutig in ihr Bett. Morgens erwachte sie genauso missgelaunt, wie sie abends zu Bett gegangen war, raffte sich auf zum Unterricht zu gehen und verschwand wieder in der Bibliothek.

Sie saß gerade über einem Buch gebeugt da und schrieb sich wichtige Stichpunkte über die Zaubererkriege heraus, als sie ein Räuspern vernahm. Harry stand vor ihr, was sie keinesfalls verwirrte. Das war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass auch Draco vor ihr stand. Draco und Harry. Zusammen. In der Bibliothek. Ohne Streit.

„Oh mein Gott. Was ist passiert? Ist die Welt untergegangen? Werden wir von Außerirdischen angegriffen? Oh verdammt, ich bin in ein Paralleluniversum gestürzt, richtig?"

Draco grinste und Harry sah sie besorgt an. „Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Granger. Meine Freundin...," Hermine lächelte mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen zu Draco und er fuhr unbeirrt fort. „.. hat mich gebeten nach dir zu sehen, da ich angeblich einen guten Draht zu dir hätte. Allerdings frage ich mich auch, was Potter, ich meine... Harry, was Harry hier macht."

Harry sah ihn strafend an. „Ich bin besorgt um meine beste Freundin!" Hermine sah sie irritiert an. „Äh... Wieso seid ihr beiden denn besorgt um die arme kleine Hermine? Mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut, obwohl ihr ehrlich gesagt stört. Ich will dieses Buch bis heute Abend fertig durcharbeiten, denn vielleicht ist es euch entgangen, aber die Prüfungen, die über unser Leen entscheiden werden sind in wenigen Tagen und ich würde sie schon gerne einigermaßen gut bestehen. Es ist euch vielleicht entgangen, aber ich lag eine Zeit lang im Koma und hab einiges verpasst."

Sie sah abwartend zu Harry und Draco. Unfassbar. Jetzt wechselten sie auch noch wissende Blicke. „Schön, dass du das ansprichst, Granger. Genau das ist es, was unsere Besorgnis erregt. Du bist nur noch am Lernen. Weißt du, es gibt auch noch anderes. Zum Beispiel gibt es hier jemanden, der das erste Mal in seinem Leben eine mehrtägige Beziehung hat, noch dazu mit deiner besten Freundin, und durchaus angetan wäre, einige Tipps von dir zu erhalten." Hermine grinste schief. Harry sah strafend zu Draco. „Malfoy, du Idiot. Hermine soll sich entspannen und nicht Beziehungsberater für einen unfähigen Ignorante spielen. Mine, du arbeitest zu viel, ich will, dass du dich entspannst." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Na klar, Harry, wenn du dies wünschst. Soll ich die Prüfungen einfach verschieben lassen? Meinen Abschluss erst im nächsten Jahr machen, oder was schwebt dir vor?"

Draco schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Boa.. Granger, du verbringst eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit meinem Onkel." Hermine sah ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" Draco sah sie fragend an. „Was denn ? Pott.. Harry weiß doch bescheid! Im übrigen hab ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, du würdest ihn in letzter Zeit vernachlässigen. Er sieht sehr unentspannt aus. Er ist ziemlich streng während seines Unterrichts, strenger als früher und das will was heißen. Hast du das noch nicht bemerkt?" Hermine seufzte. Natürlich hatte sie das bemerkt. Er war noch reizbarer als sonst und sie hoffte wirklich, dass es nicht daran lag, dass sie in letzter Zeit so selten bei ihm gewesen war. Harry und Draco schleiften Hermine aus der Bibliothek und zerrten sie zum Gryffindorturm. Es wäre untertrieben gewesen, hätte man gesagt Hermine wäre schockiert gewesen, dass Draco wie selbstverständlich mit in den Turm kam. Sie stand mit offenem Mund da und sah zu, wie er zu Ginny ging, die quer über einem Sessel hing und erwartungsvoll zu ihnen sah.

„Ihr lasst Draco in den Turm??? Draco Frettchen Malfoy? Bin ich verrückt oder seid ihr verrückt?" Harry grinste. „Ginny hat uns freundlich darauf hingewiesen, dass Draco ihr fester Freund sei und wenn wir ihm nicht uneingeschränkt Zugang zum Gryffindorturm gewähren würden, wir sie in nächster Zeit sehr selten zu Gesicht bekämen." Hermine nickte verstört.

Eigentlich konnte das Draco nur mehr als gelegen kommen. Der Großteil der Slytherins schnitten ihn. Er war verschrien als Verräter des reinen Blutes und der wahren Bestimmung einer Schlange. Der einzige der noch zu ihm gestanden hatte, war Blaise gewesen.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und ließ sich neben Harry auf der Couch vor dem Kamin nieder. Sie genoss es mit ihren Freunden einfach nur so rumzusitzen und nichts zu tun. Die viele Arbeit in letzter Zeit forderte jetzt ihren Tribut. Hermine sank auf Harrys Schoß und schlief ein.

Irgendwann viel später erwachte sie so plötzlich, dass auch Harry, der sie nicht wecken wollte und ebenfalls eingeschlafen war, erwachte und die schwer atmende Hermine besorgt betrachtete. „Mine, was ist los?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie musste sich erst mal fassen. „Ich.. Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Da ist etwas, was ich nicht bestimmen kann. Ganz in der Nähe. Es fühlt sich furchtbar an. So schwer und.. ich hab so was noch nie gefühlt. Es.. Es lässt sich einfach nicht abschütteln." Harry nahm sie in den Arm und wog mit ihr vor und zurück, um sie zu beruhigen. „Harry, ich will nach unten. Ich gehe in meine Räume." Hermine erhob sich und verließ fluchtartig den Gryffindorturm. Endlich in den Kerkern angekommen ließ sie sich erschöpft an der Wand hinunter gleiten. Sie legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und atmete schwer ein und aus.

Es war schon reichlich spät. Weit nach Mitternacht und eigentlich war um diese Zeit niemand mehr unterwegs. Doch irgendjemand hatte dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass dies genau so blieb. Die dunkle Gestalt schlich durch die Gänge, auf der Suche nach Regelbrechern, die sie dafür bestrafen konnte, dass man sie so verärgert hatte.

Severus Snape war inzwischen in den Kerkern angelangt und setzte hier seine Aufsicht fort. Er hörte eine unregelmäßiges Atemgeräusch und suchte dessen Quelle. Er war erschüttert, als er sie fand. „Hermine? Was ist mit dir?" Die junge Frau vor ihm rührte sich nicht. Entschlossen ging er auf sie zu, hob sie hoch und trug sie die wenigen Schritte zu seinen privaten Räumen.

Hermine war völlig aufgelöst und schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Er legte sie auf seinem Bett ab und strich ihr beruhigend über ihr Haar. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. „Geh....weg! .....Bitte." Die Wörter kamen gepresst hervor und Severus sah sie bestürzt an. Hatte er es also doch richtig verstanden. Sie hatte sich die letzten Tage nicht umsonst von ihm ferngehalten. Absichtlich hatte sie Raum zwischen sich und ihn gebracht. Sie wollte das-was-auch-immer zwischen ihnen beenden. Hatte wahrscheinlich gehofft, es erledigte sich von selbst.

War er ihr so zuwider, dass sie nicht einmal mehr seine Nähe ertrug? Ekelte sie sich vor ihm. Schämte sie sich, für das, was sie mit ihm getan hatte?

„Geh... Severus. Weit...weg... von...mir. ...Es ... ist gefährlich...." Hermine kniff die Augen vor Anstrengung zusammen. Wieso ging er nicht endlich. Verstand er denn nicht, dass es zu gefährlich für ihn war, hier bei ihr zu sein, während sie in dieser Gefühlslage war? Hermine richtete sich entschlossen auf. Sie konnte nicht hier bleiben und Severus schien einfach nicht gehen zu wollen.

Mehr schlecht, als recht, gelang es ihr, sich bis zu der Wand im Wohnzimmer zu schleppen. Sie ließ nur durch ihre Gedanken, die Tür erscheinen und schlüpfte hindurch. Sie verriegelte ihre Räume, sorgte dafür, dass niemand hinein konnte und ließ sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen. Niemals zuvor ging es ihr so schlecht, konnte sie ein Gefühl nicht in Worte fassen. Egal, wie sehr sie es versuchte, sie schaffte es einfach nicht, dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln.

Harry klopfte aufgeregt an Snapes Tür. „Sir, bitte, machen Sie die Tür auf." Wütend riss Severus seine Tür auf und starrte den Jungen vor ihm an. Es war ein großer Fehler, Snape zu behelligen, nachdem er feststellen musste, dass die Frau, in die er sich verliebt hatte, ihn einfach abserviert hatte.

„Potter! Ich werde Ihnen eine Million Punkte abziehen, dafür, dass Sie es wagen, mich nach Sperrstunde zu stören." Harry sah gehetzt aus. „Tun Sie, was Sie wollen, aber bitte hören Sie zuerst zu." Severus wollte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, doch dieser dreiste Bengel schob einfach seinen Fuß dazwischen. „Das werden Sie büßen, Potter. Glauben Sie, Sie dürfen sich alles erlauben?"

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Sir, bitte. Es geht um Hermine." Alarmiert und wütend zugleich, schoss er Harry böse Blicke zu. „Was interessiert mich Miss Granger?"

Harry schloss resigniert die Augen. „Verdammt! Ich weiß, dass Sie Hermine lieben! Sie müssen mir helfen, bitte." Snape sah Harry vernichtend an. Woher wusste der Bengel über ihn und Hermine Bescheid? Hatte sie sich etwa über ihn lustig gemacht? War das eine weitere Aktion, ich zu demütigen? „Was ist los, Potter?" Er war zu sehr Lehrer, um den aufgelösten Bengel einfach wegzuschicken. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, Sir. Wir sind eingeschlafen, sie ist plötzlich aufgewacht, völlig aufgelöst und hat irgendwas davon gefaselt, dass sie sich unwohl fühle.

Sie ist einfach davon gelaufen. Ich dachte erst, es ginge ihr nicht so gut, wegen dem Stress, den sie in letzter Zeit hatte, aber ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, und wollte nach ihr sehen. Ich komme einfach nicht in ihr Zimmer. Ich hab alles versucht. Das Portrait ist weg. Es ist nur noch eine Steinwand da. Ich habe versucht irgendwie in den Rau zu kommen, aber es sind unglaublich starke Banne darum gelegt. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, Sir." Harry war völlig fertig. Was sollte er nur tun. Hermine schloss sich nicht einfach so in ihr Zimmer ein.

Snape war blass, ließ Harry stehen und ging zu der Wand, an der er versuchte, die Tür herauf zu beschwören. Harry war einfach neben ihn getreten und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Severus versuchte alle möglichen Zauber, doch die Tür wollte einfach nicht erscheinen. „Potter! LOS! Sie werden jetzt ihren Zauberstab ziehen und mir nachsprechen. Verstanden?" Harry nickte, zog seinen Stab und tat genau das, was auch Severus tat. Ein Knall ertönte und tatsächlich erschien endlich die ersehnte Tür in der Wand. Severus riss sie auf und trat dicht gefolgt von Harry hindurch.

Beiden verschlug es die Sprache, als sie in Hermines Zimmer traten. Sie lag zusammen gerollt, wie ein Fötus da und murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin, während so ziemlich alles, was sie besaß, in dem Raum umherflog. Harry konnte nur knapp einem gigantischen Wälzer ausweichen und auch Severus hatte Probleme, den schnell umherfliegenden Geschossen auszuweichen. „Potter, sind Sie in der Lage, mich kurz zu schützen, so dass ich zu Hermine gelangen kann, ohne von den ganzen Geschossen getroffen werde?" Harry nickte verschreckt. Tatsächlich war Severus überrascht, wie gut es ihm gelang, alles von ihm fernzuhalten. Er schaffte es unversehrt zu Hermine und hob sie an, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht schauen konnte. „Hermine! Hermine! Sieh mich an! Bitte, sieh mich an. Was ist los?"

Hermine murmelte noch immer vor sich hin, schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie. Sie schien sich anzustrengen, gegen was auch immer es war anzukämpfen, doch es schien ihr nicht zu gelingen. „Sev.. Severus? Harry? Ihr… müsst… verschwinden. Weg... von mir!" Severus sah nur einen Ausweg. Er musste wieder den Schutzzauber auf sie legen, der alles von ihr abschirmte. Ihre Schmerzen schienen mit ihren Kräften zusammen zu hängen, also hob er den Stab und murmelte die Beschwörung. Augenblicklich entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge. Ihre Habseligkeiten fielen zu Boden und Hermines Körper wurde schlaff in Severus Armen. „Potter! Holen Sie Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey. Schnell!"

Harry nickte verstört und rannte los. Severus zog Hermine in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Es war ihm egal, dass sie ihn nicht mehr wollte. Er hatte soeben die womöglich größte Furcht seines ganzen Lebens verspürt. Hermine regte sich in seinen Armen. Er glaubte, sie wolle sich von ihm lösen, doch sie schlang nur die Arme um ihn und schluchzte leise in seinen Umhang. „Was war das Hermine?" Hermine zuckte nur die Schultern in seinen Armen. „Hermine, es ist nicht die Zeit, sich hängen zu lassen. Du musst mir sagen, was da passiert ist, sonst könnte es wieder passieren."

Hermine löste sich ein wenig von ihm und sah ihn mit ihren verweinten Augen an. „Es wird wieder passieren. Ich spüre es noch immer. Es wird jeden Moment stärker. Bitte geh! Ich kann es nicht mehr lange beherrschen. Es war so stark." Severus verstand nicht. Sie glaubte, es kontrolliert zu haben? Hatte sie das Chaos um sie herum nicht bemerkt?

„Was meinst du damit, du kannst es nicht mehr lange beherrschen? Hast du es denn überhaupt abschirmen können?" Hermine zitterte und nickte. „Du musst gehen, Severus. Dir wird etwas passieren, wenn ich die Kontrolle vollends verliere. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Hieß das, er bedeutete ihr etwas? Er schüttelte die sentimentalen Gedanken ab. Dafür war jetzt nicht der Moment. Dumbledore, Harry und Madam Pomfrey kamen endlich durch die Tür und bleiben verwirrt stehen. Dumbledore ging auf Hermine zu und betrachtete sie besorgt. „Miss Granger? Bitte erzählen Sie mir, was geschehen ist?" Hermine sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Severus zog sie wieder dicht zu sich. Stockend begann sie zu erzählen. „Ich.. ich war bei Harry. Wir sind eingeschlafen und dann.. da war so ein Gefühl. Es war grässlich. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Da war... es war so unangenehm. Es ließ sich nicht beherrschen.. ich konnte es nicht abschirmen. Es war so wenig menschlich. Es... ich werde es nicht mehr kontrollieren können, aber es kommt wieder. Ich spüre, dass es wieder stärker wird."

Sie atmete schwer. Dumbledore sah sie traurig an. „Ich lasse Sie heute Nacht nicht alleine, Miss Granger. Meinetwegen kann Harry bei Ihnen bleiben.." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Niemand kann bei mir bleiben. Wenn mir die Kontrolle vollends entgleitet, dann werden alle in meiner Nähe verletzt." Dumbledore streckte Poppy die Hand entgegen. Sie reichte ihm eine Phiole und Dumbledore hielt sie für alle Anwesenden sichtbar hoch. „Dieser Trank wird Ihre Fähigkeit blockieren. Sie werden für die ganze nächste Woche wieder eine normale Hexe sein, ohne ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten." Hermine nahm glücklich die Phiole entgegen und stürzte den Inhalt herunter.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Ich denke nun ist es Ihnen recht, wenn Harry bei Ihnen bleibt, oder?" Hermine sah entschuldigend zu Harry. „Nein, Sir! Ich.. mir wäre es lieber, wenn Professor Snape bei mir bleiben würde. Ich fühle mich in seiner Obhut sicherer. Professor? Wäre das in Ordnung für Sie?" Harry lächelte milde und Snape nickte kurz. Er war erstaunt, wie gut sie sich im Griff hatte. Sie war psychisch gerade noch völlig am Ende gewesen, dachte aber daran, ihn beim Titel anzusprechen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. „Nun gut! Sie werden Morgen nicht am Unterricht teil nehmen, Miss Granger. Harry, du gehst jetzt am besten in deinen Schlafsaal. Ich sehe Morgen noch einmal nach Ihnen, Miss Granger. Gute Nacht." Hermine nickte nur.

Sie und Severus waren wieder allein. Sie legten sich eng aneinander gekuschelt zusammen und Severus strich über ihren Körper. „Danke, Severus!"

Er stutzte. „Wofür?"

Hermine drängte sich näher an ihn. „Dass du bei mir bist."

„Wieso wolltest du überhaupt, dass ich gehe? Bin ich dir zuwider geworden, Hermine?" Er schaffte es nicht, den leicht bissigen Ton aus seinen Worten zu verbannen. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich hatte Angst! Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich.. So was hab ich noch nie gespürt. Es war kein Gefühl, das ich kannte und ich wusste, du würdest es nicht heil überstehen, wenn ES sich mit ganzer Kraft entladen hätte."

Severus hielt sie fest. Er war froh, dass sie ihn nicht verließ. „Wieso glaubst du, du seiest mir zuwider?" Hermine schien wieder voll bei sich zu sein. Ihr entging nichts. „Du hast dich selten blicken lassen, in den letzten Wochen. Ich glaubte, es wäre deine Art mir zu sagen, unsere Beziehung wäre beendet." Hermine schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. Dann stutzte sie. „Beziehung?" Severus schloss gequält die Augen. Konnte sie ihm nicht einfach seine Illusion lassen und ihn von einer Beziehung sprechen lassen? „Nenn es, wie du willst, Hermine. Was ist es deiner Meinung nach?"

Hermine überlegte. „Eine Beziehung! Ich wusste nur nicht, dass du es auch so deklarierst. Weißt du, wenn wir in einer Beziehung sind, dann darf ich mir jetzt peinliche Kosenamen für dich ausdenken. Du natürlich auch für mich!"

Sie dachte angestrengt nach. Während er das Gesicht angewidert verzog. „Wie wäre es mit „Mein kleiner Vampir"? Hm.. nein, das ist zu offensichtlich. Mir fällt schon noch was ein, mein kleines Honigkuchenpferdchen." Hermine schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

„Mein lieber Engel, sollte ich diesen, oder ähnliche Kosenamen zukünftig von dir hören, dann wirst du es ganz furchtbar bereuen." Selten hatte Hermine Ihn in so falsch freundlichem Ton sprechen hören. Sie ignorierte seine Drohung und küsste ihn statt dessen. Trotzdem ihre Kräfte wegwaren, spürte sei seine Liebe in diesem Kuss. Hermine grinste an seinem Mund und Severus löste sich verwirrt von ihr. „Was kann an einem Kuss von mir so lustig sein, dass du dich nicht beherrschen kannst, dein Grinsen zu verbergen?" Hermine lächelte ihn unverwandt an. „Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte deine Kräfte sind weg!"

Hermine drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund und kuschelte sich wieder eng an ihn. Sie legte ihm einen Arm besitzergreifend um seine Hüfte, genau , wie er. „Dazu brauch ich kein Empath zu sein, Honigpferd." Hermine schlief praktisch noch während des Satzes ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie noch vor Severus auf. „Severus! Severus!" Als er aufwachte, dachte er, es sollte verboten werden, morgens bereits so fröhlich zu sein, als er die Augen öffnete und seine gestaltgewordene Phantasie neben sich liegen sah, verstand er durchaus, wieso man so gute Laune haben konnte. „Wieso bist du schon wach, Hermine? Du musst doch gar nicht aufstehen." Hermine piekste ihn in die Seite. „Weil ich erstens, nachdenke. Zweitens, natürlich aufstehe und drittens, gerne noch einen Quickie einschieben oder wenigstens ordentlich rumknutschen möchte." Hermine grinste bei seiner genervten Mine nur noch mehr. „Was hab ich mir da nur für ein Weib ins Bett geholt? Was meinst du mit du denkst nach?"

Hermine seufzte. „Nicht du hast mich in dein Bett geholt, mein Lieber, du liegst in meinem. Ich meinte, dass Dumbledore gesagt hat, er würde noch einmal vorbeischauen. Meinst du nicht, es wäre höchst eigenartig, wenn der verknöchertste Lehrer der Welt, plötzlich kuschelnd mit seiner Schülerin im Bett liegt? Ich war so frei und hab dir eine Liege gezaubert." Severus grummelte vor sich hin. „Sagtest du nicht noch irgendwas von einem Quickie?" Hermine gluckste. „Zu spät! Du hast so viel geplappert, es bleibt nur noch Zeit für ein bisschen rumknutschen."

Severus seufzte. „Du machst aus mir einen pubertierenden Teeny, Hermine. Rumknutschen, also wirklich! Nicht mal, als ich in dem Alter dafür war, hab ich rumgeknutscht! Ich habe leidenschaftlich geküsst." Er verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem und ließ spielerisch seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten. Hermine stöhnte wohlig auf. Sie erwiderte das Zungenspiel und ärgerte sich, ihn nicht früher geweckt zu haben. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog Hermine auf sich. Sie spürte, dass auch er nichts gegen ein bisschen Morgensport gehabt hätte und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust, hinunter zu seinem Schritt. „Hermine, bitte nicht! Wir haben nicht genug Zeit dafür." Hermine seufzte. „Na schön! Los, leg dich kurz in dein Bett, damit es aussieht, als hättest du es benutzt. Danach kannst du rüber zu dir gehen. Ich glaube, es war keine gute Idee, dass ich wollte, dass du hier schläfst."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, während er sich aufrichtete. „Wieso? Sag bloß, du hast die Knutscherei mit mir nicht genossen?" Hermine stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen und sah ihm zu, wie er sich kurz auf das Zustellbett legte, sich einige Male hin und her drehte und dann wieder aufstand. „Ich glaube, dass Dumbledore ein sehr kluger Mann ist, der sich sicherlich seinen Teil denken kann. Ich will einfach nicht, dass du von der Schule fliegst, weil ich meine Finger nicht bei mir behalten kann." Zur Unterstreichung ihrer Worte, fuhr sie auf seiner nackten Brust hoch und runter. Severus hielt ihre Hand fest und küsste sie kurz. „Mir wäre es lieber, du würdest nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen. Erstens, du bist noch zu schwach und zweitens, will ich dich nicht in Versuchung führen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass auch die anderen Siebtklässler bemerken, was ich für eine Wirkung auf dich habe."

Hermine nickte. „Okay, zur Kenntnis genommen." Severus seufzte. Sie würde trotzdem zum Unterricht erscheinen.

Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss und ging hinüber in seine Privaträume. Hermine ging ins Bad und machte sich für den Tag fertig. Sie flocht sich gerade ihre Haare in einen Zopf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie ließ Dumbledore hinein und wies ihm einen der Sessel an, um Platz zu nehmen. „Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen wieder besser, Miss Granger." Hermine nickte. „Verzeihen Sie, Sir, aber würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mich Hermine zu nennen?" Dumbledores Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Keineswegs, Hermine. Ich denke, es ist nichts verkehrtes dabei, wenn Sie mich Albus nennen. Gleiches Recht für alle, nicht wahr?" Hermine lächelte fröhlich. „Professor, ich danke Ihnen. Der Trank wirkt fantastisch." Dumbledore lächelte leicht, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Das Freut mich natürlich, Hermine, doch es bleibt noch immer zu klären, woran ihr kleiner Gefühlsausbruch gestern lag. Harry erzählte mir, Sie hätten sich hier durch allerhand magischer Schutzbanne eingeschlossen.

Ich selbst spüre noch jetzt die Präsenz der Magie. Zweifellos Ihre Magie, aber um ein Vielfaches verstärkt."

Hermine senkte den Kopf. „Sie haben die selbe Theorie, wie ich, oder?" Dumbledore nickte. „Ich denke, die habe ich, Hermine."

Hermine seufzte. „Wenn es wirklich Voldemort war, dann war er ganz in der Nähe, Profes.. Albus." Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich fürchte es. Aber so nah, wie Sie glauben, war er sicherlich nicht. Es dürften immer noch Kilometer gewesen sein, die Sie und ihn trennten."

Hermine hob verzweifelt den Kopf. „Sir, das heißt.. Wenn der Kampf naht, werde ich keine Hilfe sein. ER wird dann viel näher sein, als heute Nacht. Sie haben gesehen, was gestern geschehen ist, es wird dann noch viel schlimmer werden."

Dumbledore nickte. „Das ist durchaus möglich. Ich werde jedoch alles tun, damit dies nicht passiert. Auch wenn ich denke, Professor Snape ist ein perfekter Lehrer für Sie gewesen, wird es Zeit, dass ich Ihren Unterricht übernehme. Ich werde Ihnen versuchen zu zeigen, wie Sie Ihre Kräfte gänzlich unterbewusst nutzen können, dann wird auch ein Lord Voldemort, Sie nicht so aus dem Konzept bringen können."

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. „Wie ich sehe, hegen Sie nicht den Wunsch, sich einen Tag frei zu nehmen, Hermine."

Hermine wurde rot. „Wissen Sie, Sir..Albus, ich habe in diesem Jahr schon genug Unterricht verpasst, gerade jetzt, so kurz vor den UTZ´s möchte ich ungern noch mehr verpassen." Dumbledore nickte. „Wie Sie möchten, Hermine. Wenn es Ihnen zu viel wird, dann nehmen Sie sich einfach eine Auszeit. Ich habe bereits mit den betreffenden Lehrern gesprochen."

Hermine nickte dankbar. Dumbledores Besuch war kürzer ausgefallen, als gedacht. Sie hatte noch genug Zeit, in die große Halle zum Frühstück zu gehen. Hermine schnappte sich ihre Tasche und eilte hoch, zum Essen!

Harry, Severus, Dumbledore und selbst Poppy musterten erstaunt Hermine. Sie hatte eine grauenhafte Nacht hinter sich gebracht und dennoch einen Appetit für mindestens drei ausgewachsene Männer. Hermine verließ glücklich die große Halle und ging wieder hinunter in die Kerker. Sie hatte eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und wollte keinesfalls zu spät kommen. Sie nahm auf ihrem üblichen Sitz Platz und lauschte Severus spöttischen Kommentaren. Er erzählte ihnen, dass er selten eine unbegabtere Klasse unterrichtet habe und er ihnen beweisen würde, wie unfähig und dumm, sie alle waren. Ein Test!

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. Sie hatte den eigenartigen Verdacht, er könnte ein wenig verärgert sein, aufgrund nicht stattgefundener Morgentätigkeiten. Sie ließ sich Zeit mit ihrem Test. Er war nicht schwer. Keine wirklich Herausforderung, doch sie wollte die letzte sein, die ihn abgab. Als auch Neville den Raum endlich verlassen hatte, drehte Hermine sich zur Klassentür um und verriegelte die Tür.

„Miss Granger, können Sie mir erklären, was Sie da tun?"

Hermine grinste ihn anzüglich an. „Ich verschließe die Tür, Sir."

Sie ging vor zum Schreibtisch und legte ihr Pergament auf das der anderen. Dann ging sie zu ihm, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn für einen Kuss zu sich herunter. „Hermine, du hast Unterricht."

Hermine ließ nicht von ihm ab. „Du aber nicht! Du hast jetzt eine Freistunde und ich nur Arithmantik. Kein Fach, dass mir Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Dumbledore hat den Lehrern gesagt, ich fühle mich nicht wohl und ich dürfe mir durchaus eine Auszeit nehmen, wenn ich wollte. Und da du äußerst angespannt wirkst, dachte ich, ein wenig Entspannung würde dir ganz gut tun!"

Severus schlang nun auch seine Arme um sie und hob sie auf den Schreibtisch. „Na dann!" Aus zeitlichen Gründen, hielten sich weder Hermine, noch Severus lange mit einem Vorspiel auf. Er ließ seine Hände unter ihrem Schulrock verschwinden und zog ihr den Slip aus. Sein Finger fuhr durch ihre nasse Spalte und stellte fest, dass sie bereit für ihn war. Er strich langsam, fast quälend über ihre Klitoris, während Hermine unter Küssen und Stöhnen, seine Hose öffnete und über seine Beine schob. Sie befreite seine Erregung und strich vorsichtig darüber. Severus ließ von ihrem Mund ab und leckte über ihren Hals und biss vorsichtig hinein. Hermine stöhnte laut auf. Sie dirigierte ihn näher zu sich, direkt in Position und Severus drang in sie ein. Kehliges Stöhnen erfüllte de Raum.

„Merlin, wie konnte ich dem nur die Bibliothek vorziehen?" Severus gab einen erstickten Lacher von sich und bewegte sich langsam in ihr. „Severus, ...bitte! Beweg dich schneller!" Er kam ihrem Wunsch nach und bewegte sich schneller. Er konnte kaum an sich halten. Musste sich stark zurückhalten, nicht wie verrückt in sie zu stoßen, um selbst endlich Erlösung zu finden.

Hermine schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und brachte ihn damit noch tiefer in sich. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn verlangend. Als sie sich wieder löste, streifte sie sein Ohr. „Severus, halt.... nicht zurück. Stoß härter zu!" Merlin, wie er diese Frau liebte. Er stieß hart und schnell in sie. Brachte sich selbst und auch sie näher an den Höhepunkt und ergoss sich schließlich in ihr. Er bewegte sich weiter und auch Hermine kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Keuchend lösten sie sich voneinander. „Na? Bist du entspannt?" Severus schloss seine Hose und sah sie dann durchdringend an. Er ging auf sie zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Hermine hatte ihre Kleidung inzwischen auch wieder einigermaßen hergerichtet und sah schweigend zu Severus. „Was ist? War es nicht entspannend genug? Severus! Du kleiner Nimmersatt! HA! Ich hab einen Kosenamen für dich." Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Verrücktes Weib! Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie. Leidenschaftlich und zärtlich. Hermine ließ sich völlig in seinen Kuss fallen. Genoss alles, was er ihr gab.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine." Hermine sah ihm tief in die Augen und zog ihn wieder für einen Kuss zu sich. Sie hatte noch immer keine Erwiderung für ihn. Sie wollte diesen Moment nicht zerstören. Sie zog ihn mit sich zurück zum Schreibtisch, ließ sich wieder darauf nieder und ließ sich küssen. Ihre Zungen strichen zärtlich übereinander, seine Hände strichen über ihren Körper und jagten Hermine Schauer über den Rücken. Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander. „Wow!" Severus grinste. "Ich sagte ja, ich knutsche nicht!" er machte eine abfällige Bewegung mit der Hand und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Ich küsse leidenschaftlich deinen Verstand weg. Aber ich denke, bei dem Umfang dessen, brauch ich noch eine Weile." Hermine lächelte fröhlich. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, mein kleiner Nimmersatt. Meine nächste Stunde könnte ich natürlich auch noch verpassen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass deine Schüler noch die selben wären, wenn du den Unterricht wegen eines Schäferstündchens mit der Schulstreberin ausfallen lassen würdest."

Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und verließ sein Klassenzimmer.

Beim Abendessen sprach der gesamte dritte Jahrgang davon, dass sie Snape selten so entspannt gesehen hatten, wie in der heutigen Stunde. Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

TBC


	8. Gewinn und Verlust

Hermine saß grübelnd auf ihrem Bett. Sie verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Severus, doch sagen, dass sie ihn liebte, konnte sie nicht. Seit dem Mal in seinem Klassenraum hatte er es ihr auch nicht mehr gesagt und auf gewisse Art und Weise war sie darüber froh. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihm nicht einfach antworten konnte.

Es hämmerte an ihrer Tür. „Hermine! Komm schnell."

Harrys Stimme ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken auftauchen. Sie rannte zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Was ist denn los?"

Harry reichte ihr eine Pergamentrolle. „Hier, die soll ich dir von Dumbledore geben."

Sie entrollte das Papier und las sich die enge, feine Schrift Dumbledores durch.

„Er will, dass ich heute Abend zu ihm komme, wegen meiner Kräfte." Harry sah sie aufmerksam an. Wenn Hermine mit Dumbledore trainieren würde, hieße das, sie bekäme ihre Kräfte zurück. Das hieße wiederum, sie würde eventuell wieder zusammen brechen, sollte Voldemort in der Nähe sein und sie ihre Kräfte immer noch nicht kontrollieren können.

Hermine schien seine Sorgen zu erkennen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich schaffe das! Dumbledore ist einer der mächtigsten Magier der Welt. Er wird mir zeigen, wie ich es schaffen kann."

Harry umarmte sie. Hermine wusste, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Harry und sie verband etwas und bei der Vorstellung, Harry wäre eines Tages nicht mehr für sie da, drehte sich alles in ihr.

Harry ging es nicht anders. In den letzten Monaten war so viel passiert. Ihr war so viel passiert.

Der Todesserangriff, das Koma, die neuen Kräfte und die darauf folgenden Zusammenbrüche. Das alles hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass keiner von ihnen unverwundbar war. Er hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass Ron, Ginny oder im allgemeinen den Weasleys irgendwas sehr schlimmes passieren könnte. Kleinigkeiten, doch nie hatte er an den Tod gedacht.

Besonders nicht bei Hermine. Sie war für ihn einfach unverwundbar. Sie war so klug, stark und niemals hatte er geglaubt, sie könnte den Krieg nicht überleben.

Die Tür in der Wand öffnete sich und Severus trat ein. Hermine, die ihn, anders als Harry, sehen konnte, löste sich von ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns später, Harry." Etwas verwirrt sah er sie an und erst jetzt erblickte er Snape. Er nickte diesem kurz zu und verließ Hermines Zimmer.

Severus ging ärgerlich auf Hermine zu. Er vertrug es überhaupt nicht, Hermine in einer Umarmung mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen. Er wusste, sie hatte nichts mit einem anderen, allein die Reaktion der beiden hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sie sich keinesfalls schuldig fühlten, doch es störte ihn. Es störte ihn, weil es ihm zeigte, wie schnell sie sich in den Armen eines anderen wiederfinden konnte.

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen, die unbemerkt aus ihren Augen getropft waren. Besorgt ging Severus näher an sie heran. „Was ist los, Hermine?" Hermine sah ihn aus großen braunen Augen an. „Ich... Wir haben nie darüber nachgedacht. Wir dachten immer, wir kommen in jedem Fall unbeschadet davon. Aber in letzter Zeit, bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher."

Sie holte tief Luft und war froh, dass Severus sie nicht unterbrach. „Ich hab fast die Hälfte des Schuljahres im Krankenflügel verbracht. Ich hab gespürt, wie verdammt grausam, Voldemort ist. Ich .. ich dachte dank der neuen Kraft wird alles gut und wir gewinnen, aber was, wenn meine Kraft nichts bringt, weil ich sie nicht beherrschen kann, wenn er in der Nähe ist? Was, wenn wir verlieren? Was, wenn jemand der mir wichtig ist stirbt?"

Severus zog sie in seine Arme. Lautlos liefen Hermines Tränen ihre Wangen hinab, in den Stoff seiner Robe. „Es gibt schlimmeres, als den Tod, Hermine."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Für den, der stirbt, ist es vorbei. Er bekommt von dem Schmerz der Überlebenden nichts mit. Doch für mich gib es nichts schlimmeres, als einen meiner Freunde zu verlieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das ertrage."

Severus strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Es wird Opfer geben. Es wird schlimm für dich sein, doch du wirst es verkraften. Irgendwann wirst du es überwinden. Für mich gibt es auch nicht viel schlimmeres, als Menschen, die mir wichtig sind zu verlieren."

Hermine sah ihn traurig an. Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken gemacht, wie es für ihn sein würde, im Angesicht des Krieges.

Hermine drückte ihn fest an sich und löste sich dann von ihm. „Ich danke dir, Severus. Danke, dass du für mich da bist."

Er küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich muss jetzt los! Dumbledore will heute mit dem Training beginnen. Ach ja, was willst du eigentlich hier?"

Er verzog verstimmt über die rüde Frage das Gesicht. „Verzeih, dass ich das Bedürfnis hatte, dich zu sehen."

Sie grinste. „Schon okay."

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer.

Severus verließ ihre Räume. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Sie hatte nichts gesagt. Egal, wie nah sie sich kamen, sie sagte nie etwas. Er war nicht der Typ für Gefühsduselei und überflüssige Liebesschwüre, doch er hatte es ihr gesagt. Mehrmals! Ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte, war mit das schwerste, was es für ihn zu tun gab. Seine Gefühle verstecken, das konnte er, aber sie zeigen, fiel ihm schwerer als alles andere.

Ihr jedoch nicht! Sie zeigte ständig Gefühle. Ihr Leben drehte sich um Gefühle. Sie spürte die Gefühle aller, dennoch sagte sie ihm nicht das, was er hören wollte. Er sehnte sich danach, sie diesen einen Satz sagen zu hören. Nur einmal. Sie wich ihm aus. Egal, wann er versuchte, mit ihr über ihre Gefühle für ihn zu sprechen, wich sie ihm aus.

Er ertrug das nicht. Er ertrug es nicht, sie bei sich zu haben und zu wissen, dass sie nicht empfand wie er, dass sie nie empfinden würde wie er.

Mit starrer Mine ging er in sein Labor.

Hermine ging zum Wasserspeier und sagte das Passwort. Sie wurde eingelassen und hinauf befördert. „Ah, Hermine. Schön Dich zu sehen. Wie geht es Dir?"

Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. Sie war sich bewusst, dass man ihr ansah, dass sie geweint hatte. „Den Umständen entsprechen, Sir, danke der Nachfrage. Ähm... Und wie geht es Ihnen?"

Dumbledore gluckste. „Ob Du es glauben oder nicht, es geht mir sehr gut. Das Wetter ist angenehm, es gibt keinen Streit zwischen den Schülern und heute Abend gibt es Plumppudding. Es könnte kaum besser sein."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Er war ein seltsamer Mann. „Hermine, wir sollten mit deinem Zusatztraining beginnen. Der Endkampf naht und wir sollten die Möglichkeiten, die uns zur Verfügung stehen, so gut wie nur möglich nutzen. Deine Fähigkeiten sind schon beachtlich gut geschult, doch ich glaube, sobald dich etwas ablenkt, lässt die Kontrolle über deine Kräfte nach.

Dein Training wird nicht nur bei mir stattfinden, Hermine. Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, doch viel mehr als Severus, bzw. Professor Snape, kann ich dir auch nicht beibringen. Es ist wichtig, dass du auch während des Kampfes, deine Kräfte ohne Einschränkung beherrschen kannst."

Hermine hörte seinen Ausführungen aufmerksam zu. Das klang ja alles ganz gut und schön, aber wie wollte er denn bitte eine Kampfsituation nachstellen? „Albus? Wer wird mich denn auf die Kampfsituation vorbereiten? Ich meine, wir können wohl kaum die Todesser bitten, uns zu helfen!"

Albus schmunzelte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er meinen, sie hätte ein wenig zu viel Zeit mit Severus verbracht, auch wenn ihr Sarkasmus nicht annähernd so böse war, wie der seine.

„Nein Hermine, ich denke nicht, dass Mister Mcnair oder Mister Malfoy sich dazu bereit erklären würden. Mein guter Freund Ethan Seymour wird mit seinem Enkel Ryan in den nächsten Tagen in Hogwarts eintreffen. Ryan ist ein hervorragender Kämpfer und wird dich in den Kampfkünsten ausbilden. Keine Sorge, er wird dir nur zeigen, wie du deinen Zauberstab sozusagen als Schwert nutzen kannst." Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. Sie hatte geglaubt, nur ihre Empathiefähigkeiten sollten ausgebildet werden, doch wie es schien, sollte sie so etwas wie eine Aurorenausbildung erhalten.

Dumbledore erklärte ihr, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen, jeden Abend bei ihm erscheinen sollte und sie alles, was sie bei Severus eventuell noch nicht gelernt hatte, beigebracht bekommen würde. Sie verabschiedete sich und ging in ihr Zimmer. Es war noch nicht sehr spät, doch Hermine fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Ihr Leben verlief ganz und gar nicht nach ihren Vorstellungen. Ihre Prüfungen würden in zwei Tagen anfangen, doch sie hatte gar nicht die Zeit, sich Panik deswegen zu machen, da sie eine mächtige Fähigkeit besaß, die sie im Krieg zu einer der Schlüsselfiguren machen würde.

Wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass sie, wenn der große Kampf stattfand, jedes Gefühl spüren würde, die Angst, den Hass, die Verzweiflung, den Wahnsinn, dann zog sich in ihrem Inneren alles zusammen und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen.

Sie spürte dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit und beschloss, Severus in seinen Räumen besuchen zu gehen. „Severus?"

Er kam aus seinem Labor und sah sie emotionslos an. Da sie den Blick mittlerweile kannte, ignorierte sie ihn einfach. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Hermine?"

Sie sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an. So wie er das fragte, klang es irgendwie eigentümlich. „Ähm..., wenn ich dich störe, dann kann ich auch gehen. Ich dachte nur, du hättest vielleicht ein wenig Zeit für mich."

Severus sah die Verletztheit in ihrem Blick und beschloss, dass dies wohl nicht der richtige Augenblick für tiefgreifende Beziehungsgespräche war. „Doch, ich habe Zeit." Erleichtert schritt Hermine auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. Etwas überrumpelt ließ er es zu und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Hermine löste sich bald darauf von ihm und zog ihn mit sich auf das Sofa. Sie dirigierte ihn in eine Position, in der sie glaubte, er säße bequem und kuschelte sich anschließend an ihn.

Severus genoss diesen Moment der Nähe und Geborgenheit. Lange Zeit, hatte er darauf verzichtet, um einen Abstand zwischen sich und der Welt zu schaffen, solange, bis er selbst nicht mehr in der Lage war, sie überhaupt zu zulassen. „Willst du mir erzählen, warum du mich wie ein Kissen auf das Sofa wirfst und es dir möglichst bequem machst?"

Hermine zog einen seiner Arme zu sich und schlang ihn sich um die Schultern und behielt seine Hand in ihrer, während sie sie interessiert betrachtete.

„Ich war bei Dumbledore."

Er sagte nichts. Eine solche Aussage, bedurfte keiner Antwort. „Er sagte mir, er könne mir kaum etwas anderes beibringen, als du und dass ich jetzt von außerhalb trainiert werden soll." Er schwieg weiterhin, wollte ihr die Chance geben, alles zu sagen, was sie sagen wollte. „Er will nicht nur meine Empathie schulen, es klingt, als würde ich eine Ausbildung zum Auror erhalten. Ich werde lernen zu kämpfen, als wäre meine Zauberstab mein Schwert. Das hat er zumindest gesagt." Jetzt schwieg Hermine. Severus dachte über das Gesagte nach. Vieles davon, war auch ihm neu. Er hatte nichts von einer Kampfausbildung gewusst und fragte sich, ob das nicht ein wenig viel verlangt war.

„Und wie denkst du über die ganze Sache, Hermine?"

Sie schwieg noch einen Augenblick. „Wie soll ich das schon sehen? Ich wusste immer, dass ich an Harrys Seite kämpfen würde, aber.... ach verdammt, ich bin erst neunzehn. Ich will mir keine Gedanken über eine Kampfausbildung machen, oder dass ich eine zentrale Rolle in einem Krieg spielen werde. Ich will mich vor meinen Prüfungen fürchten, die in zwei Tagen anstehen, will mir Gedanken über den Abschlussball machen, mein Kleid, meine Frisur, meine Begleitung. Ich will überlegen, an welcher Uni ich studieren möchte und was und.. ach was weiß denn ich? Ich will nicht sterben, verdammt!"

Severus war ein wenig überrascht, dass ihr Ausbruch so lange auf sich hatte warten lassen. Sie hatte so viel durchgemacht, er hatte geglaubt, er käme früher. „Man kann es sich nicht aussuchen, Hermine. Wir alle haben unsere Lasten zu tragen, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Klischeesätze, wie „Das Gute wird immer über das Böse siegen" oder „Alles wird gut" stimmen."

Hermine nickte verstehend. „Glaube nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, dass ich nicht die einzige mit Problemen bin, aber... ich war immer die kleine Prinzessin meiner Eltern. Sie haben nichts schlechtes an mich heran gelassen. Ich war immer ein naiver Bücherwurm mit dem Glauben an das Gute. Und plötzlich werde ich in einen Krieg gestoßen, in dem ich dabei helfen soll, Menschen zu töten. Das ist alles ein wenig viel, für nur knapp sieben Jahre."

Wieder einmal wurde Severus klar, wie jung Hermine eigentlich war und wie viel sie in ihrem Alter bereits hatte durchmachen müssen.

Die ständigen Gefahren, in denen sie sich mit Potter befunden hatte. Der Krieg, ihre Gabe, der Tod ihrer Eltern. Und dennoch war sie eine unglaublich starke Persönlichkeit, die immer alles tat, was in ihrer Macht stand um anderen zu helfen.

„Severus? Kann ich heute Nacht hier schlafen? Also.. ähm, nur wenn es dich nicht stört. Ich will nicht alleine sein."

Als ob er bei diesem Blick hätte ablehnen können. „Ja. Du kannst heute Nacht hier schlafen."

Hermine, die ein wenig angespannt auf seine Antwort gewartet hatte, entspannte sich jetzt wieder in seinen Armen. „Danke." Kaum fünf Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

Severus versuchte möglichst vorsichtig aufzustehen und nahm sie auf den Arm. Er trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, legte sie auf dem Bett ab und legte sich neben sie. Als er sie fest in die Arme geschlossen hatte, schlief auch er ein.

Hermine erwachte am folgenden Morgen als erste. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, wie sie in Severus Bett gelangt war, doch als sie sich von starken Armen umschlungen wieder fand, war es ihr egal. Sie sah auf die Uhr und erschrak ein wenig. Es war bereits halb acht. Frühstück gab es nur bis halb neun und um Viertel vor begann bereits die erste Stunde.

„Severus! Los, aufwachen!" Er reagierte kaum auf ihre Worte. Seufzend lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und betrachtete sein entspanntes Gesicht. Ein verschlagenes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Hand unter die Bettdecke wandern. Sie legte sie auf Severus Bauch und strich von dort aus vorsichtig weiter nach unten. Am Bund seiner Boxershorts hielt sie einen Moment inne, um zu sehen, wie er darauf reagierte. Noch immer schien er sehr entspannt, doch mittlerweile bewegte er sich ein wenig.

Hermine ließ ihre Hand in seiner Hose verschwinden und stellte fest, dass sich da bereits am frühen Morgen etwas regte. Sie strich um seine Erregung herum und nahm sie schließlich in die Hand. Severus quittierte es mit einem Stöhnen und schlug die Augen auf.

Hermine grinste ihm frech entgegen. „Morgen! Ich dachte schon, ich bekomme dich überhaupt nicht mehr wach. Wir müssen aufstehen. Es gibt gleich Frühstück!"

Severus stöhnte erregt und genervt auf. Zum einen hatte sie noch immer ihre Hand an einer für ihn bedeutenden Stelle, zum anderen konnte er nicht glauben, dass sie in diesem Moment ans Essen denken konnte.

Sie zog ihre Hand aus seiner Hose und wollte aus dem Bett steigen, doch eine Hand ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie zurück. „Severus, bitte! Ich muss noch duschen und mich anziehen. Ich will das Frühstück nicht verpassen."

Er sah sie böse an. „Daran hättest du denken sollen, bevor du mich auf diese Weise geweckt hast."

Hermine sah ihn kämpferisch an. Er stand zwischen ihr und ihrem Essen!

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag! Wir werden gemeinsam duschen gehen und dann kannst du zu deinem geliebten Essen gehen, einverstanden?"

Hermine nickte, sprang aus dem Bett und flitzte ins Bad. Severus sah ihr belustigt hinterher. Vielleicht sollte man ihr sagen, Voldemort würde alle Nahrungsmittel abschaffen und ihr, sollte die gute Seite gewinnen, ein gigantisches Festmahl versprechen. Sie würde Voldemort wahrscheinlich im Alleingang erledigen und pünktlich zur nächsten Mahlzeit wieder da sein.

Er erwachte aus seinen Gedanken, als er Hermines Stimme aus dem Badezimmer hörte. „Severus? Kommst du? Du hast noch eine Viertelstunde."

Fassungslos stand er auf und trat zu ihr ins Bad. Sie war dabei sich zu entkleiden, was Severus dazu brachte, seine überflüssigen Gedanken vorläufig beiseite zu schieben.

Er umfasste von hinten ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich. Er küsste sich an ihrem Hals entlang zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, während Hermine ihm die störende Boxershorts von den Hüften schob.

Severus zog ihr das T- Shirt aus, dass sie noch trug und beide standen nackt und eng umschlungen beieinander.

Etwas ungeduldig zog Hermine Severus in die Dusche und stellte das Wasser an. Immer noch küssend, streichelte er an ihrer Seite entlang. Sie lösten den Kuss und Severus senkte seinen Mund auf ihr Schlüsselbein. Er saugte sich an ihrer Haut fest und genoss die Wärme und den Geschmack ihres Körpers.

Hermines Atem wurde schneller, sie spürte, wie sein ohnehin erregtes Glied härter wurde, als er sich noch enger an se drückte.

Er schob sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und spreizte sie, so dass seine Hand ungehindert zu ihrer Scham wandern konnte und seine Finger in sie eindrangen. Hermine keuchte und sah ihn mit verklärtem Blick an. Sie schloss genießerisch die Augen und genoss das, was er mit ihr tat. Severus zog sie wieder zu sich und küsste sie. Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund und umspielte ihre.

Severus genoss es, sie so ekstatisch zu sehen. Hermine gab sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin, ließ es zu, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und trieb ihn damit ebenfalls an den Rand der Ekstase. Seine Finger drangen immer wieder tief in sie ein. Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund und presste sich noch enger an ihn. Severus flüsterte gegen ihren Mund. „Denkst du immer noch nur an deine Mahlzeit?" Hermine war nicht fähig zu antworten und zog ihn wieder zu sich in einen langen Kuss.

Severus zog seine Hand zurück, was von Hermine mit einem entrüsteten Seufzer quittiert wurde, legte seine Hände an ihre Hüfte, hob sie ein Stück an und drang kraftvoll in sie ein. Hermine stöhnte laut auf und auch aus Severus Mund drang ein tiefer, kehliger Laut. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Severus hörte jedes Keuchen und Stöhnen. Er verharrte regungslos in ihr, versuchte sich zu beherrschen und der Sache nicht ein zu schnelles Ende zu bereiten.

Hermine ergriff nun ihrerseits die Initiative und bewegte sich auf ihm. Sie stöhnte laut auf und war sich sicher, dass sie nicht allzu weit von ihrem Höhepunkt entfernt war. Severus warf alle Bedenken über Bord und bewegte sich selbstständig in ihr. Seine Stöße quittierte Hermine mit einem immer lauter werdenden Stöhnen. Er wurde mit jedem Stoß ein wenig schneller, stieß härter zu und trieb sie immer näher an ihre Orgasmen.

Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Durch die Kontraktion ihrer Muskeln während ihres Höhepunktes, kam auch Severus und ergoss sich in ihr. Erschöpft lehnten sie an der kalten Wand der Dusche und kühlten ihre Erhitzten Körper.

„Wow!" Severus lächelte matt bei ihrer offenen Überraschtheit. „Mist! In zwanzig Minuten gibt es kein Frühstück mehr!" Severus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Das ist nicht normal! Wir hatten soeben Sex, und ich möchte erwähnen, es war nicht schlecht und kaum zwanzig Sekunden später denkst du nur an deinen Magen."

Hermine schwieg einen Moment.

Nach einer Minute schweigen, sah sie ihn auffordernd an. „Darf ich dich jetzt darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das Frühstück bald beendet wird?"

Verzweifelt fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Na dann geh schon. Ich denke, ich werde das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Nicht, dass ich glaube, einer der minderbemittelten Schüler könnte irgendwelche Schlüsse daraus ziehen, dass sowohl du, als auch ich so spät zum Essen erscheinen, aber Dumbledore ist nicht dumm und Draco und Potter haben die furchtbare Angewohnheit, bedeutsame Blicke auszutauschen, wenn sie einen, für sie seltenen, Einfall haben."

Hermine hatte ihm kaum zugehört. Sie zauberte ihre Klamotten vom Vortag sauber, da sie nicht erst in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte, und zog sich in Windeseile an. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, rief „Bis später!" und rannte aus seiner Wohnung.

Hermine war zehn vor halb neun in der großen Halle angekommen, wo ihre Freunde noch auf sie warteten. Sie lud sich ihren Teller so voll wie möglich und schaufelte das Essen in ihren Mund. Auf die Frage, wo sie so lange gewesen war, antwortete sie nur, sie hätte verschlafen, was ja auch irgendwie der Wahrheit entsprach und futterte dann weiter.

Sie hatte an diesem Tag nicht besonders viel Unterricht. Eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde und eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Kräuterkunde verging schnell und Hermine holte immerhin dreißig Punkte für Gryffindor.

Harry und Ron stöhnten genervt auf, bei dem Gedanken an Snape. Hermine war immer wieder erstaunt, wie gut sie ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte, während des Unterrichts. Es war, als gäbe es keine Beziehung zwischen ihnen.

„Holen Sie ihre Bücher hervor, schlagen Sie Seite 298 auf und lesen Sie. Schweigend, Miss Granger! Keine Zwischenfragen, bevor jeder den Text wenigstens gelesen, wenn gleich wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden hat."

Hermine wurde rot. Vollidiot! Als ob sie ständig Fragen stel... okay, vergessen wir das.

Sie begann den Text zu lesen und selbst wenn Snape nicht ausdrücklich verboten hätte, Fragen zu stellen, hätte sie es am heutigen Tag nicht getan. Sie hatte keine. Sie wartete darauf, dass alle fertig mit lesen wurden, doch bis auf Ron schien das bei keinem der Fall zu sein. Ron...

Sie vertrugen sich wieder wie früher. Schon seit Wochen, doch Hermine verbrachte bis vor drei Wochen, kaum Zeit mit ihm. Sie hatte so viel zu tun gehabt, mit den Prüfungen, Severus und ihrer Fähigkeit, dass sie einfach keine Zeit für ihn gefunden hatte. Und wenn sie Zeit gehabt hatte, waren da immer Harry, Ginny oder Draco gewesen, obwohl letztere sich ziemlich rar gemacht hatten.

Sie hatte sich die Tage zuvor mehr Zeit für Ron genommen und hatte festgestellt, dass er ihr gefehlt hatte. Er hatte eine so kindlich naive Art, es war erfrischend mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Ron kritzelte irgendetwas auf ein Stück Pergament und schob es ihr zu. Mit einem Blick auf Severus, zog sie es zu sich und las.

Hey Mine, hättest du Lust, nach den Prüfungen mit mir nach Hogsmead zu gehen? Allein?

Ron

Hermine sank das Herz in die Hose. Machte er sich wieder Hoffnung auf eine erneute Beziehung oder wieso ausgerechnet allein?

Sie kritzelte eine Antwort auf das Papier und schob es zurück zu ihm.

Tut mir leid, Ron, aber ich kann nicht. Ich hab was anderes vor. Empathietraining. Jeden Abend. Hermine

Sie hoffte, dass das damit erledigt wäre und wartete darauf, dass der Unterricht fortgesetzt wurde. Snape sah von seinen Unterlagen auf und stellte fest, dass die meisten mit dem Text fertig waren. „Ich wage kaum zu fragen, aber gibt es irgendwelche Fragen, das Thema betreffend? Nein? Miss Granger, Sie enttäuschen mich."

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er schien ja wirklich Spaß an dieser Farce zu haben. „Zehn Punkte Abzug, Miss Granger. Sie sollten ihre Gefühlsregungen in meinem Unterricht ein wenig besser zu verbergen wissen."

Severus war wütend. Er hatte sich inzwischen, mal wieder, Gedanken über seine und Hermines Beziehung gemacht. Sie war schön, aufregend und leidenschaftlich, doch ihm fehlte etwas. Er wollte endlich wissen, wie sie für ihn fühlte. Er hatte mittlerweile lange genug gewartet. Er konnte nicht permanent darauf achten, wie belastet sie war. Er hatte auch eine Menge durchgemacht. Jahrzehntelang an der Seite eines Wahnsinnigen sein Leben in Gefahr zu bringen, war weniger angenehm, als man es eventuell annahm.

Er wollte einmal im Leben etwas zurück bekommen. Sein Leben lang auf Liebe verzichten zu müssen war nicht unbedingt förderlich für den Charakter.

Hermine packte nach Stundenende ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ den Kerker, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Severus war ihrer Meinung nach zu weit gegangen. Gut, so viel anders als früher hatte er sich nicht benommen, aber konnte er sie nicht einfach ignorieren, so wie er es bisher getan hatte? War das zu viel verlangt? Hermine war sich sicher, dass er wieder einmal irgendein Problem hatte, was er durch sein Benehmen im Unterricht kompensieren wollte. Doch Hermine fühlte sich nicht wie ein Punchingball, auf den man einschlagen konnte, wie es einem beliebte. Hermine ging in die Bibliothek. Die Prüfungen würden am nächsten Tag beginnen und sie wollte ein letztes Mal die Themen durchgehen.

Sie lernte bis spät am Abend und musste feststellen, dass sie es nicht mehr zum Abendessen schaffen würde, bevor sie zu Dumbledore musste. Seufzend packte sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen und ging zu Dumbledores Büro. Vor den Wasserspeiern nannte sie das Passwort und trat ein.

„Guten Abend Albus."

„Hallo Hermine. Schön, dass du da bist. Wir wollen gleich beginnen, schließlich schreibst du morgen deine Prüfungen für die UTZs und ich möchte ungern dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn du dich nicht konzentrieren kannst, da du vor Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit den Unterschied zwischen einer Alraune und einer Mandragora nicht mehr weißt." Er gluckste über seinen eigenen Witz und auch Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Lass uns gleich beginnen. Du wirst zu aller erst verhindern, dass du irgendein Gefühl von mir spüren kannst." Hermine nickte als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Ohne Schwierigkeiten grenzte sie die fremden Gefühle aus. „Sehr gut, sehr gut. Jetzt lass bitte nur durch deine bzw. meine Gefühle den Schreibtisch schweben." Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ohne Zauberstab?"

Dumbledore nickte. Hermine erinnerte sich an den Abend, an dem sie Voldemort spürte. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht einmal benutzt, aber dennoch gezaubert. Sowohl die Tür in der Wand, als auch die Banne um ihr Zimmer. Sie konzentrierte sich und fühlte die unendliche Ruhe, die Dumbledore ausstrahlte. Sie fand, dass das ein merkwürdiges Gefühl war. Natürlich war da auch Liebe, Glück, Angst, aber alles unterlag dieser inneren Ruhe.

Sie hob die Arme und sah den Schreibtisch an. Sie dachte an den Schwebezauber, nichts passierte. Se probierte es erneut, doch wieder geschah nichts. Sie ließ die Arme sinken und sah angestrengt auf den Tisch. Dumbledore sagte nichts. Sie sollte alleine herausfinden, diese Magie vollständig zu beherrschen. Hermine hatte Dumbledore als Person inzwischen völlig aus ihrer Wahrnehmung verdrängt, einzig das Gefühl blieb. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Es war, als existiere vor ihrem inneren Auge nur das Gefühl. Sie nahm es als einen weißen Energieball wahr. Langsam wurde es nicht irgendein Energieball, sondern ihrer. Er kam auf sie zu und blieb bei ihr. Sie hob die Arme und der Energieball schwebte auf den Schreibtisch zu. Wieder dachte sie an den Schwebezauber und tatsächlich erhob sich der Schreibtisch.

Hermine sah überrascht auf das schwebende Möbelstück. Es fiel ihr leicht, es in der Luft zu halten. Viel leichter, als mit dem Zauberstab. Probeweise ließ sie ihn leicht hin und her schweben und setzte ihn dann wieder auf seinem Platz ab.

Sie senkte langsam die Arme und sah Dumbledore an, der sie anlächelte. „Das war ausgezeichnet, Hermine. Du beherrschst die Fähigkeit besser, als ich es je bei einem anderen Empathen gesehen habe. Ich wusste, du bist begabt, aber das war wirklich außergewöhnlich." Hermine errötete.

„Ich denke das genügt für heute. Viel Glück bei deinen morgigen Prüfungen. Bis morgen Abend." Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht zu Severus. So wie sie ihn kannte, hatte er wieder schlechte Laune und darauf hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett und dachte nach. Jetzt noch lernen war ineffektiv. Das würde sie lediglich nervös machen und ihr den Schlaf rauben. Hermine hielt während dieses Gedanken inne. Sie wollte nicht mehr lernen, um besser schlafen zu können? Das war interessant. Sie glaubte, dieser Gedanke komme noch immer von Dumbledores unendlicher Ruhe. Sie fragte sich, ob diese Gefühlsmagie nur mit den Gefühlen anderer funktionierte, oder auch mit ihren eigenen.

Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und holte tief Luft. Ein Gefühl ... Sie brauchte jetzt ein Gefühl. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco und Severus… Geborgenheit! Das war das Gefühl, das sie hatte, wenn sie an diese Menschen dachte.

Sie konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die Geborgenheit. Als sie sich sicher war, das ihr ganzer Körper von diesem Gefühl durchzogen war, ließ sie sich selber schweben. Hermine grinste. Das war cool. Sie flog, na ja eigentlich schwebte sie nur, aber das ohne Hilfe von Besen und das war definitiv gut.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür in der Wand und Severus trat ein. „Hermine, was...?" Hermine grinste ihn an. „Sie mal Severus, ist das nicht cool? Hab ich gerade bei Dumbledore gelernt. Magst du auch?" Ohne auf eine antwort zu warten, ließ sie ihn zu sich schweben. Sich der Situation ergebend, verschränkte auch Severus die Beine und sie schwebten sich gegenüber.

„Hermine, auch wenn ich es gut finde, dass du deine Kräfte beherrschst, so möchte ich dennoch nicht als Versuchskaninchen verwendet werden."

Hermine gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. „Wirst du doch gar nicht. Zuerst hab ich es doch bei mir selber ausprobiert."

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Dumbledore hat die heute beigebracht, wie du deine eigenen Gefühle als Magiequelle nutzen kannst?"

Sie schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Nein! Er hat mir gezeigt, wie ich seine Gefühle als Magiequelle nutzen kann." Verwirrung machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. „Wie kannst du uns dann schweben lassen?"

Hermine gluckste. „Ich hab meine Gefühle als Quelle benutzt!"

Hermine hatte selten gesehen, dass Severus Snape überrascht war. „Hermine, das ist .. . bemerkenswert." Hermine errötete. „Danke."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und sahen sich fest in die Augen. Zu Severus absoluten, völligen und unerwarteten Überraschung, brach Hermine das angenehme Schweigen zuerst. „Was willst du eigentlich hier? Hast du dich beruhigt, was auch immer heute Mittag mit dir los war?"

Severus war kein feiger Mann, doch ihm graute vor dem Grund seines Kommens. „Ja. Ich war erschöpft. Die Nacht und der Morgen waren sehr ermüdend."

Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Na vielen Dank! Das wars ab jetzt mit den Morgenquickies. Pah, und für so was hätte ich beinahe mein Frühstück verpasst. Apropos Frühstück, ich hatte gar kein Abendessen." Sie richtete ihre Hand auf eine Schranktür in ihrem Schreibtisch. Diese öffnete sich und ein paar Pakete flogen auf sie zu.

„Magst du auch was essen?" Severus sah sie nachdenklich an. „Hermine, bist du nicht erschöpft?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du benutzt seit Minuten Magie ohne Fokus. Du musst erschöpft sein."

Hermine kaute auf ihrem Sandwich herum. Sie schluckte den Bissen herunter und ließ sich selbst und Severus auf ihr Bett sinken. „Ehrlich gesagt, mir fällt es weniger schwer, meine Magie auf diese Art zu benutzen, als mit meinem Zauberstab. Ich habe diese Magie bisher aber nur für Schwebe- und Aufrufezauber benutzt, vielleicht ist es bei anderen Zaubern anders."

Wieder saßen sie schweigend voreinander. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen und beide genossen es.

Severus ging in dieser Nacht nicht zurück in seine Räume. Er schlief bei Hermine und hielt sie in einer festen Umarmung.

Am nächsten Morgen erklang ein penetrantes Piepen gefolgt von einem noch viel penetranterem Gequassel. „Oh Merlin. Hätte ich gestern Abend doch bloß noch mal in meine Bücher gesehen. Ich werde meine Prüfungen vermasseln und bei Filch in die Lehre gehen müssen. Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein." Er stöhnte genervt auf und öffnete seine Augen. Hermine hüpfte durch den Raum und zog sich einen Schuh an, während sie in einem vor ihr schwebendem Buch las. Severus stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen die Hände und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine zunächst angespannt, ließ sich in diesen Kuss fallen. Er strich zärtlich mit seiner Zunge über ihre Oberlippe. Hermine öffnete den Mund und ließ zu, dass er seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten lassen konnte.

Nach einigen Momenten trennten sie sich wieder. „Kannst du jetzt den Mund halten? Bitte! Ich bin kein Morgenmensch, wie du vielleicht weißt." Hermine atmete tief durch. „Hallo! Ich werde heute die wichtigste Prüfung meines Lebens schreiben. Verzeihung, dass ich eventuell ein wenig aufgedreht bin." Severus schmunzelte und ging ins Bad. Er duschte ausgiebig, da es eigentlich noch viel zu früh für ihn zum Aufstehen war und ging anschließend nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet zu Hermine, die noch immer völlig verzweifelt umher lief. „Hermine, ich sage die das nur ein einziges Mal. Du bist sehr intelligent und kannst alles und noch mehr, was man als Schülerin deines Alters können muss. Du bist wahrscheinlich klüger als manch anderer Lehrer hier an dieser Schule und könntest locker das Unterrichten übernehmen. Also bitte beruhige dich. Geh und iss etwas in der großen Halle. Mach deine Freunde wahnsinnig, indem du ihnen erzählst, was du alles weißt und sie ganz sicher nicht."

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich könnte wirklich etwas zu essen vertragen."

Na bitte. Das Argument schien bei ihr immer zu helfen.

Hermine tat was er ihr geraten hatte. Ihre Freunde wurden immer nervöser, bis Ginny beschloss, dass man die beiden Klugscheißer der Schule einfach vereinen sollte. Sie holte Draco und Hermine und er stritten sich zwanzig Minuten lang über die Vorteile von Sorbet und Pudding, da sie sich irgendwie beide von den Prüfungen ablenkten. Draco war ebenfalls aufgeregt. Für ihn war ein guter Abschluss wichtig, da er sich gegen die Vorurteile gegen seine Familie behaupten musste, um in der magischen Gesellschaft anerkannt zu werden.

Irgendwann war es so weit. Die große Halle wurde geräumt und an Stelle der Haustische erschienen Einzelpulte. Die schriftlichen Prüfungen wurden ausgeteilt und die Schüler des siebten Jahrganges begannen ihre Pergamente zu beschreiben.

Am Nachmittag fiel Hermine in einen tiefen Schlaf, aus dem sie erst Stunden später erwachte. Sie musste sich beeilen um pünktlich bei Dumbledore zu erscheinen und rannte deshalb durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Im Büro des Schulleiters setzte sie sich schwer atmend auf ihren Stammplatz. „Guten Abend, ...Albus."

„Hallo Hermine, wieso bist du so außer Atem."

„Ich bin gerannt, weil ich verschlafen habe."

Er nickte verstehend.

„Wie liefen deine Prüfungen?"

Hermine zögerte. „Ganz gut, denk ich."

Albus ging darauf nicht näher ein. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich eines der besten Zeugnisse der letzten Jahrzehnte.

„Lass uns beginnen. Ich will dich nicht zu lange aufhalten, schließlich hast du morgen deine mündlichen Prüfungen und solltest ausgeschlafen sein. Ich würde dir heute gerne zeigen, wie du die Magie aus deinen eigenen Gefühlen gewinnen kannst."

Hermine wurde rot und Dumbledore funkelte sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ähm.. nicht wirklich. Ich, nun ja.. also.. gestern Abend, als ich in meinem Zimmer saß, da fragte ich mich, ob es möglich wäre, auch meine eigenen Gefühle zum zaubern zu benutzen und na ja, ich hab es ausprobiert und irgendwann hat es geklappt."

Dumbledore sah sie erstaunt an. „Was hast du alles mit deiner Magie gemacht?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. „Ich hab mich schweben lassen. Ach ja und Professor Snape, oh und ich hab ein Sandwich zu mir gerufen."

„Professor Snape? Was hat er denn in deinem Zimmer gesucht?" Dumbledore gluckste bei dem Gedanken an einen schwebenden Severus. „Er hat wohl Lärm gehört und nach mir gesehen."

Der Direktor nahm es als gegeben hin. „Nun, ich kenne Severus eine Weile, war er denn nicht ein wenig, nun, sagen wir, wütend, dass du ihn ohne Erlaubnis hast schweben lassen.?"

Hermine dachte kurz nach. „Nein. Na ja ein wenig. Aber er schien eher interessiert und nicht wütend. Er fragte, ob es anstrengend wäre, da ich uns einige Minuten auf der selben Stelle hab schweben lassen und ich noch andere Sachen gezaubert habe."

Dumbledore nickte. Durchaus interessante Fragen. „Und? War dem so?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Albus, mir fällt es leichter ohne Zauberstab. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwann fiel es mir so leicht wie atmen. Es war ganz selbstverständlich."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Unter diesen Umständen ist es nicht sonderlich hilfreich, wenn du lernst mit deinem Zauberstab zu kämpfen. Wir werden sehen. Wärst du so freundlich, mir deine Fähigkeiten zu demonstrieren?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Es reicht, wenn du all das schweben lassen könntest, was in deiner Macht steht. Mach dir keine Sorgen, was das aufräumen angeht."

Hermine nickte, hob ihre Hand und die Gegenstände im Raum schwebten in der Luft. Alle Gegenstände. „Hermine, dass ist verblüffend. Meinst du, du könntest mir meine Zitronenbonbons geben?" Hermine ließ aus dem ganzen schwebendem Mobiliar, die Bonbons zu ihm schweben.

Dumbledore entließ Hermine und in ihrem Zimmer angekommen fiel sie müde ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag standen die mündlichen, bzw. die praktischen Prüfungen an. Hermine meisterte sie alle mit Bravour. Sie selbst glaubte natürlich nicht daran, doch endlich fiel aller Druck von ihr ab und sie konnte sich wieder mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen.

Sie verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit ihren Freunden am See und ging abends zu Severus. „Guten Abend hochverehrter Zaubertrankmeister. Wie geht es dir heute so?"

Severus sah sie kalt an. „Nicht so gut wie dir."

„Hm, sehr gesprächig bist du aber nicht. Ich hab Dumbledore gesagt, du wärst vorgestern bei mir gewesen, weil du Geräusche gehört hast. Falls er fragen sollte."

Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel und wartete darauf, dass Severus fertig damit wurde, Arbeiten von irgendwelchen Schülern zu korrigieren. Als er sich erhob und sich auf die Couch setzte, wollte Hermine sich zu ihm setzen und ihm einen Kuss geben, doch er drehte seinen Kopf weg. Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „Was ist los, Severus? Hab ich irgendwas angestellt? Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer den Smiley auf deinen Spiegel im Bad gemalt hat. Mein Lippenstift hat eine ganz andere Farbe."

Sie grinste, doch als sie Severus kalten Blick sah, wurde auch sie ernst. „Ich denke nicht, dass eine Verbindung zwischen uns weiterhin einen Sinn macht. Wenn ja, dann sehe ich ihn nicht. Ich denke du sollest jetzt gehen."

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. Als er keine Anstalten machte, das eben gesagte zurück zu nehmen, hob sie eine Hand und ließ alles, was ihr gehörte zu sich schweben und verließ wortlos seine Räume. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, legte sie die mächtigsten Banne die sie kannte auf die Wand, in der normalerweise die Verbindungstür erschien. Dann legte sie sich ins Bett. Sie war froh, dass Dumbledore sie heute nicht sehen wollte, denn so konnte sie sich ihren Gefühlen hingeben.

Sie fragte sich, ob Severus nur so lange mit ihr zusammen geblieben war, wegen ihrer Prüfungen. Sein ganzes Gefasel über Liebe war purer Unsinn gewesen, sonst hätte er wohl kaum mit ihr Schluss gemacht.

Hermine wischte die Tränen, die ihr übers Gesicht liefen weg. Pah, so ein Idiot! Hermine war fertig. Diese ständigen Veränderungen in ihrem Leben waren schrecklich. Das hielt doch kein Mensch auf Dauer aus.

Nach einer Ewigkeit schlief sie endlich ein.


	9. Seufzen und Stöhnen

Danke an alle Kommischreiber.

Marry63: Ich hoffe auch, dass sie zur Besinnung kommen. Ich meine, es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Hermine mehr als nur Geborgenheit in seiner Nähe fühlt. Was ihre  
Kräfte angeht, kann ich auch nur vermuten. Ich schätze, sie will sich einfach nicht sicher sein oder hat Angst, dass sie bloß seine Gefühle reflektiert! Ich verstehe Severus übrigens vollkommen. Dass Hermine sein Geständnis immer so ignoriert ist unfair. Sie könnte durchaus mal mit ihm darüber reden.

Keria66: Ich hoffe doch, dass sie irgendwann begreift, dass sie das „Problem" nicht einfach totschweigen kann. Wir werden sehen.

hermine-lily: Aber, aber. Stell dir vor, du würdest ständig jemandem sagen, dass du ihn liebst und diese Person ignoriert das einfach. Auf Dauer kann das ziemlich wehtun. Also eigentlich armer Snape und böse kaltherzige Hermine!

MrsRickman: Ich kann euch sowieso nichts antun. Ich bin praktisch nur Vermittlerin. Die Figuren handeln inzwischen schon selbstständig! Hätte ich hier irgendwas zu sagen, dann wären alle bösen tot, die guten hätten massenhaft Kohle und natürlich hätten sie alle überlebt und Severus und Hermine wären verheiratet. Aber da ich nichts mehr zu sagen habe, muss ich ebenso auf eine glückliche Fügung warten, wie alle anderen!

Wahnsinn, was für ein super toller Tag. Ihr Leben war ja noch nicht beschissen genug, also weshalb nicht gleich einen Tag nachdem Severus mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hinter sich bringen müssen.

Hermine schleppte sich demotiviert auf ihren Platz, setzte sich und packte ihr Sachen aus. Sie verhielt sich möglichst so wie immer, stellte Fragen, beantwortete sie, braute die verlangten Tränke. Sie lächelte allen freundlich zu und tat, was man von ihr verlangte. Insgeheim fragte sich Hermine, ob er das alles geplant hatte, damit sie in seinem Unterricht die Klappe hielt, aber nicht mit ihr.

Hermine Granger würde niemals die Klappe halten!

Sie schalte sich innerlich für diese Gedanken. Natürlich hatte er das nicht geplant. Niemand hatte das geplant. Es war einfach Schicksal gewesen, dass sie zueinander gefunden hatten. Wenigstens für ein paar Monate.

Hermine fragte sich, ob er die letzten Tage, vielleicht auch Wochen, nur mit ihr zusammen gewesen war, wegen ihrer Prüfungen. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, sie würde es nicht verkraften, wenn man mit ihr Schluss machte. Pah! Als ob.

Severus hielt sich Hermine gegenüber zurück. Es fiel ihm schwer, denn er war unglaublich wütend auf sie.

Nicht nur, dass sie keinerlei Beweggründe über sein Handeln in Erfahrung bringen wollte, nein, sie schien es gar nicht zu stören, dass er die Beziehung beendet hatte. Sie war genau wie immer. Nervte ihn mit Fragen, die für die anderen unverständlich waren, beantwortete die Fragen, die er der Klasse stellte und mit denen die meisten ebenfalls völlig überfordert waren und lächelte noch dabei.

Als sie nach der Stunde ihre Sachen packte, rief er sie zurück. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen und sah dann zu Weasley, der an der Tür stand und sie rief. „Denk dran, Mine, wir sind heute am See verabredet! Bis später!" Severus konnte es kaum glauben. Besonders viel schien ihr die Beziehung ja nicht wert gewesen zu sein, wenn sie sich jetzt bereits mit einem anderen traf.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?"

Severus schloss resigniert die Augen. „Ich bitte dich Hermine, wir sind erwachsen, also benimm dich nicht wie im Kindergarten."

Hermine sah ihn ehrlich überrascht an. „Verzeihung, aber ich dachte, du würdest wert darauf legen, wieder beim Titel angesprochen zu werden."

Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und betrachtete sie. „Ich will mit dir reden!"

„Worüber?"

„Über uns."

„Es gibt kein Uns mehr."

„Hermine, ich...!" Sie unterbrach ihn ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Was? Du hieltest es für nötig, unsere Beziehung zu beenden, was gibt es da noch zu bereden? Hast du erwartet, dass ich dich anflehe, mir noch eine Chance zu geben? Oder hoffst du das ich nach dem Grund frage? Das wird nicht passieren! Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung. Ich bitte dich lediglich darum, die Sache jetzt ruhen zu lassen."

Severus sah sie wieder kalt an. Er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Sie empfand nicht mal genug für ihn, um ihn nach de Grund seiner Entscheidung zu fragen. „Wenn du das so siehst, dann haben wir nichts mehr zu besprechen." Hermine nickte, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ den Klassenraum.

Ihr stand das nächste Problem bevor. Ron.

Sie konnte sich schon ungefähr vorstellen, was der Grund für das Treffen am See war, hoffte jedoch, dass sie sich irrte. Für einen Tag, war bisher schon genug passiert.

Am See angekommen, sah sie Ron freudestrahlend in ihre Richtung laufen. Super. Das konnte ja was werden. „Hi Mine!"

Hermine lächelte gequält. „Hi Ron. Na? Wie geht's dir so ?" Rons unentwegtes Gegrinse ging ihr ein wenig auf die Nerven.

Sie ließ sich zu einem Spaziergang überreden und so liefen sie schweigend am See entlang. Hermine spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihm einfach zu sagen, er solle endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken, damit sie in ihr Bett konnte. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen hätte sie jedoch sowieso nicht schlafen lassen und so wartete sie geduldig auf Ron. Man sollte ihm einfach immer das Tempo überlassen, dass hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit gelernt.

„Hermine..." Oh, es wurde immer besser. Wenn Ron sie bei ihrem vollständigen Namen nannte, konnte eigentlich nichts Gutes passieren. Aber was hatte sie auch erwartet. Er hatte sie bei den Händen gefasst und war nahe einer Weide stehen geblieben.

„Also, ich wollte mit dir reden!" Wirklich? Darauf wäre sie ja im Traum nicht gekommen. „Also, ich weiß, wir hatten eine schwierige Zeit, aber nach unserer Auszeit..." Die es nie gegeben hatte, da Hermine ihm ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, es wäre Schluss. „ Da dachte ich, wir könnten es nochmal probieren. Ich meine, ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst. Ich will es nochmal versuchen."

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen. Sie wollte sich zusammen reißen, um ihn nicht zu verletzen und ihre Freundschaft nicht zu gefährden, doch nach so einem Tag fiel es ihr erstaunlich schwer. „Ron, ich hab dir bereits gesagt, dass es vorbei ist." Ron zog sie eng an sich und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine drückte ihn bestimmt von sich. Scheiß auf die Beherrschung!

„Ron, du ignoranter Trottel! Ich sagte nein! Wir beide, das ist passé. Ich will keine Beziehung mit dir und auch keine tausend Kinder in einem Häuschen mit weißem Zaun! Ich werde nie Hausfrau sein. Ich werde nie sein wie deine Mum. Ich. Will. Keine. Beziehung. Mit. Dir. Niemals!

Solltest du noch einmal den Drang verspüren, mir deine Gefühle offenbaren zu müssen, und in ihnen kommt der Satz „Ich liebe dich" vor, der nicht nur rein platonisch gemeint ist, dann behalte es für dich.

Liegt dir etwas an unserer Freundschaft, dann nimm dir Zeit und schlag dir eine Beziehung zwischen uns aus dem Kopf!"

Hermine hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah ihn auffordernd an. Ron machte große Augen und erinnerte Hermine ein wenig an ein angeschossenes Reh. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte zurück zum Schloss. Hermine drehte sich um, nahm sich zwei auf dem Boden liegende Steine in die Hand und verwandelte sie in eine Decke und ein Kissen. Sie legte sich auf den Boden und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihren Körper erwärmten. „Meinen Sie nicht, Sie waren ein wenig zu hart zu dem Kleinen? Nicht, dass er sich von irgendeinem Turm stürzt. Das macht nur unschöne Flecken auf dem Boden."

„Ich glaube nicht. Seine Mutter würde ihm einen Heuler nach dem anderen schicken, wenn er sich umbringt." Hermine öffnete widerwillig die Augen. Sie erblickte einen großen, muskulösen, jungen Mann. Er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, braune, aufmerksame Augen und dunkle, struppige, seidige Haare. Hermine zuckte es regelrecht in den Fingern, bei dem Gedanken, einmal mit der Hand hindurch zu fahren.

„Sie haben schöne Haare."

Der Typ zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Hermine stöhnte entnervt auf. Konnte eigentlich niemand Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass sie diese Geste an Severus erinnerte? „Und Sie haben scheinbar einen Hirnschaden." Hermine grinste.

„Schön wärs."

Der junge Mann, Mitte zwanzig, schritt näher zu ihr und reichte ihr die Hand. „Ich bin ein wenig im Zwiespalt. Man brachte mir bei, mich keinesfalls mit Irren zu unterhalten, andererseits sollte ich immer höflich zu Frauen sein. Ich stelle leider fest, dass Sie eindeutig beides sind! Ich muss mich entscheiden und bin höflich zu Ihnen.

Also: Guten Tag, mein Name ist Ryan Seymour."

Hermine stöhnte entnervt auf. „Das gibt es nicht!" So viel Pech konnte es doch gar nicht geben. Da traf sie weit entfernt vom Schloss ausgerechnet ihren zukünftigen Trainer. Klasse! Er hätte wohl nicht einen Tag länger warten können!

„Sehen Sie, solche Kommentare sorgen dafür, dass ich sie für durchgeknallt halte. Darf ich erfahren, warum meine Wenigkeit Sie zum stöhnen bringt?" Hermine musste ein wenig schmunzeln. Ein wenig zweideutig der Gute. „Ich bin Hermine Granger."

Ein wenig Verständnis breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ah ja! Ähm... Interessant, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin ehrlich, ich erwartete einen anderen Typ Mensch." Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie kam ihr die Art ihres Gegenübers verflixt bekannt vor. Er hatte bisher kein einziges Mal gelächelt, schien eine gewaltige Portion von Sarkasmus und Humor zu besitzen und nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund. Außerdem redete er ein wenig geschwollen daher und dann noch die Sache mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich scheine Sie ja recht häufig zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Dabei kenne ich Sie kaum." Hermine hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie erneut gestöhnt hatte. „Nennen Sie mich bitte Hermine, ja? Und sagen Sie Du. Diese Siezerei schafft unnötige Mauern und ich jedenfalls möchte das nicht."

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Wie du meinst. Ich hoffe du erwartest nicht, dass ich dir ebenfalls das Du anbiete. Ich kann mich über gewisse Grenzen des sozialen Umgangs nicht beschweren."

Hermine lächelte leicht. Ja, definitiv gab es hier starke Ähnlichkeiten zu Severus. „Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn Sie mir gestatten, Sie beim Vornamen ansprechen zu dürfen." Ryan sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Einverstanden!"

Hermine glaubte das Gespräch als beendet und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Ryan ging wortlos ins Schloss und Hermine schlief ein. Ihr Leben entwickelte sich alles andere als gut. Viel zu viel Stress und viel zu wenig Spaß.

„Mine, wach auf! Du hast das Abendessen verpasst!" Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. „Ach verdammt!"

Harry sah sie mitleidig an. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Es kommt nicht allzu oft vor, dass du eine Mahlzeit verpasst. Na ja, außer im letzten Jahr, da warst du recht häufig verhindert. Du solltest übrigens zu Snape gehen. Ich war bei ihm, weil ich dachte, du bist vielleicht dort und als er hörte, dass ich nicht weiß, wo du bist, war er glaub ich ein bisschen besorgt."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie mit Harry zurück zum Schloss lief. „Einen Teufel wird ich tun! Ihm kann es zukünftig egal sein, wo ich mich aufhalte!"

Harry sah sie irritiert an. „Er hat sich von mir getrennt, Harry."

„Oh, das tut mir leid." Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Pech!"

Harry sah sie betroffen an. Er hoffte wirklich, dass ihr der ganze Stress in der letzten Zeit nicht zu viel wurde

„Er ist aber trotz allem dein Lehrer. Wenn du ihn verärgerst, kann es böse für dich enden. Du kennst ihn." Hermine streckte trotzig das Kinn. „Harry, wir haben nur noch in diese Woche Unterricht und danach ist unsere Schulzeit vorbei. Also, was soll er tun?" Harry seufzte tief.

„Was tust du in den Ferien? Fährst du mit in den Fuchsbau?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da noch erwünscht bin. Hast du Ron heut schon gesehen? Also nach dem Unterricht?" Harry nickte betreten. „Ja, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist trotzdem erwünscht. Allein die Tatsache, dass Ginny deine beste Freundin ist, lässt dich im Fuchsbau willkommen sein. Außerdem liebt dich die ganze Familie." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Hermine grinste schief. Genau DAS war ja das Problem!

„Selbst wenn ich erwünscht sein sollte, ich werde wohl hier bleiben. Mein Training und so!"

Harry nickte traurig. „Mine, wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann, dann sags mir. Du weißt, für dich täte ich alles!" Hermine lächelte matt. „Danke Harry! Ich denke nicht, dass du mir helfen kannst. Wenn das Schuljahr erst mal vorbei ist, werde ich nur noch mit meinen Kräften zu tun haben und wenn Voldemort vernichtet ist, werde ich mir eine kleine Wohnung mieten und studieren. Ohne Stress von außerhalb." Harry lächelte müde. Er hoffte, das alles so leicht würde, wie Hermine es sich vorstellte, doch er zweifelte daran.

Er und Hermine trennten sich und Hermine ging zum Büro des Schulleiters. „Ahh! Guten Abend Hermine."

„Guten Abend Albus." Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. Vor ihm auf einem der Sessel saß ein älterer Herr. Er sah recht freundlich aus, wenn auch ein wenig zerbrechlich. Sie ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Guten Tag, Mister Seymour nehme ich an! Ich bin Hermine Granger."

Der Mann schüttelte fröhlich ihre Hand. „Guten Tag Hermine, ich darf doch Hermine sagen, oder? Wir wollen doch keine überflüssige Distanz wahren, nicht wahr? Du kannst mich selbstverständlich auch Ethan nennen."

Hermines erzwungenes Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein echtes. „Gerne, Si.. Ethan."

Ein genervtes Schnauben kam aus der hinteren Ecke des Büros. Hermine sah auf und erblickte Ryan. „Guten Abend Ryan, schön, Sie so schnell wieder zu sehen."

Ryan sah sie kalt an. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das selbe über dich sagen."

Ethan verdrehte die Augen und Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht. „Schön, dass ihr euch bereits kennt. Das vereinfacht einiges.

Hermine, setz dich doch bitte." Sie setzte sich auf den anderen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch und sah abwartend zu Dumbledore. „Ich habe dich beim Abendessen vermisst, Hermine." Sie grinste verlegen. „Ich bin am See eingeschlafen." Dumbledore gluckste. „Ich hoffe, du hattest angenehme Träume.

Was dein Training anbelangt, so wirst du ab morgen täglich von Ryan Unterricht bekommen. Wenn du gewisse Grundlagen beherrschst, wird Harry zu euch stoßen und ihr werdet gemeinsam trainieren. In der Zwischenzeit erhält Harry Training von Remus." Hermine nickte verstehend. „Etwas anderes. Sämtliche unbenutzte Räume in Hogwarts lassen sich nicht öffnen. Ich hab wirklich keine Idee, woran dies liegen könnte, Hogwarts hat wirklich immer wieder neue Geheimnisse, von denen ich nicht die geringste Kenntnis habe." Hermine fragte sich worauf er hinaus wollte. Er hatte die Angewohnheit, zeitweilig ein wenig abzuschweifen.

„Wie dem auch sei. Ethan wird in meinen Privaträumen Unterkunft finden und ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn Ryan mit in dein Zimmer käme, ihr könntet euch ein wenig besser kennen lernen. Ist das in Ordnung?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. Von ihr aus war das kein Problem.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und Ethan und lief gefolgt von Ryan hinunter in die Kerker. Sie verriet ihm ihr Passwort und sie traten ein. „So... Ich schätze Sie brauchen ein Bett. Möchten Sie es selbst erschaffen oder darf ich es versuchen?" Ryan sah sie fragend an. „Du bist in deinem letzten Hogwartsjahr und sprichst von versuchen?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. Sie hatte immerhin noch nie zuvor ohne Zauberstab Dinge erschaffen. Sie hob die Hand und ein klappriges Bettgestell erschien. „Mist! Nochmal!" Nach drei weiteren Versuchen stand ein gemütliches Himmelbett vor ihr und sie nickte zufrieden. „Ich geh schnell duschen." Ryan nickte immer noch staunend. „Hey Hermine, du kannst mich von mir aus auch duzen." Sie grinste verschlagen und verschwand ins Bad.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Ryan öffnete sie. „Her.. Ryan?"

„Severus!"

Severus stand irritiert vor der Tür Hermines. Er hatte nur sicher gehen wollen, dass es ihr gut ging und hatte eigentlich durch die Wandtür gehen wollen, doch dies schien nicht mehr zu gehen, also war er direkt zu ihr gelaufen.

„Was tust du hier?"

„Schlafen. Was tust du nachts im Zimmer deiner Schülerin?"

„Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass man über Miss Grangers Abwesenheit besorgt war und da ich nur einige Türen weiter wohne, verstehst du sicher, dass ich es als Pflicht sehe, mich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen." Ryan zuckte die Schultern. „Hermine geht es gut. Na ja, s weit man ihren geistigen Zustand als gut bezeichnen kann. Sie scheint ein wenig durchgeknallt."

Hermine kam gerade aus dem Bad heraus und sah verwirrt zu dem Besucher. Professor Snape? Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Severus sah sie einen Moment an und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. „Nichts, Miss Granger. Angenehme Nacht."

Gleichzeitig erklangen die Stimmen von Ryan und Hermine. „Gleichfalls!"

Hermine legte sich in ihr Bett und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Sie nahm sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen. Ryan ging ebenfalls ins Bad. Als er wieder herauskam, saß Hermine auf ihrem Bett und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Du kennst Professor Snape!"

Etwas überrascht über diese Feststellung. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was es dich angeht, aber ja, ich kenne ihn." Hermine sah ihn abwartend an. Er machte keine Anstalten, ihr mehr zu verraten und so ließ sie es auf sich beruhen. „Ich hab Hunger."

„Aha!"

„Magst du auch was essen?"

„Magst du mal zehn Minuten den Mund halten?"

„Werde ich, sobald ich was zu essen habe."

Hermine stand aus ihrem Bett auf und gewährte Ryan einen Blick auf ihren Schlafanzug.

„Merlin, wie alt bist du? Zwölf? Wer trägt in deinem Alter noch einen Tweety- Schlafanzug?" Hermine drehte sich um und streckte anklagend einen Finger aus. „HA! Du hast Muggel- Hintergrund."

Ryan war aus Sicherheitsgründen ein wenig zurück gewichen. „Na und?"

„Professor Snape hat ebenfalls Muggel- Hintergrund. Er ist genauso grantig wie du und ihr habt ähnliche Haare."

„Hast du irgendwie einen Haarfetisch?" Hermine überging das. „Ihr seid verwandt!"

Ryan stöhnte entnervt. „Ist dir klar, wie weit hergeholt deine Begründungen klingen?" Hermine nickte, lächelte ihn aber wissend an. „Das mag sein, aber ich hab trotzdem recht."

Ryan legte sich in sein Bett und drehte sich zur Seite. „Wenn es dich interessiert, dann frag doch deinen Professor."

Hermine schnappte sich ihr Essen und ging wieder in ihr Bett. Als sie es sich gerade bequem gemacht hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. „Das gibt es doch nicht. Sag mal, was herrscht hier in der Nacht denn och für Betrieb?"

Hermine achtete nicht auf ihn und ging zur Tür. „Draco? Was ist passiert?"

Draco ging ohne Aufforderung an ihr vorbei, grüßte nebenher Ryan und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Granger, ich brauche Hilfe!"

Hermine setzte sich ebenfalls auf ihr Bett und nahm sich eines ihrer Sandwichs. „Ich weiß Draco, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dafür die richtige Ansprechperson bin. Wende dich doch lieber an einen Psychologen oder sprich mit einem Psychiater."

Er schickte ihr vernichtende Blicke entgegen. „Ginny und ich haben uns getrennt."

Hermine seufzte. „Aha! Ich soll also Beziehungsberaterin spielen?"

„JA!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Nichts, das ist ja das Problem. Wenn ich wüsste, was sie hat, hätte ich mich bei ihr entschuldigt." Aus Ryans Ecke kam ein „Schwächling!"

Erst jetzt schenkte Draco ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Granger, wer ist das?"

Hermine sah nachdenklich zu Ryan. „Snapes Cousin!"

Ryan blickte sie tödlich an.

„Ach, dann bist du Ryan Seymour?" Hermine stieß ein triumphierendes Lachen aus. „Ich wusste es!"

Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ist ja auch egal! Sag mir, was ich tun soll!"

Hermine dachte nach. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. „Draco? Wann hattet ihr zuletzt Sex?" Draco dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Gestern Morgen. Abends hatte sie keine Lust."

Hermine nickte. Das passte.

„Wann hat sie vor eurem Streit zuletzt gegessen?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Sie hatte keinen Appetit beim Abendessen und mittags hat sie nur ein wenig Salat zu sich genommen. Was hat das denn alles mit ihren Essgewohnheiten zu tun?"

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Es könnte sein, dass Ginny sich momentan in einer hormonell beeinflussten Phase befindet, in der sie nicht Herr über ihr Handeln ist."

Draco sah sie unwissend an. „Merlin, sie hat ihre verdammten Tage!"

Hermine sah überrascht zu Ryan. Er schien ein wenig ungehalten zu sein. Merkwürdig. Störten ihn solche Gespräche etwa um zwei Uhr morgens?

„Ja, da hat er recht. Ich vermute, sie hat ihre Tage und ist deshalb etwas schwierig."

Draco schauderte. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun?" Hermine drehte sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch und hob die Hand. Aus einem Schränkchen flog ein rechteckiges, flaches Packet in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. „Gib ihr das!"

„Schokolade?"

„Schokolade!" Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, stand auf und verließ ihr Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Hermine legte ihre restlichen Brote weg und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Kurze Zeit später schlief sie ein.

Der nächste Morgen kam nach Hermines Meinung viel zu früh, nicht jedoch nach Ryan. Er stand ungeduldig, und vollständig angezogen, vor ihrem Bett und rüttelte sie ungeduldig wach.

„Los, steh auf. Dein Training beginnt!"

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos und aus verschlafenen Augen an. „Jetzt?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich jetzt!"

Sie rappelte sich auf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Um sechs! Das war doch mal eine Zeit, zu der man gerne aufstand.

Ohne Widerworte, zu denen wäre sie gar nicht fähig gewesen, ging sie ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Sie zog sich eine graue Jogginghose und ein weißes T- Shirt an und band sich ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

„Okay, bin so weit!"

Ryan nickte und verließ das Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von der halb schlafenden Hermine. Sie verließen das Schloss und gingen zum See. An dessen Ufer blieben sie stehen.

„Du wirst den See dreimal umrunden! Keine Magie! Ich hab dich die Treppen hoch und runter laufen sehen und ich sage dir eines: Bevor du deine Runden nicht beendet hast, bekommst du kein Frühstück. Denk dran, dass der Unterricht um neun anfängt. Dein Trainingsprogramm wird nach diesen Runden noch nicht beendet sein, also beeil dich besser. Ach bevor ich es vergesse."

Er reichte ihr einen Becher mit einer zähflüssigen Substanz. „Damit du nicht umkippst." Hermine sah mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht den bräunlichen Glibber an. „Igitt, was zur Hölle ist das?"

Ryan verdrehte die Augen. „Nenn es flüssige Mahlzeit oder was weiß ich. Trink es einfach!"

Hermine hielt sich die Nase zu und schluckte das was auch immer herunter. „Gwächs! Bäh! Das war ja zum Kotzen!"

Ryan grinste. Er grinste! Das war das erste... also kein Lächeln, aber eine Abwandlung davon, das sie beim ihm gesehen hatte, seit er ihr begegnet war. Super! Ein kleiner Sadist.

Ryan wies sie an, loszulaufen. Er verbot ihr Pausen und sagte ihr, dass jede Pause, eine Runde mehr bedeutete. Hermine seufzte. Sie war eine Niete in Sport. Einer der Gründe, warum sie Hogwarts so liebte war, dass es hier keine Pflicht war, Sportunterricht zu haben. Auf ihrer Muggelschule hatte der Sportunterricht ihren Notendurchschnitt um 0.3 Notenpunkte heruntergezogen. Selbst ihre Eltern hatten sich über sie lustig gemacht. Hermine durchfuhr ein Stich, als sie an ihre Eltern dachte.

Sie lief los und war bereits nach einer Minute völlig aus der Puste. Sie tat ihr bestes, doch dachte sie daran, dass sie diesen gigantischen See, ganze dreimal umrunden sollte und sie anschließend immer noch nicht fertig war. Nicht zu vergessen der darauffolgende Unterricht.

Hermines Lungen pfiffen bereits, als sie die Hälfte geschafft hatte. Ryan saß völlig ruhig und entspannt an einem Baum gelehnt und ließ sich die Morgensonne ins Gesicht strahlen. In diesem Moment beschloss Hermine, dass sie ihn nicht mochte.

Als Hermine die drei Runden geschafft hatte, fiel sie einfach an Ort und Stelle um und atmete schwer. „Ich...habe....niemals....zuvor....jemanden....so....gehasst....wie....dich." Sie keuchte schwer. „Interessant! Könntest du jetzt bitte aufstehen!? Ich würde gerne frühstücken gehen und da du diese wenigen Runden in Rekordzeit gelaufen bist, tatsächlich glaube ich nicht, dass jemals jemand länger gebraucht hat, als du, könnte es ein wenig knapp werden mit dem Essen." Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und machte schwerfällig die Übungen, die er sie anwies zu tun.

Es war mittlerweile halb acht und Ryan beendete das Training. Hermine schleppte sich ins Schloss, verschwand in ihre Räume und duschte ausgiebig. Als sie fertig war, trat sie aus dem Badezimmer heraus und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Nur einen Moment liegen. Ganz kurz ausruhen. Nur eine Sekunde die Augen schließen. Nur kurz...

„Hermine, dein Unterricht beginnt in fünf Minuten und es wäre wahrscheinlich vorteilhaft, nicht im Bademantel zu gehen. Ich erwarte dich hier um drei Uhr zu deiner nächsten Trainingseinheit." Hermine schreckte erschrocken auf. Sie lag noch immer auf ihrem Bett, nur im Bademantel und schien auch noch zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie kein Frühstück gehabt hatte.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und zauberte sich Kleidung an ihren Körper. Ihre Tasche packte sich von selbst und sie flitzte, nicht ohne ihrem Peiniger einen wütenden Blick zu schicken, aus ihrem Zimmer.

Flitwick sagte nichts zu ihrer Verspätung, doch als Hermine zum wiederholten Male aufgeweckt werden musste, zog er ihr zehn Punkte ab. Mehrere Tage erhielt Hermine dieses Powertraining. Sie ertrug es zwar kommentarlos, doch war sie selbst immer erschöpfter und müder. Ein Mensch, der sich ein Leben lang vor Sport gedrückt hatte und dann ganze Marathonläufe hinter sich bringen musste, konnte nur erschöpft sein. Hermine schleppte sich zu den Mahlzeiten, doch ihre Muskeln fühlten sich wie Glibber an und es war ihr zu anstrengend, zu essen.

Severus beobachtete dies besorgt. Egal in welcher Situation sich Hermine befunden hatte, ihre Mahlzeiten waren nie zu kurz gekommen.

Der Tag des Abschlussballs war gekommen, doch Hermine war so fertig gewesen, dass sie es beinahe vergessen hatte. Sie hatte einige Einladungen bekommen, diese jedoch kaum wahrgenommen. Als Blaise sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm als Freunde hingehen würde, stimmte sie zu. Blaise war nett, aber ein wenig zu machohaft. Es sprach jedoch auf irgendeine verquere Weise für ihn, dass er mit keinem Mädchen, als Date, hingehen wollte, da er nicht wollte, dass die, die er nicht gewählt hatte, traurig oder gar depressiv wurden.

So würde keiner der beiden zu irgendwas verpflichtet sein, sie würden allerdings auch nicht ohne Date auftauchen. Hermine machte sich abends fertig und ignorierte Ryan völlig, der nicht verstand, warum um so eine Veranstaltung, ein solcher Wirbel gemacht wurde. Sie traf sich vor der großen Halle mit Blaise und ließ die Komplimente über sich ergehen. Sie fand es zwar ganz nett, wenn man ihr sagte, sie sähe gut aus, aber er übertrieb es ein wenig und Hermine fragte sich, ob er erwartete, dass sie ihm ebenfalls schmeichelte.

Nach Hermines Meinung konnte der Ball nicht schnell genug enden, sie war wirklich erschöpft. Sie tanzte so oft es ihr möglich war und verschwand so schnell wie möglich, als sie Severus durch die Reihen der Schüler gleiten sah. Ihn musste sie sich nach dieser Woche nicht auch noch antun.

In ihren Räumen fiel sie sofort in ihr Bett und schlief ein.

Ryan ließ sie am nächsten Morgen zu ihrer großen Verwunderung ausschlafen und so wachte sie nach langer Zeit endlich wieder ausgeruht auf. Als Hermine so zum Mittag erschien( Das Jahr ist für die siebten vorbei, weshalb sie diese letzten Tage frei haben), waren ihre Freunde mehr als erleichtert, sie wieder einmal fröhlich und fit vor sich sitzen zu haben.

Für Hermine war der Tag der Abreise die Hölle. Ihre Freunde packten ihre Sachen zusammen und sie würde hier bleiben. Allein. Mit Ryan, diesem sadistischen Hund!

Die Zeugnisvergabe fand am frühen Nachmittag statt. Der Zug würde erst am Abend abfahren. Hermine war zufrieden mit ihrem Zeugnis und auch Harry, Ron und besonders Draco konnten sich nicht beschweren. Sie verbrachten den letzten Abend zusammen bei Hermine und unterhielten sich so lange, bis es ziemlich knapp wurde, den Zug noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Doch zu Hermines Missfallen schafften sie es alle rechtzeitig.

„Wir sehen uns doch in ein paar Tagen wieder, Mine!" Harry hatte die traurige Hermine in den Arm geschlossen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

Draco kam auf sie zu und schloss sie ebenfalls in die Arme. Hermine war ein wenig überrascht über die Initiative, ließ es jedoch zu. „Tschüss Hermine!"

Hermine grinste. Er hatte sie Hermine genannt. „Bis bald Draco!"

Auch Ron und Ginny schlossen sie zum Abschied in den Arm. Ron jedoch etwas verlegen.

Als der Zug außer Sichtweite war, schlich sie traurig zum Schloss zurück. Auf zurück zum Höllentraining!

TBC

Im nächsten Teil, erfahren wir mal, wie Snape eigentlich mit der ganzen Sache klar kommt! Ich freue mich auf Kommentare von euch. Lg lütfen


	10. Gefühlscrash

Dieses Mal folgt nur ein kurzes Kapitel. Ich hab zwar gerade eine kreative Phase, jedoch bezieht sich die eher auf anderes. Wenn ich Glück habe, bleibt sie mir noch erhalten, bis ich einen Oneshot fertig habe. Mal sehen. Ich beantworte alle Reviews zum nächsten Kapitel hin, bedanke mich jedoch für jedes weitere. Also: DANKE!

In den nächsten Tagen machte Hermine langsam Fortschritte bei ihrem Training. Sie schaffte die drei Runden um den See ein wenig schneller und war weniger geschafft, sie war im allgemeinen ausgeglichener nach ihren Trainingseinheiten und ihr fiel auf, das es sich eigentlich gar nicht schlecht anfühlte, seinen Körper zu trainieren.

Obwohl Ryan anmerkte, dass ihre Leistungen noch immer mies waren, rang er sich wenigstens ein kleines Lob ab, als Hermine die drei Runden in der Hälfte ihrer Anfangszeit schaffte.

Er belohnte sie, indem er sie zukünftig vier Runden laufen ließ. Jeden Abend fiel Hermine geschafft ins Bett. Sie war froh, ihr Zimmer wieder für sich zu haben, so sah wenigstens niemand die Tränen, die sie Abend für Abend vergoss. Ihr fehlte Severus. Ein weiterer Abend endete damit, dass Hermine sich in den Schlaf weinte.

Severus saß nur wenige Meter davon entfernt in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und dachte nach. Hermine machte auf ihn nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie unter ihrer Trennung leiden. Es war also die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, sich von ihr zu trennen. Wenn er ihr ein wenig bedeuten würde, dann wäre sie wenigstens die ersten Tage nach der Trennung ein wenig trauriger gewesen. Severus hatte nichts dergleichen bemerkt. Sie war ihm gegenüber reservierter, aber zu allen anderen freundlich und stets zu einem Lächeln aufgelegt.

Wieso konnte er niemals Frauen lieben, die seine Liebe auch erwiderten? War er dazu verdammt, ein Leben in Einsamkeit zu fristen?

Vielleicht hätte er sich mit dem zufrieden geben sollen, was Hermine ihm gegeben hatte! Eine fast ausschließlich sexuelle Beziehung. Die meisten Männer würden für eine solche Beziehung einiges hergeben. Nur waren die meisten Männer dumm.

Severus leerte sein sechstes Glas Whiskey. Seit einigen Wochen war dieser zu seinem besten Freund geworden. Der Whiskey verbrachte seine Zeit gerne mit ihm. Es gab keinen Streit, keine Diskussionen oder Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Ob es merkwürdig wäre, wenn er eine feste Beziehung mit dem Whiskey eingehen würde? Wahrscheinlich! Es würde definitiv Gerede geben. Aber seit wann scherte ein Severus Snape Gerede? Solange es dem Whiskey egal wäre, wäre es ihm ebenfalls egal.

Er griff nach der Flasche, um sich ein weiteres Glas einzuschenken, doch beeinträchtigte seine neue Liebe seine Augen- Hand- Koordination und er griff daneben. Er stieß die Whiskeyflasche leicht an und sie zerschellte am Boden in Tausend Teile.

Severus sah betrübt auf den Boden und beobachtete, wie der Whiskey in den Teppich floss und diesen dunkler färbte. Wenigstens einer, der der Beziehung mit ihm nachweinte.

Er beschloss zu Bett zu gehen, um einem weiteren sinnlosen Tag entgegenzuschlafen, der, wie auch all die anderen Tage der letzten Wochen, einsam und trostlos werden würde.

Auch der nächste Morgen begann, wie der Abend endete. Deprimierende Gedanken!

Ob Hermine auch jeden Morgen allein erwachte? Sie war eine der schönsten und klügsten Frauen der Welt, sie musste nicht allein erwachen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er müsste noch restalkoholisiert sein. Allerdings fragte er sich wirklich, ob Hermine sich bereits anderweitig umgesehen hatte. Sein bekloppter Cousin Ryan hatte bestimmt nicht einfach auf einer Liege in irgendeiner Ecke gelegen, während wenige Meter weiter, eine attraktive Frau lag. Er hasste Ryan.

Bisher hatte er ihn ja ganz nett gefunden. Er war ein interessanter Typ Mensch, aber jetzt hatte er verspielt.

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Was ging es ihn noch an, wen Hermine sich ins Bett holte und wen nicht? Er hatte sich von ihr getrennt, anstatt zu nehmen, was er kriegen konnte. Eine Beziehung auf rein körperlicher Basis war besser, als gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr. Severus sah zur Uhr. Er musste sich beeilen. Hermine frühstückte seit die Schule zu Ende war mit den Lehrern und wenigstens während der Mahlzeiten hatte er die Chance, in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

Merlin, was war er für ein armseliger Idiot.

Hermine saß mit halbgeschlossenen Augen am Frühstückstisch. Ryan hatte sie bereits die obligatorischen vier Runden laufen lassen und ein kleines Aufwärmtraining mit ihr absolviert. Sie liebte es, ihre Morgen so zu beginnen!

Sie griff nach der Kaffeekanne und zuckte erschrocken zurück. Severus und sie hatten zur selben Zeit danach gegriffen und sich dabei an den Händen berührt. Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an, während er sie nur emotionslos ansah und ihr bedeutete die Kaffeekanne zuerst zu benutzen.

Hermine schenkte sich ein und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Sie mochte keinen Kaffee. Sie liebte Kakao. Doch seit sie trainierte, musste sie sich irgendwie aufputschen und Zucker allein reichte nicht mehr aus. Also pumpte sie sich mit Koffein voll.

Sie verfluchte Ryan für seine Gnadenlosigkeit. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, ihr einen Tag frei zu geben, um ihre Freunde zu besuchen, doch er war hart geblieben und hatte eiskalt abgelehnt. Selbst als sie ihn aus großen Augen angesehen und einen Schmollmund gezogen hatte, meinte er nur, sie solle nicht so viel quatschen und endlich ihre Runden laufen.

Er war ihr wirklich unsympathisch. Da konnte er noch so gut aussehen, er war einfach ein Idiot. Sie spähte zu Severus herüber und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wieso er sich von ihr getrennt hatte. Vielleicht war da eine andere! Eine etwas ältere Frau. Er hatte doch permanent auf den großen Altersunterschied angespielt, vielleicht war sie ihm tatsächlich zu jung, zu kindisch und zu unerfahren. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und fing sich damit mal wieder einen skeptischen Blick von Ryan ein. Er schien sie wirklich für komplett verrückt zu halten, so wie er sie immer ansah. Merlin war sie froh, wenn er wieder weg war.

„Granger, bist du endlich fertig damit, dir deine Figur zu verschandeln? Der ganze Zucker wird dich nicht nur fetter machen, er ist auch wenig förderlich für dein Training. Ich hoffe du bist dir dessen bewusst."

Hermine schob sich genüsslich den letzten Bissen ihres Nutellabrötchens in den Mund und stand dann auf um ihm zu folgen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er begonnen, sie Granger zu nennen und Hermine hasste es. Es klang so... abwertend. Sie mochte ihren Nachnamen, aber nicht nur, dass er sie ständig an ihre Eltern erinnerte, es war einfach unangenehm. Er entpersonalisierte sie damit irgendwie.

Hermine wunderte sich, dass sie nicht wie immer zum See gingen, sondern in den siebten Stock. Ryan lief zielstrebig auf eine bestimmte Stelle zu und lief dreimal an der Wand vorbei. Sie fragte sich, was sie im Raum der Wünsche tun würden und wie er von diesem Raum erfahren hatte, doch er hasste solche Fragen, also ließ sie es bleiben. Eigentlich war es ihr nur recht, so wenig mit ihm zu kommunizieren, wie möglich. Hatte sie schon erwähnt, dass er ein unsympathischer Idiot war?

„Wahnsinn Granger, keine Fragen über das Warum und Wieso? Kein Woher und Weshalb? Ich bin ehrlich überrascht!" Idiot!

Hermine schwieg und sah ihn abwartend an. „Da du mittlerweile nicht mehr rennst wie eine Schildkröte, habe ich beschlossen, mit dem eigentlichen Training anzufangen. Du hast eine Gabe, die du ausschöpfen musst. Ich habe bemerkt, dass du deinen Zauberstab kaum benutzt und ohne zauberst. Aber kannst dich im Kampf konzentrieren? Kannst du dich gegen direkte, nichtmagische Angriffe zur Wehr setzen?"

Hermine antwortete nicht. Das waren Fangfragen oder auch rhetorische Fragen. Er wollte darauf keine Antwort haben. „Ich denke, dass das unser primäres Ziel sein sollte. Ich werde dich angreifen und du wirst dich verteidigen." Hermine schluckte. Merlin, sie würde Dumbledore dieses Jahr nicht mal eine mickrige Weihnachtskarte schicken. Er hatte ihr einen Sadisten mit Zauberstab auf den Hals gehetzt, der sie jetzt auch noch angreifen würde. Verflixt.

Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und Ryan sah sie fragend an. „Was soll das, Granger? Ich dachte du kannst ohne Zauberstab Magie benutzen." Hermine nickte. „Kann ich auch. Aber erstens, ich bin noch nicht kampferprobt und zweitens, es verschafft mir einen Vorteil, wenn alle denken, ich wäre auf ihn angewiesen."

Ryan nickte verstehend. „Keine schlechte Idee Granger, du scheinst nicht ganz so dumm zu sein, wie ich glaubte." Hermine schloss resigniert die Augen. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen... Gewalt ist keine Lösung!

Sie stellten sich in Kampfposition und Ryan schoss einen Fluch ab. Hermine parierte, feuerte jedoch nicht zurück. Ryans Flüche waren kraftvoll und Hermine machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen, dass er sie treffen könnte. Das könnte schmerzhaft werden. Ryan schoss immer zügiger Flüche auf sie ab und nach einer gewissen Zeit schaffte er es, sie zu entwaffnen. Hermine stand ohne Zauberstab da und dachte einen Augenblick nach. Sie hatte keine Chance, seine Flüche weiterhin ohne Zauberstab so mühelos abzuwehren. Sie musste ausweichen! Ein Fluch steuerte auf sie zu und sie schaffte es, aus dem Weg zu springen. Ein paar Mal funktionierte das, doch Ryan war nicht dumm. Das waren Sadisten meistens leider nicht. Er konnte sich denken, wohin sie ausweichen würde und feuerte dort einen weiteren Fluch hin. Der Fluch traf Hermine voll in die Brust und schleuderte sie gegen eine Wand.

Ihr Rücken, ihre Brust und ihr Kopf schmerzten sie, doch Hermine gab nicht auf. Sie stellte sich wieder hin und bedeutete Ryan fortzufahren. Wieder und wieder traf er sie, doch Hermine stand immer wieder auf und machte weiter. Sie bekam ein Gefühl dafür, wann ein Fluch sie treffen würde und schaffte es häufiger, ihnen auszuweichen. „Ich denke für heute reicht es. Du hast dich gut geschlagen. Respekt! Für Morgen kannst du dir bis nach dem Mittag frei nehmen. Wir treffen uns hier wieder um 13:00 Uhr. Und jetzt solltest du dich hinlegen gehen. Ich bringe dich zu deinem Zimmer."

Hermine war überrascht, wie freundlich er plötzlich war. Er half ihr nicht nur, er trug sie sogar zu ihrem Zimmer. Hermine wäre wohl auch nicht mehr im Stande gewesen, einen Schritt allein zu tun. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Ein Schnitt an ihrem Arm blutete leicht und auch über ihrem Auge fühlte sie einen Tropfen hinunterlaufen. Sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob es Schweiß oder Blut war.

Ryan legte sie auf ihrem Bett ab und ließ sie liegen. Hermine war das nur recht. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, wenn er da war. Er war so kalt und lächelte nie.

Sie fühlte sich unglaublich allein. Sie wünschte sich wirklich, Severus wäre bei ihr. Bei ihm hatte sie sich geborgen gefühlt. Sicher und geborgen.

Sie rappelte sich mühsam auf und ging in ihr Bad. Sie blieb verwundert im Türrahmen stehen. Es war bereits Wasser eingelassen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Ryan, der Sadist Ryan, ihr Badewasser eingelassen hatte?

Sie zog sich mühevoll aus, bis sie nur noch in Unterwäsche dastand. Es klopfte an der Tür. „Moment!"

„Hermine?" Severus! Was wollte der denn? „Hermine, ich komme jetzt rein. Vor deiner Tür befindet sich eine Spur aus Blutstropfen und ich werde nach deinem Rechten sehen!" Hermine sah nachdenklich auf ihren Körper. Ihr Arm schien stärker verletzt, als gedacht. Mist!

Erst spät realisierte sie, dass Severus jeden Augenblick hinein kommen würde. Sie griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel, doch Severus hatte ihre Räume bereits betreten. Sie standen sich schweigend gegenüber. Hermines Morgenmantel hing kaum beachtet in ihrer Hand. Er sah sie an. Von oben bis unten musterte er sie. Auch Hermine sah an sich hinunter. Ihr Körper war übersät von blauen Flecken und Rötungen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, kam Severus zu ihr, nahm den Morgenmantel aus ihrer Hand und schob sie zur Toilette. Sie setzte sich, sagte bei dem Schmerz den ihr Po verursachte jedoch nichts.

Severus säuberte die blutenden Wunden und zog ein Gefäß aus seiner Robe. Er schmierte die cremeartige Substanz auf die offenen Stellen ihres Körpers und tastete ihn anschließend nach Brüchen und Prellungen ab. Hermine sah ihm schweigend dabei zu. Wieso tat er das? Er musste sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern. Severus zog sie hoch und zog ihr auch die letzten Kleidungsstücke vom Körper. Er führte sie zu der mit Wasser gefüllten Wanne und half ihr hinein. Hermine zuckte bei der ersten Berührung des Wassers zusammen, sank dann aber entspannt zurück.

Severus stand neben der Wanne und betrachtete sie. Er wollte nicht gehen, doch eigentlich war er schon zu sehr in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen. Er drehte sich um, doch ehe er weiter gehen konnte, fasste ihn eine zarte Hand am Arm. „Bitte geh nicht, Severus!" Er sah sie überrascht an, hockte sich dann jedoch neben die Wanne und wartete. Er versuchte nicht einmal den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Wieso auch. Er hatte sie bereits viele Male unbekleidet gesehen. Es wäre dumm, falsches Schamgefühl zu zeigen.

„Danke! Danke, dass du bei mir bist!" Severus schluckte. Sie war so zerbrechlich in diesem Moment und er wollte nichts anderes tun, als sie zu beschützen.

Nach zehn Minuten beschloss er, dass sie lang genug im Wasser geblieben war und holte ihr ein Handtuch. Hermine stieg aus der Wanne und wickelte sich darin ein. „Hermine? Wie ist das passiert?" Hermine sah ich ihn nachdenklich an. „Training!"

Severus nickte. Das hatte er sich schon gedacht. Wut auf Ryan stieg in ihm hoch, doch wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er nicht anders gehandelt, wäre er erneut ihr Trainier gewesen. Im Krieg konnte man keine Rücksicht nehmen, egal wie sehr man es wollte.

„Ich werde dir eine Salbe bringen, die dafür sorgen wird, dass die blauen Flecken verschwinden. In einer Stunde sind sie weg." Hermine sah ihn dankbar an. Severus wollte aufstehen und in seine Räume gehen um die Salbe zu holen, doch wieder hinderte ihn Hermines zarte Hand daran. Sie hielt ihn fest und zwang ihn sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Sie nahm ihn gefangen mit ihrem Blick, zwang ihn ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hörte auf, ihre Kräfte zu blockiere und ließ zu, dass sie jedes Gefühl von ihm spürte. Ihr wurde warm von so viel Zuneigung, doch schwang auch Besorgnis in seinen Gefühlen mit.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Severus, warum hast du dich von mir getrennt?"

Die Frage kam unerwartet für ihn und so schwieg er einen Moment. Unentwegt behielt Hermine ihre Hand an seinem Arm und sah ihn an.

„Es war zu anstrengend." Hermine verstand nicht. „Was war zu anstrengend?"

Severus seufzte. Eigentlich musste er sich das nicht antun. Er war ihr keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Er musste ihr nichts über seine Beweggründe erzählen. Doch er wollte. Ein Funken Hoffnung loderte in ihm auf, dass sie vielleicht, nur vielleicht, doch ein wenig Liebe für ihn empfand.

„Was? Was war zu anstrengend?" Severus holte tief Luft. „Alles! Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt dein Lehrer, ich bin so viel älter als du und niemand würde eine Beziehung zwischen uns tolerieren." Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß, jeder hält mich für naiv, aber ich bin nicht dumm! Wärst du also so nett und würdest mir die Wahrheit sagen?!"

Severus wurde wütend. „Die Wahrheit? VERDAMMT HERMINE, DU WARST WÄHREND UNSERER GANZEN BEZIEHUNG IGNORANT UND GEFÜHLSKALT!"

Hermine versuchte sich zu beherrschen, doch es war zu viel. Immer zu unterdrücken, was du fühlst, aus Angst, jemand könnte verletzt werden, war selbstzerstörerisch. „ICH WAR GEFÜHLSKALT? WEIL ICH DIR NICHT GESAGT HABE, ICH LIEBE DICH?" Hermine holte rief Luft und fuhr beherrschter fort, jedoch ebenso wütend. „Seit ich diese beschissene Fähigkeit habe, muss ich mich in jeder Situation zusammen reißen, darf nie einfach loslassen, denn meine Kräfte können wer weiß was anrichten. Sollte ich es schaffen, meine Kräfte wenigstens zum Teil außen vor zu lassen, dann kann ich niemals sicher sein, ob ich das was ich spüre, als meine eigenen Gefühle oder die einer anderen Person verbuchen kann.

Es ist nicht mehr so leicht, gefühlvoll zu sein, Severus. Schön, dass es dir mittlerweile gelingt, ich habe da meine Probleme."

Severus schloss resigniert die Augen. „Ich habe nie verlangt, dass du mir gestehst, dass du mich liebst, Hermine. Alles was ich wollte war, dass ich nicht glauben musste, ich wäre dir gleichgültig. Du hast mich ignoriert. Wann immer ich dir sagte, was ich fühlte, hast du es übergangen."

Hermine sank erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. „Danke, dass du bei mir geblieben bist Severus, du weißt jetzt, dass du mir nicht egal warst, ich möchte jetzt allein sein."

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich muss dir noch die Salbe auftragen, Hermine." Hermine liefen Tränen die Wangen herunter. „Geh einfach!" Severus war bestürzt. Wieso weinte sie? In sekundenschnelle verwandelte sich Hermine in ein schluchzendes Wrack. Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte sie nicht allein lassen, doch ihre Wunden mussten versorgt werden.

Kurzerhand nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie in seine Räume. Er legte die schluchzende Frau auf seinem Bett ab und suchte die Salbe heraus. Vorsichtig löste er den wenigen Stoff von Hermines Körper und begann, ihren Rücken mit der Salbe einzucremen. Ihr nackter Anblick erregte ihn und er verabscheute sich dafür, bei ihrem schwachen Anblick, erregt zu werden.

Hermine wehrte sich nicht. All die angestauten Gefühle, die sie versucht hatte allmählich herauszulassen, brachen aus ihr heraus.

Severus hatte ihr, nachdem er fertig damit war, sie einzucremen, eines seiner Hemden angezogen und blieb während ihrer Gefühlsausbrüche bei ihr. Nachdem sie die Trauer abgeschlossen hatte, überfiel sie Wut. Er musste ihr recht geben. Ihre Gefühlsausbrüche waren gefährlich. Sie fluchte und schrie ihn an, wieso er sie allein gelassen hatte und seine Räume zitterten. Einzelne Gefäße fielen von den Regalen, ebenso, wie ein grossteil der Bücher ihren Weg zum Boden bereits gefunden hatten.

Es dauerte lange, bis Hermine sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Erst als Severus sie in den Arm genommen und sich gemeinsam mit ihr auf das Bett gelegt hatte, gab sie Ruhe und schlief schließlich ein.


	11. Endlich?

Severus erwachte, wie jeden Morgen, früh. Er sah zur Seite und erblickte die schlafende Hermine, die ruhig und friedlich atmete. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr abwenden, musste einfach ihr schönes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht betrachten und dachte über den gestrigen Abend nach. Er schien ihr nicht egal. Sie hatte gesagt, er war ihr nicht egal. Sie hatte ihn bei sich haben wollen. Wollte nicht, dass er sie allein ließ. Severus stöhnte genervt auf. Und was hieß das jetzt? Das sie wieder zusammen sein könnten. Severus dachte angestrengt nach. Sie war sich ihrer Gefühle noch immer nicht sicher, das hieß, die Möglichkeit, dass sie ihn liebte bestand. War es ihm das wert? Darauf zu hoffen und zu warten, dass sie sich ihrer Gefühle klar wurde und ihn liebte? Wollte er eine Beziehung mit ihr führen, nur mit dem Wissen, dass er ihr wichtig war?

Die Antwort war einfach. JA! Er wollte nicht ohne sie sein und solange er die Chance hatte, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, solange würde er sie nutzen. Da Hermine noch schlief und er sie nicht wecken wollte, schlich er sich leise ins Bad.

Hermine erwachte durch den plötzlichen Verlust des Körpers neben ihr. Sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie in Severus Bett lag. Sie sprang auf und sah sich panisch um, dann fiel ihr der vorige Abend ein und sie sackte auf den Boden. Nach einer Schreckenssekunde stand sie auf und verließ seine Räume. Nach diesem Ausbruch wollte sie ihm nicht zu nahe kommen. Sie kehrte nochmal um und legte ihm einen Zettel auf das Kopfkissen. Sie würde ihn nicht belästigen, sie wollte nur weg.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen. Das alles war zu kompliziert. Sie brauchte Abstand.

Beim Frühstück vermied sie es, Severus anzusehen. Nur einmal sah sie zu ihm. Er sah aus wie immer. Ernst, kalt und kein bisschen interessiert an seiner Umgebung.

Eine Eule landete vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Sie ließ sie an ihrem Toast knabbern und entrollte das Pergament an ihrem Fuß. Hermine wurde immer blasser, und sprang dann auf. „Ryan, wir müssen unser Training verschieben, ich muss weg."

Sie stürmte aus der Halle, raus aus dem Schloss, außer Reichweite der Gelände und apperierte. Erst viele Stunden später kam sie zurück. Jedoch nicht allein.

„Pass auf Mira, du musst dich möglichst ruhig verhalten, kannst du das?" Das kleine Mädchen an ihrer Hand nickte. „Mine? Wo sind Mama und Papa?" Hermine seufzte. „Denen geht es nicht so gut, deshalb bleibst du erst mal bei mir, einverstanden?"

Sie nickte wieder. Im Schloss war es ruhig. Das Abendessen war bereits vorbei und die wenigen Bewohner schienen sich alle zurück gezogen zu haben.

Hermine ging mit dem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand zu dem Wasserspeier, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Sie klopfte. „Herein!"

Hermine trat ein. „Hermine, wo warst du nur den ganzen Tag? Niemand wusste, wo du nach deinem überstürzten Aufbruch hin wolltest." Es klopfte erneut an der Tür ehe Dumbledore oder Hermine weitersprechen konnten. Severus trat ein und blieb wie erstart stehen, als er Hermine sah. Dumbledore nickte ihm kurz zu, als Zeichen dafür, dass er einen Moment warten sollte.

„Albus, ich.. es tut mir leid, dass ich so überstürzt verschwunden bin, aber ich musste weg." Dumbledore sah erst jetzt das kleine verschüchterte Mädchen an Hermines Hand. „Guten Tag junge Dame, wer bist du denn?"

Sie reichte Dumbledore die Hand, der sie überrascht ergriff und dann schüttelte. „Guten Tag, Sir, ich bin Mira." Dumbledore schmunzelte. Höfliches kleines Mädchen. „Und wie alt bist du, kleine Mira?" Mira sah zu Hermine, die ihr aufmuntert zunickte. „Ich bin fünf."

Albus nickte ihr freundlich zu. „Nun, Mira, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Hermine nahm Platz und Mira sprang sofort auf ihren Schoß. „Hermine, es freut mich natürlich, ein so liebes Kind im Schloss zu haben, würdest du mir vielleicht dennoch den Grund erklären?"

Hermine sah zögernd zu Mira und Albus verstand, dass sie nicht vor ihr sprechen wollte. „Severus, würdest du vielleicht mit Mira vor die Tür gehen und dort einen Moment warten?"

Severus sah ihn fassungslos an. Als er jedoch den bedeutungsvollen Blick sah, nickte er und verließ das Büro. „Also Hermine, was ist los?" Hermine sah ihn erschöpft an. „Meine Tante und mein Onkel wurden angegriffen. Die Auroren waren mehr oder weniger rechtzeitig zur Stelle, dennoch mussten die beiden ins Krankenhaus. Sie wurden gefoltert und gequält und wissen nicht einmal wieso.

Mira war zu der Zeit noch im Kindergarten. Die Auroren haben sich darum gekümmert, sie abzuholen und haben sie mit ins St. Mungo genommen. Von dort kam die Eule. Es dauert noch eine ganze Weile, bis ihre Eltern sich wieder um sie kümmern können und irgendwer muss sie ja betreuen. Ich will sie nicht in der Muggelwelt lassen. Wenn die Todesser den Aufenthaltsort von Miras Eltern gefunden haben, dann auch jeden anderen ungeschützten Ort."

Dumbledore sah sie nachdenklich an. „Sie kann natürlich hier bleiben, Hermine, keine Sorge. Erklär ihr aber möglichst schnell, dass es hier Magie gibt und pass gut auf, dass ihr hier im Schloss nichts passiert." Hermine nickte dankbar. Sie verließ das Büro und erblickte Mira, wie sie munter auf Severus einplapperte. „Sag mal Sevvus, wieso trägst du schwarz? Bist du traurig?" Noch hatte er sie nicht bemerkt. „Ein bisschen."

Mira tätschelte ihm den Arm. „Tut mir leid." Severus lächelte schief. „Sevvus, wie alt ist der Mann da drin? Er war sehr unhöflich. Er hat sich mir gar nicht vorgestellt und mir lauter Fragen gestellt."

Severus grinste jetzt breit. „Ich glaube er ist so um die hundertsechzig. Und du stellst mir auch sehr viele Fragen. Man merkt, du stammst aus der selben Familie wie Hermine."

Miras Mund klappte auf. „Du kennst meine Hermine? Sie ist der tollste Mensch der Welt. Na ja bis auf Mama und Papa. Wie alt bist du, Sevvus?" Severus überlegte kurz. „Ich bin achtunddreißig." Mira zählte an ihrer Hand die Finger ab. Dann sah sie ihn wieder staunend an. „Dann bist du schon zweimal so alt wie meine Hermine." Severus nickte seufzend. Hermine beschloss, ihn langsam zu erlösen. „Danke Severus, dass du auf sie aufgepasst hast."

Seine Mine wurde bitter. Er nickte und verschwand in Dumbledores Büro. Seufzend ging Hermine mit Mira an der Hand in ihr Zimmer. „Mine, ich hab Hunger." Hermine grinste und verließ ihr Zimmer wieder. Ihr Vorrat war aufgebraucht und sie musste in die Küche um etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Mira war anfangs ein wenig verschreckt, als sie die Hauselfen sah, doch nach wenigen Minuten fand sie die kleinen Männchen putzig und brabbelte sie voll.

Mira hatte einen ordentlichen Appetit und als die beiden endlich fertig waren, ließ sie sich noch eine Kleinigkeit von den Hauselfen einpacken. Auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer traf sie auf Ryan. „Hey Granger, wenn du nochmal dein Training ausfallen lässt, dann läufst du zehn Runden um den See." Er sah Mira und ging zu ihr in die Hocke. „Hi, mein Name ist Ryan und wer bist du?"

Mira sah Ryan einen Moment abschätzend an und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Mira. Ich wohne jetzt bei Mine, weil meine Eltern krank sind und ich noch so klein." Ryan sah fragend zu Hermine und sie formte mit den Lippen Todesser. Er nickte verstehend und wandte sich wieder an Mira. „Freut mich. Sag mal, hat Hermine dir erzählt, dass sie morgen sehr früh aufstehen muss und dann zum Sportunterricht kommen muss?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine seufzte. „Nein, Mine hat mir das noch nicht erzählt. Kann ich mitkommen?" Ryan überlegte kurz. „Ja, wenn du möchtest." Hermine sah ihn geschockt an. Er konnte ihr doch nicht erlauben zu diesem Horrortraining zu kommen.

„Such dir für morgen Abend jemanden, der sich um Mira kümmert. Morgen früh fangen wir damit an, dir beizubringen, dich ganz ohne Magie zu wehren."

Mira sah erstaunt auf. „Magie? Meine Mama hat gesagt es gibt keine Magie!"

Hermine lächelte zu ihr herunter. Sie öffnete ihre Hand und ließ eine kleine Lichtgestalt erscheinen, die einer Fee ähnelte. „Doch Mira, es gibt Magie. Hier in meiner Welt besteht alles aus Magie, doch du musst es für dich behalten, wenn du wieder bei deinen Eltern bist. Sie verstehen das nicht so gut, wie wir und denken du lügst sie an." Mira riss empört die Augen auf. „Ich lüge doch nicht." Hermine nickte verstehend. „Ich weiß das, aber deine Mama und dein Papa nicht."

Mira presste die Lippen aufeinander und legte ihren Zeigefinger darauf um zu zeigen, dass sie schweigen würde.

Hermine lächelte sie an, verabschiedete sich von Ryan und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie zauberte der staunenden Mira alles, was sie brauchte und deckte sie dann zu. Sie schlief recht schnell ein und als Hermine sicher war, dass sie fest schlief, legte sie sich in ihr Bett.

Sie konnte nicht schlafen. In ihrem Kopf schwirrte Severus herum. Sein kalter Blick, seine abweisende Art und sein Verhalten Mira gegenüber. Sie drehte sich hin und her, doch bald fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie öffnete die Tür in der Wand und trat hindurch. Es kam ihr falsch vor, einfach in Severus Räume zu gehen, doch sie musste mit ihm reden. Jetzt!

„Severus?"

„Hermine! Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs? Magst du etwas trinken? Warte! Warte aber wirklich, nicht das du verschwunden bist, wenn ich mich wieder zu dir drehe."

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. Er war stockbetrunken, obwohl er sich noch ganz anständig artikulieren konnte. „Ich möchte nichts trinken, danke, ich will mit dir reden." Severus setzte sich auf die Couch und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. „Komm, lass uns reden." Hermine setzte sich und sah ihn fragend an. „So geht das nicht. Ich brauch dich nüchtern." Sie rief einen Ausnüchterungstrank und reichte ihm die Phiole. Er nahm sie recht widerwillig und schluckte den Inhalt.

Nach einigen Momenten, klärte sich sein Blick und er sah sie fragend an. „Rede!"

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Ich würde dich gern um zwei Dinge bitten!" Er schnaubte, sagte jedoch nichts. „Könntest du, also nur wenn es nicht zu viel ist, morgen auf Mira aufpassen? Ich kann sie nicht mit mir zum Training nehmen, zu gefährlich, und du bist der einzige, dem ich sie anvertrauen kann und will." Severus dachte kurz nach. „Einverstanden. Was ist die zweite Sache? Soll ich dich wieder zusammenflicken, wenn du morgen hier auftauchst?"

Hermine sah ihn verletzt an. „Ich hoffe, du tust das und schickst mich nicht weg, wenn du es getan hast. Ich, .. ich will dich zurück! Du fehlst mir und ich will wieder jeden Abend bei dir sein. Deine Nähe fühlen." Sie sah ihn abwartend an. Severus war sichtlich überrascht. „Du hast mich heute Morgen allein gelassen und bist ohne ein Wort verschwunden. Nein, Moment, du hast mir einen Zettel dagelassen `Danke´. Kein Problem!" Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich hatte Angst Severus. Ich dachte, du willst mich nicht mehr und ich wollte nicht hören, dass du dich nur aus Mitleid um mich gekümmert hast." Die erste Träne lief langsam ihre Wange hinunter. Severus konnte nicht anders und wischte sie weg. „Ich kann nicht Hermine, nicht wenn ich mich jede Minute fürchten muss, dass du mich verlässt." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Ich hab dich nie verlassen. Das warst du. Du hast mich verlassen und genau das war der Grund, wieso ich heute Früh ging. Ich war mir sicher, du würdest mich nicht wollen! Und jetzt? Ich sitze hier und bettle beinahe darum, dass du mir eine Chance gibst. Das habe ich nie getan, Severus, das musste ich nie tun."

Severus nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Versprich mir, dass du mich nie verlässt!" Hermine schwieg einen Moment. „Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt." Severus sah sie einen Moment an. Er liebte es, dass sie nie Versprechen gab, die sie nicht halten konnte.

Er küsste sie. Nach so langer Zeit küsste er sie wieder. Spürte ihre wunderbar weichen Lippen auf seinen. Schmeckte ihren Mund und hielt sie endlich wieder in den Armen. Er schob seine Hand unter ihr T- Shirt und fühlte ihre warme, weiche Haut. Plötzlich vibrierte es irgendwo an ihrem Körper. Verdutzt löste er sich von ihr. Hermine stand auf und zog einen kleinen Anhänger aus der Tasche. Er leuchtete in einem aggressiven Rot und vibrierte.

Hermine sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, aber Mira ist wach und sucht mich."

Severus ließ sich einen Kuss aufdrücken und sah Hermine hinterher, die sich sputete in ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Glücklich ließ er sich in seinen Sessel sinken. Er hatte sie wieder. Und sie empfand etwas für ihn, auch wenn sie nie von Liebe gesprochen hatte.

Hermine war schnell bei Mira am Bett und sah sie fragend an. „Was ist los, kleiner Fratz?" Mira kicherte. „Du hast mich lange nicht mehr so genannt, Mine." Hermine grinste. „Ich hab dich auch lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Mira nickte. „Kann ich in deinem Bett schlafen? Irgendwie ist es gruselig hier." Hermine nickte und legte sich neben sie ins Bett. Beide waren nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine früh von dem Energiebündel neben ihr geweckt. Schwerfällig richtete sie sich auf und machte sich fertig für den Tag. Ihr Tag begann zehn Minuten später, nachdem sie Mira etwas zu essen in die Hand gedrückt hatte und mit ihr im Schlepptau zum Raum der Wünsche eilte. Ryan wartete bereits davor auf sie und öffnete wortlos die Tür, als sie kam. Der Raum glich einer Turnhalle. Es waren einige Geräte aufgebaut und Hermine glaubte, ihr schlimmster Alptraum wäre wahr geworden.

Mira schien es klasse zu finden. „Yippie! Darf ich turnen?" Hermine sah Ryan fragend an und er nickte schlicht. „Ich kann sie nicht alleine hier rumturnen lassen, wenn sie runter fällt, tut sie sich weh."

Ryan zog die Augenbrauen hoch und brachte Hermine zum Lachen. „Nein, tut sie nicht. Es liegt ein Zauber auf den Geräten, der sie abfedert, sollte sie runter fallen. Nur heute, versteht sich. Wenn sie nicht da ist, wirst du ohne Zauber auf den Geräten turnen, verstanden?" Hermine nickte.

Mira war schön längst am Reck und drehte sich mit angewinkeltem Knie um die Stange herum. Hermine wurde übel, als sie das sah. Sie hoffte, sie würde solche Dinge nicht auch tun müssen.

„Keine Panik, Granger. Du wirst andere Dinge tun. Nichts, was du nicht durch viel Üben lernen kannst." Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Das war ja beinahe nett gewesen. „Seid ihr beide wirklich verwand? Die Kleine scheint nämlich wirklich sportlich zu sein." Hermines Welt war wieder in Ordnung. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er nicht nett zu ihr sein konnte.

Das Training lief ganz gut. Ryan zwang sie ein paar Mal auf den Schwebebalken und zeigte ihr ansonsten Griffe, mit denen sie sich ohne Magie verteidigen konnte. Jemanden über die Schulter werfen und solche Dinge.

Hermine zeigte sich erstaunlich begabt darin. Nie hatte sie geglaubt, irgendeine Sportart nur annähernd beherrschen zu können.

„Respekt Granger, kaum kommt ein wenig körperliche Gewalt ins Spiel, schon zeigst du dich erstaunlich begabt." Hermine grinste und warf ihn ein weiteres Mal auf die Matte. „Das liegt nicht an der Gewalt an sich, sondern daran, dass ich es gegen dich einsetzen darf."

Ryan grinste und beendete das Training. „Geht frühstücken. Wir sehen uns heute um vier Uhr wieder hier." Hermine schnappte sich Mira und ging mit ihr zusammen in ihr Zimmer. „Ich hab Hunger, Mine!"

„Ich auch. Ich will mich nur schnell umziehen, dann gehen wir frühstücken." Mira wartete geduldig bis Hermine fertig war und schnappte sich dann ihre Hand. Sie gingen zusammen zur großen Halle und nahmen Platz. Mira stellte sich allen höflich vor und bat sie alle, mit Fragen an ihre Person bis nach dem Essen zu warten, da sie ein Kind im Wachstum wäre und daher regelmäßige Mahlzeiten brauchte.

Hermine musste so sehr lachen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass Severus den Raum betrat. Er steuerte direkt auf sie zu und gab ihr vor allen einen Kuss auf den Mund. Hermine grinste, als er sich auf den Platz neben sie setzte und sich Kaffee einschenkte.

Dir Reaktionen fielen recht unterschiedlich aus. Dumbledore machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht, der Rest ein geschocktes. Mira interessierte sich ausschließlich für ihr Essen und auch Hermine kümmerte sich lieber darum, als um die verwirrten Gesichter der Hogwartsbelegschaft.

Severus und Albus sahen interessiert dabei zu, wie Hermine und Mira das Essen stark dezimierten. „Bitte schön Granger, sie darf sich das erlauben, du nicht. Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, iss nicht so viel." Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich war mir sicher, ich hätte schon an die tausend Mal klar gemacht, dass es mich nicht die Bohne interessiert. Ich treibe Sport! Allein das ist schon ein Alptraum für mich. Glaubst du ehrlich, ich verzichte auch noch auf ordentliche Mahlzeiten?"

Mira nickte zustimmend. „Ryan?" Ryan sah interessiert zu Mira. „Was gibt's, du halbe Portion?" Mira schob beleidigt die Unterlippe nach vorn. „Pah, selber!" Sofort erhellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. „Würdest du mit mir noch ein bisschen turnen?" Ryan sah sie aufmerksam an. „Klar, wenn du magst und deine Cousine erlaubt es." Hermine sah geschockt zu Ryan. Sie sollte Mira mit diesem sadistischen Vollidioten mitgehen lassen? „Äh..." Andererseits hatte er extra für sie einen Zauber auf die Geräte gelegt, damit sie sich nicht wehtut. „In Ordnung." Ryan lächelte leicht. Nach dem Essen ging Mira sofort zu Ryan und zog an seiner Hand. Hermine nahm sich einen Haargummi aus der Hosentasche und murmelte einen Zauber. „Komm mal kurz her, kleiner Fratz!" Mira kam zu ihr und sah sie fragend an. Hermine drehte sie um und band einen Pferdeschwanz aus ihren lagen braunen lockigen Haaren.

„Wenn irgendwas ist, dann musst du mich nur rufen, okay?" Mira nickte und lief dann wieder zu Ryan, der bereits an der Tür auf sie wartete. Hermine war froh, dass sie selbst noch keine Kinder hatte. Sie wollte eigentlich auch keine. Die meisten Kinder konnte sie nicht einmal leiden und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie Angst, sie würde ihr Kind auch nicht leiden können.

„Hermine? Ryan wird sich gut um sie kümmern!" Hermine drehte sich zu Ethan und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas ängstlich bin, aber ich erlebe ihn Tag für Tag im Training." Ethan lächelte leicht. „Er liebt kleine Kinder. Er würde niemals etwas tun, was der Kleinen schadet." Hermine war es, als nehme man ihr eine Last von den Schultern. Sie machte sich jetzt weniger Sorgen um Mira und konnte ein wenig entspannter damit umgehen, dass sie bei Ryan war.

Severus stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Hättest du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" Hermine lächelte ihn strahlend an. Sie verabschiedete sich von den restlichen Personen am Tisch und folgte Severus nach draußen. Hand in Hand liefen sie über die Länderein. An einem Baum hielt Severus inne und drückte sie mit dem Rücken dagegen. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen und Hermine blieb die Luft zum Atmen weg. Er grinste, als er sich seiner Wirkung bewusst wurde und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er seine Zunge in Ihren Mund schob.

Zärtlich umspielten sich ihre Zungen, entfachten gegenseitig ein Feuer in sich. „Ähm, ich will wirklich nicht stören, aber, hey, ich bin da!" Grummelnd löste sich Severus von Hermines Mund und sah sich nach dem Störenfried um. „Potter! Werden Sie mir nie meinen Frieden lassen?" Harry grinste. „Ich glaube nicht. Besonders dann nicht, wenn Sie hier wild mit meiner besten Freundin rumknutschen!"

Severus knurrte. „Ich knutsche nicht!" Hermine ergriff seine Hand und streichelte zärtlich mit ihrem Daumen darüber. „Er küsst mir leidenschaftlich mein Hirn weg."

Harry gab ein Würggeräusch von sich. „Würg! Ist ja abartig. Kannst du dir nicht mal jemanden suchen, bei dem mir nicht übel wird, wenn ich euch zusammen sehe? Erst Krum, dann Dean, dann Ron, dann Blaise, wieder Dean, Blaise und jetzt das! Ich glaube Snape ist wirklich der Overkill!"

Hermine sah unentwegt lächelnd Severus an. „Danke Harry, dass du mein gesamtes Liebesleben vor ihm ausbreitest!"

Harry grinste. „HA! Ich hab Wood und Fred vergessen!" Severus sah ihn wütend an. „Jetzt reicht es Potter!" Er drehte sich zu Hermine um und sah sie anklagend an. „Ich bin erschüttert. Jahrelang glaubte das ganze Lehrerkollegium, ach, die ganze Schule glaubte, du wärst ein Mauerblümchen, eine kleine unschuldige Miss Perfekt. Totaler Unfug! Du scheinst ziemlich aktiv gewesen zu sein. Und dann verführst du auch noch deinen Professor. Unfassbar!"

Harry stand ein wenig fassungslos neben den beiden. Snape scherzte! Er brauchte dringend ein Tagebuch in das er solche Dinge eintragen konnte.

„Was tust du eigentlich schon hier, Harry? Soweit ich weiß geht meine Folter noch weiter!" Harry sah sie mitleidig an. Er wusste, wie sehr Hermine Sport verabscheute.

„So schlimm?" Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. „Hast du irgendwas nicht mitbekommen? Ich treibe Sport! Täglich! Das heißt jeden Tag! Und mehr noch, mein Trainer ist ein durchgeknallter Sadist." Harry sah sie mitleidig an. „Hm, das tut mir leid. Ich soll morgen früh mit dem Training beginnen. Ich wäre gerne schön früher gekommen, aber ich wollt hier keinen nerven. Ginny und Draco haben sich in letzter Zeit noch häufiger verzogen und Ron hat nur ein Thema! Und anstatt immer nur darüber zu reden, dachte ich, ich seh es mir in Lebensgröße an."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso redet Ron über Severus?" Harry kicherte und Severus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Seit du Ron ein weiteres Mal vor den Kopf gestoßen hast, ist er total fertig. Entweder er redet davon, wie toll du bist und das es klar war, dass du ihn nicht willst..." Severus nickte zustimmend „oder er schimpft, dass du ihn die ganze Zeit verarscht hast. Sehr interessant bei tausendsten Mal, wirklich!" Die drei liefen zurück zum Schloss. „Ich geh später zu Hagrid, kommst du mit, Mine?" Hermine verzog schmollend das Gesicht. „Kann nicht, Training!" Harry grinste. Sie gingen in die große Halle und setzten sich an den Tisch. Hermine war überrascht, als Severus plötzlich seine Hand mit ihrer verschränkte. Sie lächelte leicht und lachte erleichtert, als Mira in die Halle und auf sie zugestürmt kam und sich in ihre Arme warf. „Es war so toll! Ryan hat mir ganz tolle neue Tricks gezeigt und wir hatten ganz viel Spaß." Hermine lächelte erfreut. „Das ist super! Zeig ihm, wie sportlich du bist, dann hat er mehr an mir auszusetzen." Ryan setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Stell dich nur ein Viertel so gut an, wie sie und ich sag gar nichts!"

Hermine schnaubte, als ob! Harry schien ein wenig überfordert mit den neuen Personen im Raum und sah fragend zu Hermine. „Ich dachte, du magst keine Kinder, wieso hast du ein Kind?" Hermine sah ihn an, als wäre eine Schraube bei ihm locker. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ein Kind neun, bzw. zehn Monate im Leib der Mutter bleibt bevor es sich zeigt? Und dir ist auch klar, dass es ungefähr fünfzig Zentimeter groß ist, keine Haare hat und ganz sicher noch nicht spricht? Ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass ich nicht, ich wiederhole, nicht schwanger war?" Harry sah sie eingeschnappt ein. Severus und Ryan hatten Mühe, ihre Amüsiertheit zu verstecken und Mira sah interessiert zu der unbekannten Person.

„Sorry Mine, aber trotzdem! Wenn du mir auch nie schreibst!" Hermine kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Ja tut mir leid! Ich muss vergessen haben, auf deine zahlreichen Briefe zu antworten. Ich Dummerchen war viel zu beschäftigt SPORT zu treiben. Das war so toll, ich wollt gar nichts anderes mehr tun." Harry sah zu den beiden, sich beherrschenden Männern. „Hi, ich bin Harry." Ryan sah ihn einen Moment lang an, schüttelte dann aber seine Hand. „Ich bin Ryan Seymour, dein zukünftiger Trainer. Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht eine solche Niete bist, wie Hermine, wenn sie nur das Wort Sport hört."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht was Hermine leistet, aber wenn es das ist, was ich denke, dann kann ich ruhigen Gewissens behaupten, ich bin besser!"

Hermine klopfte ungeduldig auf den Tisch. Wann kam denn nur endlich das Essen? Alle Bewohner Hogwarts´ hatten sich in zwischen hier versammelt. Sie hatte Hunger!

Endlich erschien das Essen. Sie aß sich satt und stand dann auf. „Mira? Was willst du jetzt tun? Wir haben noch zwei Stunden, bis ich zum Horrortraining muss." Mira sah sie irritiert an. „Ich will turnen!" Ryan war sofort einverstanden. „Also, ich hab nichts dagegen." Hermine stimmte zu und ging dann in ihr Zimmer. Harry würde jetzt Hagrid besuchen gehen und anschließend irgendein Gästezimmer bewohnen. Hermine stellte sic schon darauf ein, das Abendessen zu verpassen und seufzte.

Kam nur ihr das so vor oder lebte hier jeder dem Krieg entgegen? Sie zuckte die Schultern. Was sollte sie jetzt dagegen tun. Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und schlief ein. Sie wurde erst durch ein sanftes Streicheln geweckt. „Es ist kurz vor vier. Du musst zum Training." Hermine richtete sich müde auf. Severus lag neben ihr und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Danke fürs Wecken! Ich kann in letzter Zeit ständig schlafen!"

Severus grinste sie süffisant an. „Ich hoffe, sofern deine Cousine schläft, du bist heute Abend wach genug, anderes zu tun, als zu schlafen." Hermine lächelte müde. „Mal sehen!"

Sie zog Severus an sich und drückte ihn fest. „Du bist putzig!" Erbost richtete er sich auf. „Bitte was bin ich?" Hermine küsste ihn und er vergaß seinen Groll. Der Kuss vertiefte sich und Hermine lag nun halb unter Severus. Als Severus unter ihr T- Shirt fahren wollte, schubste sie ihn zur Seite. „Mist! Jetzt komme ich zu spät. Er wird mich tausend Runden laufen lassen." Severus grinste schief. Hermine sprang aus dem Bett und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Komm schon, du kannst Mira gleich mit runter nehmen."

Severus gehorchte und folgte der halbrennenden Hermine. Ryan wartete mit verschränkten Armen vor der Tür des Raumes. „Schön, dass du auch noch kommst. Ich hoffe dein Training hat keine anderen Tätigkeiten gestört!" Hermine wurde rot. Sie befand sich in einem absolut derangiertem Zustand. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Severus grummeln trug nicht unbedingt zu ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit bei.

Severus schnappte sich Mira und Hermine folgte Ryan in den Höllenschlund. „So Granger, selbes Spiel wie vorgestern. Ich greife dich an und du versuchst auszuweichen, bzw. abzuwehren." Hermine nickte. Sie gab sich die größte Mühe und tatsächlich machte sie sich ganz gut.. Sie traut ihren Fähigkeiten jedoch noch nicht und hielt sich daran, seinen Flüchen auszuweichen.

Als Hermine jedoch stolperte und Ryans nächstem Fluch nicht ausweichen konnte, schleuderte seinen Fluch mit einer Hand zurück.

Ryans Körper knallte mit einer ungeheuren Wuchte gegen die Wand hinter ihm und er rutschte mit einem schmerzlichen Stöhnen die Wand hinab. Hermine lief schnell auf ihn zu. „Es tut mir so leid. Das hab ich nicht... okay, das wäre gelogen! Ich hab davon geträumt, aber so hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt." Ryan lachte leise und ließ sich von Hermine aufhelfen. Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie tastete besorgt seinen Kopf ab. „Oh nein, du lachst! Du hast dir wahrscheinlich einen dauerhaften Schaden im Hirn zugezogen und das ist alles meine Schuld! Ich und meine unkontrollierten Aggressionen!"

Ryan schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Schon gut, Hermine. Ich bin nicht so zerbrechlich, dass mir ein kleiner Zusammenstoß mit der Wand schon das Hirn zerstört. Ich bin ehrlich überrascht, wie gut du bereits bist." Hermine stand mit schockiert geöffnetem Mund da und sah Ryan an. Er hatte sie gelobt! So richtig. Sie musste ihn schwerer getroffen haben, als zunächst vermutet.

Ryan entließ Hermine früher als erwartet, da er sich ein wenig erholen wollte. Trotzdem sie früher Schluss gemacht hatten, war es schon spät und das Abendessen war bereits beendet.

Sie klopfte an Severus Tür und wartete einen Moment. Er öffnete und sah sie überrascht an. „Was machst du denn schon so früh hier?" Hermine grinste ihn schief an. „Ich hab Ryan gegen eine Wand geschleudert und er meinte, er müsse sich auskurieren. Und tada, da bin ich!" Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

„Wo ist Mira?" Severus zog Hermine mit sich in seine Wohnung. „Sie schläft. Ich hab ihr einige Zaubertrankrezepte vorgelesen und merkwürdigerweise ist sie davon eingeschlafen." Hermine grinste und sah sich im Raum um. Ihr Blick blieb an Severus Wohnzimmertisch hängen. Er war gedeckt. Zwei Gedecke standen sich gegenüber. In der Mitte eine Kerze und eine Vase mit einem Gänseblümchen darin. Hermines Mund klappte vor Überraschung auf.

„Mach den Mund zu, Hermine, dass steht dir nicht!" Er trat vor sie, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Tisch. Hermine hatte es noch immer nicht fertig gebracht, ein weiteres Wort hervorzubringen und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, den Severus ihr zurechtrückte. Severus sah sie belustigt an und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder. „Wow!"

Severus grinste süffisant. „Ich erinnere mich, dass du bei anderer Gelegenheit, ähnliche Worte benutztest." Hermine wurde knallrot im Gesicht, als sie begriff, worauf er anspielte. Hermine und Severus begannen eine Unterhaltung über alles mögliche. Das Essen wurde aufgetragen und Hermine genoss jeden Bissen.

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich auf die Couch und sahen in das Kaminfeuer. „Das war ein toller Abend, Severus. Ich dank dir!" Severus legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich.

Schweigend genossen sie die Anwesenheit des anderen. Nach einiger Zeit drehte sich Severus zu Hermine und betrachtete sie. Hermine fühlte sich beobachtet und drehte sich zu Severus. „Was ist?" Severus lächelte. „Du bist schön!"

Hermine grinste frech. „Da liegt auch viel Arbeit drin!" Severus beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Sie ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa sinken und zog ihn mit sich. Halb verdeckt von Severus Körper begann Hermine an seiner Hose herumzunesteln.

Severus stöhnte in ihren Mund.

Er glitt unter ihr T- Shirt und umfasste ihre Brüste. „Sevvus? Ist Mine wieder da?" Hermine gab Severus einen Stoß und er fiel von der Couch. Sie richtete sich auf und grinste Mira an, die verschlafen in der Schlafzimmertür stand. „Hi! Hast du gut geschlafen?" Mira nickte und sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist Sevvus?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er wollte noch schnell was erledigen gehen und ich hab hier gewartet, dass du aufwachst. Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen." Mira gähnte und nickte zustimmend. Hermine stieg über den am Boden liegenden Severus und warf ihm einen halb belustigten, halb entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Als die beiden seine Wohnung verlassen hatten, richtete Severus sich auf und ging seufzend in sein Bett. Wie hieß es so schön Alles muss man selber machen?!!

TBC

Und? Wie fandet ihr es? Gut? Schlecht? In Ordnung?


	12. Fragen über Fragen

Konnte man ein und die selbe Sache gleichzeitig lieben und hassen? Hermine liebte ihr Leben. Sie liebte Mira, sie liebte ihre Freunde und sie was-auch-immerte Severus. Aber sie hasste den Krieg! Mehr noch als den Krieg hasste sie den Sport, den sie sich Tag für Tag antun musste. Sie trainierte das erstemal gemeinsam mit Harry und, oh Wunder, der Quidditschausnahmespieler war ein sportliches Talent. Wer hätte das gedacht?

„Granger, könntest du eventuell so tun, als würde dich das hier wenigstens ein bisschen interessieren?" Hermine sah zu Ryan, nickte und setzte eine interessierte Mine auf. „Wahnsinn Ryan, das ist ja unglaublich, Ryan. Niemals zuvor tat ich etwas Spannenderes, Ryan!" Harry grinste schief und warf Ryan einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Der verdrehte genervt die Augen. Als sie endlich fertig mit dem Aufwärmtraining waren, beschloss Ryan, dass es Zeit wäre die beiden aufeinander zu hetzen.

„Ich kann Hermine nicht angreifen. Ich meine, sie ist meine beste Freundin und ein Mädchen!" Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ryan, Harry hat vollkommen Recht! Ich kann auch nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, schließlich ist er mein bester Freund und ein Junge!" Ryan grinste und sah dann zu Harry. „Glaub mir, Potter, die Kleine kann sich schon wehren. Sie ist zwar eine Niete in so gut wie jeder Sportart, aber kämpfen kann sie."

Hermine wurde rot, als sie das hörte. „Das war richtig nett, Ryan!" Ryan kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen. So, wie sie das sagte, klang es ganz und gar nicht nach einem Kompliment.

Harry und Hermine stellten sich in Kampfposition. Harry hatte genau die selben Grundlagen gezeigt bekommen, wie sie, was ihnen die gleichen Chancen einräumte. Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, als sie völlig unbewaffnet vor Harry stand.

Ryan verdrehte die Augen, da weder Harry noch Hermine angriffen. Harry schien sich nicht zu trauen, Hermine anzugreifen und Hermine wartete auf einen Angriff Harrys.

Irgendwann verlor auch Hermine die Geduld und war Harry einen schwächlichen Expeliarmus entgegen, der ihn so überraschte, dass er seinem davon rollenden Stab nur mit geöffnetem Mund hinter her sehen konnte. „Komm schon Harry, im Kampf wird mich auch keiner schonen und ich brauche die Übung, genau wie du, also mach schon." Harry nickte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab auf und noch während er aufstand, feuerte er drei Schockzauber auf Hermine.

Erleichtert, dass er nun endlich seine Skrupel überwand, wich Hermine gekonnt aus, in dem sie sich zur Seite abrollte. Sie erwiderte seinen Angriff, indem sie ihm einen erneuten Expeliarmus entgegenwarf, gefolgt vom Impedimenta. Harry wehrte den Entwaffnungszauber ab und wich dem Lähmzauber aus.

Eine ganze Weile ging es so weiter, bis Ryan die Sache beendete. „Nicht schlecht. Genug für heute. Granger, mit dir will ich noch mal reden, Potter du kannst gehen." Hermine trottete erschöpft auf Ryan zu. „Was gibt's Chef?" Er zog die Augenbraue hoch und brachte Hermine zum Grinsen. „Was du heute gezeigt hast, stellt mich nicht zufrieden! Du kannst zwar ohne Zauberstab zaubern, beschränkst dich in deiner Magie aber noch zu sehr auf diese Macht. Dein Fokus ist nicht mehr der Zauberstab, sondern Gefühle. Denk daran, wenn wir morgen weitermachen!"

Hermine nickte und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „Ach ja, kümmere dich um deine Haare. So sind sie dir beim Kampf im Weg. Du hast sie dir zweiunddreißigmal zur Seite gestrichen."

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ähm... hast du auch gezählt, wie oft ich ein- und aus geatmet habe?" Ryan sah sie ernst an. „Dein Humor ist grausam!"

„Das war kein Humor, das war Sarkasmus." Ryan verdrehte die Augen und verließ den Trainingsraum.

Hermine grinste, verdrehte ebenfalls die Augen und verließ den Raum der Wünsche.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass Severus sich gut um Mira kümmerte, wusste sie ebenso, dass er ungern länger auf sie verzichtete, als sie musste.

Sie beeilte sich in ihr Zimmer zu kommen und stellte sich vor den Spiegel im Bad. Sie schloss voll konzentriert ihre Augen.

Nach einigen Momenten öffnete sie diese wieder und sah überrascht auf ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Haare waren jetzt ziemlich kurz, reichten nur noch bis zur Mitte ihres Halses. Zu Hermines Verwunderung sahen die Haare gar nicht verwuschelt aus. Sie waren an der Spitze leicht gelockt, verliehen ihrem Haar etwas Verspieltes, doch ansonsten waren sie recht ordentlich und glatt.

Hermine fuhr sich durch das kurze Haar und lächelte. Ungewohnt aber hübsch. Etwas verängstigt trat sie aus dem Bad heraus, zur Wand, durch die magische Wandtür und stand in Severus Wohnzimmer. „Bin da, wer noch?" Es folgte keine Reaktion und Hermine probierte es erneut.

„Liebling, ich bin zu Hause! Was gibt es zum Abendessen?" Etwas irritiert sah sie sich um. Die Wohnung war nun wirklich nicht so groß, dass man ihre penetrant laute Stimme nicht hörte. Sie holte zum wiederholten Mal Luft, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, trat Severus aus seinem Schlafzimmer.

„Du hast wirklich einen erstaunlichen Sinn für Humor!" Hermine grinste. „Ich weiß! Da bist du einer Meinung mit Ryan!" Severus Mine verdüsterte sich für einen Moment und war dann wieder ausdruckslos wie zuvor. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Man könnte fast meinen, du freust dich nicht, mich zu sehen!" Severus trat näher auf sie zu und auch Hermine machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Erstaunt blieb Severus stehen. Hermine grinste. „Hermine, dein Haar..."

„Was?"

„Es ist kurz!"

Hermine machte einen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh mein Gott! Wie ist das denn passiert?"

Severus sah sie verärgert an. „Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus!"

„Sprach der Meister dessen!" Hermine schwieg einen Moment und sah auffordernd zu Severus. „Was?" Sie erdrehte die Augen. „Wie findest du es?" Severus setzte einen fachmännischen Blick auf und lief um Hermine herum. Er legte seinen Zeigefinger an sein Kinn und tippte rhythmisch dagegen. „Nett!" Hermine zog die Stirn kraus. „Nett? Kein tolles Urteil! Aber egal! Wenn der Krieg zu Ende ist, ich Ryan also nie mehr wiedersehen muss, dann lass ich sie wieder lang wachsen."

Severus strich sanft über ihren freigelegten Hals. „Nein!" Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an. „Nein, lass dein Haar so! Es sieht wunderschön aus!" Hermine wurde rot. „Das ist... nett!" Severus gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

„Wo ist Mira?"

„Schläft!"

Hermine grinste und zog Severus mit sich zur Couch. Sie ließ sich fallen und zog ihn mit sich, so dass er mehr oder weniger auf ihr lag. Sie spürte an ihrem Bauch, wie erregt er bereits war und zog ihn enger an sich um ihn zu küssen.

Sie nestelte an seiner Hose herum und schob sie mit Händen und Füßen über seine Hüfte und seinen Po.

Egal, wie egoistisch es war, Severus wollte sich endlich wieder mit ihr vereinen, schließlich waren sie die letzten Tage ständig unterbrochen worden. Er fummelte ebenfalls an ihrer Hose herum und fuhr mit seiner Hand hinein und unter den Saum ihres Slips. Hermine stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Sie strich über Severus Erregung und entlockte ihm ein tiefes Grollen, was ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Gerade strich sie an dem Bund seiner Shorts entlang, als sie Fußgetrappel vernahmen. Hermine stöhnte frustriert auf. Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Schnell zogen sie die Kleidungsstücke wieder ordentlich an, als auch schon Mira aus dem Schlafzimmer getapst kam. „Sevvus, wieso bist du weggegangen? Du hast versprochen bei mir zu bleiben."

Hermine sah überrascht zu Mira und dann zu Severus. „Verzeih kleine Lady, aber wie du siehst haben wir Besuch bekommen und sicherlich weißt du, dass es unhöflich ist, seinen Besuch nicht zu begrüßen. Meinst du, du kannst mir noch einmal verzeihen?" Mira wog überlegend den Kopf hin und her. „Na gut, weil dus bist! Komm Mia, wir gehen was essen." Hermine sah anklagend zu Severus. „Du! Was hast du mit diesem freundlichen Kind gemacht? Als ich ging, war sie noch freundlich und herzensgut und jetzt ist sie ein kleiner Tyrann!" Severus schmunzelte und sah den beiden nach, wie sie seine Wohnung verließen.

Wieder einmal nach einem von Hermines Besuchen, benötigte er dringend eine kalte Dusche. Während der kühle Strahl auf seine nackte Haut traf, hing er seinen Gedanken nach. War es eigenartig, dass er sich überlegte mit Hermine Kinder zu haben? Wahrscheinlich war der Gedanke, dass er überhaupt Kinder wollte, eigenartig und bis vor kurzem hatte er auch nie den Wunsch verspürt. Merlin, er hatte nicht mal darüber nachgedacht, sich einen neuen Sessel zu kaufen, schlicht und einfach, weil dies Dinge waren, die nach dem Krieg passieren würden.

Vor Hermine hatte er einfach nie an ein nach dem Krieg gedacht. Sein ganzes Leben lief darauf hinaus und erst Hermine hatte ihm die Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt, die er nach dem Krieg haben könnte. Nie zuvor war sein Wunsch danach zu überleben größer gewesen, als zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Severus stieg aus der Dusche und griff nach einem Handtuch. Ob Hermine überhaupt Kinder wollte? Mit ihm? Bisher hatte er nicht den Eindruck gehabt, sie würde sonderlich viel darüber nachdenken und Potters Worte, sie würde Kinder nicht mögen, zeigten eigentlich auch das Gegenteil. Severus schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. Wieso machte er sich nur über so etwas Gedanken? Hermine hatte ihn einfach zu einem hoffnungslosem Optimisten gemacht (Wenn er meint!) Wegen ihr dachte er über ein Leben nach Voldemort und an eine Familie und das obwohl sie ihm nicht mal gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte.

Seufzend ging Severus in sein Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. In wenigen Stunden würde es Abendessen geben, der Tag war also so gut wie gelaufen (Optimist, wie er leibt und lebt)

Er richtete sich wieder auf und verließ seine Wohnung.

XXX

Hermine war mit Mira zusammen hinunter in die Küche geschlendert und saß jetzt mit ihr an einem reich gedeckten Tisch. Die Hauselfen schienen die kleine Mira richtig ins Herz geschlossen zu haben und brachten ihr permanent Süßigkeiten. Mira schien das natürlich zu gefallen, doch Hermine hoffte, ihre Tante würde sie nicht töten, wenn sie eine zuckerkranke, aufgedrehte Tyrannin zurückbekam.

Hermine schleppte Mira hinterher nach draußen an die frische Luft. Sie fiel ihr so lange auf die Nerven, bis Hermine sich bereit erklärte, mit ihr schwimmen zu gehen. Sie hatte keine Lust, erst zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, um sich umzuziehen und zauberte ihr und sich selbst kurzerhand Badeklamotten an.

Der See war ziemlich kalt und Hermine weigerte sich, länger als zehn Minuten in dieser Eishölle zu bleiben. Mira schmollte daraufhin und stapfte wütend ins Schloss zurück. Hermine holte sie in der Eingangshalle ein, wo sie auf Harry trafen.

Als er Hermine sah, öffnete er erstaunt den Mund. „Wow! Du siehst toll aus, Hermine! Diese Frisur steht dir echt gut!" Hermine grinste. „Danke Harry!"

Mira sah genervt zu Hermine und zu Harry und stieß dann Hermine an. „Darf ich mit Harry spielen gehen." Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn Harry will, ja, wenn nicht, nein!"

Harry zuckte die Schultern und ging dann Hand in Hand mit einer quasselnden Mira davon.

Seufzend machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zur Bücherei. Wenn sie schon mal ein wenig Freizeit hatte, konnte sie die auch mal für sich nutzen.

Sie las in einem der Bücher und schrieb sich einzelne Passagen heraus, als sie die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person im Raum spürte. Sie drehte sich um und suchte den Raum mit ihren Augen ab, fand aber niemanden. Nachdenklich drehte sich Hermine wieder zu ihren Aufzeichnungen. Sie machte es zwar ungern, doch bewusst ließ sie es zu, jede Gefühlsregung in ihrer Umgebung zu spüren. Zum einen war da Madam Pince. Sie schien ziemlich besorgt und unglücklich zu sein. Kein Wunder. So wie es bisher aussah, würde der entscheidende Kampf in Hogwarts ausgetragen und ihre Bücher wären sicherlich in Gefahr.

Sie spürte noch etwas anderes. Gleichzeitig bedrohlich und doch friedfertig. Plötzliche Erkenntnis traf Hermine und sie stieß sich von ihrem Stuhl, rollte sich ab und hockte kampfbereit am Boden. Sie sah gerade noch, wie der Fluch in eines der Regale krachte und die Bücher zu Boden warf.„Ryan, du Vollidiot. Dies ist eine Bibliothek. Ist dir denn nichts heilig?" Ryan trat aus dem Schatten eines Regals und sah sie abschätzend an. „Allzeit bereit!" Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Häh?"

„Du musst allzeit bereit sein. Ich hätte dich auch viel früher angreifen können und du hättest nichts bemerkt." Hermine schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Sag mal, ist dir bei deiner Geburt die Luftzufuhr zu lange abgeschnürt worden? Ich sitze in der Bibliothek und lese ein Buch. Dachtest du ich rechne damit, dass mich jederzeit ein irrer Trainer angreift? Hast du nichts zu tun?" Ryan musterte sie missbilligend. „Wir befinden uns im Krieg! Das solltest selbst du mittlerweile begriffen haben. Du hast eine außergewöhnliche Gabe, die es dir ermöglichen wird, uns alle zu retten, doch dir scheint das kein bisschen bewusst zu sein. Du solltest das alles etwas ernster nehmen, Hermine. Das Schicksal der magischen Welt liegt in deiner Hand. Du hast diese Kräfte nicht umsonst bekommen, also nutze sie und hör auf sie zu unterdrücken!"

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Sag mal, ist dir eigentlich klar, was du mir hier vorwirfst? Ich trainiere tagtäglich mit dem unsympathischsten, nervigsten Menschen der Welt, ich tue nichts anderes, als mich auf den Krieg vorzubereiten, als eine Gabe zu erlernen, die ich nie wollte und du wirfst mir vor ich nehme dies alles nicht ernst?

Sag mir Ryan, was war deine bisherige Aufgabe in diesem Krieg? Du tauchst aus dem Nichts auf und wagst es mir so etwas vorzuwerfen?"

Ryans Gesichtszüge glichen erneut einer steinernen Maske. „Ich war bisher glücklicherweise vom Krieg verschont und musste nicht aktiv daran teilnehmen. Ich war wirklich gut dran, als Gefangener Voldemorts. Es waren auch nur zwei Jahre, die ich in Gefangenschaft verbrachte. Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst wird mir klar, ich hätte mehr tun können, als Tag für Tag die Folter über mich ergehen zu lassen und meine Gedanken vor den netten Menschen, die meine Frau und meine Tochter ermordeten, zu verschließen, damit kein Plan des Ordens ans Licht kam, wie beispielsweise die Tatsache, dass dein Freund und Liebhaber ein Spion ist."

Hermine weitete erschrocken die Augen. „Deine Tochter?" Ryan nickte und verließ schließlich die Bibliothek. Hermine ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen und verfluchte sich selbst für ihre grausame Art. Warum musste sie auch immer die Märtyrerin spielen, die alle Leiden alleine trug. Andere hatten auch Schicksale erlitten, die grausam waren. Wie Ryan zum Beispiel.

Hermine sprang auf und rannte ihm hinterher. „Ryan!" Dieser war noch nicht weit gekommen und insgeheim fragte Hermine sich, ob er vielleicht gewartet hatte. „Es tut mir leid!" Hermine stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm. „Egal, ob ich es gewusst hätte oder nicht, ich hatte kein Recht, dir diese Dinge vorzuwerfen. Ich weiß, dass du Recht hattest, dass ich mich mehr mit meinen Kräften beschäftigen müsste und ich verspreche, ich werde die Sache ernster nehmen." Ryan nickte und wollte weiter gehen.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ryans Gefühle lagen noch immer offen vor ihr und etwas verwunderte sie. „Ryan?" Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Wieso zweifelst du?" Er sah sie fragend an. „Drücke dich bitte klarer aus!"

Hermine hatte noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen und sah ihn nicht direkt an. „Ich weiß nicht direkt, was es ist, doch du zweifelst. Glaubst du, wir verlieren den Krieg?" Ryan seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was du zu fühlen glaubst, doch ich zweifle keinesfalls an dem Gelingen unserer Mission."

Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Wieso bist du so verschlossen? Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du mich lässt." Ryan schnaubte spöttisch. „Wobei sollte ich deine Hilfe benötigen? Du bist ein kleines, verzogenes Gör, der immer alles in den Schoß fällt und nicht einmal dankbar dafür ist. Du hast einen dich liebenden Mann an deiner Seite, aber hast du ihm je gezeigt, wie du für ihn fühlst? Wie ein Hündchen läuft er dir hinter her. Alle Welt liebt die kleine Miss Perfekt und bewundert sie für ihren Mut und ihre Opferbereitschaft. Ich höre dich den ganzen Tag nur jammern. Weißt du, wie viel Glück du hast, ein wunderschönes Geschöpf, wie Mira an deiner Seite zu haben? Du tust, als wäre sie die schlimmste Belastung überhaupt."

Hermine hob die Hand und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Ich verstehe deine Wut, aber du gehst zu weit! Ich liebe Mira! Sie kam zu keinem perfekten Zeitpunkt, aber für sie würde ich alles tun. Wage es nicht, das erneut in Frage zu stellen!" Sie versuchte nicht einmal die anderen Dinge zu rechtfertigen, denn das ging ihn sicherlich nichts an. „Ich rate dir, zukünftig ein wenig genauer nachzudenken, bevor du eine Person, die dir ihre Hilfe angeboten derart zurückstößt. Ich bringe dir kein Mitleid entgegen, denn nicht nur du hast schwere Schicksalsschläge zu verzeichnen gehabt. Dennoch hast du mein tiefstes Mitgefühl. Das einzige, was ich tun wollte, war dir zu helfen, mit deinen Gefühlen klar zu kommen, wenn du dies möchtest."

Hermine hatte ruhig mit ihm gesprochen und ihn dabei mit ihren Augen an sich gefesselt. Ryan senkte nach ihrem Monolog den Kopf. Schließlich hob er ihn wieder und Hermine erkannte unvergossene Tränen in seinen Augen. „Ich stehe zu dem, was ich gesagt habe! Du weißt nicht, welches Glück du hast. Es ...tut mir jedoch leid, auf welche Art ich dir dies mitteilte. Und ich weiß, dass du Mira liebst." Hermine lächele wieder. „Ich schätze zum Teil hast du recht, es ist jedoch nicht deine Aufgabe mir das zu sagen."

Ryan nickte trübsinnig. „Ryan? Ich würde dir gerne helfen, mit deinen Gefühlen zurechtzukommen. Du hattest Recht, als du meintest, meine Kräfte sind eine Gabe. Ich will sie nutzen um zu helfen und dazu gehört es auch, dir zu helfen, wenn du meine Hilfe willst!"

Unschlüssig stand er vor ihr. Hermine konnte nichts in seinem Gesicht ablesen, nur seine Augen verrieten ihn.

Seine Anspannung löste sich etwas. „Vor drei Jahren... waren ich und meine Frau Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Wir waren kleine Lichter, eigentlich uninteressant. Meine Verwandtschaft zu Severus machte mich jedoch interessant für Voldemort. Er sah in mir Potential oder hoffte darauf, dass ich ihm Informationen über Severus bieten konnte, doch als er merkte, dass ich weder gewillt war, die Seiten zu wechseln, noch ihm in irgendeiner Form Informationen geben wollte, versuchte er mich zu erpressen.

Ich weiß... ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie, doch durch unmögliche Umstände gelang es den Todessern meine Familie und mich in Bedrängnis zu führen. Meine Frau starb vor meinen Augen, ehe man mich folterte und in ein Verließ steckte. Meine Tochter sah ich nie wieder. Sie war erst zwei, doch mir wurde gesagt, sie wäre tot." Hermine hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, dann traf sie Erkenntnis. „Das ist es, oder? Die Zweifel, die du hast. Du glaubst, sie wäre nicht tot?!" Ryan nickte. „Es ist... so ein Gefühl, verstehst du!" Hermine schmunzelte und auch Ryan rang sich ein Lächeln ab, als er sich dieser Ironie bewusst wurde.

„Wenn deine Tochter noch lebt, dann gibt es Mittel und Wege, sie zu finden!" Ryan sah sie skeptisch an. „Ich habe überall gesucht, Hermine. Ich habe Zauber gesprochen, Dumbledore hat es versucht... nichts!" Hermine legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Hermine Granger hat es aber noch nicht versucht! Ich schaffe das.. Wir schaffen das!"

XXXXX

Eine Stunde später schlenderte Hermine zum See und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum. Sie genoss die milde Briese, die um sie her herrschte und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Hände fuhren ihren Körper auf und ab und Hermine gab einen erregten Laut von sich. „Mh... Severus...!" Lippen berührten ihre und strichen über ihre Wangen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in seine schwarzen. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?" Hermine grinste. „Wer sollte sich sonst wagen, mich anzufassen?" Severus verengte die Augen. „Wie wäre es mit Potter oder Ryan?"

„...oder Dumbledore und Ethan?" Severus biss sanft in ihre Schulter. „Du stehst wohl auf ältere!"

Hermine gluckste. „Wäre ich sonst mit dir zusammen?" Wieder biss er ihr in den Hals und entlockte Hermine ein Stöhnen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, mein kleiner, alter Tränkepanscher, hab ich dich gespürt!" Überrascht ließ er von ihr ab und sah ihr in die geliebten, braunen Rehaugen. „Ich dachte, du schottest es ab!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ab jetzt nicht mehr. Es gehört zu mir, wie das atmen und muss mindestens so alltäglich und unverzichtbar werden." Severus hob überrascht die Augenbraue und Hermine kniff ihm in die Wange. „Hach, du bist so putzig!" Severus knurrte. „Hör auf, das wieder und wieder zu sagen. Ich bin nicht ... putzig! Ich bin attraktiv, geheimnisvoll, anmutig... aber keinesfalls bin ich putzig."

Hermine gluckste. „Doch! Und dazu bist du heiß! Ich steh absolut auf dich! Auf deinen Intellekt und deine putzige Art!" Severus drängte sie mit seinem Körper wieder dichter gegen den Baum und stemmte seine Hände links und rechts neben ihren Kopf. „Ach ja? So denkst du über deinen Professor?" Hermine nickte und zog ihn zu sich in einen Kuss. Intensiv und leidenschaftlich gab er sich ihr hin. Hermine löste sich nach einer Weile wieder und ließ ihren Mund zu seinem Ohr wandern. Sie knabberte ein wenig an seinem Ohrläppchen und flüsterte dann hinein. „Ich steh auch auf deinen Mund, deinen Hals, deine Brust..."Sie ließ ihre Hand, wie zur Unterstreichung über genannte Körperteile fahren. „.. auf deinen Bauch..." Hermine ließ ihre Hand immer weiter hinunter wandern bis sie an seinem Hosenbund ankam.

Severus schnelle Atemstöße verrieten ihr, dass er es genau so nötig hatte, wie sie. Seine Hände hatten sich mittlerweile auch auf Wanderschaft begeben und lagen inzwischen auf ihren Brüsten. „Wo ist Mira?"

„Harry!"

„Sie wird uns nicht stören!"

„Nein!"

„Gut!"

Es war egal, dass sie vom Schloss aus gesehen werden konnten, es war egal, dass sie an einem Baum standen. Wichtig war nur, dass sie sich vereinigten. So schnell wie möglich. Severus öffnete schnell ihre Hose und schob sie hinunter. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und befreite seine Erregung auch gleich aus seinen Shorts. Sie nahm sie in die Hand und fuhr wieder und wieder auf und ab, bis Severus ihr Einhalt gebot.

Er schob seine Finger unter den Saum ihres Slips und stellte fest, dass sie mehr als bereit war, ihn in sich aufzunehmen. Er schob auch den Slip nach unten, positionierte sich und drang in sie ein. Es war der Himmel. Egal wie eigenartig es klingen mochte, mittlerweile war es die Hölle für ihn, so viele Tage ohne Sex auszukommen.

Er bewegte sich in ihr und hob Hermine so immer ein Stück nach oben. Sie kam ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher und stöhnte ungehalten gegen Severus Lippen. Sein Rhythmus, zunächst langsam und beherrscht, wurde zunehmend schneller und härter. Die Spannung in ihm wurde immer unerträglicher und er befürchtete schon, vor ihr zu kommen, sodass er seine hand zwischen sie schob und sie zusätzlich stimulierte. Hermine war so kurz davor, das sie nicht anders konnte, als Severus Stößen, die mittlerweile bereits ungleichmäßig wurden, entgegen zu kommen. Sie biss in seine Schulter, als Ventil für ihre Erregung und kam dann mit einem lauten Schrei. Sie hielt sich an Severus fest und genoss seine Stoße, die die Nachwirkungen ihres Orgasmus noch verlängerten.

Wenig später ergoss sich Severus laut stöhnend in ihr. „Lass mich nie wieder so lange ohne Sex!" Hermine grinste erschöpft. Sie zog Severus Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und richtete ihn auf sich. Normalerweise benötigte sie keinen Zauberstab für einen Verhütungszauber, doch ihre Konzentration war so wenig vorhanden, dass sie ihn sicherheitshalber mit einem Zauberstab ausführte. Verwirrt sah sie Severus an. Sie spürte deutlich sein Unbehagen. „Was ist los, mein Schatz?" Severus sah sie des Spitznamens wegen, überrascht an. „Nichts, was soll sein?" Hermine sah ihn spöttisch an. „Wie oft noch, ich fühle, was du fühlst, also spucks aus!"

Severus zog sich aus Hermine zurück und bereitete ihr ein unangenehmes Verlustgefühl. Er zog sich die Hosen hoch und schloss sie wieder. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. „Severus, ich warte!" Verlegen wich er ihrem Blick aus. „Ich will nicht

darüber reden!" Hermine hielt ihn am Arm fest, als er gehen wollte und drehte ihn zu sich. „Severus, bitte! Tu mir das nicht nochmal an. Rede mit mir! Ich ertrag es nicht, dich nochmal deswegen zu verlieren."

Severus holte Luft. „Ich will dich nicht erschrecken, Hermine." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde schon nicht schreiend davon laufen. Ich meine, wo soll ich auch hin?" Severus war nicht zum Lachen zu Mute und so wurde auch Hermine wieder ernst. „Also?"

„Ich hab... über die Zukunft nachgedacht." Hermine setzte sich auf den Boden und zog ihn zu sich. Es war ein wenig ungewohnt, doch er schien sich wohl zu fühlen. Hermine lehnte sich gegen den Baum und zog Severus an ihre Brust.

Hermine grinste, als sie die Geborgenheit wahrnahm, die er empfand. Das hätte sie auch nicht vermutet, dass er solche Zärtlichkeiten genoss. „Willst du jemals Kinder, Hermine?" Hermine stockte kurz in der Streichelbewegung. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Hm... ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht." Severus holte nochmal Luft. „Könntest du.. Könntest du dir Kinder mit mir vorstellen?" Hermine dachte nach. Kinder mit Severus. Niedlich würden sie bestimmt und Hermine hatte ja auch gesehen, wie wundervoll er mit Mira umging. „Prinzipiell ja." Severus schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt Kinder will, verstehst du? Ich will definitiv studieren und natürlich etwas mit dem Studium anfangen. Wer weiß, ob sich da ein Kind gut macht! Außerdem hab ich es nicht so mit Kindern.

Sie sind laut, störend und anstrengend. Die meisten haben kein Benehmen und treiben mich in den Wahnsinn." Severus sah hinaus zum See. „Aber Mira liebst du! Sie scheint keine Belastung für dich zu sein." Hermine seufzte. „Severus, ich hab mich noch nicht näher mit dieser Idee beschäftigt. Ich werde zwanzig und hab noch nicht über Familie nachgedacht." Schweigen. Hermine spürte, dass Severus einerseits erleichtert, andererseits bedrückt war und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Wenn wir gewonnen haben und wir uns Gedanken machen, darüber wie es mit unserem Leben weitergeht, lass uns noch einmal darüber reden, ja! Ich will nicht über solch theoretischen Dinge sprechen."

Severus nickte und ließ sich entspannter in Hermines Umarmung sinken. Ein wenig später gingen sie gemeinsam zurück ins Schloss zum Abendessen.

XXXX


	13. Trainingspartner

Am nächsten Morgen stand wieder einmal das obligatorische Training auf dem Plan. Mira hatte sie wie immer bei Severus abgeliefert. Langsam bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, besonders nachdem, was Ryan ihr vorgeworfen hatte. Sie beschloss nach dem Training etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen, schließlich hatte sie die Verantwortung für die Kleine und nicht jeder andere Bewohner des Schlosses.

Ryan und Hermine schienen stillschweigend übereingekommen zu sein, das Gespräch vom Vortag ruhen zu lassen und benahmen sich wie immer.

„Granger! Trödel nicht, wärm dich auf." Hermine setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls einen wundervollen guten Morgen, Ryan, du siehst gut aus!" Ryan verdrehte die Augen. „Wir sind hier nicht zum Plaudern, sondern zum Kämpfen!" Murmelnd stellte Hermine sich auf und begann einige Aufwärmübungen. „Plaudern, als könnte der plaudern! Hund, dieser blöde!"

„Hast du was zu sagen, Granger?"

Hermine holte schon Luft, um ihn an ihren Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen, als er abwinkte.

„Ich hatte vergessen, dass du tatsächlich so dreist bist, mich an den Beleidigungen, die du dir hast einfallen lassen, teilhaben zu lassen." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Zwanzig Minuten später standen sie und Harry sich wieder einmal gegenüber. Harry grinste als er ihr wortlos einen Fluch entgegenschleuderte. Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Der Fluch prallte ohne, dass sie etwas tat an ihr ab. Harry sah sie verdutzt an. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" Hermine grinste. „Das warst du! Du hast dich gleichzeitig mit der Aussprache des Fluches vor meinen geschützt und damit auch mich!"

Die beiden wurden von Ryans Stimme unterbrochen! „Granger? Unglaublich!" Hermine sah ihn fragend an. Konnte er sie tatsächlich loben, weil sie etwas richtig gemacht hatte? „Du hast dir die Haare verkürzt!" Hermine wurde so wütend, dass einige der Hindernisse im Raum zu wackeln anfingen. „Das merkst du erst jetzt, du ignoranter Idiot? Wir haben uns auch gestern schon gesehen und da ist dir nichts aufgefallen?" Sie atmete tief ein und aus und sah dann wieder entschlossen zu Harry. Der sah sie ein wenig verschreckt an. Erneut entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen ihnen, den Hermine nach wenigen Minuten für sich entschied.

Geschafft und schwer atmend richtete sich Harry auf. „Wie.. wie machst du das? Gestern.. waren.. wir beinahe... ebenbürtig." Missmutig vermied Hermine es, ihm zu antworten. „Ja Granger, sag uns, wieso du dich verbessert hast?" Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Wenn du angeben willst, machs allein, ich helfe dabei nicht!" Ryan grinste fies. „Nun Harry, Hermine hat tatsächlich einmal einen meiner Ratschläge angenommen. Sie lässt ihren Gefühlen jetzt freien Lauf!" Hermine grummelte vor sich hin.

Als sich Harry und Hermine erneut in Kampfposition brachten, unterbrach Ryan sie. „Das bringt so nichts mehr. Hermine hat dich überflügelt, Harry. Du bist ihr nicht mehr gewachsen. Ab jetzt trainieren wir abwechselnd. Morgen treffen wir uns hier mit Severus. Er wird im Wechsel mit mir, mit je einem von euch kämpfen." Hermine weitete die Augen. „Ich soll gegen Severus kämpfen? Das kann ich doch nicht tun!" Harry sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Mine, du hast mich heute ungefähr eine Million mal gegen die Wand geschmettert, aber bei ihm hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen? Er ist mir um Längen überlegen und wird sich sicherlich zu währen wissen."

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. „Das ist mir doch schnuppe, ob er sich verletzt! Was ist mit mir? Er wird keine Rücksicht nehmen und mich in den Boden stampfen." Ryan zeigte ihr ein bösartiges Grinsen, was Hermine auf ähnliche Weise zurückgab. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht so freuen, Seymour! Ich werde dich pulverisieren. Man wird nicht mehr unterscheiden können, ob du ein Teil der Wand bist oder nicht."

Hermine kicherte bösartig, als sie sein leicht geschocktes Gesicht sah.

Auch Harry schmunzelte. Die beiden waren wirklich die pure Unterhaltung!

Hermine verließ den Raum und eilte hinunter zu Severus. Ryan eins auszuwischen war für sie wie Opium. Freudig sprang sie auf Severus Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Schmatz! Verwirrt sah Severus sie an. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Mir ist gerade danach!....Hast du eigentlich gehört, dass du mit Harry und mir trainierst?" Severus schüttelte fragend den Kopf. „Na ja, Ryan meint, Harry und meine Kräfte gingen zu sehr in verschiedene Richtungen, weshalb es keinen Sinn mehr macht, uns gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen. Ihr werdet abwechselnd mit uns trainieren." Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger über seine Brust und setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf. Verständnis zeichnete Severus Gesicht.

„Dir war einfach so? Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du mich gnädig stimmen willst, wenn wir gemeinsam trainieren." Hermine sah ihn so mitleidig wie möglich an. „Severus, wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen." Er grinste. „Sagen wir es mal so, ich kenne dich inzwischen ganz gut!" Ein schelmisches Grinsen machte sich in Hermines Gesicht breit. Sie küsste ihn, dieses mal leidenschaftlich, auf den Mund und hüpfte dann von seinem Schoß. „Wo ist Mira?" Severus grinste. „Sie liest!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist daran so lustig?" Severus Grinsen wurde breiter. „Abgesehen davon, dass sie erst fünf ist und für dieses Alter erstaunliche Fähigkeiten im Lesen zeigt, ist auch ihre Buchwahl außergewöhnlich."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Sie liest ein Buch über Zaubertränke. Ein relativ kinderfreundliches natürlich." Hermine sah überrascht aus. „Wow! Sie interessiert sich für dieses staubtrockene Zeug? Komisches Kind." Severus hob fragend die Augenbraue. „Hast du was gegen Zaubertränke? Bisher hatte ich den Eindruck, sie würden dich eher anziehen." Hermine lächelte leicht. „Hast Recht! Aber ich bin überrascht, dass sie so was mag. Stehen so kleine Mädchen nicht auf Pferde oder so?" Severus hob erneut die Braue. „ICH kann dir das nicht sagen, ich war nie ein kleines Mädchen."

Hermine kicherte. „Ich auch nicht!" Erneutes Brauenheben. „War nur ein Scherz."

„Aber keineswegs ein gelungener." Hermine schmollte. „Pah, als wärst du Mr. Humor. Ich versuch wenigstens ein paar Lacher zu erzeugen!" Severus grinste. „Du hast andere Qualitäten!" Er zog sie zu sich zurück, platzierte sie auf seinem Schoß und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Nacken. „Dein Haar ist so ungewöhnlich kurz." Hermine legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Hm... Gut erkannt!" Eine Weile saßen sie in völliger Stille so da. „Mine, du bist wieder da! Gehst du mit mir zu Harry?"

Hermine stand von Severus Schoß auf und fing, die ihr entgegenrennende Mira auf. „Magst du nicht mit mir Zeit verbringen?" Mira sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Doch, na klar, aber du kannst nicht fliegen." Hermine sah sie staunend an. „Ist Harry mit dir geflogen, Mira?" Mira nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Ja, aber ich sollte es keinem sagen, weil du fliegen nicht magst und..." Der Kleinen schien klar geworden zu sein, dass sie sich verplappert hatte und sah erschrocken zu Hermine. „Upps!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Severus, pass bitte noch fünf Minuten länger auf das kleine Plappermaul auf, ich geh Harry anschreien."

Selbstverständlich tat Severus dies mit Freuden.

Hermine lief aus den Kerkern, hoch zum Gryffindorturm, in dem Harry momentan wohnte. „POTTER!" Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Hermines Stimmer vernahm. "Oh verdammt!" Er lief ihr entgegen, entschlossen das Donnerwetter schnell hinter sich zu bringen. „Ich wars nicht!" So viel dazu! Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Harry, so geht's nicht! Ich liebe dich, ich vertraue dir, aber wenn du Mira nimmst, darfst du mir nichts verheimlichen. Wenn du mit ihr fliegen willst, sag mir bitte zukünftig bescheid. Verheimliche mir solche Sachen auf keinen Fall!"

Schuldbewusst nickte Harry. „Ich wollte dir bloß keinen Grund zur Sorge geben." Hermine sah ihn noch immer ernst an. „Das ist egal! Wichtig ist ihre Sicherheit! Ich weiß, du kannst ganz toll fliegen, aber beherrschst du Zauber, die sie sicher auf dem Besen halten? Sie eventuell vor einer Verletzung schützen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Tja, ich schon! Also bitte informiere mich zukünftig über solche Aktivitäten." Harry nickte und Hermine lief wieder hinunter zu Mira.

„Hat Harry jetzt Ärger?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Wir haben darüber gesprochen und jetzt ist alles wieder gut." Mira sah noch immer traurig aus. „Darf Harry heute nicht mit mir fliegen?" Hermine wog ihren Kopf hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht... Ist es denn schön für dich, immer bei anderen Leuten und nicht bei mir zu sein?" Mira sah überrascht zu Hermine. „Nein! Es macht Spaß ganz viel zu spielen und dann mit dir essen zu gehen und mir vorlesen zu lassen. Sei nicht traurig Mine. Ich verspreche, ich spiele etwas mit dir, wenn ich zurück bin."

Hermine lachte bei ihrem ernsten Gesicht. „Na schön! Geh mit Harry fliegen. Aber sag mir vorher bescheid." Mira nickte aufgeregt. „Mine, darf ich mal wieder mit Ryan turnen?" Hermine nahm die Kleine in den Arm. „Alles was du willst."

„Können wir heute Nacht hier schlafen?" Überrascht sah Hermine sie an. „Wieso das..?" Mira lächelte und schmiss sich Severus in die Arme, der bisher unbeteiligt in seinem Sessel zugehört hatte. „Sevvus kann mir wieder vorsingen und du kannst es auch hören." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Ist das okay?"

Severus nickte. Er zeigte es nicht, aber in Wahrheit freute er sich darüber, dass Hermine und Mira bei ihm schlafen würden. Seit ihrer Trennung hatten sie nicht mehr eine ganze Nacht zusammen verbracht. Es war einfach schön, dass sie wieder in seinem Bett sein würde. Merlin, war er ein Weichei geworden.

Hermine brachte Mira ein wenig später zu Harry, der ihr hoch und heilig versprach, nichts potentiell Gefährliches zu tun, ohne ihr vorher bescheid zu geben. Hermine schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Sie belegte Harrys Besen mit einigen Zaubern und gab wie immer wenn Mira wegging, das Zopfgummi. Mira ließ sich von Hermine einen Zopf flechten und hängte sich dann an Harrys Hand.

Lächelnd sah Hermine den beiden nach und ging anschließend in den Kerker zurück. „Hallihallo Schatz! Ich bin wieder da." Severus zog Hermine in seinen Arm und hielt sie eine Weile fest. „Du bist ja ziemlich kuschelbedürftig heute, oder?" Severus antwortete nicht und zog sie mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. „Severus, wieso ziehst du mich denn ins Schlafzimmer?" Gespielt überrascht ließ sie sich auf dem Bett nieder und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Severus knurrte, legte sich halb auf sie und begann ihren Mund zu erobern. „Nochmal lasse ich es nicht zu, dass du mich leben lässt wie einen Mönch." Hermine gluckste, allerdings verging ihr das Lachen, als er erneut in ihren Mund eindrang und sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen machte.

XXXX

Hermine lag noch immer in Severus Armen und strich zärtlich über seine Brust. Es war ein schönes Gefühl hier bei ihm zu liegen und all seine Gefühle auf sich einströmen zu lassen. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und geliebt und das war ein unheimlich schönes Gefühl. „Hermine?"

„Hm..?"

„Nimm deine Hand dort weg!"

„Nö!"

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, du nimmersattes Ding!"

„Hast Recht, war nur ein Scherz! War kleiner Nimmersatt nicht DEIN Spitzname?"

Severus knurrte und brachte Hermine damit zum Lachen. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber es kam ihm vor, als wäre Hermine in den letzten Tagen immer kindlicher geworden. Es störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil, diese unbeschwerte Art steckte ihn an, doch merkwürdig war es trotzdem. Hermine rollte sich auf Severus und betete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust. Lange lagen sie schweigend so da, bis Hermine sich schwerfällig aus dem Bett bewegte. Severus grummelte. Er wollte diesen Moment nicht enden lassen und egal, wie bescheuert und unmännlich es klingen mochte, er wollte kuscheln. Bisher hatte er dieses Bedürfnis nur bei Hermine verspürt und er fand, man könne es ruhig ausnutzen.

Hermine lief nackt durch das Schlafzimmer und sammelte ihre Sachen auf. „Severus? Kommst du nicht mit Essen?" War ja klar, dass das Essen diesen wunderbaren Moment zerstört hatte. „Sicher!" Auch er stand auf und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen. Als er sein Hemd anziehen wollte, hielt Hermine ihn zurück. „Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" War das eine Fangfrage? Als ob sie ein Nein akzeptieren würde. Als könnte er überhaupt nein sagen. Zu ihr! Er verkniff es sich jeden zu sagen und schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick. „Zieh kein schwarzes Hemd an. Zieh das weiße an!"

Severus seufzte und nahm das weiße Hemd an sich, dass sie ihm entgegen hielt. Hermine grinste als sie ihn in dem weißen Stück Stoff erblickte und schmiss sich sofort in seine Arme. „Du siehst so putzig aus!" Severus knurrte. „Ich hasse dieses Wort." Hermine küsste ihn und ließ ihn so seine sinkende Laune vergessen. „Komm, lass uns essen gehen." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und schleifte sie aus der Wohnung, durch das Schloss und in die große Halle. Sie ließ seine Hand auch nicht los, als sie sich neben ihn auf einen der Stühle setzte und begann sich munter nach Miras Tag zu erkundigen.

Albus beobachtete das Ganze schmunzelnd, sagte aber nichts.

Als alle, sogar Hermine und Mira fertig mit dem Essen waren, stand Severus auf und sah seine beiden weiblichen Mitbewohner auffordernd an. Inzwischen hatte Hermine auch seine Hand losgelassen. Nichts war wichtiger, als in Ruhe essen zu können.

„Hermine, Mira, wir sollten uns in unsere Räume zurückziehen." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und quasselte mit Mira auf Harry ein. „Es ist bereits spät und ihr müsst morgen früh aufstehen."

Hermine sah ihn schmollend an. „Ich will aber nicht!"

„Ich auch nicht. Ich mag lieber mit Harry reden."

Mira nickte Hermine zustimmend zu. Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich werde euch morgenfrüh daran erinnern, wenn ihr zu müde seid um aufzustehen." Hermines Vernunft siegte und sie verließ mit einem gemurmelten `Nacht!´ die große Halle.

Dumbledore wand sich schmunzelnd an Severus. „Das legt sich wieder, Severus. Hermine wird sich bald daran gewöhnen, ihr Kräfte immer aktiviert zu haben, dann wird es besser." Severus sah ihn fragend an. „Wie meinst du das, Albus?" Dumbledore gluckste wieder. „Hermine ...kopiert im Moment Miras Gefühlswelt. Unsere Gefühle nimmt sie in der Art gar nicht mehr wahr, doch Miras Gefühle gleichen einem Kaleidoskop. Es sind unendlich viele, beinahe nur positive Gefühle in diesem kleinen Kind vereint und das bringt Hermine durcheinander. Wenn sie sich daran gewöhnt hat, wird es wieder besser und du hast Ruhe, bis euer erstes Kind auf dem Weg ist."

Sämtliche Personen am Tisch begannen zu husten, da sie möglichst unauffällig dem Gespräch hatten lauschen wollen und daher an ihren Getränken genippt hatten. Severus wurde leicht rot und verabschiedete sich.

In seinen Räumen angekommen, hörte er bereits lautes Gequietsche. Stirnrunzelnd betrat er sein Schlafzimmer und erblickte Hermine und Mira, die auf dem Bett rumturnten und sich gegenseitig Kissen an den Kopf warfen. Seufzend ging er auf sie zu und verschränkte vor dem Bett die Arme vor der Brust.

Als Hermine ihn sah, sprang sie ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Geistesgegenwärtig umarmte auch er sie und fing sie so auf. Er setzte sie auf dem Bett ab und sah sie tadelnd an, während Mira um sie herum hüpfte. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest dich jetzt fürs Bett fertig machen, Hermine?"

Hermine gähnte wie auf Kommando und lief tatsächlich dicht gefolgt von Mira ins Bad. Nach fünf Minuten kamen sie schon zurück und legten sich artig in sein Bett. Severus machte sich ebenfalls im Bad fertig und grinste breit, als er zurückkam und Hermine schlafend vorfand. Mira lag schläfrig neben ihr und kuschelte sich an ihn, als Severus sich neben sie legte. „Sevvus?" Er grummelte. "Singst du mir was vor?"

„Nein!" Mira sah ihn traurig an, also begann Severus leise an zu singen. Vielleicht war es dumm, vielleicht auch kindisch, aber es war ihm unbeschreiblich peinlich vor Hermine zu singen. Er hoffte, sie schlief wirklich und sang die erste Strophe eines seiner Lieblingslieder.

Good night my angel time to close you eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Hermine wachte von wunderschönem Gesang auf. Tief, ruhig und unheimlich gefühlvoll erklang Severus Stimme hinter ihr. Hermine ließ ihre Augen geschlossen und lauschte dem Lied, dass Severus angestimmt hatte. Sie liebte Billy Joel. Sie musste jedoch ehrlich zugeben, dass ihr Severus Stimme besser gefiel, zumindest bei diesem Lied. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie genauso empfunden hätte, hätte er Uptown girl gesungen.

Hermine spürte, wie Mira neben ihr immer gleichmäßiger atmete. Sie schien zu schlafen, was Hermine bedauerte, da Severus aufhörte zu singen. „Billy Joel?" Severus sah überrascht zu Hermine. „Du bist wach?" Hermine lächelte leicht. Über Mira hinweg, sahen sie sich in die Augen. „Wieso hab ich dich noch nie singen gehört?" Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich, weil es eher selten vorkommt! Ich bin nicht der Typ, der einfach anfängt zu singen." Wortlos sahen sie sich eine Weile an. „Und wenn ich dich bitten würde für mich zu singen?" Severus lächelte. „Es gibt beinahe nichts, was ich nicht tun würde, würdest du mich darum bitten, Hermine."

XXXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine früher als die anderen zwei. Sie besah sich das Bild, dass sich ihr bot und lächelte fröhlich. Mira war in der Nacht nicht nur nahe an Severus herangerückt, nein, sie lag inzwischen auf ihm drauf und zwar quer. Severus schlief dennoch tief und fest und mit dem Heben und Senken seiner Brust, hob und senkte sich auch Miras kleiner Körper.

Hermine zog sich an und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. In ihr Buch vertieft, bemerkte sie kaum, wie Mira zu ihr kam und sich in ihre Arme kuschelte und sofort wieder einschlief. Minuten später richtete sich ihr Blick auf das kleine Wesen in ihrem Arm und brachte sie zum Nachdenken. Wollte sie, sollte sie den Krieg überleben, jemals ein so kleines Kind um sich haben? Bisher hatte sie Kinder immer als störend und nervig empfunden, doch Mira machte sie glücklich. Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Severus sich zu ihr beugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Guten Morgen!"

„Morgen!" Hermine senkte ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Buch, während Severus im Bad verschwand.

Wenig später kam er wieder heraus und setzte sich in den Sessel vor ihr. Hermine sah auf die Uhr und fing an, Mira zu wecken. „Kleiner Fratz steh auf. Du musst dich waschen gehen, damit wir frühstücken gehen können.

Müde rappelte sich das kleine Mädchen auf und schleppte sich ins Bad. Zehn Minuten später kam sie putzmunter und quatschend wieder raus und ging mit Hermine und Severus im Schlepptau in die große Halle.

Hermine unterhielt sich gerade mit Severus, als eine bekannte Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Hermine!"

„Ron!" Ron stürmte auf sie zu und schloss sie fest in die Arme. Severus quittierte das mit einem tiefen Knurren. „Pfoten weg, Weasley, sonst knallt´s!" Verwirrt sah Ron zu ihm und anschließend auf die verschränkten Hände der beiden. Bevor er sich dazu äußern konnte, zupfte etwas an seinem Umhang und zwang ihn sich nach der Gestalt umzudrehen.

Mira stand mit zugekniffenen Augen vor ihm und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Nimm deine Finger von meiner Mine! Niemand darf sie betatschen, verstanden?" Leises Gekicher drang vom Esstisch zu ihnen, fand jedoch keine Beachtung.

„Hör mal Kleine, ich darf Mine anfassen, wie ich will, schließlich fasst auch Snape sie an." Mira wich keinen Schritt zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Sevvus darf Mine anfassen, du nicht! Geh weg!" Hermine beschloss der Sache ein Ende zu bereiten. „Mira, hör auf so mit Ron zu reden. Er ist ein Freund und hat dein Benehmen nicht verdient." Mira verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich mag ihn aber nicht. ur Sevvus darf dich so angucken." Severus machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch.

„Ron, ganz Unrecht hat sie nicht. Severus und ich sind zusammen und es ist wirklich unpassend, dass du mich nicht langsam loslässt."

Ron löste langsam seinen Arm von ihr und sah sie schockiert an. „Du... du und die Fledermaus?" Ein Tritt gegen sein Schienbein, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „Du Doofmann! Rede nicht so über Sevvus!" Tränen stiegen in Miras große, braune Augen. Alarmiert über den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwungs ihres kleinen Schützlings, löste Hermine sich von Severus und ging auf Mira zu.

„Hey kleiner Fratz, was hast du denn?" Verlustängste stiegen in Hermine auf und machten sie furchtbar traurig. „Der doofe Rotschopf soll wieder gehen." Plötzlich verstand Hermine. „Mira, ich verspreche dir, ich lasse dich nicht allein. Ich bleibe bei dir und sobald es deiner Mama und deinem Papa besser geht, lassen sie dich auch nie mehr alleine." Mira schmiss sich in Hermines Arme und schluchzte herzergreifend. „Sevvus darf auch nicht gehen. Der böse Mann darf ihn nicht ärgern, sonst lässt er mich und dich alleine."

Severus ging auf die beiden zu und hockte sich zu ihnen. „Mira, ich verspreche dir, ich lasse dich genauso wenig im Stich, wie Hermine. Egal, was Weasley sagt. Seine Äußerungen sind so und so überwiegend unqualifiziert." Mira zog Severus ebenfalls in ihre Arme.

Harry konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwähren, die drei wären eine Familie, so wie sie dort standen. Severus hob Mira auf den Arm, griff wieder nach Hermines Hand und ging zum Tisch, auf dem bereits das Abendessen stand. Noch immer beobachteten die Hogwartsbewohner jeden Schritt, den die Fast- Familie tat, bis Severus ihnen einen mahnenden Blick schenkte und sie sich auffällig um ihre Mahlzeiten kümmerten. Mira war nicht davon abzubringen, auf Severus Schoß zu essen, was ihn nicht sonderlich störte. Hermine aß zwar eine Unmenge, fasste es allerdings nicht, welche Gefühle diese kleine Szenerie in den Menschen am Tisch auslöste. Ron war verwirrt, enttäuscht und wütend. Verständlich, wie Hermine fand.

Dumbledore war hoch erfreut. Vermutlich, weil Severus so aus sich rauskam.

Harry war eifersüchtig und traurig. Hermine, die neben ihm saß, ergriff seine Hand unter dem Tisch. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und versuchte möglichst leise zu reden, damit niemand anderes sie hörte.

„Eines Tages wirst du eine Familie haben, Harry. Du wirst ein toller Vater werden und deine Kinder werden dich lieben. Du kannst ihnen all das geben, was du nie haben konntest." Harry sah überrascht zu Hermine, dann entspannte sich sein Gesicht und er lächelte. „Danke Mine!"

Was Hermine am meisten belastete war, dass Ryan sich wirklich schlecht fühlte. Miras Ausbruch schien in ihm Schuldgefühle ausgelöst zu haben. Er schien zu glauben, er hätte seine Tochter im Stich gelassen. Seine Schuldgefühle zerfraßen ihn förmlich. Hermine seufzte. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie hatte keine Chance von Hogwarts aus an Informationen zu kommen, Eulen wurden abgefangen, das Flohnetzwerk kontrolliert und Portschlüssel ebenfalls.

Sie wollte ihm helfen, mehr als alles andere, nur wie? Nach dem Frühstück blieb Mira bei Dumbledore. Ron fand nicht wirklich Beachtung und wurde auf den späten Nachmittag vertröstet, während Hermine, Harry, Severus und Ryan in den Raum der Wünsche gingen.

„Ich schätze, es ist egal, wer zuerst mit wem trainiert. Irgendwelche Wünsche?" Hermine hob sofort die Hand. „Ich will mit dir trainieren Ryan!" Severus grinste dreckig. Das hatte zwei Gründe. Zum einen schien Hermine wirklich Angst vor seinen Fähigkeiten zu haben und das machten ihn stolz, immerhin war sie mit ihrer Empathie unglaublich mächtig. Zum anderen durfte er ungestraft Potter fertig machen.

Ryan stimmte Hermines Bitte zu und ging mit ihr in einen anderen Teil des riesigen Raumes. Harry stand Severus ein wenig unsicher gegenüber. „Schauen Sie nicht, wie ein verschrecktes Reh, Potter! Sie dürfen mich mehr oder weniger ungestraft angreifen. Ich kann Ihnen keine Hauspunkte mehr abziehen. Sie müssen keine Regeln mehr befolgen. Nicht, dass Sie das je taten." Sie gingen im Kreis umher und beobachteten jede Bewegung des anderen. „Genau dieses Wissen macht die ganze Sache so schwierig, Sir. Sie müssen ebenfalls keine Regeln mehr befolgen."

Severus grinste fies. „Doch kein so riesiger Schwachkopf, wie ich glaubte." Harry schluckte und war einen Moment abgelenkt, als er die Kampfgeräusche aus dem anderen Teil des Raumes vernahm. Diesen Moment nutzte Severus um anzugreifen. Sein Entwaffnungszauber wurde in letzter Sekunde von Harry abgewehrt und verpuffte im Nichts. Für beide war es der entscheidende Schritt gewesen und ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannte, in dem Severus klar die Oberhand behielt. Er musste zwar zugeben, dass Potter sich besser schlug, als erwartet, doch er war keineswegs eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz für ihn.

Der Kampf endete, als Severus wahrnahm, dass Ryan und Hermine bereits seit geraumer Zeit fertig waren und ein arg lädierter Ryan an einer Wand lehnte und sich von Hermine notdürftig versorgen ließ. Severus schoss eine drei gut gezielte Flüche direkt auf Potters Gesicht, die er abwehrte, zeitgleich jedoch zwei weitere auf seine Füße. Harry fiel nach hinten und war im Nu entwaffnet. „Potter, ich hätte Sie schon eine halbe Ewigkeit vorher entwaffnen können, ihre Beinarbeit ist grausam." Er lief zu Hermine und stellte sich neben sie. „Weißt du, meine Liebe, so hat die Sache keinen Sinn. Ab morgen trainieren wir beide zusammen und Ryan und Potter. Ich denke, das macht die Sache effektiver."

Murrend stimmte Hermine zu. Zusammen verließen die beiden den Raum der Wünsche und gingen zum See. Es war um einiges früher, als sie vermutet hatten, weshalb sie Mira noch eine Weile bei Dumbledore lassen wollten, da er sie sicher mit irgendeiner interessanten Nichtigkeit beschäftigte, die das kleine Mädchen voll und ganz begeistern würde.

Es wurde merklich kühler, obwohl es noch immer warm genug war, in T- Shirt und kurzen Hosen hinauszugehen, für einen Bikini war es allerdings zu kalt.

Hermine lehnte sich an Severus Brust an, als er sich an einen Baum setzte und auf den See starrte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und atmete ruhig ihren Duft ein.

„Was tust du, wenn das alles vorbei ist?" Severus öffnete die Augen und schwieg einen Moment. „Ich bin nicht unzufrieden mit meinem jetzigen Leben, Hermine. Wenn der Kampf vorbei ist und wir haben gesiegt, wird sich für mich kaum etwas ändern. Ich werde weiterhin hier in Hogwarts unterrichten, all die Schwachköpfe dabei beobachte, wie sie ihre Leben verpfuschen und hoffentlich weiterhin dich an meiner Seite haben." Hermine streichelte über seine ausgestreckten Beine. „Hattest du nie einen anderen Berufswunsch?" Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht! Ich war zufrieden, als Dumbledore mir diesen Job gab. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich den Todessern beigetreten bin, habe ich selten über eine berufliche Zukunft nachgedacht und später war ich froh, überhaupt einen Job bekommen zu haben."

Hermine schwieg wieder. „Was ist mit dir?" Hermine dachte nach. „Keine Ahnung. Ich will vielleicht studieren, das Ministerium unterwandern, die Welt verändern... das Übliche eben."

Severus lachte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Was ist mit uns?" Hermine drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Was soll mit uns sein?" Severus wich ihrem Blick keinen Moment aus. „Hermine, du bist wunderschön, klug und hast einen wundervollen Charakter. Dazu bist du mächtig, wahrscheinlich eine der Mächtigsten Hexen, die momentan auf Erden wandelt."

„Ich kann dir nicht folgen, Severus, oder vielmehr, ich will dir nicht folgen. Denkst du, unsere Beziehung ist für mich nichts weiter, als ein Zeitvertreib? Ich werfe mich doch nicht dem nächsten an den Hals, nur weil sich die äußeren Umstände verändern."

Er zeigte es nicht, doch ihre Worte beruhigten Severus ungemein. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Hermine. Du solltest wissen, dass du der einzige Mensch bist, dem ich meine Gefühle offenbare, dazu zählt auch Angst. Ich gebe ehrlich zu, ich habe Angst, was sein wird, wenn die äußeren Umstände sich verändern."

Hermine und Severus lagen noch eine Weile so da, bis ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen, sie in diese Welt zurück katapultierte. „Mine, du und Snape!"

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Weasley, mittlerweile sollte selbst ihr minderbemittelte Hirn, diese Nachricht erreicht haben."

Ron ignorierte ihn und sah Hermine ernst an. „Wie lange geht das schon? Ist er der Grund, wieso du dich von mir getrennt hast? Hat er dir irgendwelche Tränke untergejubelt?" Hermine sah ihm fest in die blauen Augen. „Ja!"

„Was?"

„Ich bitte dich Ronald, wenn ich wüsste, dass er mir Tränke untergejubelt hätte, würde ich wohl etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ich fasse diese Frage also als rhetorisch auf. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass du besprochen wissen möchtest?"

Ron sah sie verständnislos an. „Wieso er?" Severus schwieg und wartete ebenfalls gespannt auf eine Antwort. Hermine überlegte nicht lange. „Ich werde dir antworten, Ronald, doch sage ich dir ganz ehrlich, dass es dich absolut nichts angeht. Das ist eine Sache, die lediglich Severus und mich etwas angeht." Severus fand die ganze Situation etwas eigentümlich. Hermine lag noch immer entspannt in seinen Armen, während dieser aufbrausende Rotschopf verärgert vor ihnen stand und auf eine Antwort wartete, die Severus ebenso sehr interessierte. „Severus passt zu mir. Er fordert mich. Geistig, sowie körperlich. Ich fühle mich wohl und verstanden in seiner Gegenwart. Reicht dir das?" Nein! Wusste sie denn noch immer nicht, was sie fühlte, verdammt!

Ron sah sie fragend an. „Aber das alles hatten wir doch auch!" Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ron, du hast dich kein Stück für meine Interessen interessiert und ich mich nicht für deine. Wir sind zu verschieden, als das es gut gegangen wäre, selbst wenn ich etwas ähnliches gefühlt hätte, wie du!" Ron schenkte Severus einen angewiderten Blick. „Aber er? Dieser widerliche, schleimige Kerl...."

„Es reicht, Ron. Ich bin nicht gewillt, dieses Gespräch fortzuführen." Sie stand auf und reichte Severus eine Hand. Sie ließ sie nicht los, während sie an Ron vorbeischritt. „Wenn du dich entschieden hast, erwachsen zu werden und bereit bist, dich zu entschuldigen, bei mir und Severus, dann weißt du ja, wo du uns findest. Bis dahin habe ich kein Interesse, mich weiterhin mit dir zu befassen."

Severus sah erstaunt zu der Frau, die er liebte. Sie war ziemlich hart zu dem Jungen. Selbst er hätte es weniger drastisch verpackt, als sie. Obwohl... nein, wohl eher doch nicht. Zusammen gingen sie zu Dumbledores Büro, von wo aus sie in seine Privaträume gelangen würden. „Wieso hast du dich nicht eingemischt, Severus?" Ein leichter Vorwurf schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Weil es mich nichts anging. Das war eine Sache zwischen dir und deinem Exfreund. Obwohl mir schleierhaft ist, wie es jemals zu einer Verbindung zwischen euch kommen konnte." Hermine sagte dazu nichts. „Wieso warst du eigentlich so hart zu ihm? Weißt du, der Schmerz einer unerwiderten Liebe ist nicht zu unterschätzen."

Hermine seufzte. „Ron liebt mich nicht. Er hat Angst, niemals eine Frau zu finden, wollte Erwartungen erfüllen und ist in seinem Stolz verletzt. Vielleicht fühlt er sich auch einfach einsam im Moment." Severus nickte verstehend. Obwohl Hermine zweifellos eine rolle Partie war, war sie eigentlich kaum geeignet für Weasley. Sie war einfach zu eignständig. Weasley brauchte eine Frau, die zu ihm aufsah.

Sie holten Mira von Dumbledore ab, der enttäuscht schien, sich bereits von Mira verabschieden zu müssen, doch sie versprach ihm, bald wieder zum Spielen vorbei zu kommen und stimmte ihn damit glücklich.

Der restliche Tag verging ereignislos.

Am nächsten Tag stand das Training wieder an. Hermine hatte Severus den gesamten Morgen versucht friedlich zu stimmen, wusste jedoch, dass ihre Bemühungen zwecklos waren und gab es auf. Beim Frühstück spielte sich eine interessante Szene ab. Ron ging zu Mira und fragte sie, ob sie Lust auf eine Partie Schach hätte. Mira sah fragend zu Hermine und Severus. „Nur, wenn du versprichst nie mehr Sevvus und Mine zu ärgern."

„Aber... Also schön!"

„Versprich es, Rotschopf!"

„Ich verspreche es."

Sie zogen zusammen ab, wobei Ron versprechen musste, Mira nach maximal drei Runden Schach zu Albus zu bringen. Ron stimmte zu. Schach mit einer fünfjährigen konnte nicht allzu lange dauern.

Er und Hermine hatten sich vor dem Frühstück erneut unterhalten. Er hatte sich zwar bei ihr entschuldigt, nicht jedoch bei Severus. Hermine war hart geblieben und verlangte noch immer eine Entschuldigung an Severus. Ron versprach, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Im Raum der Wünsche stellten sich die Kämpfer in Position. „Angst, Hermine?"

Hermine grinste schief. „Und wie! Meine einzige Hoffnung ist, dass dir klar ist, wie unbrauchbar ich bin, wenn du dich nicht zurückhältst! Besonders körperlich werde ich Schwierigkeiten haben."

„Hey, hör auf ihn zu manipulieren! Bei mir hat er auch keine Gnade walten lassen." Harry sah Hermine vorwurfsvoll an, sie grinste jedoch nur und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Severus.

„Denken Sie das wirklich, Potter? Wenn ich mich nicht zurückgehalten hätte, wären sie mittlerweile ein Teil der Wand in diesem Raum." Hermine seufzte. „Klasse Severus, mach mir Hoffnung! Ich hab euch gestern zugesehen, das ist dir klar, oder?" er grinste süffisant. „Genug geplaudert. Lasst uns beginnen!"

Und wie sie begannen. Kein Wort wurde mehr gesprochen, das Reden übernahmen ihre Stäbe. Na ja bis auf Hermines Stab, der zur Sicherheit in ihrem Hosenbund steckte. Zwischen Harry und Ryan herrschte ein ausgewogenes Kräfteverhältnis. Sie gaben und nahmen sich nichts, während sie wie wild Flüche aufeinander hetzten.

Obwohl Severus sich gedacht hatte, dass Hermine gut war, überraschten ihn ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie wich geschickt den Flüchen aus, schien sie bereits vorauszuahnen, schickte allerdings nur sehr selten welche zurück. „Hermine, du musst auch mal angreifen. So kannst du im Krieg nicht siegen."

Hermine rollte sich ab und kniete in Kampfposition vor ihm( Ein Knie, ein Fuß auf dem Boden) „Ts, damit du wütend wirst und mir noch mehr Flüche auf den Hals hext? Wenn wir zusammen wohnen würde, mein Lieber, hättest du dir soeben eine Nacht auf dem Sofa verdient." Severus gluckste leise und schickte ihr drei Flüche auf einmal auf den Hals. Wie schon bei Potter, wollte er der Sache ein rasches Ende setzen, sie mit den drei Flüchen ablenken und ihr die Beine wegreißen, doch Hermine machte es ihm nicht so leicht. Sie wehrte die drei Flüche einfach ab und wich dem Beinfluch aus.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört, Severus? Ich sagte doch, ich hab euch gestern zugesehen, wie oft denkst du denn funktioniert das?" Severus Geduld näherte sich dem Ende. Hermines permanentes Ausweichen strapazierte seine Nerven, da er sie einfach nicht treffen konnte und sie außerdem nicht zu erschöpfen schien. Seine Kräfte ließen bereits nach. Unmerklich, doch er selbst merkte seine Erschöpfung.

Wieder ließ Hermine einen seiner Flüche einfach knapp vor sich verpuffen und duckte sich unter einem anderen hinweg.

Sie spürte, wie Severus die Geduld verlor und bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Bisher hatte er sie tatsächlich nur mit verhältnismäßig schwachen Flüchen traktiert, doch umso länger sie auswich und abwehrte, desto stärker wurden sie. Knapp entkam sie einem Stupor. Er streifte ihre Wange und hinterließ einen roten Striemen, ehe er in die Wand hinter ihr krachte. Große Brocken lösten sich aus der Wand und ließen Hermine wütend zu Severus gucken. „Die schöne Wand!"

Gespielt getroffen fasste er sich ans Herz. „Das war keinesfalls meine Absicht. Du warst doch das eigentliche Ziel!" Hermine grinste fies. „Das kriegst du wieder, Snape! Keinen Muskel wirst du bewegen können, wenn wir nach Hause gehen. Soll ich dir was verraten?" Sie sah sich um, wollte sicher gehen, dass niemand lauschte und wisperte laut und deutlich. „Mira will heute Nacht bei Harry und Ron im Gryffindorturm schlafen. Das heißt, uns gehört das ganze Bett allein. Nur dir und mir." Sie hob ihre Stimme wieder. „Schade, dass du darin nichts anderes wirst tun können als deine schmerzenden Glieder auszuruhen."

Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihn ihre Worte trafen. Am liebsten hätte er den Zauberstab fallen gelassen und sie sofort in das eben erwähnte Bett getragen. Sein Slytherinehrgefühl verbot ihm derlei taten. „Bist du dann fertig mit dem Geschwätz? Können wir fortfahren?" Entschlossen nickte Hermine. Der folgende Kampf wurde für beide eine Tortour. Keiner der beiden nahm Rücksicht auf den anderen. Gnadenlos wurden sie von Flüchen getroffen und kämpften dennoch weiter.

Hermine hielt sich zurück. Sie hatte zwar tatsächlich Angst vor Severus Fähigkeiten, doch ihre fürchtete sie genauso. Das einzige, was sie tat war, durch ihre ureigene Kraft Magie zu erschaffen und sie ihm entgegenzuschleudern. Zweifellos machtvoll, jedoch nicht alles, was sie leisten konnte.

Ohne Problem hätte sie seine eigenen Flüche um einen Großteil verstärkt auf ihn zurückwerfen können, doch noch war sie sich dieser Kräfte zu unsicher und fürchtete, ihn ernsthaft verletzen zu können. Nach einer Ewigkeit gelang es Severus sie zu bezwingen. Hermine war zwar in ihrem Stolz gekränkt, allerdings wollte sie endlich entspannen und mit dem Kämpfen aufhören.

Nicht zeigend, unter welchen Schmerzen sie litt, lief Hermine mit Severus in die Kerker. Als sie in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte, hielt Severus sie fest. Sie war überrascht, als sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah. Er zeigte seine Gefühle sonst nur selten so offen. „Geh nicht in deine Räume. Komm mit mir!"

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Ich wollt eigentlich nur neue Klamotten holen." Severus ließ erleichtert ihren Arm los und ging in seine Wohnung. Hermine duschte sich, versorgte die schlimmsten Wunden, schnappte sich ein paar Sachen und ging hinüber zu Severus. Auch er schien inzwischen geduscht zu haben und lag entspannt auf der Couch. Hermine legte sich auf ihn und beide zuckten zusammen. Hermine gluckste. „Na klasse, das heißt dann wohl, das wird nichts mit den sportlichen Aktivitäten." Severus knurrte und ließ die Augen geschlossen. „Wir werden sehen."

Hermine behielt recht. Beide schliefen noch in dieser Position ein und erwachten erst am nächsten Morgen wieder.

So vergingen drei Wochen. Drei Wochen, in denen sie wie verrückt trainierten und nur selten Zeit für sich fanden.

Eine Woche bevor das neue Schuljahr beginnen sollte, saß Hermine draußen am See und ließ die Sonne ihren Rücken bescheinen. Ein Schatten breitete sich über ihr aus und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deiner Anwesenheit?" Severus griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch. „Weißt du, dass wir schon ewig nicht mehr das Bett miteinander geteilt haben?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Gerade heute morgen bin ich aus deinem Bett gestiegen, Severus!"

Ein anzügliches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er sich näher zu ihr beugte. „Im biblischen Sinne, meine Liebe!" Hermine wurde rot und ließ sich von Severus zurück zum Schloss ziehen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermine und Severus kuschelten sich eng an aneinander. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du der Kuschel-Typ bist, Sev!"

Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Schulstreberin, ihren Zaubertrankprofessor verführt und ihm einen albernen Spitznamen, wie Sev gibt." Hermine gluckste. „Es geschehen doch noch Zeichen und Wunder. Wie sollte ich dich außerdem sonst nennen? Honigkuchenpferdchen wolltest du auch schon nicht. Langsam gehen mir die Ideen aus."

Severus strich ihr über den Kopf. „Meine Eltern hatten sicherlich einen Grund, mir weder Honigkuchenpferdchen, noch Sev oder einen anderen albernen Namen zu geben." Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. „Du bist dämlich!"

„Danke, so was höre ich gerne von meiner Freundin." Hermine kicherte und erntete dafür einen fragenden Blick von Severus. „Was gibt es zu lachen?" Hermine grinste ihn an. „Findest du nicht, es klingt merkwürdig, wenn du mich als deine Freundin bezeichnest? Merlin, wenn ich dich jemandem als meinen Freund vorstelle, bekomme ich einen Lachanfall!"

Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Du wirst mich niemals als deinen Freund vorstellen. Als deinen Geliebten vielleicht, aber keinesfalls als deinen Freund. Das klingt so nach Pubertät und Schulbeziehung." Hermine schenkte ihm nun ihrerseits einen fragenden Blick. „Wieso darfst du mich als deine Freundin bezeichnen, ich dich aber nicht als meinen Freund? Und zu der Geliebten- Sache... glaubst du ich gehe zu Molly Weasley und teile ihr mit, dass du mein Geliebter bist? Das Gespräch wird lustig." Hermines kurzzeitig ernstes Gesicht, funkelte plötzlich belustigt. „Was jetzt?" Hermine schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Sei nicht so genervt. Ich dachte nur gerade an unseren ersten gemeinsamen Besuch im Fuchsbau."

„Was sollen wir im Fuchsbau? Du und Weasley, ihr seid kein Paar mehr. Meinst du wirklich, du bist dort noch willkommen?"

Hermine nickte. „Ron und ich sind immer noch Freunde. Ich war auch vor unserer Beziehung häufig im Fuchsbau und außerdem bin ich auch mit den anderen Weasleys befreundet. Ginny, beispielsweise, sie ist meine beste Freundin und... Verflucht!"

Sie sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell etwas über und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. Severus lag verwirrt da und wunderte sich, über ihr plötzliches Verschwinden. Auch er stand auf und zog sich wenigstens seine Boxershorts an. Im Wohnzimmer fand er Hermine an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, irgendein Pergament voll schreiben. „Was ist los? Wieso rennst du weg, während wir ein so interessantes Gespräch führen?"

Hermine sah hektisch auf. „Wie lange sind wir jetzt zusammen, Severus?" Gott sein Dank ersparte sie sich jetzt die Spitznamen. „Seit der Trennung oder auch vorher?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. Ich denke, vor der Trennung." Severus überlegte angestrengt. Sie hatten jetzt Ende Juli und waren nach Weihnachten des letzten Jahres zusammen gekommen. „Ich schätze zusammengekommen sind wir vor ungefähr acht oder neun Monaten, allerdings hatten wir eine Pause von knapp zwei Monaten dazwischen."

Hermine nickte und kritzelte weiter auf dem Pergament herum. „Was tust du da eigentlich?"

„Ich habe Ginny, meiner besten Freundin, die einzige weibliche, die ich hab übrigens, nichts von uns erzählt. Draco weiß es, Harry auch, das Lehrerkollegium und Ron. Aber meiner besten Freundin habe ich nichts erzählt. Sie wird mich hassen." Severus war ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation. Er hatte sich nie jemandem anvertrauen müssen und hatte es auch niemandem sonst erzählt, dass er und Hermine zusammen waren. Wem auch? Seine Verwandten waren beinahe alle tot, Freunde hatte er keine und sein einziger Vertrauter wusste es. Dumbledore hatte es wahrscheinlich schon vor Wochen und Monaten gewusst.

Ein Gedanke kam ihm, wem er es vielleicht erzählen sollte. Immerhin war ihm die Sache mit Hermine sehr ernst und auch sie schien einer gemeinsamen Zukunft nicht abgeneigt zu sein, es wäre also dringend nötig, dieser Person Bescheid zu geben. „Hermine war fertig mit ihrem Brief und beobachtete Severus Minenspiel. Er verheimlichte ihr irgendwas. Sie musste das Ganze langsam angehen, wenn sie wissen wollte, was in ihm vorging. „Was verheimlichst du mir?" Sehr dezent! Severus sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ein anderes Mal, Hermine. Es ist noch zu früh." Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Severus, ich bringe wirklich Verständnis für dich auf, in so gut wie jeder Situation, aber ich will nicht aus deinen Angelegenheiten raus gehalten werden. Unsere Beziehung ist mir ernst. Ernster, als alles zuvor, weder Viktor, noch Ron oder Fred oder...." Severus unterbrach sie. „Ich will nichts von deinen Liebschaften hören, Hermine. Es freut mich, dass du diese Beziehung ernst nimmst, doch genau wie bei dir, gibt es Dinge, zu denen ich noch nicht bereit bin." Hermine verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie du meinst!" Sie erhob sich und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „Gehst du jetzt, weil ich dir deinen Willen nicht gelassen habe?" Hermine sah ihn emotionslos an. „Nein! Ich gehe, weil du hier keine Eule hast, die meinen Brief überbringen kann."

Die Tür wurde zu Severus Verwunderung leise geschlossen und er war allein. Frustriert setzte er sich nun seinerseits an den Schreibtisch und begann, einen Brief zu verfassen.

_Beatus, _

_ich habe dir wichtige Mitteilungen zu machen...._

TBC


	14. Die rote Bedrohung

Hermine saß in der Eulerei und starrte missmutig vor sich hin. Ihr war absolut nicht danach, jetzt wieder Severus gegenüber zu treten. Er verheimlichte ihr etwas wichtiges, etwas, dass sie wissen sollte, schließlich war sie seine ... Freundin. Merlin, das klang abartig! Schmollend lief sie die Treppen hinunter und traf auf das goldene Trio mit Neubesetzung. Statt ihrer, lief nun Mira zwischen Harry und Ron durch die Flure und plapperte ohne Punkt und Komma auf sie ein. Als sie Hermine sah, lief sie ihr fröhlich in die Arme.

„Mine, Mine, ich hatte so viel Spaß! Ron ist gar nicht so doof, wie ich dachte." Hermine gluckste. „Das ist erfreulich." Mira erklärte ihr, dass sie noch nicht mit ihr mitgehen könne, da Harry ihr versprochen hatte, mit ihr fliegen zu gehen und Hermine gestattete es. Sie legte einige Zauber auf Mira und ging dann in die Bibliothek. Nach zwanzig Minuten, in denen sie unermüdlich versucht hatte, alle möglichen Ortungszauber zu finden, spürte sie eine Präsens hinter sich. „Ronald." Sie drehte sich mit einem Stapel Bücher um, mied jedoch seinen Blick.

„Hermine, ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

„Das hast du bereits."

„Ich hab es aber nicht ernst gemeint."

„Kluger Schachzug, mir das zu erzählen, Ronald, da fällt es mir viel leichter, dir jetzt zu glauben."

Ron seufzte. „Du wusstest doch, dass ich es nicht ernst gemeint habe, ansonsten wärst du nicht immer noch böse auf mich."

Hermine sah ihn jetzt direkt an. „Was willst du?"

„Dich!" Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. „Nein, nein, nicht auf diese Art, Hermine. Du hattest Recht. Ich liebe dich, aber wir als Paar, das passt nicht. Ich denke, wir sollten einfach nur Freunde sein. Wenn du noch willst..." Hermine sah ihn emotionslos an, dann sprang sie auf, ihm in die Arme. „Merlin Ron, ich bin froh, dass du endlich vernünftig bist."

„Ich hab dich wirklich lieb, Mine und wenn du mit Snape glücklich bist, soll es mir recht sein." Hermine drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und löste sich von ihm. „Bin ich!"

Ron nickte und verließ die Bibliothek wieder. Hermine lächelte fröhlich vor sich hin und bemerkte mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, dass es Zeit wurde, sich zum Abendessen zu begeben.

In der großen Halle saßen bereits alle versammelt da. Kaum, dass Hermine sich gesetzt hatte, flog ihr eine Eule entgegen und setzte sich vor ihr auf den Tisch. Sie ließ es zu, dass die Eule an ihrem Brot knabberte, nachdem Hermine den Brief von ihrem Bein gelöst hatte, entrollte die Nachricht und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_natürlich war ich ein wenig schockiert, dass du und Snape... Ich meine, du und Snape? Was solls. Ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast, wenn auch reichlich spät. (Ja, du siehst es richtig, ich rede dir Schuldgefühle ein) _

_Ich würde mich gerne mit dir unterhalten und ins Schloss kommen, nur weiß ich nicht, wie ich ohne meinen Schatten zu dir kommen soll. Es gibt wichtige Dinge, die ich mit dir besprechen würde und die einfach zu persönlich für einen Brief sind. Wenn es gar nicht anders geht, bringe ich Draco mit._

_Bis in ein paar Tagen, ich hab dich lieb_

_Ginny_

Hermine lächelte leicht. Sie schien nicht wirklich böse zu sein. Merlin sei Dank und das beste war, sie würde herkommen.

Sie grinste und beschäftigte sich mit ihrer Mahlzeit. Severus ignorierte sie dabei geflissentlich. Der war vorerst unten durch!

Severus bemerkte, dass Hermine seine Person mied. Er wollte nicht, dass sie böse auf ihn war, doch er war ihr zu nichts verpflichtet. Wenn er ihr etwas nicht sagen wollte, dann musste er das auch nicht tun.

Nach dem Essen ging Hermine mit Mira in ihr Zimmer. „Wieso schlafen wir heute nicht bei Sevvus, Mine?" Hermine schluckte ihren Ärger herunter und versuchte es möglichst sachlich. „Weil er ein verbohrter, alter...(tief einatmen) wir hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung und ich möchte heute Nacht lieber nicht bei ihm schlafen."

Mira nickte verstehend. „Mira, mein Schatz... hast du Lust zu baden?" Mira nickte begeistert. „Ich lass Wasser ein." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Wir gehen in ein anderes Badezimmer. Komm!" Sie nahm sich ein paar Handtücher und Pyjamas und führte Mira ins Vertrauensschüler- Bad.

Mira war begeistert. Das riesige Becken, die vielen Duftstoffe, die Blasen. Enthusiastisch hüpfte sie in das Becken und planschte darin herum, während Hermine sich langsam in das warme Wasser sinken ließ. „Wie wäre es mit einem Wettschwimmen, Mira?"

„Ich will gewinnen!"

Hermine gluckste. „Dann gib dir Mühe." Hermine ließ Mira die erste Runde gewinnen. Das Mädchen war vier Köpfe kleiner als sie und konnte sich gerade so über Wasser halten. Sie haushoch verlieren zu lassen, entsprach nicht Hermines Wesen. Die nächste Runde gewann Hermine knapp. Mira sollte schließlich lernen, was es hieß, zu verlieren.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen sie das Becken und zogen sich an. Hermine trocknete ihrer beiden Haare und flocht sie in Zöpfe. „Mine, kann ich auch zaubern?" Hermine sah sie ernst an. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht." Mira sah sie traurig an. „Wenn ich nicht zaubern kann, dann darf ich hier nicht mehr hin." Hermine musterte sie eindringlich. „Mira, ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob du zaubern kannst. Das entwickelt sich bei Kindern erst später. Vielleicht hast du auch schon mal versehentlich gezaubert. Die Zeit wird es zeigen."

Nicht wirklich zufrieden, nickte sie und folgte Hermine in ihr Zimmer. Miras Tag schien anstrengend gewesen zu sein, denn sie schlief sofort ein, kaum dass ihr Körper das Bett berührte. Hermine lag noch lange Zeit wach. Sie konnte nicht einschlafen, also stand sie auf und nahm sich die Pergamente vor, auf denen sie sich einige wichtige Stichpunkte zu den Ortungszaubern gemacht hatte. As sie bemerkte, dass sie durch diese Arbeit wieder völlig wach wurde, legte sie einige Schutzzauber auf Mira und ging wieder in die Bibliothek.

Sämtliche Bücher, die auch nur entfernt etwas mit Ortungs- und Suchzaubern zu tun hatten, nahm sie aus den Regalen und legte sie auf einen Tisch. Natürlich fand sie einige Zauber, doch glaubte sie nicht, dass diese etwas nützen würden. Ryan war nicht der Typ, der allzu schnell aufgab und wenn sie ihm wirklich helfen wollte, müsste sie das mit etwas tun, dass er bei seiner Suche nicht zur Verfügung stehen hatte.

Wieder wurde sie unterbrochen, als sie die Anwesenheit einer bekannten Person wahrnahm. „Hermine?"

„Severus?"

„Was tust du hier?"

„Was geht dich das an?"

„Sei nicht albern!"

„Mach du es nicht vor, dann mache ich es nicht nach."

Er knurrte. „Kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass es Dinge gibt, die dich nichts angehen?"

Hermine ging zum Bücherregal hinter ihr und suchte ein Runenwörterbuch hervor. „Kannst du es denn?" Sie vernahm ein Stöhnen hinter sich und grinste in sich hinein. Es lebe die Logik der Frau. Argumentativ ausgeknockt, Professor!

Sie drehte sich um und sah direkt in Severus schwarze Augen. „Es tut mir leid, okay?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „So geht es einfach nicht mehr, Severus. Ich kann und will so keine Beziehung führen."

Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. „Du willst dich von mir trennen?" Hermine sah ihn schockiert an. „Nein. Ich sage nur, dass es so nicht geht und wenn wir uns nicht auseinander leben wollen, sollten wir an dieser Beziehung arbeiten." Hermine verspürte Erleichterung.

„Und du meinst, wenn ich dir sage, was ich dir vorhin nicht sagen wollte, verbessert das unsere Beziehung?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Definitiv nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich verstanden hast, Severus. Es geht mir nicht darum, dass du mir jedes Geheimnis anvertraust, sondern, dass du mich an lebensverändernden Dingen teilhaben lässt. Ich gehöre jetzt zu deinem Leben dazu, also betrifft mich alles, was du tust."

Severus nickte. „Ich verspreche dir, es ist nichts dramatisches gewesen." Hermine grinste. „Ich wette, du labberst Stuss und in ein paar Tagen stehen wir vor irgendeinem Problem. ...Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Dich suchen, was sonst?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?"

„Weil du nicht in unserem Bett lagst." Hermine grinste breiter. „Ich dachte, ich wähle heute den Couchersatz. Ich wollte nicht mit dir in einem Bett schlafen."

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Aber Hermine, ich bin ein Teil deines Lebens, alles was du tust, betrifft mich ebenso. Es wäre also angebracht, dass du mir mitteilst, wenn du beschließt, das Nachtlager zu wechseln."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Verfluchter Besserwisser."

„Achten Sie auf ihre Sprache, Miss Granger."

„Ich denk ja gar nicht dran, Professor."

Severus setzte sich neben sie an den Tisch und begutachtete ihre Aufzeichnungen. Er stöhnte, als er erkannte, was sie tat. „Bitte Hermine, sag mir nicht, du hast dich auf Ryans Theorie eingelassen!"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Okay, dann sag ich nichts." Severus zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Hermine, Melody ist tot. Ich war ein aktiver und hochrangiger Todesser. Ich hätte es erfahren, wenn Ryans Tochter noch gelebt hätte. Ich habe ihn jahrelang unterstützt und bin froh, dass er endlich aufgehört hat, nach einem Hirngespinst zu suchen." Der Blick, mit dem Hermine Severus ansah, war so offen, dass er Mühe hatte, seine Fassung nicht zu verlieren.

„Wenn wir ein Kind hätten, Severus und es bestände auch nur ein winziger Funken Hoffnung, dass es noch lebt, was würdest du tun?" Severus wich ihrem Blick aus. „Nichts unversucht lassen, um es zu finden." Er sah sie wieder an. „Aber bei Ryan besteht keine Chance mehr. Die kleine ist tot."

Hermine seufzte resigniert. „Schau mal, Severus. In der Muggelwelt, da verlassen sich viele Eltern auf ihre Instinkte. In der Zaubererwelt sicherlich auch. Egal, was man ihnen für wissenschaftliche Erklärungen, Beweise oder Ähnliches liefert, sie verlassen sich auf ihr Gefühl. Das Faszinierende ist, dass sie dieses Gefühl meist nicht trügt. Wenn Ryans Instinkt ihm sagt, dass seine Tochter lebt, dann glaube ich ihm und werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um sie zu finden. Entweder du unterstützt mich, oder du lässt es und verlierst keinen Laut mehr darüber."

Severus brummte. „Setzt deine verdammten Kräfte ein."

„Bitte?" Severus seufzte. „Glaubst du nicht auch, dass Ryan oder ich, es mit allen möglichen Ortungszaubern versucht haben? Den einzigen Vorteil, den du uns gegenüber hast, ist deine Fähigkeit."

„...und mein gutes Aussehen."

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Ich bin auch schon auf die Idee gekommen, aber ich wüsste nicht wie! Ich kenne Melody nicht, ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie finden soll. Ich dachte, es gäbe vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, meine Kraft, mit einem Ortungszauber zu verbinden."

Severus dachte angestrengt nach. „Vielleicht... Wir sollten Albus fragen, ob er etwas weiß. Mitten in der Nacht, die komplette Bibliothek zu durchforsten, wird dich da sicherlich nicht weiterbringen."

Niedergeschlagen nickte sie und folgte Severus raus aus der Bibliothek, hinunter in die Kerker. Severus seufzte, als sie vor Hermines Zimmertür ankamen und er sich zum Gehen abwand. Hermine jedoch griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Ehe Severus begreifen konnte, was sie tat, presste sie ihm ihren Mund auf.

Obwohl leicht überrumpelt, erwiderte Severus ihren Kuss, der zunehmend leidenschaftlicher wurde.

„Wenn ich ein Gryffindor wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich das nächste Mal Schüler fummelnd in den Gängen erwische und ihnen eine Unmenge an Punkten abziehe."

Hermine zog ihn wieder in einen Kuss. „Nicht reden! Küssen!" Severus fiel es schwer, lediglich beim Küssen zu bleiben und trennte sich alsbald von ihr. Es mitten in der altehrwürdigen Gängen Hogwarts´ mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin zu treiben, ging dann doch zu weit. Obwohl...

Hermine küsste ihn noch mal kurz und zärtlich und verschwand dann in ihr Zimmer.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Wie wärs Ron, ein kleines Schachturnier, gleich nach meinem und Harrys Training? Ryan und mein kleines Honigkuchenpferdchen machen sicher auch mit." Severus knurrte mit Mira auf dem Schoß, Hermine entgegen. Ron und Harry prusteten in ihre Becher und Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht. „Hermine, ich sagte dir bereits, ich verbitte mir solche Kosenamen."

Hermine biss in ihr Brötchen und sah ihn unschuldig an. „Wer schagt, dasch isch disch meinte?" Severus zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Hermine schluckte den Bissen hinunter und versuchte es erneut. „Wer sagt, dass ich dich meinte? Ich meinte natürlich Albus, Sev. Ich würde mich nie erdreisten, dir derartige Kosenamen anzudichten, Nimmersatt!"

Selbst Ryan schmunzelte leicht.

Es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung am Frühstückstisch, sodass Severus zu Hermines ´Demütigung`, als was er dies empfand, an sich vorbeiziehen ließ, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

„HIHI, Mine! Ich habe wirklich Lust, Schach zu spielen, aber nur, wenn Mira nicht mitspielt. Mira sah ihn traurig an. „Magst du mich denn gar nicht, Rotschopf?" Ron sah sie schmollend an. „Ich weiß, du hast gestern geschummelt, keine fünfjährige kann mich im Schach besiegen." Mira kuschelte sich näher an Severus. „Sevvus, wieso sagt Rotschopf so gemeine Sachen zu mir? Hat er mich nicht mehr lieb?" Severus schickte Ron die schlimmste Blicke, die ihm zur Verfügung standen und knurrte leise vor sich hin. „Ich weiß nicht, was Mister Weasley hat, Mira, ich bin mir sicher, es wäre ihm ein Vergnügen, Schach mit dir zu spielen. Nicht wahr, Mister Weasley." Ron nickte eilig.

„Ich mag dich, Mira, ich will nur nicht verlieren." Mira lächelte wieder fröhlich. „Tut mir leid, aber ich gewinne wieder. Sevvus, spielst du auch mit?" Severus nickte lächelnd. „Natürlich, wenn du das wünschst!" Hermine funkelte Ron belustigt an. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, wandte sie sich dem Portal zu. „Halt, halt, halt! Verstehe ich das richtig? Wiesel hat gegen eine Fünfjährige im Schach verloren. Ginevra, dein Bruder ist dämlicher, als ich dachte!" Ginny trat leicht lächelnd an Dracos Seite. „Du sollst ich verdammt nochmal nicht Ginevra nennen."

Ein Ohr Dracos machte überraschend Bekanntschaft mit Molly Weasleys Hand. „Du solltest besser aufhören, dich über meinen Sohn lustig zu machen, junger Mann!" Draco nickte eingeschüchtert. „Ha, genau Frettchen! Meine Mum zeigt es dir sonst."

„RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Sowohl Molly, als auch Ginny erhoben ihre beeindruckend lauten Organe. Ginny überließ es ihrer Mutter fortzufahren. „Draco ist ebenso ein Mitglied unserer Familie, wie du es bist, halte dich also zurück."

„Richtig Ronny- Spätzchen, lass unseren neuen Lieblingsbruder in Ruhe!" Hermine musterte belustigt Severus schockiert, entsetztes Gesicht, als nach und nach alle Weasleys und Draco die große Halle betraten und sich an die Tafel setzten. Fred und George quetschten sich an je eine Seite von Hermine und pressten ihre Lippen mit einem lauten Schmatzen auf Hermines Wangen. Hermine lachte fröhlich auf und gab sowohl Fred, als auch George einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie mied lieber Severus Blick und begrüßte auch die anderen Weasleys. Bill und Charlie zogen sie in eine feste Umarmung, selbst Percy, der sich wieder mit seiner Familie vertragen hatte, drückte sie kurz, Misses Weasley zerquetschte sie fast, Mister Weasley drückte sie leicht an sich und Fleur küsste sie, ganz die Franzosin, zweimal auf die rechte und einmal auf die linke Wange.

Hermine kam aus der ganzen Begrüßung gar nicht mehr raus und war froh, als sich endlich in Dracos Armen wiederfand, auf den sie die ganze Zeit zugesteuert war. „Hallo Granger! Gut siehst du aus! Die Frisur steht dir, lässt dich nicht mehr so naiv und nach Mauerblümchen aussehen." Hermine lächelte. „Danke. Du siehst auch toll aus, Draco. Die zugenommen Pfunde stehen dir ausgezeichnet. Lässt dich familiärer aussehen." Schockiert sah er auf seinen Bauch und gab Hermine die Gelegenheit, Ginny zu begrüßen. „Mine, ich bin so froh, sich zu sehen. Ich muss dringend mit dir reden." Hermine nickte, entließ Ginny aus ihren Armen und ging zurück auf ihren Platz.

„Soooo Mine, wie uns zu Ohren kam, wirst du nun doch nicht offiziell in unseren heiligen Kreis der Familie aufgenommen. Ronny- Spätzchen erwähnte nebenbei, ihr zwei hättet euch getrennt." Hermine sah stur auf ihren Teller. „Jap, durchaus möglich!"

„George, du Trottel, natürlich kann Mine noch immer eine Weasley werden. Charlie ließ durchblicken, ihm wäre ihr angenehmes Erscheinungsbild in letzter Zeit deutlich aufgefallen. Wenn er dir ein zu wildes Leben führt, Hermine, dann kannst du dich auch für Kandidat Nummer zwei entscheiden... Percy. Er und du, gemeinsam auf einer einsamen Insel.. Umgeben von vielen, verschieden großen, teilweise exotischen..." George fuhr fort. „.. Kesseln, die ihr alle auf die Dicke ihrer Böden untersuchen könntet. Lange, langweilige Gespräche versüßen euch den Tag, ich bin sicher, Percy ist in jeder Lebenslage gleichermaßen gewissenhaft."

Hermine sah George entsetzt an. Sie schlug ihm auf den Arm. „GEORGE!" Fred drehte sie wieder zu sich. Er hatte ein versucht-ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt. „Oder du entscheidest dich für Kandidat Nummer drei... deine einzig wahre Liebe. Bisher zurückgehalten. Im Schatten seines sensiblen, jüngeren Bruders, der die Chance verpatzte, die sich nun einem anderen bietet... MIR!" Hermine sah ihn ebenso gespielt ernst an. „Oh Fred, ich habe auf nichts anderes gewartet. Du und nur du allein, warst der Grund, für meine und Rons Trennung. All die Zeit trug ich meine unterdrückte Leidenschaft mit mir herum, aus Angst, einen Keil zwischen dich und deinen geliebten Bruder zu treiben." Sie wandte sich melodramatisch ab. „Verzeih mir Fred, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und unsere gemeinsame Zukunft gefährden!"

Der Rest der Tafel sah den beiden gespannt zu. Severus platzte beinahe vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Hermine, lass uns nun keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Heirate mich, hier und auf der Stelle!" Hermine sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Mittlerweile war er neben ihrem Stuhl in die Knie gegangen. Ehe Hermine antworten konnte, ertönte eine tiefe, grollende Stimme in der Halle. „Nur über meine Leiche, Weasley!" Entsetzt sahen alle zu Severus. Hermine lächelte ihn schuldbewusst an. Mira flitzte zu Hermine und schenkte ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Das war nicht nett, Mine. Sevvus war ganz doll traurig, dass du einem der vielen roten Leute hier gesagt hast, dass ihn magst. Du magst doch Sevvus, oder? Siehst du, dann darfst du ihn nicht so traurig machen." Sie drehte sich wieder um und hüpfte auf Severus Schoß zurück, der ihr zufrieden zunickte.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich zu dem breitgrinsenden Fred zurück. „Hermine, unsere Liebe wird auch dein eifersüchtiger Ehemann Carlos nicht zerstören können. Ich werde bis ans Äußerste gehen, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Ich werde seine Tochter aufziehen, als wäre sie meine eigene und... Moment, seit wann haben sie eine Tochter? Und warum siehst die aus, wie meine Hermine?" Severus funkelte Fred böse an, was Mira nachzumachen versuchte. „Ihre Hermine, Mister Weasley? Ich denke, Ihnen ist da..."

„SOOOOO ..... und wieso seit ihr alle plötzlich hier?" Hermine hatte ihre Stimme erhoben und sah nun übermäßig interessiert in die Runde. Die anderen sahen sie fragend an, Draco jedoch antwortete ihr freundlicherweise, da er seinen Onkel und dessen... gelegentliche Ausbrüche kannte.

„Ginevra, meine Freundin, meinte, sie wolle dich gerne sehen und natürlich lasse ich sie nicht alleine hierher reisen (Ginny verdrehte die Augen) Die Gelegenheit erschien günstig für alle anderen, ebenfalls mal vorbei zu schauen, denke ich." Zustimmendes Nicken.

Molly Weasley sah scharf zu Hermine. „Hermine, meine Liebe, würdest du die Situation erklären, bitte." Fred gluckste, genau wie George, Bill und Charlie, denen das meiste durchaus verständlich erschien.

„Nun, Mrs. Weasley, Severus ist mein Geliebter (Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee). Wir sind bereits seit einiger Zeit ein Paar." Hermine funkelte Severus angriffslustig an. Er hatte diese ganze Freund- Freundin- Sache verschmäht und sie lieber als Geliebte bezeichnet. Bitteschön, konnte er haben.

Mrs. Weasley schmunzelte leicht, schien jedoch keinesfalls begeistert. „Wie lange, wenn ich fragen darf?" Hermine sah ihr fest in die Augen, es antwortete allerdings Severus. „Nein, darfst du nicht." Bevor Molly erneut etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich George dazwischen. „Und das kleine niedliche Mädchen auf Snapes Schoß (Mira strahlte ihn an, Severus sandte Todesblicke)? Ist sie das Ergebnis eines bösen Experiments, dass der böse, verbitterte, alte Zaubertränkemeister, gemeinsam mit seiner bildschönen, blutjungen, genialen Geliebten, erschaffen hat?" Hermine grinste schief und ignorierte Severus zitternde Hand, die sich nur schwerlich von seinem Zauberstab fernzuhalten lassen schien.

„Das ist Mira, George. Sie ist meine Cousine. Ihre Eltern sind _krank,_ weshalb sie eine Weile bei mir bleibt. Oh, wo wir gerade dabei sind.. Das dort drüben, der junge Mann, der ungefähr den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck hat, wie Sev, das ist Ryan Seymour, mein freundlicher Trainer. Netter Mann, wirklich. Fred und du, ihr solltet ihm definitiv eure Aufmerksamkeit schenken, wenn ihr mich fragt." Fred und George sahen erst Ryan und dann sich an. „Ist geritzt!"

Die Frühstücksgemeinschaft löste sich nach und nach auf, wobei einigen noch etliche Fragen auf der Zunge zu liegen schien, die jedoch geflissentlich ignoriert wurden.

Hermine und Ginny zogen sich in Hermines Zimmer zurück und ließen Mira mit den Jungs, das hieß Fred, George, Ron, Draco und Harry allein, da Severus sich mit einem Experiment beschäftigen wollte.

„Also Ginny, ich brauche die nicht mehr viel zu erzählen, das meiste hast du oben mitbekommen, also was ist mit dir. Irgendwas ist anders, ich weiß nur nicht genau, was." Ginny seufzte. „Ich glaube, ich bin schwanger." Hermine zog geschockt die Brauen hoch. „Mit einem Baby?"

„Nö, mit nem Nimbus... natürlich mit nem Baby." Hermine grinste nervös. „Und was sagt unser kleiner, blonder Prinz dazu?" Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts, er weiß es noch nicht." Hermine sah sie empört an. „Ginny! Er ist ja wohl der Vater, er hat ein Recht darauf, es mit als erstes zu erfahren. Wieso hast du es ihm nicht erzählt?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaube, ich habe Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Schau mal, sein Vater ist ein mieses Schwein! Draco hat nie erfahren, wie es ist einen Vater zu haben, was wenn er sich das nicht zutraut?" Hermine sah sie forschend an. „Du lügst!" Ginny sah sie verzweifelt an. „Ich weiß nicht, was der wahre Grund für dein Schweigen ist, aber der Grund, den du mir genannt hast, ist Schwachsinn. Vielleicht hat Draco Angst, Vater zu werden, aber er selbst hatte Severus. Die beiden hatten ein tolles Verhältnis zueinander, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe und Severus liebt Draco wirklich. Außerdem zweifelt doch jeder, der ein Kind bekommt an seiner Fähigkeit dazu, oder?"

Ginny nickte nachdenklich. „Sagst du mir jetzt den wahren Grund bitte? Lüg mich bitte nicht an, Gin, ich bin Empathin, ich spüre das und es tut weh!" Ginny nickte. „Tut mir leid, aber... Sieh mal, Draco war immer der Eisprinz, der Weiberheld, Sexsymbol ganz Hogwarts´ , was, wenn er mich nicht wirklich liebt? Wenn ich nur Abwechslung bin und er sich bald eine Neue sucht? Was, wenn er keine Familie mit mir will? Und dann noch der Krieg! Ich hätte zu keinem beschissenerem Zeitpunkt schwanger werden können."

Hermine schloss Ginny fest in die Arme, ihr waren Tränen gekommen und sie brauchte die Gewissheit, dass jemand für sie da war. „Pass mal auf Ginny, Draco liebt dich über alles. Verzeih meine nächsten Worte, aber er erträgt deine Mutter für dich und glaub mir, für ihn ist das eine ganze Menge mehr, als beispielsweise für Harry. Draco wurden nie Grenzen gesetzt. Der verzogene Bengel hat bekommen, was immer er wollte, außer er stellte irgendwas infrage, was sein Vater behauptete.

Er liebt dich und daran besteht kein Zweifel. Ob er sich über ein Kind freut, dass kann nur er dir beantworten. Sagen wirst du es ihm so oder so müssen. Tu es lieber jetzt, als später. Rede mit ihm über deine Ängste, lass ihn daran teilhaben. Zu zweit kommt ihr besser dagegen an, als allein." Ginny nickte schwach, löste sich von Hermine, wischte sich entschlossen die Tränen weg und stand dann auf. „Du hast Recht! Pah, wenn dieser Idiot mich oder Klein- Ginco oder Klein- Dranny nicht will, dann hat er Pech. Ich hab immer noch euch. Ron und Harry und dich. Und Fred und George und meine anderen Brüder. Sogar Fleur. Ich brauche ihn gar nicht. Er soll froh sein, dass er mich hat." Hermine nickte ihr zu.

„Lass es vielleicht nicht ganz so drastisch klingen, aber ansonsten hast du recht. Sags ihm so schnell, wie möglich." Ginny nickte wieder und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett. Kurzes Schweigen trat ein. „Du, Ginny? Weiß deine Mum eigentlich bescheid?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendeiner deiner Brüder?" Kopfschütteln. „Wissen die, dass du bereits... ähm sexuell aktiv bist?" Sie zuckte abwägend die Schultern. „Wenn sie gesunden Menschenverstand besitzen schon. Oh Merlin, sie werden Draco töten! Verflucht! Meine Brüder und er sind echt gut zurechtgekommen. Die Zwillinge haben ihm sogar angeboten seine Haare dauerhaft rot zu färben, damit niemand an seiner Familienzugehörigkeit zweifelt. Mist, mein Kind wird vaterlos aufwachsen."

Hermine schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Ginny fasste sich nach einigen Minuten wieder und blickte verschmitzt grinsend zu Hermine. „So...Snape! Wieso Snape?" Hermine seufzte. „Was weiß denn ich zur Hölle nochmal. Ich fühlte mich halt von ihm angezogen. Zuerst nur körperlich, dann von seiner ganzen Person und zack... Beziehung." Ginny lachte leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine unromantischere Frau kenne, als dich. Kannst du das nicht irgendwie... schnulziger verpacken?"

Hermine grinste breit. „So was wie: Die Leidenschaft nahm uns in Besitz, wir konnten uns nicht mehr vor dem Unvermeidbaren verstecken und ließen uns dann hemmungslos von unseren Gefühlen leiten, die wie die stürmischen Wellen des Meeres über uns hereinbrachen?" Ginny kicherte leise. „Stürmische Wellen! Snape! Hihihihihihi."

Hermine sah auf die Uhr und erschrak. „Sei nicht sauer, Ginny, ich muss mich von Severus verfluchen lassen. Heute wird es bestimmt besonders lustig. Er hat so richtig ordentlich Wut auf mich, wegen der Sache mit Fred vorhin. Merlin bin ich froh, dass ich auch noch ein bisschen sauer auf ihn bin, sonst würde ich zweifelsohne den morgigen Tag nicht mehr Erleben. Rede mit Draco! Bis dann!"

XXX

Hermine hatte tatsächlich recht behalten. Severus war zweifellos ein wenig verstimmt. Sie nahm sich vor, einfach so zu tun, als bemerke sie davon nichts. „Sev, wie schön dich zu sehen. Wie lief dein Experiment?" Severus funkelte sie wütend an. „Versuchs gar nicht erst, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass ich mehr als verstimmt bin. Ich warne dich also vor: Nimm dich heute in Acht!" Hermine funkelte sowohl belustigt, als auch angriffslustig in seine Richtung.

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich habe da auch noch eine kleine Rechnung mit dir zu begleichen." Hermine hielt sich nicht im geringsten zurück. Hatte sie anfangs befürchtet, sie könne Severus verletzen, war es ihr in diesem Moment gleich. Er schien jedoch ebenfalls nicht alles gezeigt zu haben, was sie in einen erbitterten, mehrstündigen Kampf trieb. Hermine gab dieses Mal nicht auf. Es war ihr egal, wann sie zu Bett kommen würde, oder wie. Mira war in guten Händen und das einzige, das zählte war, Severus zu besiegen.

Harry und Ryan schienen von ihrem Kampfgeist angesteckt worden zu sein, denn auch deren Kampf war härter als sonst.

Aus unzähligen Wunden blutend, mit blauen Flecken und angeknacksten Knochen, standen sich Severus und Hermine mehr schlecht, als recht gegenüber. „Gib auf Hermine, du kannst kaum noch stehen. Ich verbinde dir mit Freuden deine Blessuren. Mein Zorn ist gestillt."

Hermine grinste fies. „Freut mich. Mach dir um meine Blessuren keine Sorgen, Schatz, ich bin sicher, Fred hat eine hilfreiche Salbe in seinem Sortiment." Hermine spürte genau, wie Severus Wut erneut hoch kochte und das kam ihr mehr als gelegen. Severus Wut, gepaart mit ihrer eigenen sorgte für einen enormen Knall, als Severus Hermine einen Fluch entgegenschleuderte. Hermines Fluch, den sie wenige hundertstel Sekunden später abschoss, war zwar stärker und traf Severus voll in die Brust, leider traf aber auch Severus Fluch, der auch unverstärkt mehr als genug Schaden anrichten würde.

Beide Kämpfer wurden gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert und rutschten ächzend an ihr herunter. Ryan und Harry, ebenfalls erschöpft, jedoch nur leicht verletzt, eilten zu den beiden Sturköpfen. Harry lief zu Hermine, die zwar bei Bewusstsein war, sich jedoch nicht mehr rühren konnte, während Ryan zu dem ebenfalls am Boden liegenden, schwer verletzten Severus eilte, um nach seinem Wohl zu sehen. „Verflucht Granger, ich war niemals zuvor so stolz auf dich."

Hermine grinste leicht und wandte den Kopf zu Severus um. Er sah sie aus einigem Abstand ebenfalls an und lächelte leicht. Harry hob Hermine auf seinen Arm und trug sie aus dem Raum. Ryan schwang seinen Stab und ließ Severus auf einer Liege nach draußen schweben. Im Krankenflügel angekommen, wuselte sofort Madam Pomfrey zu ihnen. „Was ist mit den beiden schon wieder passiert?" Harry grinste. „Beziehungsstress."

Die Medihexe versorgte die beiden so gut es ging und legte sie dann in zwei Betten, dicht nebeneinander. „Ich denke, ihre Konflikte konnten soweit geklärt werden." Hermine lächelte dankbar und freute sich, als Severus die Hand nach ihrer ausstreckte. Sie beide würden mehrer Tage, minimal drei, im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen, was weder Severus noch Hermine freute. Immerhin hatte sie ein Kind zu betreuen, dass sie nicht permanent an andere Leute, vor allem fremde Leute abschieben konnte.

Als es still war im Krankenflügel, drehte Hermine sich zu Severus um. „Ich wollte dich nicht eifersüchtig machen, Severus." Severus sah an die Decke. „Hmm!" Hermine lächelte. Sauer war er zum Glück nicht mehr. „Bist du mir noch doll böse, Schatz? Wegen den ganzen Kosenamen und dem Fred- Debakel?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu ihr. „Ich war nie wegen der dämlichen Kosenamen böse, Hermine, ich glaubte, du würdest ihnen nichts von uns erzählen, so wie du dich auf diese Verkupplungsaktion eingelassen hast.

Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie es mit uns weitergehen wird. Im Moment hast du außer mir kaum andere mögliche Kandidaten für eine Beziehung gehabt, doch das hat sich heute schlagartig geändert. Ich weiß um deine Schwäche für die Rotschöpfe und leider gibt es von denen viel zu viel Auswahl." Hermine drückte Severus Hand fester. „Mir ist unsere Beziehung ernst und glaub mir, sobald der Kampf vorbei ist, wirst du nie mehr daran zweifeln." Severus ließ es ungefragt so im Raum stehen und spürte eine bleierne Schwere auf sich.

„Poppy hat uns Schlaftränke untergejubelt, Sev... und du hast es nicht bemerkt." Hermine döste langsam weg. „Falsch, Hermine, ich habe nur nichts gesagt, damit du endlich still bist und ich mich ausruhen kann." Auch Severus schlummerte ein.

Eine angenehme Stille erfüllte den ganzen Raum und als Dumbledore später vorbei kam, lächelte er glücklich vor sich hin. Die zwei waren eine explosive Mischung und passten trotzdem, wie Ying und Yang.


	15. Es beginnt!

Severus und Hermine erwachten erst am nächsten Morgen. Hermine stand förmlich im Bett, als sie daran dachte, dass sie nicht wusste, wo Mira war. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger, Ihre Freundin, Ginny Weasley und der junge Mr. Malfoy betreuen die Kleine." Hermine nickte erleichtert und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Draco und Ginny waren verantwortungsbewusst, sie würden auf Mira aufpassen und sie braucht sich nicht zu sorgen, außerdem konnten sie so schon mal üben.

„Was grinst du so?" Hermine drehte sich zu Severus. „Darf ich nicht grinsen."

„Nein!" Hermine warf ein Zwieback nach ihm. „Sei still, mit dir will ich mich gar nicht unterhalten. Deine eigene Freundin, verzeih, _Geliebte _krankenhausreif zu prügeln, also echt..."

Severus brummte. „Ach, aber du? Wir liegen hier gemeinsam, meine Liebe." Hermine funkelte ihn erhitzt an. „Denk mal drüber nach, mein Lieber. Woraus beziehe ich meine Kraft? Richtig, aus Gefühlen! Stell dir mal vor, deine Wut war es, die uns hierher gebracht hat."

„Flirte nicht mit Weasley, dann werde ich auch nicht wütend." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Madam Pomfrey, kann ich bitte gehen? Mir geht's gut, wirklich!" Die Krankenschwester wuselte aufgeregt um Hermine herum und sah sie dann strafend an. „Erinnern Sie sich noch an das letzte mal, Miss Granger. Ich glaube, ähnliche Worte gehört zu haben und anschließend lagen Sie eine ganze Weile im Koma." Hermine verschränkte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust. „Dieses Mal würde ich es aber merken, wenn irgendwas nicht stimmt. Ich kann Ihnen z. B. sagen, dass Severus Schmerzen in seinem linken Oberschenkel hat. Außerdem hat er leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber die kommen glaube ich von was anderem."

Severus schnaubte. „Von deinem ununterbrochenem Geplapper kommen sie, da sei dir gewiss." Madam Pomfrey sah fragend zu Severus. „Stimmt das mit deinem Oberschenkel?" Severus nickte. „Und wieso sagst du mir das nicht? Ich bin Krankenschwester, wie du ja sicherlich weißt, dein Kopf ist soweit ich das feststellen konnte, nicht angegriffen worden, du solltest dich also erinnern." Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wollte dir keine Umstände machen, Poppy. Ich weiß, wie anstrengend Hermine zeitweilig sein kann und wollte dir nicht ebenso zur Last fallen." Hermine grinste ihn böse an. „Weißt du was Severus? Vor ein paar Monaten war ich mit Ginny shoppen, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was wir alles gekauft haben. Ich besitze mittlerweile Schuhe in jeder Form und Farbe.

Blaue, gelbe, grüne, lilafarbene, rote, goldene, silberne oh, und Pullis. Ich habe unglaublich viele Pullis. Auf synthetische Stoffe stehe ich eigentlich nicht, aber bei ein paar Exemplaren wäre ich beinahe schwach geworden. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich dringend mit Ginny über die Gardinen reden muss, die ich irgendwann für meine Wohnung brauchen werde. Klar ist es eigentlich noch zu früh, schließlich kommt es dabei auf die Lage und Form der Wohnung an und da ich noch keine Wohnung habe, wäre es eigentlich sinnlos darüber nachzudenken, na ja egal. Ich denke ich nehme eine Variation aus Blau und Gelbgold. Ich schätze das hat eine ruhige, bequeme und helle Wirkung. Obwohl Rot auch nicht schlecht wäre, allerdings ist Rot sehr aggressiv und...." Severus stöhnte entnervt auf. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gesagt habe, du wärst anstrengend, bitte hör auf zu plappern." Hermine grinste zufrieden. Ihn mit Schweigen zu strafen, brachte absolut nichts, letztendlich würde er das sogar noch genießen, ihn aber endlos über irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten informieren, glich für ihn einer Folter.

„Interessiert dich etwa nicht, was ich zu sagen habe? Sev, ich finde du solltest dich mehr in mein Leben einbringen!" Severus legte resigniert die Hände vors Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, okay. Ich sage nichts mehr, stimme dir nur noch zu und bringe dich nicht mehr willentlich auf die Krankenstation." Hermine grinste breit. „Klingt fair!"

Nachdem Hermine versprochen hatte, nicht mehr über Schuhe, Gardinen oder Farben zu sprechen, unterhielten sie sich leise und waren mit den Themen mehr als zufrieden. Nach einiger Zeit ließ Severus die beiden Betten dicht nebeneinander schweben, sodass Hermine sich an ihn schmiegen konnte. „Mir tut es übrigens auch leid, dass ich dich so schwer verletzt habe, Sev. Es war nicht nur deine Wut, es war auch meine." Severus strich ihr über den Kopf. „So läuft das Training nun mal und ich denke in gewisser Weise war es effektiv."

Am Nachmittag kamen Ginny, Draco und Mira zu Besuch. „Na ihr beiden, habt ihr euch gegenseitig umgehauen? Onkel Sev, ich bin schockiert. Wie kannst du dich von Granger, ausgerechnet Granger, ausknocken lassen? Ich mein...GRANGER!" Ginny lächelte versonnen. Hermine schickte ihr einen fragenden Blick, sie nickte und Hermine grinste breit. „Und Draco, wie läufts bei dir so? Gibt es was neues?" Draco lächelte stolz. „Und ob! Ich werde Vater." Severus hielt erschrocken in seiner Bewegung inne. „DU? Mit einem Kind?" Draco schüttelte ernsthaft den Kopf. „Nein. Ginny und ich wollen uns eine Katze zulegen, ich werde Katzenvater...natürlich mit einem Kind."

Severus sah einen Moment aus, als wäre er ein Geist. „Bist du jetzt Stolz auf dich, Draco?" Draco nickte. „Doch, schon!" Severus lachte spöttisch. Hermine stieß ihm in die Seite. „Sei nicht fies."

„Ich bitte dich, Hermine. Er ist stolz darauf, dass er dabei versagt hat, sicher zu verhüten."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Lass ihm doch seinen Glauben, dass er was getan hat, was nicht jeder kann. Freu dich doch für die beiden. Ich freu mich für euch." Draco schmolle ein wenig und drehte sich von den beiden weg. Ginny grinse breit und tätschelte seine Schulter. Mira kletterte auf Hermines Bett und sah sie verstimmt an. „Was ist los, Mira? Ist es so schlimm für dich, mit Draco Zeit zu verbringen?" Mira schüttelte den Kopf, während Draco protestierende Laute von sich gab.

„Nein, Mine. Ich bin böse auf dich. Und auf dich auch Sevvus. Ihr habt euch beiden wehgetan und das ist nicht nett. Und Schach haben wir auch nicht gespielt." Hermine sah sie entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid, Mira. Das war unüberlegt von Severus, aber..."

„Hermine, überlege dir, was du sagst!"

„Na schön, es war unüberlegt von uns beiden. Wir geben uns künftig Mühe, das so was nicht nochmal vorkommt. Das mit dem Schach holen wir nach, ja?" Mira nickte und schien einigermaßen zufrieden zu sein.

Die drei gingen wieder, als Harry, Ron, Fred und George kamen. Severus seufzte resigniert. „DAS ist mein schlimmster Alptraum. Egal, wo ich gehe und stehe.."

„Oder liegst!"

„Hermine! Der Punkt ist, dass da über all Rotschöpfe sind." Fred grinste breit und setzte sich demonstrativ neben Hermine. „Weißt du Minchen, hätte ich geahnt, dass dein Lebensgefährte so reagiert, dich krankenhausreif prügelt, hätte ich unsere Beziehung weniger publik gemacht." Hermine lächelte leicht. „Weißt du Fred, ich denke, wir sollten wirklich diskreter sein. Severus ist ein wenig aufgebracht und wird zunehmend wütend. Das ist schlecht. Zumal ich bereits meine Quittung erhalten habe, du nicht..." Fred sah sie panisch an, stand auf und gesellte sich zu George, während Harry und Ron Hermine Schokolade brachten. „Wow Leute, ich liebe euch!"

Hermine packte euphorisch eine Tafel nach der anderen aus und sah fragend zu Severus. Der sah sie abschätzend an. „Als ob ich es wagen würde, dir etwas von deiner Lebensessenz zu nehmen." Hermine atmete erleichtert aus.

„Hermine, ich sage dir, lass dir das nicht gefallen. Snape hat nicht das Recht, dich ungestraft in den Krankenflügel zu befördern. Ein Wort von dir und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen."

Snape hob spöttisch die Brauen bei Rons Worten, während alle anderen entnervt aufstöhnten. Fred und George legten ihrem Bruder je eine Hand auf die Schultern. „Ronald, Harry hat dir bereits mehrfach erklärt, dass es zum Training gehörte. Es ist ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten, aber es war nötig. Und wie du siehst, ist Snape ganz und gar nicht ungestraft geblieben. Minchen hat ihm gehörig den Hintern versohlt." Hermine grinste breit und sah Severus anzüglich an. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, gebot Severus ihr zu schweigen. „Verkneife es dir, was auch immer du sagen willst."

XXXXX

Poppy stand vor ihren beiden Patienten und ging ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse durch. „So wie es aussieht, könnt ihr schon morgen früh gehen. Heute ruht ihr euch noch aus, ich werde die Türen versperren, sodass ihr erst mal keinen Besuch bekommen werdet. Ich bin für euch jederzeit erreichbar, allerdings muss ich für einige Stunden in die Winkelgasse. Bitte, bitte streitet euch nicht!"

Hermine hatte bei weitem anderes zu tun, als sich zu streiten, ganz anderes!

Poppy verschwand, schloss die Türen und Stille kehrte ein. Severus seufzte zufrieden auf. „Ich denke in meinen Räumen wären wir zu mehr Ruhe gekommen, als hier." Hermine sagte nichts, rückte stattdessen näher zu ihm und fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter sein Pyjamaoberteil. Ein leises Knurren verließ seine Kehle. Hermine schwang sich über ihn und begann seinen Mund zu erobern. Severus stieg mehr als zufrieden darauf ein. Er knöpfte ihr Oberteil auf und drehte sich mit ihr um, so dass sie nun auf dem Rücken lag. Sowohl sein Hemd, als auch ihr Hemd, fanden sich kurz darauf auf dem Boden wieder, genau wie alle anderen Kleidungsstücke, die in irgendeiner Weise behindernd gewesen wären.

Weder Hermine, noch Severus hatten in irgendeiner Weise Lust auf ein Vorspiel. Hermine war genervt, dass ihr Sexleben in letzter Zeit derartig litt, weshalb sie es zwar einerseits genießen wollte, andererseits aber unglaublich ungeduldig war.

Severus drang in sie ein und hatte das Gefühl, er wäre im Himmel. Diese ewige Abstinentsein war die Hölle, vor allem wenn man die Frau seiner feuchten Träume jede Nacht in seinem Bett hatte, sie jedoch nicht berühren konnte. Das war die wirkliche Qual, den Himmel kaum eine Handbreit entfernt und dennoch unerreichbar.

Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern und bedeutete ihm, sich endlich zu bewegen. Severus glitt langsam vor und zurück. Hermine glaubte, sie müsse sterben vor Lust. „Severus..." Seinen Namen von ihren sinnlichen Lippen zu hören war aphrodisierend. Seine Stöße wurden schneller. Er nahm eines ihrer Beine und legte es sich über die Schulter. Hermine stöhnte laut auf, als sie spürte, wie tief er in sie stieß. „Uhh, Severus..." Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und stöhnte lauter. Severus Stöße wurden unregelmäßiger und härter, als er die Kontraktionen um seinen Penis spürte. All seine Beherrschung war dahin und er ergoss sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in ihr.

Er drehte sich mit ihr zusammen auf den Rücken und Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, ohne dass sie sich voneinander trennten.

Severus streichelte ihr über den Rücken und entlockte ihr ein kehliges Schnurren. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr vorstellen, wie sein Leben ohne sie sein sollte, wie es je ohne sie war.

„Sev..."

„Hmm?"

„Wir sollten uns anziehen..." Hermine war unübersehbar mehr als schläfrig.

„Nein, warum?"

„Weil es mir irgendwie peinlich wäre, inflagranti von der Krankenschwester erwischt zu werden." Severus schmunzelte.

„Es wäre nicht wirklich inflagranti."

Hermine bewegte sich leicht und machte ihn dadurch auf die Tatsache aufmerksam, dass er noch immer in ihr war.

„Doch, ich denke schon." Sie rollte sich von ihm runter und sorgte dafür, dass sie beide wieder voll bekleidet und sauber waren. Danach kuschelte sie sich wieder an ihn. „Severus, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl." Severus sah sie belustigt an. „Das war genau das, was ich mit dieser Aktion erreichen wollte." Hermine schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Nein, du Doofie. Ich meine das ernst. Irgendwas ist ... da." Severus zog sie dichter an sich. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Hermine. Die Todesser und Voldemort sammeln sich, es war klar, dass du das spüren würdest."

Hermine nickte. „Wenn du das sagst!"

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Madam Pomfrey zurück und lächelte leicht, als sie die beiden eng aneinander geschmiegt und schlafend vorfand. Das hätte sie sich auch nie träumen lassen, dass sie Severus Snape so offenkundig Gefühle zeigen sah. Ausgerechnet mit Hermine Granger. Obwohl, wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, passte das. Severus Snape und Hermine Granger, beide Bücher vernarrt, unglaublich klug und willensstark.

Genug Gemeinsamkeiten, um keine Langeweile aufkommen zu lassen. Das Hermine eine lebenslustige und meist gutgelaunte junge Frau und ein, nun, etwas weniger gut gelaunter Severus Snape, sich so gut ergänzen, erklärte sich von selbst.

„Wenn du dann fertig bist, uns anzustarren, Poppy, würde ich gerne in meine Räume zurückkehren." Poppy grinste breit. „Vergiss es, Severus. Morgen früh und keine Minute früher. Genieße die Zeit hier ohne Kind. Ab morgen wird das nicht mehr gehen." Severus lächelte leicht und verblüffte Poppy auf ein Neues. „Ich habe Mira gern um mich und brauche keine Auszeit von ihr." Sie griff sich theatralisch ans Herz. „Du magst ein Kind? Ich bin überrascht."

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern sah auf die junge Frau neben sich. Poppy schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und verließ den Behandlungsraum. Severus schloss die Augen und driftete bald wieder in den Schlaf ab.

Am nächsten Morgen ließen beide die Untersuchungen über sich ergehen, obwohl Hermine Poppy versicherte, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Bevor sie gehen konnten, hielt Poppy Hermine zurück. „Miss Granger..."

„Hermine."

„Hermine, haben Sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, Medihexe zu werden? Oder Heilerin? Mit Ihren Fähigkeiten wären Sie perfekt dafür."

Hermine überlegte kurz. „Wissen Sie, ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun möchte. Momentan bin ich von meinen Kräften keineswegs angetan und ich wenn ich sie schon mein ganzes Leben haben werde, dann will ich es doch nicht in jedem Bereich meines Lebens haben, verstehen Sie?" Poppy nickte. „Denken Sie einfach darüber nach, meine Liebe."

Hand in Hand gingen Hermine und Severus in die große Halle zum Frühstück und setzten sich zwischen Mira und Percy Weasley. „Ich finde Poppys Angebot keineswegs so abwegig, Hermine. Du kannst eine Menge damit erreichen." Hermine legte sich ein paar Brote zurecht und begann, Butter auf ihnen zu verteilen. „Ich weiß, dass ich dafür geeignet bin, aber es war nie mein Wunsch und er ist es noch immer nicht."

Severus nickte und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Brot. „Was willst du dann tun? Ich weiß, du willst studieren, aber was, das hast du mir nie erzählt."

Hermine grinste. „Ich will magisches Recht studieren. Ich weiß nicht, ob es in der magischen Welt ähnlich, wie in der Muggelwelt Anwälte gibt und wenn ja, dann ist das mein Berufswunsch." Percy schaltete sich ein. „Das gibt es tatsächlich, Hermine. Und es ist ein sehr geschätzter Beruf. Das Zaubereiministerium sucht immer Leute, die in seiner Sache tätig sind."

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ich werde keinesfalls FÜR das Ministerium arbeiten, Percy. Ich werde allen magischen Wesen helfen, ihr Recht VOR dem Ministerium durchzusetzen und dir würde ich langsam ernsthaft empfehlen, über die Moral des Ministeriums nachzudenken."

Percy nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie geschäftig. „Ich verstehe durchaus deinen Unmut über die momentanen Zustände des Ministeriums, aber..."

„Momentan? Auch zuvor war ich mit dem Ministerium nicht einverstanden. Hauselfen werden..."

Draco, Harry und Ron stöhnten. „Nicht die Leier schon wieder, Hermine." Hermine sah wütend zu Harry. Eigentlich war sie gar nicht wütend, schließlich machten sie sich häufiger über ihre Hauselfenliebe lustig, doch als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel, kochte eine ungeheure Wut in ihr hoch. „Ich denke doch, dass ich das Recht habe, meine Ansichten deutlich zu machen, Harry."

Sie hörte Dumbledore auf der anderen Seite glucksen und wandte sich ihm zu. Ihre Wut stieg ins Unermessliche und plötzlich spürte sie, dass das keinesfalls ihre Gefühle waren. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Severus. Rachedurst breitete sich in ihr aus. Das einzige, was sie denken konnte war: Verräter.

Doch wieso sollte sie das denken? Severus hatte sie nie verraten. Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen und versuchte sich frei von allem zu machen. „Willst du nichts essen Hermine?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Hunger!" Besorgt musterte sie der ganze Tisch.

„Harry, Severus, Ryan, Albus, ich denke, wir sollten uns einen Moment zurückziehen." Dumbledore erhob sich sofort und verließ gefolgt von den anderen die große Halle.

In seinem Büro setzte er sich und wies die anderen an, es ihm gleich zu tun. Hermine ergriff ohne Umschweife das Wort. „Ich denke, es geht los. Ich spüre Voldemort stärker noch als damals und ich bin der Meinung, es wird Zeit, alles zu initiieren, was wir haben. Ich weiß einfach, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird." Niemand sah wirklich überrascht aus bei diesen Worten, Harry selbst schien sich Ähnliches gedacht zu haben und sah jetzt fragend zu Dumbledore.

„Harry, du wirst dich mit den Mitgliedern der DA in Verbindung setzen und dich erkundigen, wer von ihnen bereit ist, uns im Kampf zu unterstützen. Severus, ich bitte dich, alles an Tränken zu brauen, die uns helfen können. Schmerztränke, Veritaserum, das ganze Programm. Frag Poppy, ob ihr irgendwas fehlt.

Ryan, du wirst alle Kämpfer ein Grundtraining verpassen, in der Zeit, die uns noch bleibt. Ich schicke sie dir in den Raum der Wünsche.

Ich sorge dafür, dass sich der Orden hier einfindet und jeder andere Zauberer, der mit uns kämpfen will."

Hermine sah fragend zu Dumbledore. „Was soll ich tun, Albus?" Dumbledore sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich habe genügend Aufgaben, die du für mich übernehmen könntest, doch ich weiß nicht, ob es gut wäre, dich damit zu belasten, Hermine. Wie stark ist der Drang, mich und Harry zu verletzen?" Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Er wusste das? „Es geht! Beim Frühstück war mein Hass unglaublich groß, aber mittlerweile geht es." Dumbledore nickte. „In dem Fall wirst du mich begleiten. Wir müssen die Auroren benachrichtigen und ich weiß nicht, wem wir trauen können und wem nicht."

Alle nickten in Einverständnis mit Dumbledores Worten und verließen nacheinander das Büro des Direktors. Hermine hielt Severus fest und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend." Severus nickte, gab ihr ebenfalls einen schnellen Kuss und verschwand hinunter in die Kerker. Hermine und Dumbledore flohten in einen Pub unweit des Ministeriums und machten sich von dort aus auf den Weg zum Besuchereingang. „Albus, wenn das Ministerium nicht vertrauenswürdig ist, ist es dann nicht ein Fehler, wenn wir einfach hineinspazieren?" Albus lächelte leicht.

„Das wäre es tatsächlich, Hermine. Ich habe jedoch noch genügend Einfluss, um sicher hinein und hinaus zu gelangen, mach dir also keine Sorgen." Hermine nickte, konnte jedoch nicht behaupten, keine Angst zu haben. Sie kamen tatsächlich ohne Schwierigkeiten hinein und Dumbledore führte sie hoch ins Aurorenbüro. Es war wie leergefegt. Keine Menschenseele befand sich in dieser Abteilung. „Albus? Wieso ist hier niemand?" Auch Dumbledore schien ratlos. „Das entzieht sich auch meiner Kenntnis. Komm Hermine, wir sollten unter diesen Umständen nicht länger hier bleiben, als nötig."

In diesem Moment riss Hermine Dumbledore zu Boden und errichtete einen gewaltigen Schutzwall um sie beide. Ein riesiger Schwall Flüche prallte dagegen und stieß Hermine leicht zurück, die sich kaum auf diesen Ansturm hatte vorbereiten können. „Verzeihung Albus, ich habe sie zu spät bemerkt." Dumbledore stand neben Hermine und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die rund drei Dutzend Magier, die ihre Stäbe ebenfalls auf sie richteten.

„Ich danke dir vielmals, Hermine. Ich selbst habe sie ebenfalls nicht bemerkt."

Hermine stutzte, als sie einige der Personen wiedererkannte. Es waren die Auroren, die sich damals mit dem Fall ihrer Eltern befasst hatten. „Albus, das sind die Auroren. Wieso greifen sie uns an?" Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment. „Fühlst du etwas?" Hermine wartete einen Moment. „Nein!" Dumbledore nickte. „Sie stehen unter dem Imperius. Das erklärt auch, wieso du ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt hast. Es scheint, als hätte Voldemort mehr im Ministerium unter seiner Kontrolle, als bisher angenommen."

Hermine wehrte erneut einige Flüche ab. „Und nun? Heißt das, sie werden unter Voldemort kämpfen?" Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Imperius ist keineswegs schwer zu brechen, wenn du erst mal entdeckt hast, dass jemand darunter steht. Ein einfaches Finite sollte genügen." Hermine nickte. Ein weiterer Fluchschwall stürmte auf sie zu und diesen Moment nutzte Hermine aus. Mit aller Kraft stoppte sie die Flüche, hielt sie einen Moment still und schleuderte sie anschließend zurück. Sämtliche Auroren fielen durch die Wucht zurück und blieben regungslos am Boden liegen.

„Faszinierend Hermine. Deine Magie ist wirklich außergewöhnlich." Hermine wurde rot. „Danke Albus." Nur langsam rappelten sich die Zauberer und Hexen hoch und sahen sich verwirrt im Raum um. „Professor Dumbledore? Was... Was ist hier los?" Ein junger Zauberer sah verwirrt umher und schien nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben, was passiert war.

„Paul, es tut mir leid Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, aber Sie und alle anderen Auroren, die noch im Dienst des Ministeriums standen, wurden unter den Imperius- Fluch gestellt."

Noch immer schien er nicht wirklich zu begreifen. „Aber... wie?" Hermine sah ihn mitleidig an. Sie reichte ihm die Hand und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Das Wie tut nichts zur Sache. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir verhindern, dass es erneut passiert." Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Wer sind Sie?" Paul Gryffin konnte die Geschehnisse nicht einordnen, doch die junge Frau vor ihm sagte ihm irgendwie, dass alles gut werden würde, was ihm seine Selbstsicherheit zurück gewinnen ließ. „Ich bin Hermine Granger. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen." Paul schüttelte die ihm dargebotene Hand.

„Albus, wir sollten hier weg. Der Urheber des Imperios wird nicht allzu weit weg sein und wir sollten nicht riskieren mit all den verwirrten Zauberern noch hier zu sein, wenn jemand bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mehr läuft, wie vorgesehen." Dumbledore nickte. „Ich stimme dir zu Hermine. Meine Damen, meine Herren, nicht weit entfernt von hier gibt es einen Kamin, der uns direkt in meine Räumlichkeiten in Hogwarts bringen wird. Apperieren ist sicherlich möglich, weshalb Hermine und ich je einen Teil von Ihnen in diese Wohnung bringen werden."

Hermine wunderte sich, wieso sie nicht bereits her apperiert waren, stellte diese Frage jedoch vorerst zurück. Mit je einer Gruppe apperierten Dumbledore und sie die Auroren in die kleine Wohnung und von dort aus direkt nach Hogwarts.

Dumbledore erklärte den verwirrten Auroren, was geschehen war und bat Hermine, die Hauselfen zu mobilisieren, da möglichst viele Unterkünfte benötigt wurden. Hermine erledigte diese Aufgabe und ging anschließend nach draußen an den See. Hier draußen, ungeschützt von den alten Zaubern, die die Schlossmauern umgaben, fühlte Hermine die Präsenz Voldemorts noch intensiver. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, vielleicht auch nur Stunden, bis etwas passieren würde und obwohl sie wusste, dass es noch Unmengen zu tun gab, brauchte sie einen Moment Ruhe.

„Miss Granger?" Hermine drehte sich um und erblickte Paul Gryffin. „Hallo, ich wollte mich Ihnen gern vorstellen. Vorhin war ich nicht ganz Herr meiner Sinne." Hermine lächelte. „Verständlich."

„Also, ich bin Paul und ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn Sie mich auch so ansprechen würden." Hermine ergriff die Hand. „Ich würde mich ebenso freuen, wenn Sie mich Hermine nennen würden." Sie schwiegen einen Moment. „Wieso sind Sie noch dort gewesen? Beinahe alle Auroren haben das Ministerium verlassen, wieso Sie und die anderen nicht?"

Paul seufzte. „Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat beinahe jede Instanz der magischen Welt unter seine Kontrolle gebracht. All die verbleibenden Auroren und ich, wir wollten ihm nicht ebenso kampflos das Feld überlassen. Wie haben gehofft, wir könnten von Innen heraus agieren." Hermine nickte verstehend. „Was tun Sie jetzt? Dumbledore wollte Sie alle um Mithilfe bitten, werden Sie es tun? Mit uns kämpfen?" Paul lächelte entschlossen. „Darauf können Sie wetten. Wir werden als eiserne Front gegen die Todesser ankämpfen und Frieden in die magische Welt bringen."

XXXXXXXXX

Seit zwei Tagen sammelte sich alles, was kämpfen konnte und wollte in Hogwarts. Es herrschte mittlerweile genauso viel Betrieb, wie zu Unterrichtszeiten, nur waren die Blicke um einiges sorgenvoller, als vor jedem Test.

Hermine unterstützte Severus bei den Tränken, trainierte mit Ryan und seinen Schutzbefohlenen im Raum der Wünsche und tat alles, was in ihrer Macht stand, den Kampf so gut es ging vorzubereiten.

„Hermine, nimm dir ein paar Stunden frei und ruh dich aus. Es nützt nichts, wenn der Kampf beginnt und du vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrichst." Hermine war wirklich erschöpft. Es fiel ihr schwer, Schlaf zu finden, da sie im Schlaf von der großen Schlacht träumte. Es waren keine normalen Träume, wie sie jeder Mensch vor solch einem Ereignis hatte. Sie war meist jemand anderes und sah, wie die Menschen um sie starben. Severus glaubte, sie empfinge die Träume und Ängste der anderen Schlossbewohner und mittlerweile war auch Hermine sich da sicher.

„Ich kann mich nicht ausruhen. Es gibt zu viel zu tun." Severus zog sie in seinen Arm. „Bitte Hermine. Geh mit Mira an den See oder spiel ein wenig mit ihr. Tu etwas, was absolut nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun hat. Es ist wichtig, dass du ausgeglichen bist." Widerwillig gab Hermine nach. Das Mira sich noch im Schloss befand, war für Hermine furchtbar. Sie wusste, würde es losgehen, würden alle Kinder im Schloss durch den Raum der Wünsche in Sicherheit gebracht werden, doch es grauste ihr vor dem Gedanken, dass dabei etwas schief gehen konnte.

Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und ging hinunter in die Küche. Mira und einige andere Kinder waren bei den Hauselfen unter gekommen, die sich riesig darüber freuten, dass sie wieder etwas zu tun bekamen. Hermine blieb einfach dort sitzen und sah den Kindern dabei zu, wie sie sich gegenseitig irgendetwas aufregendes erzählte und Hermine wollte Mira dort nicht wegholen, nicht wenn sie sich so gut zu unterhalten schien.

Nach einiger Zeit ging sie wieder. Es gab nichts für sie zu tun, bzw. wollte niemand ihr etwas zu tun geben, da man der Ansicht war, sie bräuchte Ruhe, um im Einklang mit sich und der Welt zu sein. Völliger Schwachsinn. Sie war doch nicht Buddha. Sie wollte lieber nahe am Geschehen sein und nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Das fühlte sich auch um einiges richtiger an. Sie überlegte noch einen Augenblick und lief dann zu Severus in die Kerker.

Sie drückte die Labortür auf und stellte sich zu Severus. Er sah sie, seufzte resigniert und schob ihr seine Unterlagen hin. Grinsend sah sie sich diese an und begann dann mit der Arbeit. DAS fühlte sich richtig an.

TBC

Nicht so lang wie sonst, aber das habe ich mir jetzt für alle meine FFs vorgenommen. Nicht um euch um mehr Reviews zu erpressen( Das ist nur ein positiver Nebeneffekt) sondern, weil es einfach schneller geht. Ich will nicht immer so ewig lange Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Kapiteln lassen, allerdings gehen einem rund zwanzig Word Seiten Größe 12 nicht so schnell von der Hand wie zehn oder weniger.

Ich schaue mal, wie das nächste Kapitel sich entwickelt, vielleicht wird es ja wieder gewohnt lang

LG


	16. Ablenkung

Ich danke euch allen für die Reviews. Ich bin inkonsequent, ich weiß, aber ich muss einfach weiterschreiben, auch wenn ich nicht viele Reviews bekommen habe und es ist auch ziemlich lang, das Kapitel…Inkonsequent bis zum Gehtnichtmehr! Egal, genießt es einfach.

„Lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, Hermine. Wir sollten möglichst ausgeruht sein, für den Fall, dass es bald beginnt." Hermine sah von ihrer Arbeit auf und nickte. „Ich geh nur schnell Mira holen, okay." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sämtliche Kinder des Schlosses befinden sich für den Notfall in einem separaten Raum, von dem aus sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit in Sicherheit gebracht werden können." Staunend folgte sie ihm ins Schlafzimmer. „Aber was, wenn irgendwas nicht stimmt? Ich will nicht, dass Mira außerhalb meiner Reichweite ist. Wer kümmert sich überhaupt um die ganzen Kinder?"

Severus unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln bei ihrem trotzigen Tonfall. „Hermine, was ist, wenn wir heute Nacht angegriffen werden? Wie willst du dich auf den Kampf konzentrieren, wenn du dich zeitgleich um Mira kümmerst? Glaub mir, Molly und Ginevra sind absolut in der Lage, sich um ein paar Rotznasen zu kümmern. Und wo Miss Weasley ist, ist mein trotteliger Patensohn nicht weit entfernt." Hermine nickte langsam. „Vielleicht hast du…Recht."

Er zog sie zu sich. „Natürlich habe ich Recht. Es scheint dir wirklich schwer zu fallen, das einzusehen, meine Liebe." Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung und sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Ich liebe deine Augen, weißt du das?" Severus lächelte leicht. Wenigstens eine Sache, die sie an ihm liebte. „Sie sind einfach nur schwarz, nichts Besonderes." Hermine schien wie gefesselt von seinen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie sind sehr besonders. Wirbelstürme aus Gefühlen. Sie sind unglaublich schön, Severus."

Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück und sah dann zur Tür. Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Dann geh nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und dann geh endlich schlafen!" Hermine grinste schief. „Ich weiß, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich spüre, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Aber mein Kopf sagt mir, ich sollte nochmal nachsehen." Er sah sie auffordernd an. „Dann geh endlich." Hermine schob ihre Unterlippe hervor und sah ihn bettelnd an. „Kommst du mit?" Er seufzte tief, zog sein Hemd wieder über und folgte ihr nach draußen.

Hermine ergriff seine Hand und zusammen suchten sie nach dem Raum, in dem die Kinder untergebracht wurden. „Wann habt ihr das eigentlich besprochen? Ich meine, ich war doch immer dabei, wenn es Besprechungen gab." Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Da gab es nicht viel zu besprechen. Der Plan bestand bereits beim letzten Kampf. Dumbledore bat einfach ein paar Leute, sich darum zu kümmern. Deine Freundin Ginevra in ihrem Zustand erschien für diese Aufgabe wie gemacht zu sein. Molly hat sich freiwillig gemeldet. Mir im Übrigen völlig unverständlich wie man sich diese Kinderhorden freiwillig auflasten kann."

Hermine lachte. „Severus, ich dachte du willst eines Tages Kinder!" Severus drückte ihre Hand ein wenig fester. „Das stimmt nur zum Teil, Hermine. Ich will Kinder, allerdings nur mit dir." Hermine sah ihn überrascht an und lächelte dann. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie sehr du es hasst, würde ich dir jetzt sagen, wie süß du bist." Severus reckte stolz das Kinn und überhörte, was sie gesagt hatte. „Stell dir nur unsere Superkinder vor. Ausgestattet mit deinem Aussehen und meiner Intelligenz…" Hermine kicherte. „Danke Severus, dass du von meinem Intellekt so viel hältst." Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Du bist tatsächlich nicht dumm!"

Hermine lachte erneut. Sie standen vor der Tür der `Kinderstation´ und öffneten sie. Die Kinder schliefen bereits alle in den Betten und auch Molly Weasley döste vor sich hin. Hermine suchte den Raum ab und sah weitere schlafende Erwachsene. Ihr Blick fiel auf die junge rothaarige Frau, die auf einem relativ hohen Tisch saß und das Ohr eines blonden Trottels an ihrem Bauch hatte. Sie lief zusammen mit Severus auf die beiden zu und grinste, als sie Ginny flüstern hörte. „Es ist zu früh um was zu hören, Draco." Draco legte den Finger an den Mund und lauschte weiter an ihrem kaum gewölbten Bauch.

„Ich will, das der Kleine merkt, dass ich hier bin. Und dazu muss ich ihm so nahe wie möglich sein." Ein dreckiges Grinsen zierte Ginnys Gesicht. „Da fiele mir was Besseres ein, Draco. Näher kannst du ihm gar nicht kommen." Draco sah sie fragend an und schüttelte dann anklagend den Kopf. „Ginevra, das habe ich überhört. Lass deine schmutzigen Andeutungen in Gegenwart meines Sohnes bitte sein." Hermine sah, wie sich Ginnys Augen ein wenig weiteten. „Warte, warte…heißt das, wir bleiben enthaltsam, bis Ginco oder Dranny da ist?"

Draco nickte ernst. „Selbstverständlich. Ich will nicht, dass Dranny mit einem Trauma auf die Welt kommt." Ginny sackte ein wenig zurück. „Das kannst du mir nicht antun, Draco. Meine Hormone spielen verrückt, das schaffe ich keine neun Monate!" Hermine gluckste und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich. „Hallo ihr zwei, ich wollte nicht stören, nur nach Mira sehen." Severus schenkte seinem Patensohn einen belustigten Blick. Ginny stöhnte resigniert auf. „Das fass ich nicht…ähm Mira liegt dort hinten, warte, ich bring dich zu ihr." Sie hüpfte vom Tisch und trat dabei Draco versehentlich in den Schritt, was ihn laut aufkeuchen ließ. „Hups! Das tut mir so leid Schatz, aber Merlin sei Dank wird diese Verletzung mehr als genug Zeit haben, zu heilen!"

Hermine sah zu Severus und stellte fest, dass es auch ihm schwer fiel, nicht zu lachen. Ginny grummelte vor sich hin, doch Hermine spürte, dass sie nicht nur verärgert war. Stolz, Rührung und ein wenig Angst spiegelten sich in ihrer Gefühlswelt wider. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, sprach Hermine sie an. „Hey Gin, was ist los?" Ginny und sie standen inzwischen schon vor Miras Bett. „Hermine, er will neun Monate keinen Sex mit mir! Und, verdammt, einerseits finde ich seine Rücksichtsnahme total süß, aber was ist, wenn er das nur so dahin sagt und einfach keinen Sex mit mir will, weil er mich abstoßend findet. Ich werde fett, Mine!"

Hermine zog sie in den Arm. „Glaub mir Ginny, Draco ist einfach ein trotteliger Esel, der zum ersten Mal Vater wird. Er hat nur Schiss!" Ginny nickte. „Okay!" Sie war keineswegs beruhigt, doch sagte nichts mehr dazu. „Du brauchst dir übrigens keine Sorgen um Mira machen. Sie versteht sich hier mit allen gut und ist ein absoluter Schatz. Sie und Draco verstehen sich richtig gut. Frag mich nicht warum, aber Kinder scheinen diesen arroganten Idioten wirklich zu mögen. Heute Früh, da war dieser Junge, Douglas, glaub ich. Die beiden haben sich wirklich gestritten, wer das meiste Spielzeug besitzt. Draco war so stolz, als er gewonnen hat." Hermine kicherte leise und versuchte Mira nicht zu wecken, doch ihre Stimmen und ihr Lachen schienen sie bereits geweckt zu haben.

„Mine? Kommst du mich abholen? Ich will aber gar nicht. Darf ich hier bleiben? Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb, aber die Kinder hier sind so nett." Hermine nickte. „Klar kannst du hier bleiben. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es dir gut geht." Mira schien beinahe wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Hermine löste das Armband, das sie immer trug von ihrem Handgelenk, murmelte ein paar Sprüche und vergrößerte es etwas. Sie hob Mira ein wenig an und legte es ihr um den Hals. Zusammen mit Ginny ging sie zurück zu Severus und Draco. „Was hast du da gerade gemacht, Mine?" Hermine sah zu Ginny. „Kleiner Schutz- und Alarmzauber. Wenn irgendwas ist, bekomme ich es mit!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich wieder und gingen in Severus Wohnung zurück. Müde zogen sie sich um und legten sich ins Bett. „Wieso hast du eigentlich so ein riesiges Bett? Du warst doch allein, also wozu zur Hölle braucht man ein so gigantisches Bett." Im Halbschlaf kamen Hermine generell die besten Ideen oder Fragen in den Sinn. Severus gluckste. „Meine liebste Hermine, ich bin ein Mann im besten Alter. Hast du nie daran gedacht, dass ich auch vor dir sexuell aktiv gewesen sein könnte? Ein Einpersonenbett wäre unter diesen Umstände störend gewesen." Hermine war wieder hellwach. „Nicht dein Ernst. In diesem Bett lagen auch vor mir schon Frauen? Urgh!" Severus lachte. „Du bist wirklich naiv! Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen und bekanntlich macht ja Übung den Meister!"

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. „Und noch mal: URGH!" Severus zog sie wieder zu sich und Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine nackte Brust. „Keine Sorge, Hermine. Solange wie du war keine dieser Frauen in meinem Bett." Hermine grinste. „Das will ich aber auch meinen. Ich meine, du und andere Frauen? …Urgh!" Severus lachte leise und Hermine spürte die Vibration in seiner Brust. Als seine Atmung wieder gleichmäßig wurde, gewöhnte Hermine sich an diesen Rhythmus und schlief ein.

Als Severus ihren regelmäßigen Schlafrhythmus bemerkte, küsste er sie auf den Schopf und legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Ich liebe dich." Auch er schlief kurze Zeit später ein.

XXXXX

Lautes Donnern weckte Severus aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf. Es konnten kaum vier Stunden vergangen sein, seitdem er ins Bett gegangen war. Er wollte gerade Hermine wecken, als sie mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen hochfuhr. Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie sich im Raum um und sprang dann aus dem Bett. Als sie sah, dass Severus ebenfalls wach war, beruhigte sie sich ein wenig. „Es geht los! Sie sind ganz in der Nähe." Er nickte, schwang sich aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Auch Hermine zog sich an, doch anders als Severus, unterschied sich ihre Kleiderwahl von ihrer sonstigen Garderobe.

Sie zog sich eine alte Jeans an, in der sie jede Menge Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, ein Sweatshirt, das sie vor dem kühlen Wind draußen schützen würde und schlüpfte in ein Paar Turnschuhe. Zusammen verließen sie Severus Räume und liefen in die große Halle. Es waren bereits einige da und sahen entschlossen zu Dumbledore. Hermine lief zu Harry und Ron und ließ sich von ihnen in den Arm nehmen. Dumbledore richtete das Wort an sie. „Hermine, kannst du herausfinden, wie viele der Todesser sich im Moment auf dem Gelände aufhalten?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich probiers." Sie schloss die Augen und ihr war, als würde sie aus der Vogelperspektive die Schlossgründe erfassen können.

Allerdings sah sie keine Menschen. Lediglich verschieden farbige Lichtkugeln, die verteilt vor dem Portal zum Schloss standen. „Es sind… vielleicht fünfzig im Moment. Keine magischen Wesen, nur Hexen und Zauberer. Kein Riddle." Dumbledore nickte. „Er wird versuchen unsere Schutzmauern zu brechen um hier einzudringen und erst dann wird er hier auftauchen."

Ein Auror wandte sich stirnrunzelnd an ihn. „Professor? Wieso tut er es nicht selbst. Ihm muss es doch möglich sein, die Barrieren innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu überwinden." Zu aller Überraschung antwortete nicht Dumbledore. „Er zeigt seine Überlegenheit. Wenn selbst seine Todesser mit unserer Abwehr fertig werden, welche Chance sollten wir dann gegen IHN haben?" Hermine sah Ron mit offenem Mund an. „Richtig Mister Weasley. Toms Selbstüberschätzung ist unübertroffen.

Wir werden strickt nach Plan handeln. Die Kinder haben bereits den geschützten Ort erreicht und werden von einigen Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern geschützt. Die eingeteilten Teams gehen mit ihren Leitern und handeln strikt nach Anweisung. Mister Ronald Weasley wird für Fragen zur Verfügung stehen und sie einweisen. Harry, Hermine, mit euch würde ich gerne noch einmal reden." Hermine nickte und lief zu Dumbledore dicht gefolgt von Harry. „Hört zu ihr beiden. Ich weiß, ihr habt eine Menge gelernt in den letzten Wochen, doch denkt daran, Tom ist ein mächtiger Zauberer und ihr solltet ihn nicht unterschätzen." Hermine und Harry nickten und als Dumbledore nichts mehr zu sagen zu haben schien, gingen sie zu Ron, der den Kampftrupps Anweisungen gab.

„Hört zu, dank Hermine wissen wir, dass sich die Todesser momentan hier(er zeigte auf einen Plan des Geländes und jeder Teil, den er antippte, vergrößerte sich daraufhin) aufhalten. Im Grunde ist das für sie ein vorteilhafter Platz. Sie können jede Seite einsehen und weder von vorne, noch von links oder rechts kann man sie unbemerkt attackieren. Hinter ihnen befindet sich der verbotene Wald und das ist der einzige Ort, von dem aus wir einen Chance haben, sie zu erreichen. Zumindest glauben sie das." Er grinste breit. „Es führt ein Geheimgang von hier aus bis in den verbotenen Wald. Der Ausgang müsste sich ungefähr hier(er zeigte erneut auf den Plan des Geländes) befinden. Ich würde sagen, dass mindestens zwei Gruppen diesen Weg benutzen und die Todesser ablenken.

Eigentlich würde ich es gut heißen, wenn Hermine mit dieser Gruppe geht. Ihre Fähigkeit könnte so irritierend sein, dass wir, also die, die von vorne und den Seiten kommen, sie überrumpeln könnten. Allerdings wäre damit unsere Geheimwaffe hin." Hermine staunte nicht schlecht über Rons strategische Planung. „Nicht unbedingt Mister Weasley, wenn Harry ihr seinen Tarnumhang geben würde und sie aus dem Hintergrund agieren würde, wäre das Geheimnis noch immer gewahrt." Rons Mine hellte sich auf. „Perfekt!" Severus stand missmutig hinter Hermine. Es war absolut nicht in seinem Sinn, dass sie jetzt bereits in den Kampf zog. Noch dazu ohne ihn! Doch er sagte nichts. Es war Krieg. Es musste sein.

„Sehr gut! Die Gruppen von Blair und Gryffin werden sie begleiten. Geht kein unnötiges Risiko ein und passt auf. Euer Vorteil ist die Überraschung und der Schutz der Bäume. Wir kommen so schnell wie möglich nach." Blair und Paul versammelten ihre Leute um sich und Harry händigte Hermine seinen Tarnumhang aus. Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Pass auf dich auf." Hermine nickte und lief zu ihrer Gruppe. Sie war die einzige, die wusste, wo der Geheimgang war und musste die anderen dorthin führen. Sie wurde am Arm gehalten und zurück gezogen. Fragend ließ sie ihre Augen über die Hand, den Unterarm, den Oberarm, die Schulter und schließlich zu Severus Gesicht wandern.

Er sah sie ernst an und zögerte einen Moment. „Wenn… wenn dir was passiert, werde ich Gryffindor im nächsten Jahr sämtliche Punkte abziehen und nie mehr mit dir sprechen." Hermine lächelte warm. „Ich werde dir nicht damit drohen, nie mehr mit dir zu sprechen, sollte dir was passieren. Letztendlich würde dir das noch gefallen. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich auf meine Glieder ganz genau aufpassen. Ich hab noch einiges mit dir vor." Severus grinste süffisant, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Er zog Hermine in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich." Als sie sich lösten, lief sie eilig zu den Auroren. Sie führte sie durch die Gänge hinab in die Kerker.

In einer Nische, versteckt hinter einem Wandteppich begann sie einige Steine in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge anzutippen, bis sich schließlich ein Gang öffnete. „Woher kennt eine Schülerin solche Geheimgänge?" Hermine grinste Paul an. „Berufsgeheimnis!" Blair trat neben sie und sah zu der Truppe vor ihm. „Also, wie gehen wir es an?" Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich den Anfang mache. Ich verwirre sie, so dass ihr anderen es leichter habt." Paul und Blair nickten zustimmend.

„Einverstanden. An die anderen. Sobald wir die Todesser sehen, schießen wir alle ein Stupor auf sie. Anschließend seid ihr auf euch gestellt. Geht keine unnötigen Risiken ein und haltet euch im Schutz des Waldes auf." Hermine drehte sich zum Gang und lief voran. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten erreichten sie das Ende des Ganges. Hermine drehte sich zu den anderen um. Gebt mir fünf Minuten! Viel Erfolg."

Sie atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein und aus und krabbelt aus dem Geheimgang. Sie sah kaum hundert Meter weiter einige Gestalten sehen und lief ein wenig näher heran. Sie warf sich den Tarnumhang über und schloss konzentriert die Augen. Sie hasste sich in diesem Moment. Ja, sie glaubte auch, dass die Todesser es verdiente zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden, doch das was sie jetzt tat, verursachte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie benutzte deren Angst. Seltsamerweise ähnelten sich die Ängste vieler. Der Tod! Wieso zur Hölle kämpften sie, wenn sie den Tod fürchteten. Anders als sie und die anderen im Schloss hatten die Todesser die Wahl gehabt, sich nicht Voldemort anzuschließen.

Er wäre niemals so weit gekommen, wenn er nicht so viele Sympathisanten gehabt hätte. Hermine verstärkte die Angst der Todesser und sah, wie sie immer hektischer und nervöser wurden. Panisch sahen sie sich um, verließen ihre Posten, zerstreuten sich…wurden paranoid. Hermine schwebte auf einen der Bäume und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Sie sah, wie die Auroren aus dem Geheimgang stürmten und mehr als ein Dutzend der Todesser geschockt zu Boden fielen. Sie griff wann immer es ihr möglich war in den Kampf ein, warf in heiklen Situationen Flüche auf Todesser zurück und beschwor Schutzschilde. Tatsächlich war mehr als die Hälfte der Feinde ausgeschaltet, als die Verstärkung kam.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie die Todesser überwältigt. Hermine wurde nachdenklich. War das nicht ein wenig zu einfach? Selbst wenn man ihren Überraschungseffekt bedachte, das war zu einfach gewesen. So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie zurück ins Schloss und in die große Halle. Noch immer standen viele hier und planten. Sie lief zu Ron und zog ihn ein wenig zur Seite. „Das war zu einfach!" Er nickte. „Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Gut, dass du so schnell hier bist, ich will, dass du was für mich überprüfst! Fühl dich durch das ganze schloss hindurch. Achte besonders auf die Kerker und sag mir, ob du was unauffälliges spürst. Ich glaube, nicht wir haben die dort draußen abgelenkt, sondern die uns." Hermine nickte und schloss erneut die Augen.

Sie fing von oben an, arbeitete sich durch jede Etage und versuchte herauszufinden, ob irgendwas ungewöhnlich war. Selbst im Raum der Wünsche spürte sie nichts.

Die Kerker waren leer. Komplett leer. „Nein, nirgends was Ungewöhnliches!" Nachdenklich schwiegen sie. Plötzlich kam Hermine eine Idee und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Auch Ron schien den Gedanken zu haben und sah sie mit offenem Mund an. „Die Kammer des Schreckens!"

Kaum hatten sie es gleichzeitig ausgesprochen, schüttelte Harry, der soeben neben sie getreten war, den Kopf. „Wie sollen sie dort hinein gekommen sein?" Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Du sagtest damals, der Basilisk sei aus dem Mund Salazar Slytherins gekrochen. Woher kam sie? Wovon hatte sie sich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt ernährt? Woher kam der Sauerstoff, wenn es keinen anderen Eingang gab und gibt, als das Klo der maulenden Myrthe?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich…keine Ahnung, aber er…er kann nicht dort drinnen sein…oder?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Wir werden sehen, Harry und vergessen wir nicht, er ist der Erbe Slytherins!" Sie schloss die Augen und streifte durch die Gänge zum Klo der maulenden Myrthe. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihren Weg von dort aus zu finden, doch kaum versuchte sie irgendwas in dieser Gegend zu fühlen sah sie erneut diese bunt leuchtenden Lichtkugeln. Lichtkugel zu Lichtkugel arbeitete sie sich tiefer in die unbekannten Gefilde vor und keuchte schließlich auf. Schnell öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Harry und Ron an. Sie nickte. „Sie…sie sind dort…überall…überall." Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir müssen die anderen zusammenrufen, so schnell wie möglich!" Hermine nickte und lief als erstes zu Dumbledore. „Albus schnell! Wir müssen Ihnen was sagen und den anderen auch." Er nickte und rief mit Sonorus verstärkter Stimme die anderen in der Halle zusammen. Auch die Kämpfer vom Wald kamen freudestrahlend über den Sieg zurück. Es hatte keine Verluste gegeben, doch einige Verletzungen, die allerdings kaum der Rede wert waren.

Ron hob die Stimme und versuchte so, sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Als das nicht klappte, legte Hermine ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren und Harry und Ron taten es ihr gleich. „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sie schrie so laut und schrill sie konnte und tatsächlich verstummten alle und sahen sie erschrocken an. Sie funkelte die anderen an. „Sie alle sollten es besser wissen! Das hier ist kein Spiel, kein Witz, kein Abenteuer! Wir sind im Krieg und der kleine Triumph, den wir soeben davon getragen haben, ist nichtig." Nach dieser Aussage sagte niemand mehr einen Ton.

Ron übernahm. „Danke, Mine! Passt auf! Wir…also wir glauben oder vielmehr wissen, dass man versucht hat, uns mit den Todessern draußen abzulenken. Ihr werdet selbst bemerkt haben, dass es zu einfach war. Es war kein einziger Todesser aus dem inneren Kreis dabei, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe und es erschien keine Nachhut."

„Wir haben sie einfach überrascht." Ein Auror hatte siegreich die Faust erhoben und einige stimmten ihm zu. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort. „Selbst wenn das so wäre, glaubt ihr tatsächlich, Lord Voldemort, einer der dunkelsten und mächtigsten Magier dieses Jahrhunderts, würde mit fünfzig Todessern Hogwarts erobern?

Zudem er selbst nie erschienen ist!" Zweifelnd sahen sie Ron an. „Hermine hier hat herausgefunden, dass es eine Ablenkung war, egal was einige zu unserer Theorie meinen, dass sich einige Todesser hier im Schloss befinden, kann wohl nicht abgestritten werden. Ich kann euch nicht genau sagen wie viele, aber…" Hermine unterbrach ihn und sah entschlossen in die Menge. „Mehr als einhundert Zauberer und Hexen, mindestens fünfzig Dementoren und fünf Riesen, vielleicht zehn Trolle." Entsetzt sahen sie alle an. Ron schluckte.

„Sie…sie wissen noch nicht, dass wir es wissen und das…das könnte unser Vorteil sein. Wir müssen sie zerschlagen, bevor sie sich formieren können. Ihr alle kennt die Legende um die Kammer des Schreckens. Es ist definitiv keine Legende. Es gibt sie. Sie liegt unter dem See und es muss mindestens einen zweiten Eingang geben, durch den sie ins Schloss gelangen konnten. Es ist zu erwarten, dass magische Geschöpfe, wie die Trolle und die Riesen nicht durch den Eingang der Toilette kommen werden. Entweder es gibt einen weiteren Eingang, was ich nicht glaube oder sie befinden sich nur übergangsweise dort unten, bis Riddle die Anweisung zum Angriff gibt.

Das wäre der beste Fall, denn dann könnten wir zumindest deren Eindringen verhindern." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatten keine magischen Wesen auf ihrer Seite, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Das war ein Nachteil und sie fragte sich, wieso Dumbledore nicht vorgesorgt hatte. Sie versuchte Ron weiter zuzuhören. „Wir müssen irgendwas tun, um möglichst wenige Todesser in das Schloss dringen zu lassen. Und das Dementoren- Problem wäre zu klären." Hermine sah zu Ron und dann zu Dumbledore. „Was, wenn sie gar nicht erst den Eingang der Toilette benutzen können?

Es gibt genügend Sprüche, die verhindern würden, dass sie hier hereinkommen könnten und bei einem so kleinen Eingang dürfte es um einiges Effektiver sein, als bei dem ganzen Gelände. Könnten wir den nicht einfach alles einstürzen lassen? So dass es aussieht, als wäre die Höhle allein eingestürzt und wir legen Zauber und Flüche auf die Trümmer, die es unmöglich macht, sie zu entfernen?" Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Das ginge. Sie wären gezwungen, zurück zu dem anderen Eingang zu gehen. Filius, nimm einige Helfer mit dir und kümmere dich bitte darum."

Professor Flitwick nickte. Hermine wandte sich an Dumbledore, da Ron sich um die Einteilung der Trupps kümmerte. „Albus, ich frage mich, wieso haben Sie keine magischen Wesen um Hilfe gebeten?" Er seufzte. „Das habe ich, Hermine. Ich habe mich mit den Riesen in Verbindung gesetzt doch wie du selbst gesehen hast, haben sie sich anders orientiert. Ich habe mit den Kobolden gesprochen, doch die wollen sich aus einem Zaubererkrieg heraushalten.

Das einzige, das wir haben, sind Thestrale und Hyppogreife. Andere magische Wesen können wir nicht in den Krieg zwingen. Sie sind zu …wehrlos." Hermine nickte. „Sie haben Recht, Albus.…Und die Zentauren?" Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig. „Richtig, die Zentauren. Sie fühlen sich ebenso wenig verantwortlich für unser Schicksal, wie die Kobolde." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Albus, ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben alles getan, um sie für uns zu gewinnen, aber bitte, dürfte ich es einmal probieren?" Albus nickte überrascht. „Es wäre ein wirklicher Gewinn für unsere Sache, Hermine. Aber geh nicht allein. Lass dich von Severus begleiten." Er rief ihn zu sich und er und Hermine verließen das Schloss.

XXXXXXXX

„Wann hast du bemerkt, dass das alles nur Ablenkung war?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. Sie liefen verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang, Hand in Hand durch den verbotenen Wald. „Ich glaube, als es beinahe vorbei war. Es waren einfach zu wenige, selbst für eine Vorhut. Selbst wenn wir nicht gewusst hätten, dass bald so etwas geschehen würde, hätten wir gesiegt." Er nickte. „Mir ist es auch erst aufgefallen, als ihr sie bereits anderen Orts aufgespürt hattet."

Hermine hatte keine Chance mehr zu antworten, da sie Severus runter zog und wie damals bei Dumbledore einen Schützschild errichtete. Einige Pfeile sirrten an ihnen vorbei oder prallten an ihrem Schutzschild ab. Hermine erhob sich und auch Severus stellte sich auf, sie halb verdeckend, obwohl das Schutzschild noch immer intakt war. Hermine zog den Tarnumhang von ihnen und sah sich suchend um. Ein Zentaur kam aus dem Unterholz und stellte sich ihnen mit gespanntem Bogen entgegen.

Als Hermine spürte, wie Severus seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, um ihn davon abzuhalten. „Ihr seid Bane, richtig? Mein Name ist Hermine." Auffordernd sah sie zu Severus, der sich nun ebenfalls vorstellte. „Ihr kennt mich bereits, Bane, ich bin Severus Snape." Bane nickte ihm zu und sah wieder zu Hermine. „Ihr, junge Hexe, seid keiner Familie angehörig? Ihr nanntet keinen Namen." Hermine nickte. „Ich gehöre einer Familie an, doch tut mein Name nichts zur Sache. Er zeigt weder wer ich bin, war oder je sein werde. Es ist nur ein Name."

Neugierig, jedoch mit noch immer vorhandenem Misstrauen, begutachtete er sie. „Ihr habt recht Hermine, doch auch dies ist ein Name, wieso nanntet ihr diesen?" Hermine lächelte leicht. „Er bin ich. Er hat mich mein Leben lang begleitet und wird es immer tun. Jedes Wesen, das mich hasst, liebt oder dem ich egal bin, tut es, wenn er an Hermine denkt." Bane legte den Kopf schräg. „Weise Worte, doch macht euch nicht ausschließlich euer Name zu dem, was Ihr seid." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mein Name prägte mich, ich prägte ihn."

Hinter Bane traten auch andere Zentauren hervor, noch immer hielten sie ihre Waffen auf sie gerichtet. „Ihr seid hier, Hermine, weil ihr etwas von uns begehrt, doch vergeudet ihr eure Zeit." Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß, was ihr denkt. Und nun bin ich hier, um euch von etwas anderem zu überzeugen." Bane wurde wütend. „Ihr denkt, ihr überlegenen Menschen könntet uns Halbmenschen durch eure Reden für euch gewinnen, doch wir Zentauren werden keineswegs Spielfiguren in eurem Spiel sein." Hermine war keinesfalls beeindruckt. „Wieso glaubt Ihr das, Bane?" In seinen Tiraden unterbrochen sah er sie erneut neugierig an.

„Wieso glaubt Ihr, wir Menschen fühlten uns euch überlegen? Wenn dies so wäre, wieso wären wir hier und würden um Eure Mithilfe bitten, schlicht und einfach, weil wir es nicht schaffen in Frieden miteinander zu leben, wie ihr es tut? Die Menschen haben Fehler, Bane und es gibt genügend, die euch als Halbmenschen sehen und vermutlich wird sich dies nie ändern. Ebenso wenig, wie sich ändern wird, dass ich als Schlammblut tituliert werde."

Bane wieherte erbost. „Doch ist nicht das der Grund für euren Krieg? Halbblüter gegen das der Reinen?" Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Das ist lange nicht mehr der Grund für diesen Krieg. Es geht nur noch um den Tod, Bane. Tod und Macht. Auf jeden Fall auf Seiten Riddles. Ich und wahrscheinlich ein großer Teil der anderen Kämpfer, die, die angeblich auf Seiten des Lichts kämpfen, wir kämpfen für den Frieden." Er schnaubte. „Dies ist eine Farce. Ihr selbst wisst es, Hermine. Die Seite des Lichts unterscheidet sich nicht von der des Schattens. Auch ihr kämpft und mordet."

Hermine nickte. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Ich weiß auch, dass nicht alle dies tun, um Frieden zwischen den Zauberern und in der gesamten magischen und nichtmagischen Welt zu schaffen. Doch solange es diese Menschen gibt, die die dafür kämpfen, ihre Familien und Freunde und die, die sie lieben in Sicherheit zu wissen, solange besteht Hoffnung für uns alle. Doch tut das nichts zur Sache Bane. Der Grund, wieso Severus und ich hier sind, ist, dass wir nicht nur um eure Hilfe bitten wollen. Ich möchte euch warnen."

Bane kam bedrohlich näher, doch Hermine wich nicht zurück. „Wollt Ihr uns drohen, Hermine?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort. „Sollten wir verlieren, sollte Riddle den Sieg davontragen, dann wird nicht nur Englands magische Welt unter seine Herrschaft fallen. Die gesamte Welt, magisch oder nicht, wird sein sein. Ebenso euer Wald. Riddle schert sich nicht um Eigentum, Ehre oder Stolz, ihn interessiert nur Macht und jene, die stark genug sind, danach zu greifen.

Egal wie klug und weise ihr seid, gegen die Übermacht, die Riddle befehligt, seid ihr machtlos. Die Sterne lügen nicht und sie stehen schlecht." Bane sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ihr seid anders, Hermine. Keine richtige Hexe." Hermine kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen. „Seid Ihr ebenso dem Irrtum des Blutes verfallen, Bane? Ich hielt euch für weise." Bane lachte und es bescherte Hermine eine Gänsehaut. „Keineswegs Hermine. Ich erkenne euch nicht als Hexe, denn Ihr seid mehr. Eure Geburt, euer Leben, euer Weg…er steht in den Sternen. Ihr seid besonders." Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Es gibt einige Empathen auf der Welt." Bane drehte sich um und lief zurück in das Dunkel des Waldes. „Doch keine, die dazu geboren wurden." Hermine sah verwirrt den verschwindenden Gestalten hinterher und wandte sich dann an Severus. „Was?" Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Du hast soeben die Zentauren für uns gewonnen, Hermine. Das ist…beeindruckend." Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Seine Worte beschäftigten sie. Dafür geboren? Hieß das…hieß das für ihr Dasein gab es einen Grund? Lichtblitze und Kampflärm tönte vom Schloss her. „Der Kampf hat bereits begonnen, Severus. Ich hoffe, sie konnten wenigstens die Riesen und Trolle am Eindringen hindern."

Severus nickte. „Ich denke, das konnten sie. Hogwarts Schutzzauber sind vielleicht überwindbar für Hexen und Zauberer, aber auf keinen Fall schaffen es Riesen oder Trolle hinein, wenn Dumbledore am Werk war. Dein erstes Jahr war eine Ausnahme." Hermine nickte. „Severus, wir müssen helfen." Diesmal nickte er und hob seinen Zauberstab höher. Sie rannten zu einer Gruppe Kämpfern und unterstützten sie, wobei auch Hermine diesmal ihren Zauberstab in Händen hielt, obwohl sie ihn nicht benutzte. Sie schafften es, die Gruppe an Todessern zu zerschlagen und Hermine lief weiter über das Feld der Kämpfenden. Sie sah Harry, Ron und Draco Seite an Seite gegen knapp zehn Todesser kämpfen und stellte sich zu ihnen. Als fünf von denen gleichzeitig einen Stupor abfeuerten, warf Hermine sie mit aller Macht zurück und schleuderte die Todesser vier Meter nach hinten, wo sie reglos liegen blieben.

Die anderen drei, Harry weniger, sahen sie beeindruckt an. „Leute, was ist passiert?" Ron wies die anderen an, weiter zu kämpfen und stellte sich selbst zu Hermine, die wieder und wieder Flüche abwehrte. „Flitwick hat zwar einige Gänge zum Einsturz gebracht, doch das haben die Todesser bemerkt und er hatte keine Zeit, die Flüche zu sprechen, so dass mindestens ein Viertel von denen durch Hogwarts stürmten. Flitwick hat uns rechtzeitig gewarnt und wir waren nicht allzu überrascht. Na ja, der Eingang im Klo ist durch den Ansturm der Todesser allerdings völlig zerstört und die anderen mussten tatsächlich zu dem anderen Eingang. Wir wissen nicht, wo er liegt, aber sie kommen von dort hinten."

Er deutete Richtung Berge. Hermine knockte einen weiteren Todesser aus und sah fragend zurück. „Ron, was ist los? Du verheimlichst was und das ist in der jetzigen Situation fatal." Ron zeigte auf das Kampffeld. „Die Dementoren sind durch die Barriere gekommen und irgendwie sind die Todesser dagegen geschützt und nur wir leiden unter ihnen." Hermine weitete die Augen. „Verflucht. Und jetzt?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, was ein Dementor anrichten kann. Wir alle haben unsere Patroni gerufen, aber wenn wir uns nicht konzentrieren, sehe ich schwarz." Hermine fluchte erneut.

„Ich werde meinen ebenfalls rufen." Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an die glücklichsten Erinnerungen, die sie hatte. Sie erschrak. Immer wieder erschienen Bilder vor ihr, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte, mit denen sie nichts zu tun hatte, doch sie machten sie glücklich. „Expecto Patronum!" Ein gigantische Taube, fest und weiß strahlend, erschien und flog über das Hogwartsgelände. Die Dementoren wichen zurück weiter und weiter und verschwanden schließlich völlig.

Ron öffnete erstaunt den Mund. „Das war…wow." Hermine nickte. „Krass!" Ron drehte sich zum Kampfplatz. „Wir müssen weitermachen Hermine. Ich weiß, wir können siegen. Ich liebe dich, Hermine…rein platonisch natürlich. Viel Glück." Hermine lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch Ron, pass auf dich auf und bitte, bitte komm zurück." Er nickte und stürzte sich in den Kampf. Hermine überblickte die Kämpfer. Es sah gut aus. Soeben waren die Zentauren zu ihnen gestoßen und drängten die Todesser zurück.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Rücken und plötzlich fror sie. „Er kommt…" Sie suchte mit ihren Augen nach Harry und auch er schien es zu bemerken. Er hielt sich die Narbe. Abgelenkt durch den Schmerz, bemerkte er nicht, wie einige grüne und rote Blitze auf ihn zurasten und im letzten Moment konnte Hermine eine Schutzschild um ihn errichten. Leider verlor sie so einen Moment die Kontrolle über ihr eigenes Umfeld und wurde von einigen Schockzaubern getroffen. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und sah nach Harry. Er hatte sich wieder gefasst und kämpfte weiter. Sie sah sich nach ihren Angreifern um und erspähte Avery und Greyback. Wut flackerte in ihr auf.

Mit diesen Todesser brachte sie die Schicksale so vieler Freunde in Verbindung. Sie waren krank. Und das war wirklich so. In ihrer ganzen Zeit als Empathin, hatte sie niemals eine solch kranke und verdrehte Gefühlswelt spüren müssen. Brechreiz stieg in ihr auf. „Na kleines Schlammblut, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell wieder stehst." Hermine unterdrückte ihren Würgereflex und sah sie kalt an. „Der Halbmensch und der Reinblüter. Ich könnt kotzen."

Die beiden lachten. „Dir wird dein freches Mundwerk gestopft werden, dreckiges Miststück. Wenn der dunkle Lord erst eintrifft…" Hermine lächelte kühl. „Er ist bereits da! Und soll ich euch was sagen, es schert mich nicht. Von einem Psychopaten zum nächsten. Mir ist es gleich." Greyback kam näher zu ihr. „Trotzdem du ein nichtswürdiges Schlammblut bist, du wirst fantastisch schmecken." Hermine verzog angeekelt ihr Gesicht. „Sie sind widerlich." Wieder lachten sie. Avery schluderte einen grünen Blitz auf sie, den Hermine schweren Herzens abwehrte und ihn damit auf seinen Urheber zurückschoss.

Er fiel tot zu Boden. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange entlang und es entging ihr, wie der Werwolf sich wütend auf sie stürzte. Er lag auf ihr und hatte sie so überrascht, dass sie nicht fähig war, sich zu wehren. Er war nur Millimeter von ihrem Hals entfernt, als ein riesiger Schatten über ihnen erschien und ihn hinfort stieß. Hermine rappelte sich schwerfällig auf. Sie hatte getötet. Ein lebendiges Wesen. Ein Wesen mit Gefühlen, wie sie selbst, nur verwirrt.

„Hermine, dies ist nicht Zeit, noch Ort eure Taten zu bereuen." Bane…Er hatte sie gerettet. Hermine nickte und fokussierte den knurrenden Werwolf, der sich erneut auf sie stürzen wollte. Sie wich aus und feuerte einen Energieball auf ihn, der ihn zurückschleuderte. Es knackte. Die Wucht ihres Angriffs schien den Werwolf schwer verletzt zu haben, doch ein ungeheurer Hass loderte in ihr auf. Sie ging auf den bewegungsunfähigen Mann zu und kniete sich zu ihm.

„Du wirst spüren, was unzählige Menschen dank deiner spüren mussten, du Monster. Du hast ihre Kinder genommen und ihnen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht…" Sie wusste, sich vorzustellen, wie sie sich fühlen würde, wenn er Mira…es reichte nicht annähernd an den Schmerz heran, den unzählige Eltern empfunden haben mussten. Doch genau diese Angst, diesen Schmerz, ließ sie ihn fühlen, verankerte sie tief in seinem Herzen und seiner Seele.

Er schrie auf, nicht nur gequält durch die körperlichen Schmerzen, sondern auch durch das, was Hermine ihm angetan hatte.

Bane zog sie von dem sich windenden Geschöpf weg. „Hermine, ihr müsst eure Gefühle und die Riddels trennen. Ihr seid eine Lichtgestalt, das Symbol des Friedens. Folter ist nicht eure Waffe, ebenso wenig wie Hass." Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Aber er hat es genossen. Er hat Kinder getötet und es genossen. Er folgte keinem Trieb, den er nicht kontrollieren konnte, er tat es in menschlicher Gestalt und ZUR HÖLLE, DIESER SCHEIßKERL HAT ES GENOSSEN!" Bane nickte. „Und dennoch werdet ihr bereuen, was ihr tatet."

Hermine sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Es ist weder Zeit, noch Ort meine Taten zu bereuen, Bane." Sie sah von ihm zu dem Monster, das ihren Hass in ungeahnte Höhen trieb und entließ ihn mit einer Handbewegung aus seiner Qual. Er regte sich nicht mehr. Hermine fesselte ihn und drehte sich dann zu Bane. „Ich danke Euch." Er nickte und Hermine lief über das Feld auf der Suche nach Harry. Sie wusste, wo sie ihn fand und wer bei ihm war. Sie dachte an Banes Worte und ließ nicht zu, dass erneut Voldemorts Gefühle ihre überschatteten.

In der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte sah sie die Gruppe stehen. Harry, Severus und Ryan mit gezückten Stäben und ihnen gegenüber Voldemort, Lucius und Bellatrix. Hermine sah sich ein letztes um, bevor sie zu dieser Gruppe trat, die nichts tat, außer sich gegenüber zu stehen. Das Kampffeld schien geklärt zu sein. Die Todesser, die nicht im Kampf gefallen oder gefangen waren, schienen geflohen zu sein. Bis auf diese drei.

Voldemort sah hasserfüllt zu Harry. „Ich gebe zu, nicht das, was ich erwartete. Doch ein anderes Mal wird der Sieg mein sein." Harry ließ nicht die Augen von ihm. „Es wird jedes Mal so sein, Tom. Das Gute siegt immer über dich." Voldemort lachte kalt. „Das Gute? Ich sehe schon, mit welchem Guten du dich umgibst, Potter. Ein Todesser und Verräter und ein verbitterter Mann, der lediglich seine Familie rächen will. Nicht wahr Seymour? Deine Frau wäre sicherlich stolz auf dich, wenn sie dich hier sehen würde. Seite an Seite mit Harry Potter. Vielleicht wäre sie noch am Leben, wärest du früher nicht zu feige gewesen, dich in diesen Kampf einzumischen. Sie hat es immer so gewollt, nicht wahr. Immer die mutige Gryffindor, deine Frau.

Aber was sollte sie von einem feigen Trottel wie dir erwarten. Du warst es nicht wert in Slytherin zu sein. Mmmhh…deine Tochter wird Augen machen, wenn ich ihr erzähle, wie mutig ihr Papi doch ist. Ob sie dich auch so bewundern wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihre Mutter durch dein Verschulden starb?" Hermine hatte genug gehört. Melody war am Leben und mit Sicherheit dort, wo Voldemort sie jederzeit erreichen konnte. „Blablabla sind Sie fertig? Gehen oder bleiben? Ihre verfluchten Todesser sind bereits vorgegangen, vielleicht sollten sie folgen!" Jup, provoziere den großen bösen Mann noch so richtig, damit er wirklich wütend wird.

Voldemort sah wütend auf Hermine. „Du bist das Schlammblut." Hermine grinste. „Stehts zu Diensten, Mylord." Voldemorts Augen loderten rot auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen? Mich überhaupt anzusprechen? Mit deiner Abstammung?" Hermine trat sich für ihre Worte selbst in den Hintern. „Der mit einer reinblütige Abstammung hebe die Hand! Ts ts ts, Sie nicht, Mr. Riddle. Nach meinem Wissen, ist ihr Vater ein…Moment ein Muggel gewesen, oder? Irre ich mich?"

Voldemort schickte einen Fluch auf Hermine, dem sie in letzter Sekunde auswich und direkt einen Schutzschild um sich und ihre Freunde zog. Als hätte sie es gewusst, prallte der nächste Fluch an ihrem Schild ab. „Mein Vater war Slytherin höchstpersönlich, nichtswürdiges Schlammblut." Hermine nickte anerkennend. „DER Slytherin? Salazar Slytherin? Gründer von Hogwarts? Für tausend Jahre haben sie sich verflixt gut gehalten. Gut, die Nase fehlt, aber jeder hat so seine Fehler."

Severus sah ungläubig zu der Frau, die er mehr liebte, als alles andere auf der Welt. War sie verrückt geworden? Wieso reizte sie den mächtigsten Mann dieser Zeit auch noch. Sie hatten gewonnen, zumindest dieses Mal. So wie es aussah, würde Voldemort verschwinden. Zumindest vorläufig. Voldemorts Nüstern blähten sich. Er wollte diese Frau verletzen, sie qualvoll sterben sehen, doch er erreichte sie einfach nicht. Wenn nicht ihr selbst Schmerzen zufügen, dann zumindest einem ihrer Freunde. Er richtete seinen Stab auf Ryan und feuerte einen Todesfluch ab. Auch dieser prallte an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab.

Er wollte wütend schreien, irgendwas töten, quälen, zerquetschen, doch als er sah, wie Bellatrix sich unbemerkt an das Schlammblut schlich, breitete sich ein Grinsen in seinem schlangenhaften Gesicht aus.

Hermine lachte innerlich. Als ob sie Bellatrix nicht bemerkt hatte. Ihr Wunsch nach Anerkennung kündigte sie schon auf einen Kilometer an. Hermine senkte ihren Schutzzauber ein wenig ab und ließ Bellatrix ein. Wenn sie etwas wirklich Gefährliches tun würde, dann hatte sie noch genügend Möglichkeiten, sich zu wehren.

Mit einer letzten, schnellen Bewegung drückte Bellatrix ihr ein Messer an die Kehle. Harry und Severus keuchten auf. „Hermine!" Ryan blieb ruhig. Er wusste, Hermine konnte den Spieß umdrehen und Bellatrix innerhalb von Sekunden auf die Matte legen. Doch sie tat nichts, verhielt sich ruhig. „Was soll ich mit ihr tun, Mylord." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Gott, war diese Frau fanatisch. „Wir nehmen sie mit uns, Bella. Zu Hause wird man sich über sie freuen, nach diesem niederschmetternden Tag. Vielleicht wird ihr dort Respekt beigebracht."

Severus sah schockiert zu Hermine, die tatenlos da stand und panisch zu Voldemort schaute. Er musste etwas tun, er konnte sie nicht einfach mit seiner Frau verschwinden lassen. Er hob seinen Stab und wollte nach vorne stürmen, doch eine Barriere ließ ihn nicht durch. Auch Potter schien es bereits versucht zu haben und sah jetzt hilflos zu ihm.

Es blieb ihnen nichts übrig, als zuzusehen, wie Voldemort mit seinen Getreuen und Hermine verschwand.

TBC

Okay, wie fandet ihr es? Ich bin mir unsicher, ob das am Schluss nicht alles etwas viel geworden ist! Egal, sagt ihr es mir.

Lg


	17. Verlust

Kaum war Hermine verschwunden, löste sich die Barriere auf. Severus sah hilflos zu der Stelle, an der er sie gerade noch hatte stehen sehen. Harry sackte zu Boden, unfähig, nur einen Moment länger zu stehen. Ryan fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Was zur Hölle sollte das? Sie…sie hätte Bellatrix problemlos überwältigen können. Wieso hat sie nichts getan?" Harry schluchzte. „Wieso zur Hölle hat sie ihn so provoziert? Wieso war sie überhaupt hier? Sie hätte ins Schloss gehen müssen, so wie es alle taten."

Severus sagte nichts. Er konnte nicht. Sie durfte nicht weg sein, durfte ihn nicht verlassen haben. Er liebte sie doch und sie liebte…nun ja, seine Augen. Nach Stunden, so schien es ihm, führte Ryan ihn und Potter zurück zum Schloss. Sie fanden sich in der großen Halle ein, in der mehr oder weniger gute Stimmung herrschte. Ron lief grinsend auf Harry zu und schien seinen Zustand kaum zu realisieren. „Harry, gut das du da bist! Wir haben keinen einzigen verloren, Alter. Ein paar Verletzte, aber alle schaffen es.

Was…was ist los, Harry?" Ron hatte seinen Freund nie zuvor so gesehen. Selbst als er Sirius verloren hatte nicht. Er fiel ihm um den Hals und schluchzte. Ron tätschelte ihm unbeholfen den Rücken. Er sah zu Ryan und Severus und plötzlich versteifte er sich. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle wandern, sah zu Harry und dann zu Ryan, der den bleichen und apathischen Severus stützte. „Wo…wo ist Mine? Ist sie…sieht sie nach Mira? Sie soll lieber schnell herkommen, wir wollen feiern, dass alles gut gegangen ist." Panisch sah er Ryan an. Seine Augen bettelten ihn an, ihm zu sagen, das alles gut war.

Harry schluchzte erneut laut auf. „WO ZUR HÖLLE IST HERMINE?" Ryan mied seinen Blick. „Sie ist weg. Riddle hat sie." Ron taumelte schockiert zurück und verlor durch Harry, der mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen ihn gelehnt dastand, sein Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten. Wie gelähmt saß Ron da. „Sie…sie ist so stark. Sie kann nicht weg sein. Sie kann einfach zurückkommen. Sie ist die Stärkste von allen." Auch andere in der Halle waren zu ihnen gekommen und sahen sich die Szene neugierig an.

Bei Ryans Worten hatten einige laut aufgekeucht. Dumbledore trat zu ihnen und sah seinen Tränkemeister und Harry mitleidig an. „Erzählt mir, was passiert ist. Wir werden einen Plan erstellen und Hermine zurückholen." Severus lachte spöttisch auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass er seit Hermines Verschwinden sprach. „Wann haben wir je jemanden zurück geholt, der in der Gewalt Riddels war? Sie ist nicht von irgendwelchen idiotischen, unwichtigen Todessern entführt worden, sondern von IHM und seinen mächtigsten Anhängern persönlich.

Ich frage dich, alter Mann, was glaubst du tun zu können, um sie aus seinen Fängen zu befreien?" Dumbledore schien ein wenig über seinen Ausbruch und sah ihn traurig an. „Verliere niemals den Glauben, Severus, wer aufgibt, ehe er gekämpft hat, der hat schon verloren." Severus funkelte ihn wütend an. „Spar dir deine Glückskeks- Scheiße, Albus." Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Keine hinterherflatternde Robe, kein Türenknallen. Severus Snape war gebrochen.

XXXXX

Hermine holte tief Luft. Sie hasste es zu apperieren und das sie apperieren musste, Seite an Seite mit diesem gefühlskranken Wesen, förderte ihr Wohlbefinden nicht gerade.

Sie wurde durch dunkle Gänge geschleift und fand sich bald vor einigen Zellen wieder. Das Klischee der Kerker starb einfach nie aus. Sie wurde in eine der Zellen geschubst und kam hart am Boden auf. Sie sagte nichts, als sie spürte, wie ihre Knie aufschürften und Blut an ihnen hinablief. Es tat weh, doch der Rest ihres Körpers sah nicht zwangsläufig besser aus.

Bellatrix, Lucius und Voldemort standen in ihrer Zelle und lächelten überlegen und spöttisch auf sie hinab. „Sprachlos Schlammblut? Man wird dich lehren, mir angemessen zu begegnen." Hermine sagte nichts. Sie verspürte nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis länger in seiner Gesellschaft zu verweilen. Mittlerweile zweifelte sie an ihrem Plan. Es war ein spontaner Einfall gewesen, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie ihre Freunde um sich gehabt und die Kraft, die von ihnen ausging. Jetzt war sie allein. Allein mit verrückten Mördern, die Menschen, wie sie einer war, verabscheuten.

„Lucius, bring ihr den Respekt bei, den ich verdiene. Versage nicht, wie du es bereits bei deinem verräterischen Sohn getan hast, du würdest es bereuen." Bellatrix und Voldemort verließen die Kerker und ließen sie mit Lucius zurück. Er hatte bisher geschwiegen und sah sie nun hasserfüllt an. Hermine zog sich weiter zurück in eine Ecke des Verlieses und zitterte unkontrolliert. Was war denn nur mit ihr los? Gerade riskierte sie durch ihren großen Mund alles, und jetzt saß sie in einer Ecke und konnte sich vor Angst kaum rühren.

„Schlammblut…ich wusste, du würdest uns im Weg stehen. Ich ahne es, seit ich dich das erste Mal sah. Seit ich das erste Mal sah, wie Draco auf dich reagiert. Oh, er verabscheute dich, hasste dich, war neidisch auf dich. Du, der trotz deiner Abstammung alles in den Schoss zu fallen scheint. Weißt du was ich in Dracos Augen sah? Ich sah Bewunderung. Bewunderung für eine, die so weit unter uns steht…Du und deine Freunde, ihr seid für Dracos Verwirrung zuständig. Ihr, die ihm vorgegaukelt haben, Freundschaft und Liebe stünde über allem.

Er hat sich von euch beeinflussen lassen, ist schwach geworden. Ihr habt ihn zum Tode verurteilt." Er schien fertig zu sein und lief schweigend vor ihr hin und her. Hermine verstand das nicht. Sie schien immer schwächer zu werden, obwohl sie nichts tat. Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab und sah sie abwertend an. „Weißt du, für ein Schlammblut bist du recht ansehnlich, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt deine langen Haare bevorzugte. Ich denke, ich werde trotzdem eine Menge Spaß mit dir haben." Hermine sah angeekelt zu ihm. Wieso zur Hölle war sie plötzlich so wehrlos?

Lucius trat dicht vor sie, packte sie an ihrem Schopf und riss sie hoch. Er presste sie gegen die Wand hinter ihr und drückte seinen Körper fest an ihren. Hermine wimmerte. Hatte er den keine Gefühle, die ihn menschlich machten? Da waren nur Hass und Erregung. Hermine presste ihre Augen so fest zusammen, wie sie konnte und drang in seine Gefühlswelt ein. Sie durchforschte ihn, kramte alles hervor und suchte einen Funken Menschlichkeit. Sie fand ihn. Fand ihn dort, wo sie ihn nie vermutet hätte. In seiner Familie. In Narcissa und Draco.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn fest an. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit kehrte zurück, ebenso wie ihre Kraft und endlich verstand sie, was Bane ihr gesagt hatte. Sie war Frieden! Ihre Waffe waren positive Gefühle und nicht der Hass. Vielleicht konnte sie auch den Hass für sich nutzen, doch die Quelle ihrer Kraft war einfach gesagt Liebe.

Mit diesem Wissen keimte neuer Mut in ihr auf. „Du hast alles verloren, was du je besessen hast."

Ihre Stimme klang bedauernd und Lucius lächelte sie spöttisch an. „Falsch, Schlammblut, du bist es, die alles verloren hat. Du wirst hier verrecken, das verspreche ich dir." Hermine lächelte sanft. „Ich habe Menschen, die meinen Tod bedauern werden, aber du nicht. Du hast die einzigen Menschen, die dich je aus vollem Herzen geliebt haben, vertrieben. Du hast deinen Herren über alles gestellt. Du hast Draco verloren, weil er nicht werden wollte, wie du, weil er mehr sein wollte, als sein Handlanger. Draco ist einer der stärksten Menschen, denen ich jemals begegnet bin.

Er wird ein guter Vater sein, eines Tages und du, du hättest ein liebevoller Großvater werden können. Du hättest deinen Enkeln so vieles geben können und nun? Du hast dein Leben verwirkt, denn entweder ist dein Los der Tod oder Askaban." Lucius sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an. Was war mit ihr geschehen? Wieso sprach sie plötzlich so mit ihm. Er versuchte seine überlegene Maske zurückzugewinnen und sah ihr kalt lächelnd ins Gesicht. „Du redest Unsinn, Schlammblut, der dunkle Lord wird uns zum Sieg führen und euch ein für alle mal auslöschen. Ich werde an seiner Seite stehen, als einer der Mächtigsten und werde Macht besitzen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Der einzige, der Macht besitzen wird Lucius, ist Tom Riddle. Denkst du irgendwas wird sich ändern? Du wirst noch immer allein sein, denn die, die du liebst und die auch dich liebten, die werden nie zu dir zurückkehren, denn du hast dich gegen sie entschieden." Er schlug ihr ins Gesicht. „Wag es dir, weiter so mit mir zu sprechen und der Tod wird dir vorkommen wie die Gnade Gottes." Hermine drehte den Kopf zurück sah ihn ernst an. „Sei kein Idiot, Lucius. Wenn der Zeitpunkt kommt, an dem du erneut wählen musst, triff die richtige Entscheidung.

Du wirst nicht glücklich werden, an der Seite dieses Mannes. Er sieht euch alle als Werkzeuge an und würde euch opfern, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Die Ziele wegen denen du ihm einst folgtest, die verfolgt er schon lange nicht mehr." Erneut schlug er ihr hart ins Gesicht und nur sein Körper hinderte ihren daran, zur Seite zu fliegen. Wortlos verließ er ihre Zelle und verriegelte sie fest von außen. Hermine sank zu Boden.

Sie wusste, sie hatte ihm zugesetzt. Vielleicht waren ihre Worte erfolglos geblieben, doch das, was sie in seinem tiefsten Inneren gefunden hatte, die Gefühle für seine Familie, die Liebe, die Reue, die Angst…all das hatte sie hervorgeholt, verstärkt und ihn fühlen lassen. Hermine war froh, dass sie ihre Kräfte wenigstens zum Teil verstanden hatte. Ihr würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sie wieder zu blockieren und nur gezielt nach Gefühlen zu suchen. Der Hass, die Hab- und Machtgier, die Lust nach Morden…diese Gefühle vergifteten sie. Das durfte nicht passieren, sie durfte hier nicht wehrlos werden. Sie hatte ein Ziel.

Sie fühlte sich noch immer ein wenig schwach, dennoch schloss sie wieder einmal ihre Augen und begann mit ihrer Suche. Melody…sie kannte sie nicht, hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ihr ging, wie es um ihre Gefühlswelt stand. Ein kleines Mädchen, dass seit Monaten und Jahren in Gefangenschaft lebte und wahrscheinlich niemanden hatte, der sich um sie kümmerte. Was Hermine nicht verstand war, wieso die Kleine überhaupt noch lebte. Sie war froh, Merlin, natürlich war es eine Erleichterung, dass Melody lebte, doch zu welchem Zweck hielt man sie hier gefangen?

Soweit sie wusste, war Ryan keines der primären Ziele Voldemorts, also wieso war sie hier? Nach wenigen Minuten gab Hermine ihr Unterfangen auf. Sie kannte das Gebäude nicht und so fiel es ihr schwer, sich ein Bild über die Bewohner zu machen. Wäre es dumm, einfach durch das Haus zu spazieren. Wahrscheinlich. Andererseits war es auch dumm gewesen, sich einfach hierher schleppen zu lassen. Ehe sie sich entscheiden konnte, öffnete sich ihre Zellentür und Bellatrix trat mit einem irren Lächeln auf sie zu. Ihr Messer in der Hand deutete sie auf den Gang hinaus.

„Der Lord will dich sehen, Schlammblut, er wird dich bezahlen lassen für dein Verhalten." Hermine stand auf und kam auf Bellatrix zu. Die irre Frau führte sie einige Treppen hinauf, durch Gänge und schließlich vor ein Portal. Hermine prägte sich möglichst viel ein und realisiert, wie prunkvoll dieses Haus einst gewesen sein musste. Mittlerweile war es verstaubt und leicht heruntergekommen. Zwei Männer standen vor dem Portal und öffneten es, als sie Bellatrix sahen.

Hermine wurde in den Thronsaal gestoßen und etwa in der Mitte des Raumes zu Boden gestoßen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie erneut auf ihre verwundeten Knie fiel. „Wie ich sehe, hat man dir den Respekt beigebracht, den es braucht, mir gegenüber zu stehen." Hermine verkniff sich eine Antwort und rappelte sich auf. Sie stand einige Meter von Voldemort entfernt und war umgeben von weiteren Todessern.

Es herrschte absolute Stille und Hermine nutzte ihre Zeit, sich im Raum umzusehen. Die Fenster waren alle verhangen und das Portal schien die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, hinein oder hinaus zu gelangen. Ein ekelerregendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus und ließ sie nur knapp einen Würgreiz unterdrücken. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und realisierte, dass Voldemort in ihrem Kopf herumgeisterte und ihre Erinnerungen besudelte. „RAUS!" Es gab einen Knall und Hermine bemerkte, dass die Todesser alle einige Meter zwischen sie und sich selbst gebracht hatten und Voldemort sie mit geweiteten roten Augen anstarrte.

„Verlasst diesen Raum!" Die Todesser verließen eilig den Raum, bis auf Bellatrix und Lucius, die je eine Seite von Voldemort flankierten. „Ihr auch!" Sie sahen sich unsicher an und verließen ebenfalls den Raum. Er sah sie eine ganze Weile forschend an. „Ich traf bereits zwei vor dir!" Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und verstand nicht, was er sagte. „Keine von ihnen ertrug es, mir gegenüber zu stehen. Keine von ihnen überlebte es, mir gegenüber zu stehen."

Hermine hatte begriffen. Er sprach über sie. Über ihre Empathie. Er hatte bereits vor ihr Empathen getroffen und sie getötet. Ihr fiel es schwer, ihn anzusehen und so vermied sie es, obwohl sie wusste, er wertete es als Schwäche. „Du bist schweigsam, Schlammblut."

„Mir sind die witzigen Sprüche ausgegangen!"

Voldemort stand auf und kam ihr näher. „Auch du erträgst es nicht, mir gegenüber zu stehen, nicht einmal ansehen, kannst du mich. Du bist schwach." Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück, als er näher kam. „Sie sind hässlich. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, von…so was umgeben zu sein." Voldemort lachte kalt und Hermine standen die Haare zu Berge. „Ich glaubte, die Seite des Lichts gäbe nichts auf Nichtigkeiten wie das Aussehen. Eine sehr oberflächliche Sichtweise, Schlammblut, bedenkt man, was du bist."

Hermine sah zu einem der verhangenen Fenster. „Wir rühmen uns mit vielem und solange das Herz am rechten Fleck ist, gebe ich nichts auf Äußerlichkeiten, doch Sie haben keines." Er legte ihr die seine Hand unter das Kinn und Hermine hatte erneut das Gefühl brechen zu müssen, ihre Haut brannte unangenehm an der Stelle, an der er sie berührte und nur widerwillig ließ sie ihren Kopf so drehen, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Fällt es nun leichter, mich anzusehen?" Hermine betrachtete das hübsche Gesicht eines ungefähr fünfundzwanzig jährigen, wirklich hübschen Mannes.

Er passte genau auf die Beschreibung von Harry, die er ihr im zweiten Jahr gegeben hatte und Hermine wusste, dass sie nun Tom Riddle gegenüber stand. „Nein! Ich sehe keinen Unterschied." Erneut versuchte er in ihren Geist einzudringen, doch irgendwie verhinderte Hermine es. Sie wusste, es konnte ihr Tod sein, nicht nur, weil sie damit vielleicht nicht klarkam, sondern auch, wegen der Konsequenzen, die er sie spüren lassen würde. Sie tat es trotzdem, sie drang in seine verkümmerten, vergifteten Gefühle ein. Es zerriss sie beinahe. Niemals zuvor hatte sie etwas vergleichbares gespürt und nach kurzer Zeit zog sie sich zurück.

Toms Gesicht zierte ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Es erstaunt mich zugegeben, dass du noch stehst. Die anderen waren bereits tot. Ich war ihnen überlegen und tötete sie, da sie meine Macht nicht verkrafteten." Hermine wich zurück. „Welche Macht? Ich habe keine Macht gespürt…" Sie sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. „Schlammblut, du ermüdest mich. Ich ertrug dich lang genug, ich denke es wird Zeit, ein wenig mehr Schmutz von dieser Erde zu entfernen."

Hermine sah ihn fest an und als er seinen Zauberstab hob, errichtete sie ihr Schutzschild. Der Fluch, der sie traf war so gewaltig, dass sie zurückgeschleudert wurde und gegen eine der Fackeln prallte, die überall im Raum standen. Sie löschte die Flammen, die ihre Kleider erfasst hatten und richtete sich schwerfällig auf. Tom sah sie überrascht an. „Schlammblut, Schlammblut, ich habe dich unterschätzt. Deine Kräfte scheinen die der anderen bei weitem zu übersteigen. Interessant…Doch du bist mir keinesfalls gewachsen und ich habe genug von dir." Er entließ eine Salve aus Flüchen seinem Zauberstab entkommen und Hermine schaffte es nur knapp, ihnen auszuweichen.

Aus Reflex, da sie es so häufig während des Trainings getan hatte, schleudert sie einige seiner Flüche verstärkt zurück und nur knapp gelang es Tom, sie abzuwehren. „Genug!" Sie hörte die Worte und fand sich als nächstes umgeben von einem Hagelsturm an Flüchen. Sie wusste, ihr Schutzschild war schwach, ebenso wie sie und umso mehr Flüche darauf einschlugen um so schwächer wurde es. Ein letztes Mal flackerte es auf, ehe es verschwand und sie von drei Flüchen zugleich getroffen wurde. Um sie wurde es schwarz.

XXXX

Nachdenklich lief Tom um die bewusstlose Hermine herum. Sie war ihm klar unterlegen gewesen, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie eine sehr mächtige Hexe war. Sie zu töten wäre beinahe eine Verschwendungen, trotzdem sie ein Schlammblut war. Eine Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf. Er rief Lucius zu sich. „Du wirst sie in eines der Zimmer einquartieren, Lucius, kümmere dich darum, dass sie das verabreicht bekommt." Er ließ eine Phiole erscheinen und sah Lucius hinterher, der die bewusstlose Frau hinausschweben ließ.

XXXX

Hermine erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen. Mit starken Kopfschmerzen. Sie lag in einem unbekannten Bett in einem unbekannten Raum und sie hatte Durst. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein kleiner Hauself trippelte herein. „Ich habe Durst." Der Hauself sah ängstlich zu ihr, sagte jedoch nichts. „Ich habe Durst!" Der Hauself sah sie entschuldigend an. „Miss, Wippels darf nicht zu Ihnen sprechen." Hermine wurde wütend. Zur Hölle, sie hatte Durst und wollte etwas trinken! Sie sprang aus dem Bett und lief auf den Hauselfen zu.

„Es ist mir egal, ob du zu mir sprechen kannst, oder nicht. Bring mir etwas zu trinken, oder ich schwöre dir, du wirst es bereuen." Der Hauself wimmerte und steigerte damit nur noch Hermines Wut. Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf den Hauselfen und sah zu, wie er sich panisch an den Hals griff und zu röcheln begann. Eine ungeheure Befriedigung breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie das wimmernde Geschöpf vor sich liegen sah. Die Angst, die es verströmte, stimmte sie euphorisch, doch als sie bemerkte, wie nach und nach ein blauer Ton den Kopf des Hauselfen überdeckte, entließ sie ihn.

Sich streckend ging Hermine zu ihrem Bett zurück. „Sorg dafür, dass man mir etwas zu trinken bringt." Der Hauself nickte eilig und verließ den Raum wieder. Nach einiger Zeit erschien ein Mann und stellte ihr einen Becher Wasser auf den Nachttisch. „Was ist das?" Der Mann sah sie kalt und abschätzend an. „Wasser!" Hermine sah ihn spöttisch an. „Mir ist absolut klar, dass die Flüssigkeit, die du mir vorsetzt, Wasser sein soll. Was ich viel lieber wissen würde ist, wieso man mir Wasser bringt!" Der Mann lachte. „Denkst du, du Drecksstück hättest das Recht, Ansprüche zu stellen? Sei froh, das mein Lord dich nicht verdursten lässt."

Hermine lachte, als sie den panischen Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes sah, als sie ihn gegen die Wand schleuderte und wie zuvor der Hauselfe, die Kehle zudrückte. „Wage es erneut so mit mir zu sprechen und das wird deine letzte Tat gewesen sein. Bring mich jetzt zu Tom, ich habe mit ihm zu reden." Sie ließ ihn los und er plumpste zu Boden. Eilig nickte er und Hermine lächelte zufrieden. „Schicke mir jemanden, der mir angemessene Kleidung bringt und melde mich dann bei Tom an." Er verließ den Raum und wenig später trat Bellatrix mit gezückten Messern ein.

„Schlammblut, du scheinst zu vergessen, wer du bist und wo du bist. Du bist nichts und…" Hermine unterbrach sie. „Wo sind meine Kleider?" Bellatrix schnaubte. „Es gibt keine Kleider. Du hast nicht das Recht…" Hermine schleuderte sie mit einer Handbewegung gegen die Wand und ließ die Messer, die ihrer Hand entglitten, neben ihrem Kopf einschlagen. „Ich verlange, dass du mir augenblicklich Kleider bringst, mit denen ich vor Tom treten kann, ansonsten werde ich sehen, was deine Messer tatsächlich alles zerschneiden können." Auch Bellatrix fiel zu Boden und eilte aus dem Raum, nur um Minuten später mit einem blutroten, bodenlangem Kleid zurückzukommen. Hermine lächelte glücklich.

„Vielen Dank Bella." Eine weitere Handbewegung und sie war angekleidet. Ihre Haut war wieder makellos sauber, nur die Wunden waren geblieben und ihre Haare waren wieder lang, wie vor einigen Monaten. Sie fielen ihr in langen Locken über den Rücken. „Bring mich jetzt zu ihm." Bellatrix nickte und führte sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Am Portal standen erneut die Wachen, doch dieses Mal weigerten sie sich, die beiden einzulassen. Ehe Bellatrix etwas sagen konnte, wischte Hermine die beiden aus ihrem Weg und öffnete das Portal.

Sie trat vor Tom und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Hermine, ich freue mich, dass du erwacht bist. Ich hoffe alles lief zu deiner Zufriedenheit ab." Hermine lächelte nicht. „Keineswegs. Deine Untergebenen sind unfähig und waren nur Millimeter von ihrem Tod entfernt. Sie scheinen nicht zu wissen, wie man sich mir gegenüber zu verhalten hat." Tom lachte. „In der Tat. Ich denke, sobald ihnen bewusst ist, wer du bist, wird sich das ändern." Hermine legte neugierig den Kopf schief. „Und wer bin ich?" Tom Riddle lächelte warm. „Du bist mein Gegenstück. Du wirst die Welt mit mir regieren und deine lästigen Freunde in ihre Schranken weisen. An meiner Seite, als meine Lady."

XXXXX

Hermine saß in ihren Räumen und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Das fühlte sie tief in sich und das erste Mal seit sie in diesem Raum erwacht war, fühlte sich dieses Gefühl echt an. Es war alles plötzlich so anders. Ihre Kräfte fühlten sich so fremd an und mehr und mehr graute es ihr davor, sie einzusetzen. Es klopfte an der Tür und Bellatrix trat herein. „Lady? Der dunkle Lord will euch sprechen." Hermine nickte. Sie folgte Bellatrix in den Thronsaal und verbeugte sich flüchtig vor Tom.

„Du willst mich sprechen, Tom." Er nickte. Er trug noch immer sein schönes Gesicht zur Schau und lächelte sie freundlich an. Sie hasste diesen Mann. Sie hasste alles und jeden. Sie spürte kaum mehr etwas anderes als Hass. Und dieses Gefühl hasste sie genauso. Es war falsch. „Ich würde gerne ein wenig mehr über deine Kräfte herausfinden, Hermine." Hermine nickte. „Gut. Doch zuvor habe ich eine Frage an dich." Tom bot ihr einen Platz neben seinem Thron an und bedeutete ihr dann zu beginnen. „Wieso ist Seymours Tochter noch immer hier?"

Tom lachte. „Du weißt, dass sie hier ist?" Hermine nickte. „Sie ist das einzig reine in diesem Gebäude Tom, wie sollte mir das verborgen bleiben?" Tom setzte sich in seinen Thron und ergriff Hermines Hand. „Seymour hinterging mich. Ich bot ihm an, als einer meiner mächtigsten Todesser an meiner Seite zu stehen, doch er lehnte ab. Er war Slytherin und als solcher verriet er mich, indem er nicht in meine Dienste trat. Seine Tochter war lediglich ein Pfand, den ich zu gegebener Zeit einzusetzen gedachte. Sie ist jedoch weit mehr. Sie ist ein Medium, eine Seherin, wenn du so willst."

Die Tür des Thronsaals öffnete sich und McNair trat ein. Wütend erhob sich Hermine und warf ihn grob gegen eine Wand. „Wag es niemals wieder uns während eines Gesprächs durch deine unangekündigte Anwesenheit zu unterbrechen oder glaube mir, im Gegensatz zu meinen Methoden, wird deinen Opfern das Beil wie ein Buttermesser vorkommen." Sie schlug ihn erneut gegen die Wand und hörte es befriedigend knacken. „Und jetzt geh! Bitte um eine Gespräch bei deinem Herrn."

Mit letzter Kraft wie es schien, schleppte sich der grausame Todesser aus dem Saal. Tom sah bewundernd zu seiner Lady. Mit ihr an seiner Seite würde er den lästigen Orden und alle, die ihm sonst im Wege standen um einiges schneller aus dem Weg räumen, als bisher geplant. „Verzeih mir mein Benehmen, Tom, doch diese unterbelichteten Todesser wissen nicht, wie sie sich zu benehmen haben." Tom legte ihr beschwichtigend einen Arm um die Hüften und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht für deine Gabe entschuldigen, Hermine. Du bist niemandem untergeordnet, mich ausgenommen. Nutze deine Waffen und lebe deine Triebe aus." Nutze deine Waffen…_Folter ist nicht eure Waffe, ebenso wenig wie Hass_

Bane hatte das gesagt. Hass…das war alles, was sie beherrschte. Sie verlor nach und nach ihre Fähigkeit, konnte keine anderen Gefühle als Hass wahrnehmen und hasste. Hasste aus tiefstem Herzen. Etwas stimmte nicht.

„Verzeih Tom, doch ich fühle mich nicht danach, meine Kräfte zu erforschen. Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich gern in meine Räume zurückkehren."

Er nickte und entließ sie. Hermine eilte in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Alles hier war falsch. Der Hass war falsch. Die Gewalt war falsch. Sie war falsch.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Nachtschrank. Das Tablett mit ihrem Frühstück stand unberührt da. Sie hatte keinen Hunger gehabt und…Sie runzelte die Stirn. Diese Gedanken, das hier etwas nicht lief, wie es sollte waren ihr heute das erste mal seit Tagen gekommen. Heute hatte sie das erste Mal seit Tagen ihr Frühstück nicht angerührt.

Sie fluchte. Was tat man hier mit ihr. Irgendwas in ihrem essen sorgte dafür, dass sie sich falsch fühlte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr daran, wie es war, sich richtig zu fühlen. Anders zu fühlen, als Hass. Mit einer Bewegung ihrer Hand, verschwand das Essen auf dem Tablett.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Abwarten, was geschah, wenn sie nicht weiterhin unter deren Kontrolle stand? Hermine war noch nie ein geduldiger Typ. Sie handelte lieber. Sie dachte über das nach, was Tom ihr über Melody erzählt hatte. Sie lebte also, weil er einen Nutzen in ihr sah. Interessant. Ryan würde wahrscheinlich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt sein, wenn er seine Tochter zurück bekam.

Ein Stich durchfuhr ihre Brust. Glück…selbst dieses Gefühl fühlte sich in diesem Moment fremd an. Sie lief zu einem ihrer Bücherregale und begann willkürlich nach Büchern zu suchen. _Traumbotschaften _Sie griff nach dem Buch und blätterte darin. Sie wusste nicht wieso, doch genau in diesem Moment kam ihr Severus in den Sinn. Das erste Mal seit sie in diesem Raum aufgewacht war. Zur Hölle, sie litt doch nicht an Gedächtnisschwund, also wieso dachte sie nie an die Zeit bevor sie Toms Lady wurde. Und Merlin, wie einfallslos war dieser Name denn bitte.

Lord und Lady? Sie waren doch nicht verheiratet. Ein Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus bei diesem Gedanken. Er schien diesen Gedanken wirklich bekommen zu haben, so wie er sie ständig berührte. Als sie gefunden hatte, was ihr wichtig erschien, beschloss sie den restlichen Tag zu lesen.

XXXXX

Seit Hermines Entführung war bereits eine komplette Woche vergangen und während Severus in der ersten Zeit versucht hatte, sich Hoffnung zu machen und nach jedem Strohhalm zu greifen, versank er mittlerweile immer tiefer in Depressionen und war nur selten nüchtern anzutreffen. Dumbledore und die anderen taten alles, um sie zu finden, doch außer dem ewigen Geschwafel während der Treffen, kamen sie zu keinem Ergebnis.

Severus ging nicht mal mehr zu diesen Treffen. Was sollte es bringen? Sie wussten nicht, wo sich Voldemort aufhielt und selbst wenn sie es gewusst hätten, sie kamen nicht an ihn ran. Severus saß in Hermines Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte in das prasselnde Feuer. Er hatte mittlerweile um die zwei Flaschen Whiskey getrunken und döste immer wieder ein.

_Er befand sich in einem dunklen Raum, Fackeln brannten überall und verliehen dem Raum einen mysteriösen Schimmer. Severus lief auf einen hohen Lehnsessel zu, der ihm jeglichen Blick auf die Person verwehrte, die darin saß. Er blieb wenige Schritte entfernt stehen und wartete. Der Sessel wurde gedreht und endlich sah er sie. Hermine saß dort und sah ihn durchdringend an. Severus war nicht überrascht. Er hatte in den letzten Nächten so häufig von ihr geträumt, es verwunderte ihn einfach nicht mehr, sie in seinen Träumen, und dies schien offensichtlich einer zu sein, zu sehen._

_Trotzdem er wusste, dass dies alles nicht real war, lief er auf sie zu und kniete sich vor sie. Sie sah so anders aus. Sie trug ein nachtblaues Abendkleid und hatte wieder lange Haare. Ihm fehlte auch das Lächeln, das sie immer trug, wenn sie sich in seinen Träumen begegneten und sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand. Eine ungewöhnliche kalte Aura ging von ihr aus, doch er störte sich nicht daran. Sie war hier und nur das zählte. _

„_Hallo Severus." Sie war so ernst. Hermine war nie so ernst gewesen, zumindest nicht auf diese Art. „Severus, ich habe ein Problem. Wie du siehst habe ich mich verändert. Ich weiß, das diese Veränderung nicht von allein einherging. Alles um mich herum fühlt sich falsch an. Meine Kräfte und ich, wir trennen uns. Sie fühlen sich nicht mehr an wie meine." Severus hörte ihr kaum zu. Was interessierte es ihn, was sie sagte, es war nur ein Traum und er wollte nur ihre Nähe genießen._

„_Ich liebe dich, Hermine." Sie rollte die Augen. „Genau da liegt mein nächstes Problem. Ich hasse dich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals in meinem Leben so sehr gehasst habe. Meine Sympathie gehört Tom." Severus wich von ihr zurück. „Was redest du da? Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hasst." Hermine nickte. „Richtig, ich weiß es ebenfalls und deshalb bin ich hier." Sie stand auf und lief auf ihn zu. „Du wirst für mich forschen und nachprüfen, ob es irgendeinen Zauber, einen Trank oder einen Fluch gibt, der Gefühle umkehren kann. In drei Nächten komme ich wieder." _

_Der Raum löste sich auf…_

Severus erwachte mit einem erschrockenem Keuchen. Was zur Hölle war das? War es echt? Ein Trick? Sein Kopf brummte, doch neue Entschlossenheit durchflutete ihn. Er stand auf und lief in die Bibliothek.

XXXX

Seitdem sie hier war und diese Reinheit entdeckt hatte, hatte sie es vermieden dieses Gefühl erneut zu spüren. Jetzt jedoch folgte sie der Quelle und suchte das gigantische Anwesen nach ihr ab.

Vor einer Tür hielt sie an. Sie war die Lady, sie musste nicht anklopfen, niemand stand über ihr, bis auf Tom. Sie klopfte an. Niemand reagierte und Hermine drückte die Klinke herunter. Ein Blitz fuhr in sie und sie zog ihre Hand zurück. Sie lächelte schwach. Das war ein Witz. Wer immer diese Barriere erstellt hatte, sollte bestraft werden. Ein paar Gesten später drückte sie erneut die Klinke herunter und erblickte einen kleinen Raum mit einem Bett, einer Kommode und einem Fenster. Ein kleines Mädchen saß dort und sah hinaus.

„Melody?" Das kleine Mädchen drehte sich um und für einen kurzen Moment sah Hermine keinen blonden Engel vor sich, sondern ihre kleine Mira. Ehe sie diesen Moment richtig erfassen konnte, verschwand er wieder. „Hallo." Melody sah sie ein wenig ängstlich an. „Wer bist du?" Hermine wusste, sie machte keinen allzu vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck auf das vielleicht fünfjährige Kind, doch sie konnte sich partout kein Lächeln abringen.

„Ich bin Hermine." Melody kam näher und reichte ihr eine Hand. „Hallo Hermine. Du bist sehr schön." Sie drehte sich um und ging zu einer kleinen Kiste mit Steinen. „Magst du etwas mit mir spielen?" Hermine nickte und kam dichter zu ihr. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass kleine Gesichter auf den Steinen prangten. „Ist das dein Spielzeug?" Sie nickte. „Mister Malfoy hat sie mir gebracht." Hermine nickte wieder. „Darf ich sie mir mal ansehen, Melody?" Das kleine Mädchen schob ihr die Kiste hin und sah sie aufmerksam an.

Hermine nahm einen der Steine zur Hand und sah ihn intensiv an. Er verwandelte sich in eine niedliche kleine Puppe, die jedoch ein wenig traurig dreinblickte. Fröhlich nahm Melody ihr die Puppe ab und hüpfte mit ihr durchs Zimmer. Hermine nahm sich auch die anderen Steine vor und verwandelte sie nach einander in neue Kleidung für die Puppe, ein Puppenhaus und einen Freund. Als sie damit fertig war, sah sie zu Melody, die skeptisch die Puppe betrachtete und sie dann traurig ansah. „Bist du traurig, Hermine? Jane lacht nicht." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Jane?" Melody nickte. „Ich mag den Namen. Aber Melody ist auch hübsch, genau wie Hermine."

„Soll ich den Rest deines Zimmers ein bisschen ändern?" Melody nickte euphorisch. „Au ja. Kannst du alles rosa machen? Ich mag rosa. Und glitzern! Alles soll ganz doll glitzern." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Beschreib mir wie!" Melody grinste. „Ich zeig es dir, ja?" Sie tippelte zu Hermine, zog sie zu sich herunter und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. Ein Bild flackerte vor ihr auf. Melody spielte in einem pinken Zimmer mit ihren neuen Spielsachen. Sie selbst saß vor ihr auf dem Boden und lächelte. Ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Melody löste die Verbindung wieder und lachte sie an. „Genau so, ja?" Hermine nickte und erfüllte ihr den Wunsch.

„Wenn ich gehe, muss ich das alles wieder verschwinden lassen, Melody." Die Kleine nickte. „Danke. Du, Hermine? Wann bringst du mich zu Daddy?" Hermine sah sie überrascht an. „Was meinst du?" Melody achte wieder. „Ich hab ihn und dich gesehen und du hast gesagt, du bringst mich ihm zurück."

Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „So schnell wie möglich, Melody. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit." Melody nickte. Nach einer Stunde machte Hermine alle Zauber rückgängig und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Sie legte den schwächsten Schutzzauber auf die Tür, den sie kannte und lief wieder in ihre Räume.

XXXX

Severus suchte in allen Büchern nach etwas, das auf Hermines Beschreibung zutreffen konnte. Bisher hatte er nichts gefunden, doch er gab nicht auf. „Onkel Sev? Ginny sagt, sie wird Mira auch weiterhin bei sich behalten, bis du aufhörst zu trinken. Du solltest…was tust du?" Severus sah zu seinem Patensohn auf. „Ich suche etwas, Draco. Und sag Ginevra, sie soll Miras Sachen packen, sie wird wieder zu mir kommen." Draco lächelte ein wenig. Sein Onkel schien zwar noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein, aber auf dem besten Weg dorthin. Ihm selbst ging es auch schlecht.

Er wusste, seine Trauer war nichts gegen seine, doch auch ihm war Granger wichtig geworden. Sie gehörte ebenso zu seiner Familie, wie Ginny oder Blaise und ihr Verlust, auch wenn er betete, dass er nur noch von kurzer Dauer war, schwer getroffen. Ginny schien die Tatsache, dass Hermine weg war teilweise zu ignorieren. Sie redete Tag für Tag davon, was sie alles mit ihr vorhatte, wenn sie erst wieder da war. Weasley war übereifrig geworden und suchte gemeinsam mit Ryan nach Voldemorts Sitz. Potter ging es ähnlich, wie Severus. Er war ein Schatten seiner selbst und erlitt nacheinander diverse Wutanfälle oder brach einfach zusammen.

Draco verstand ihn. Granger war seine ganze Familie. Die letzte die er noch hatte.

„Draco, hol Potter hier her. Ich brauche seine Hilfe." Draco nickte überrascht und eilte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Potter war tatsächlich dort und zertrümmerte alles, was er in die Finger bekommen konnte. „Hey Potter, Onkel Sev braucht dich. Also hör auf hier verrückten Hippogreif zu spielen und geh zu ihm. Er ist in der Bibliothek." Draco verschwand schnellst möglich, da er sich nicht der Gefahr aussetzen wollte, Potters Wut zu spüren.

Harry stand schwer atmend in dem ramponierten Raum und sah Draco nach. Was wollte Snape? Seit Tagen hatte er ihn kaum gesehen und wenn schien er mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein. Er entschied sich, ihn in der Bibliothek aufzusuchen und zu sehen, was er wollte.

Severus hob den Kopf und bedeutete Harry Platz zu nehmen. „Ich will, dass Sie hier nach einem Zauber, Trank oder etwas ähnlichem suchen, dass eine Veränderung von Gefühlen bewirken kann." Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Wozu?" Severus funkelte ihn entschlossen an. „Nennen Sie es Eingebung, aber wir werden die Informationen brauchen." Ein wenig verwirrt begann Harry mit der Recherche, während Severus sich nach einiger Zeit in seine eigene Bibliothek aufmachte, um dort nach einer Lösung zu forschen.

Am Tag bevor Hermine ihn erneut aufsuchen wollte, stürmte Harry in seine Räume und breitete triumphierend einige Unterlagen vor ihm aus. Severus lächelte, als er sie durchlas.

XXXX

Hermine war jeden Tag bei Melody gewesen und hatte ihr jeden Tag das Zimmer hergerichtet, wie sie es wollte. Seit Tagen vermied sie es, Speisen von den Todessern anzunehmen und tatsächlich wandelte sich das Hassgefühl mehr und mehr in ein taubes. Wenn sie Hunger bekam, ging sie zu Wippels, der sie skeptisch und ängstlich musterte, ihr jedoch trotz allem Mahlzeiten zubereitete. Hermine war noch nicht in der Lage, ihm ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, doch sie hoffte mit dem Ausbleiben des Mittels, würde alles wieder werden, wie zuvor.

Tom hatte sie seitdem Tag, an dem er ihr von Melody berichtet hatte, nicht mehr zu sich gerufen und Hermine war froh darüber. Sie wusste nicht, wie sich ihre Situation auf ihre Kräfte ausübte, sie merkte lediglich, dass ihr mittlerweile selbst die einfache Umgestaltung von Melodys Zimmer Probleme bereitete. Mehr als alles andere hoffte sie, das Ritual, das sie ausführen musste, um mit Severus Kontakt aufzunehmen, würde ihr auch unter diesen Umständen gelingen. Sie musste endlich herausfinden, was man mit ihr gemacht hatte, dass alles so außer Kontrolle geraten konnte.

Sie und Melody spielten mit den Puppen, als Melody sie plötzlich neugierig anschaute. „Es ist bald soweit." Hermine hob fragend die Augenbraue. „Was ist bald soweit, Melody?" Das Mädchen sah sie verständnislos an und legte den Kopf schief. „Was meinst du, Mine?" Etwas in Hermine zog sich zusammen, als sie diesen Namen hörte und sie griff sich an die Brust. „Mine? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte und lächelte. Es kam zurück. Endlich kam es zurück. Winzige Funken dessen, was sie einst fühlen konnte, breitete sich in ihr aus.

„Ja, es ist alles gut, aber ich muss jetzt gehen." Melody nickte traurig und umarmte sie dann. „Komm aber wieder. Ich hatte schon so lange niemanden mehr zum Spielen." Hermine drückte sie an sich. „Wenn wir erst bei deinem Papa in Hogwarts sind, dann hast du jede Menge Freunde zum Spielen." Sie dachte an Mira und sicher würden auch die Jungs mit der Kleinen spielen wollen. Wieder durchzuckte ein Stich ihre Brust und Hermine lächelte. „Ich komme morgen wieder." Sie löste die Zauber auf und verließ den Raum.

XXXX

_Wieder befand er sich in diesem Raum, doch dieses Mal wirkte er weniger mystisch, als vielmehr gemütlich. Es stand kein einzelner Sessel mehr mitten im Raum, zwei Sofas und ein weiterer Sessel waren um ein Kaminfeuer angeordnet. Er ging näher darauf zu und stellte sich vor den Sessel, in dem Hermine beim letzten Mal gesessen hatte. „Hallo Severus, setz dich und erzähl mir, was du herausgefunden hast." _

_Severus tat, was sie verlangte und betrachtete sie eine Weile. Sie sah verändert aus. Nichtmehr so kalt und dunkel, wie wenige Tage zuvor, aber immer noch nicht so warm und schön, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Ich vermute, sie haben dir regelmäßig Everto sensus Essenz verabreicht. Damit wurde deine Gefühlswelt komplett verdreht. Ich weiß nicht genau, was bei einem Empathen passiert, bei normalen Menschen verdreht sich einfach alles. Aus Liebe wird Hass, aus Hass Liebe und so weiter…" Hermine nickte. „So was hab ich mir beinahe gedacht. Wie kann ich die Wirkung komplett aufheben?" _

_Er zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du aufhörst, es zu nehmen, dann müsste die Wirkung verfliegen. Man hat vielleicht ein, zwei Tage mit den Nachwirkungen zu kämpfen." Um Hermine herum begann es zu lodern. „Ich nehme es bereits seit beinahe vier Tagen nicht mehr, wieso wirkt es noch?" Sie war wütend. Selbst hier in dieser Traumwelt spürte man ihre Wut und sie ließ alles beben. Unsicher trat er zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich weiß nicht, warum es so ist, Hermine. Aber wir finden eine Lösung." _

_Hermine beruhigte sich ein wenig und sah ihn dann fest an. „Wenn das so ist, komme ich zurück." Severus sah sie fragend an. Konnte sie…wie? „Was meinst du?" Hermine schob ihn von sich und stand auf. „Tom hat nichts mehr, was ich von ihm benötige. Ich glaube meine Kräfte leiden unter seiner Anwesenheit und nur bei euch werden sie wieder kommen. Mich hält hier nichts mehr." Severus stand stirnrunzelnd auf und trat näher zu ihr. „Hermine, erkläre dich! Was soll das alles? Wieso meinst du, du könntest so einfach dort verschwinden, wo immer du bist?" _

_Hermine zeigte keine Regung, sah ihn nur starr an. „Ich habe mich freiwillig mitnehmen lassen, Severus. Um Melody zu finden…" Severus schluckte. Das konnte nicht ihr ernst sein. Sie hatte sich mitnehmen lassen? Ihr schien es egal zu sein, dass alle anderen, besonders er beinahe umgekommen waren vor Sorge. Hermine schenkte ihm einen letzten undeutbaren Blick und verschwand. _

XXXX

Hermine erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Es war egal, wann sie floh, das Anwesen wurde immer geschützt und Tom schien nie zu schlafen. Doch sie wollte keine Sekunde länger hier bleiben. Sie wollte endlich zurückhaben, was Tom ihr genommen hatte und dazu musste sie nach Hogwarts zurück. Hogwarts war die Antwort auf alles. Dort würde sie endlich wieder vollständig werden, das fühlte sie einfach.

Sie wusste, sie musste vorsichtig sein. In ihrem Zustand besaß sie nicht mal einen Bruchteil ihrer gewöhnlichen Kräfte und sollte Tom ihre Flucht bemerken, würde sie keine Chance haben, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen. Ein wenig hoffte sie darauf, dass ihr Status als Lady sie wenigstens eine Weile vor den Todessern schützen würde. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und lief zu Melodys. Das kleine Mädchen saß wie beim ersten Mal, als sie sie gesehen hatte, am Fenster und sah hinaus. „Hermine! Ich hab schon gewartet."

Hermine belastete sich nicht damit, sie zu fragen warum. Die Kleine war eine Seherin, natürlich hatte sie es gewusst. „Sei leise und komm. Wir gehen zu deinem Papa." Melody griff nach ihren Steinen, die sie bereits in einer kleinen Tasche verstaut hatte und griff nach Hermines Hand. Hermine legte einen Tarnzauber auf sie und lief mit ihr an der Seite durch das gigantische Anwesen. Keiner der Todesser sprach sie an und ließ sie anstandslos weiterziehen.

Erst als sie an der Haustür ankam, trat ihr Bellatrix entgegen. „Der dunkle Lord verlangt nach euch, Lady." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Wieso mitten in der Nacht? Das war ja wohl der unpassendste Zeitpunkt. „Sag Tom, ich habe mich um diese Zeit um Wichtigeres zu kümmern." Bellatrix riss schockiert die Augen auf. „Ihr könnt den Lord nicht warten lassen. Er verlangt nach euch." Hermine schnaubte. „Was könnte mitten in der Nacht von so großer Wichtigkeit sein, Bella?"

„Das würdest du herausfinden, wenn du meiner Einladung folgen würdest, Hermine." Hermine schloss einen Moment die Augen, ehe sie ihn ansah. „Was tust du zu dieser Zeit hier unten? Willst du uns verlassen?" Hermines Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. „Mir war, als sagtest du mir, ich hätte mich niemandem unterzuordnen, Tom, mit Ausnahme von dir. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dieses Haus nicht verlassen darf."

Tom lächelte freundlich. „Oh sicher darfst du das, meine Liebe, doch wäre ich dir verbunden, du würdest es mich vorher wissen lassen und vor allem…" Er sah zu der Stelle, an der Melody stand. „…wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du meinen Besitz hier lassen würdest."

Hermine lächelte. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir diesen Gefallen tun kann, Tom. Ich werde jetzt gehen." Tom lachte kalt. „Das denke ich nicht, Hermine. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du selbst jetzt noch versuchen würdest das Kind von mir fortzubringen. Wie mir scheint geht dein Pflichtgefühl noch über den Hass hinaus." Hermine zog Melody hinter sich. „Ich hasse nicht, Tom. Ich bin über Hass erhaben." Sein Gesicht nahm langsam wieder unmenschliche Züge an und sein Lächeln wirkte wieder grausam. „Das bist du keineswegs. Hast du nicht in den letzten Tagen alles und jeden gehasst? Bezogst du nicht daraus deine Kräfte?"

Hermine sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um, schnell zu flüchten, doch egal wie sie hätte aus diesem Haus kommen wollen, Voldemort hätte es zu verhindern gewusst. „Das war allein dein Verschulden. Du hast meine Gefühle umgedreht und mich zu einem gefühllosen Monster gemacht." Voldemort lachte. „Der Hass war bereits in dir. Nur so konnte der Trank funktionieren. Du bist sehr wohl zu Hass fähig und du hast ihn genossen. Du hast deine grausame Ader genossen, Hermine." Hermine griff hinter sich und suchte nach Melodys Hand.

„Selbst wenn es so war, es war falsch und ich wusste es und jetzt werde ich gehen." Voldemort hob ihr seinen Stab entgegen. „Und wie willst du das anstellen? Ich weiß alles, Hermine. Du besitzt kaum noch empathische Fähigkeiten. Du bist machtlos und selbst schuld. Du hättest dich nicht gegen mich stellen sollen. An meiner Seite hättest du alles haben können." Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Mir absolut schnuppe. Wenn ich auch nur eine Sekunde länger in deiner ekelerregenden Gesellschaft hätte verbringen müssen, hätte ich mir selbst den Gnadenschuss gegeben.

Glaubst du wirklich, die Maske, die du die ganze Zeit trägst täuscht mich? Du bist ein verkommenes, kleines Nichts. Soll ich dir sagen, was ich sehe, wenn ich dich gefühlt habe? Das kleinste, erbärmlichste Ding in der gesamten magischen Welt." Ein Fluch traf sie hart und schickte sie zu Boden. Hermine nahm alles zusammen, was sie noch hatte und löste den Cruciatus auf. „Hm…wie ich sehe ist dir noch ein Minimum an Kraft geblieben. Nun, es wird trotzdem ein kurzes Unterfangen." Hermine errichtete ihren Schutzwall und wehrte so einige seiner Flüche ab, doch sie wusste er spielte nur. Wenn er all seine Kraft nutzen würde, hätte sie nicht die geringste Chance auch nur eine Minute gegen ihn zu bestehen. „Melody, gib mir deine Hand! Denk so fest an deinen Papa wie du kannst. Er wird überglücklich sein, dich wieder zu sehen, weil er dich so doll lieb hat. Du hast ihn auch lieb, oder?"

Der Tarnzauber hatte seine Wirkung verloren und Hermine konnte sie nicken sehen. Sie hielten sich an der Hand und Hermine konzentrierte sich. Es musste klappen, es musste einfach klappen. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie Melodys Liebe zu ihrem Vater durch sich hindurch zu lenken. Sie konzentrierte sich, ließ den Schild sinken und feuerte alles ab, was sie hatte. Eine Energiewelle aus purer, kindlicher und unschuldiger Liebe überflutete den Raum und riss Voldemort zu Boden. Einige Todesser, der Lärm hatte sie angelockt, standen versonnen lächelnd im Raum und taten nichts, außer glücklich die Augen zu schließen.

Alle bis auf Bellatrix. Sie schien wirklich, wirklich krank zu sein und rappelte sich bereits vom Boden auf. Hermine zog Melody hinter sich her aus dem Haus, über den Weg und weiter bis an die Grenze des Anwesens. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Bellatrix, die mit gezücktem Messer und Zauberstab hinter ihr her rannte. Hermine schützte Melody mit ihrem Körper und schloss die Augen. Sie war noch nie ohne Stab apperiert und wirklich konzentrieren konnte sie sich auch nicht.

Ein Gedanke schlich sich in ihren Kopf: Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Ein letztes Mal sah sie Bellatrix, die ihren Arm hob und ihr das Messer entgegenschleuderte, dann war sie verschwunden.

TBC


	18. Rückschläge

Harry saß am See und schaute hinaus auf dessen Schwärze. Er hatte so gehofft, was auch immer Snape tun würde, würde ihm Hermine zurück bringen, doch Snape hatte ihm nichts erklärt, ihn einfach hinausgeworfen nachdem er ihm das Buch gebracht hatte und jetzt saß er hier und wusste nicht weiter. Tief in Gedanken ignorierte er die Geräusche, die von den Grenzen Hogwarts zu ihm wehten. Nur langsam drangen sie zu ihm durch. War das Mira, die da so schrie? Er richtete sich auf und suchte seine Umgebung ab. Nichts!

Er lauschte und wieder vernahm er die Stimme eines kleinen Kindes. Ohne weiter nachzudenken folgte er der Stimme und erreichte die Schlossgrenze. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er ein kleines blondes Mädchen sah, das weinend neben dem Körper einer Frau kniete. Die Frau schien verletzt zu sein und atmete schwer. Er rannte auf die beiden zu und sein Inneres verkrampfte sich, als er die Frau erkannte. „Hermine…" Er beugte sich zu ihr und stellte fest, dass sie unzählige Schürfwunden hatte. Als er seinen Blick hinunter wandern ließ, entdeckte er ein Messer, das unterhalb ihres Bauches in die Haut eingebettet war.

Harry hob sie eilig vom Boden auf und hechtete mit ihr auf den Armen über das Gelände zum Schloss hinauf. Das Mädchen lief ihnen noch immer weinend hinterher und schluchzte immer wieder laut auf. Nach Stunden, wie es ihm vorkam, erreichte er endlich den Krankenflügel und schrie laut nach Madam Pomfrey. Als sie die bewusstlose und schwer verletzte Hermine sah, keuchte sie entsetzt auf. „Harry, gehen Sie Professor Snape holen." Widerwillig verließ er Hermine und lief aus dem Krankenflügel. Vor der Tür stand noch immer das kleine Mädchen.

„Hey Kleine, wer bist du?" Sie antwortete nicht und weinte weiter. Kurzerhand nahm Harry sie auf den Arm und lief mit ihr in die Kerker. Wie verrückt klopfte er gegen die Tür und ein ziemlich mitgenommen aussehender Snape öffnete. „Sir, schnell! Hermine!" Mehr brauchte er nicht, um Harry in den Krankenflügel zu folgen. Madam Pomfrey wuselte um sie herum, schien aber inzwischen wieder ruhiger. Severus sah unentwegt auf Hermines bewusstlosen Körper. „Was ist mit ihr?" Poppy hielt ihren Zauberstab auf Hermine gerichtete und murmelte einige Sprüche, ehe sie sich ihm zuwandte.

„Sie wurde von einigen Flüchen getroffen, aber der Schaden hält sich in Grenzen. Wirklich Sorgen bereitet mir die Stichwunde. Sie hat dadurch eine Menge Blut verloren, aber auch das bekomme ich hin. Allerdings hat das Messer ihre Gebärmutter verletzt und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dort alles wieder hinbekomme wie vorher." Severus winkte ab. „Das ist im Moment unwichtig, Hauptsache ihr wird es gut gehen." Poppy nickte. „Ich vermute, du wirst in ein paar Stunden mit ihr sprechen können, Severus." Severus nickte nur und setzte sich an Hermines Bett. Er strich zärtlich ihr Haar zur Seite und griff dann nach ihrer Hand. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Harry, der noch immer mit einem Kind auf dem Arm dastand.

„Potter, Sie bleiben hier und passen auf Hermine auf. Ich kümmere mich um Melody. Du bist doch Melody, nicht wahr?" Das Mädchen nickte und ließ sich von Severus auf den Arm nehmen. Sie verließen die Krankenstation und Melody sah ihn neugierig an. „Wohin bringst du mich?" Severus lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Zu jemandem, der sich unglaublich freuen wird, dich zu sehen." Melody blieb den Rest des Weges still und lehnte sich gegen Severus Schulter. An einer der vielen Türen hielten sie an und er klopfte. Ryan öffnete ihnen die Tür und sah erst Severus und dann das Mädchen auf seinem Arm an.

Er weitete geschockt die Augen und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Melody griff sofort nach ihm und sprang in seinen Arm. „PAPA!" Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, als er seine Tochter im Arm hielt und fest an sich drückte. „Melody…?" Sie sah ihn an und nickte. Dann bedeckte sie sein ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen. „Ich hab dich so vermisst, Papa. Ich war so glücklich, als Hermine kam und mich da weggeholt hat. Keines hat dort mit mir geredet. Nur Mr. Malfoy manchmal." Ryan drückte sie wieder fest an sich und küsste ihren Kopf. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Nie, nie, nie wieder lass ich zu, dass man uns trennt!"

Severus verließ die beiden wieder und ging in seine Räume. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war, wieso er nicht jede Minute bei Hermine verbrachte, die endlich wieder da war und in seinen Armen liegen konnte, wenn er es nur zuließ. Aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie sie ihn daran gehindert hatte, ihr zu helfen, als Bellatrix sie in ihrer Gewalt hatte. Wie sie freiwillig dieses Risiko auf sich genommen hatte und ihn dabei im Stich gelassen hatte.

Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel und starrte in die Flammen.

XXXX

Stunden später erwachte Hermine. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um und erblickte Harry und Ron. Ein Glücksgefühl stieg in ihr auf und sie ließ sich von den beiden umarmen. Als Ginny und Draco kamen, war Hermine glücklich wie nie. Ihre Kräfte schienen endgültig zurück zu kommen. Vielleicht würde es etwas dauern, doch nach und nach fühlte sie kaum noch etwas von der Leere, die sich in ihrem Inneren ausgebreitet hatte. Als sie Mira sah, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie drückte sie fest an sich. „Hab ich dich vermisst, kleiner Fratz." Mira küsste ihr Gesicht ab und sah sie dann böse an. „Verlass mich nie, nie wieder, Mine. Ich war ganz schön traurig, als du einfach weggegangen bist."

Hermine sah sie entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, Mira, ich mach so was nicht nochmal, okay?" Sie nickte. In den nächsten Stunden kamen sie viele besuchen. Alle waren erleichtert und niemals zuvor hatte sie die Zwillinge so ernst und besorgt erlebt. Ryan und Melody kamen nach dem Abendessen vorbei und Ryan drückte Hermine fest an sich. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir je danken kann, Hermine." Hermine lächelte. „Nie wieder Sport!" Er lachte und verließ kurz danach wieder den Raum.

Etwas fehlte. Sie wusste es ganz genau. Sie hatte heute ein Kaleidoskop an Gefühlen erlebt und schien fast wieder die Alte zu sein, doch etwas fehlte. Und Hermine wusste, was. Severus! Er war nicht bei ihr gewesen und hatte ihr gesagt, wie glücklich er war, dass sie wieder da war. Vielleicht…vielleicht liebte er sie gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht interessierte es ihn gar nicht, ob sie wieder da war oder nicht.

Mitten in der Nacht, als sie sicher war, dass Poppy nicht in der Nähe war, stand sie auf und schlich ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen hinunter in die Kerker. Vor Severus Tür blieb sie stehen und klopfte. Er öffnete und blieb dann still stehen, als er sie dort stehen sah. „Darf ich reinkommen, Severus?" Er schloss die Augen. Ihre Stimme…wieder warm und gefühlvoll. Er nickte und ließ sie hinein. Hermine stand etwas unsicher vor ihm. „Du …du warst heute gar nicht bei mir." Severus nickte wieder. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich interessiere, Hermine. Ich hielt es für besser, dir deinen Freiraum zu lassen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du liebst mich nicht mehr!" Severus sah sie überrascht an. Tränen liefen über ihr schönes Gesicht und tropften auf ihr schützenden, verschränkten Arme. Severus lief auf sie zu und umfasste ihre Oberarme. „Niemals, wirklich niemals darfst du das glauben, Hermine. Ich liebe dich, egal wie du empfindest oder was du tust." Hermine sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Aber ich spüre nichts. Keine Trauer, keine Anteilnahme…keine Liebe...nichts." Severus streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Lass dir Zeit. Es wird alles wieder gut." Hermine umarmte ihn und drückte sich fest an ihn. „Bist du…bist du böse auf mich?" Severus schob sie von sich. „Ein wenig. Aber eigentlich bin ich eher enttäuscht." Hermine sah fragend zu ihm hoch. „Ich…ich wusste, dass du nicht empfindest, wie ich, Hermine, aber dass ich dir so gleichgültig bin, dass du dich aus freien Stücken in solche Gefahr bringst…Ich dachte, ich muss sterben, als sie dich mitgenommen haben.

Ich dachte, ich hätte versagt und es wäre meine Schuld, dass du fort bist, aber du bist freiwillig gegangen. Dir war es egal, was das für die Menschen, die dich lieben, bedeutet. Du hättest sterben können und beinahe wärst du es. Wie hätte ich ohne dich weiter leben sollen?"

Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, Sev…ich musste…ich musste gehen. In diesem Kampf damals, ich habe nur intuitiv gehandelt. Meine Gefühle haben mich geleitet und es hat sich richtig angefühlt."

Severus sah zu der aufgelösten Frau, betrachtete ihr mitleiderregendes Äußeres und schließlich gab er nach. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Küsste sie eine halbe Ewigkeit und war so unendlich glücklich sie wieder zu haben. „Verlass mich nie wieder, Hermine. Nie, nie wieder. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich." Als hätte sie jemand geschubst, taumelte Hermine zurück. Sie sank auf dem Boden zusammen und hielt sich ihr Brust. All die Emotionen, die sie in den letzten Tagen nicht spüren konnte, kamen zusammen und überspülten sie.

Sie hatte geglaubt, ihre Freunde zu sehen hätte ihr gegeben, was sie verloren hatte, doch erst jetzt konnte sie das Ausmaß all ihrer Gefühle begreifen. Severus kniete sich neben sie und sah sie besorgt an. „Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte, hielt aber weiterhin den Kopf gesenkt. „Ich muss zurück in den Krankenflügel. Wenn Poppy sieht, dass ich weg bin, wird sie ausrasten." Severus war enttäuscht. Sagte sie nichts dazu?

Hermine rappelte sich auf und sah ihn fest an. „Bitte komm mit. Ich will nicht ohne dich sein, Severus." Er nickte und griff nach ihrer Hand. Im Krankenflügel machte Hermine genügend Platz in ihrem Bett, dass Severus ebenfalls Platz darin fand und sie fest in den Arm schließen konnte. Hermine schloss zufrieden die Augen. Es würde wahrscheinlich einige Tage dauern, ehe sie das alles wieder in den Griff bekäme, doch sie wusste, dass es klappen würde. Es war einfach richtig so.

XXXX

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, versuchte er sich aus dem Krankenbett zu schälen, ohne Hermine zu wecken. Eine Hand griff nach seinem Hemd und zog ihn zurück. Müde erklang Hermines Stimme hinter ihm. „Wo zur Hölle willst du hin?" Severus löste ihre Hand von seinem Hemd und stand vollständig auf. „Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen. Ich gehe in die Kerker und kümmere mich um einige Tränke." Hermine griff mit halb geschlossenen Augen nach seinem Arm und blinzelte. „Bitte bleib, Sev…" Severus focht einen inneren Kampf mit sich aus. Was Hermine getan hatte, war für ihn kaum zu verzeihen. Sie handelte ohne Rücksicht auf andere zu nehmen. Die letzten Tage waren die schlimmsten seines Lebens gewesen und auch wenn er froh war, dass sie wieder da war und es ihr gut ging, so war er dennoch nicht bereit, ihr zu verzeihen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gut Idee ist, Hermine. Schlaf noch ein wenig." Vorsichtig löste er ihre zierliche Hand von seinem Arm und legte ihn auf das Krankenbett. Er vermied es, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, weil er sich davor fürchtete, was er zu sehen bekäme. Sicher war sie verletzt, aber das war Severus auch. Er verließ eilig den Krankenflügel und zog sich in die Kerker zurück.

Hermine sah ihm traurig nach. Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Ja, sie bereute es, nicht an Severus gedacht zu haben, als sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Sie hätte mit ihm reden müssen, ihm irgendein Zeichen geben müssen, dass es ihr gut ging. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, das nicht zu tun und ja, sie fühlte sich schuldig und verstand seine Wut und Enttäuschung. Merlin, wie sie hoffte, dass er ihr verzeihen würde.

Madam Pomfrey kam eine Stunde später zu ihr und untersuchte ihren Körper, insbesondere die Narbe, die der Messerstich Bellatrix` hinterlassen hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob man es dir schon gesagt hat, Hermine, aber es gibt einige Wunden, die ich nicht heilen kann." Hermine sah aufmerksam zu der Heilerin vor ihr. „Die Narbe, die das Messer hinterlassen hat, wird wahrscheinlich bleiben, vielleicht weniger stark, aber definitiv sichtbar. Deine Gebärmutter… ich habe sie zwar geheilt, aber bei solchen Verletzungen weiß man nie, ob es wirklich geklappt hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir klar ist, was das genau bedeutet, aber…"

Hermine unterbrach sie. „Das bedeutet, dass ich keine Kinder bekommen können werde." Sie sah Poppy direkt an und schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln. „Es ist, wie es ist und ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie sich so sehr um mich gekümmert haben." Poppy legte ihre Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Es ist nicht völlig unmöglich, weißt du? Es ist für dich nur um einiges schwieriger, als für andere Frauen." Hermine mied ihren Blick. Ja, sie hatte bisher keinen gesteigerten Wert auf Kinder gelegt, aber zu wissen, dass sie vielleicht nie welche haben würde, vor allem nachdem sie wusste, was Mira und auch Melody ihr bedeuteten, das war erschreckend.

„Wann kann ich gehen, Madam Pomfrey? Ich würde gerne so schnell wie möglich in meine Räume." Poppy bedachte sie mit einem traurigen Blick. Dass die junge Frau vor ihr jetzt allein sein wollte, konnte sie verstehen. „Meinetwegen kannst du sofort gehen. Übernimm dich nicht und schau nach dem Abendessen nochmal vorbei." Hermine nickte. Ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen stieg sie aus ihrem Bett und zog sich ihre alten Sachen an, die sie mit einer Bewegung ihrer Hand wieder richtete.

Sie bedankte sich nochmals bei Poppy und lief dann in den Kerker. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, mit Severus zu reden und ging direkt in ihre eigenen Räume. In ihrem Zimmer zog sie sich aus und stieg in ihre Dusche. Das Wasser lief über ihren Körper, wusch all den übriggebliebenen Dreck und das Blut ab und floss in den Abfluss. Nach kurzer Zeit erschien ihr das Wasser kälter zu werden und sie erhöhte die Temperatur. Wieder und wieder drehte sie an den Hähnen und verringerte das kalte, während sie das warme erhöhte.

Ein Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle, Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter tropften auf ihre Brust, wo sie sich mit dem beinahe kochendheißen Wasser vermischten. Sie sank auf den Boden und lehnte sich weinend gegen die Fliesen. Hermine bemerkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging, wusste nicht, wie lange sie in der Dusche gehockt und geweint hatte. Alles was sie wusste war, dass der Wasserstrom aufhörte, große Hände nach ihrem geröteten nackten Körper griffen, sie in ein Handtuch einwickelten und aus dem Bad trugen.

Als sie auf ihrem Bett abgelegt wurde, zog sie die Gestalt, die sie ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zudeckte, zu sich herunter und barg ihr Gesicht an ihrer Brust. „Harry…Ich…ich…es tut mir so leid." Harry streichelte über ihren Rücken und drückte sie an sich. „Ist schon okay. Ich bin nur froh, dass du wieder da bist." Hermine schluchzte erneut auf. „Ich woll…wollte nicht, dass dass ihr euch sorgt. Ich hab nicht...daran gedacht. Es tut mir leid."

„Es ist in Ordnung. Hey…beruhig dich." Hermine schluchzte erneut. „Severus…er hasst mich…" Harry küsste ihre Stirn. „Tut er nicht. Er ist es nur nicht gewöhnt, dass ihm jemand so viel bedeutet, wie du es tust. Er liebt dich und wenn ein wenig Zeit vergangen ist, dann wird er darüber hinweg sein." Hermines Schluchzen hörte nicht auf. „Er …wird mich nicht mehr wollen, Harry." Harry schloss mitleidig die Augen. SO hatte er Hermine noch nie gesehen. „Doch Hermine, er wird dich immer wollen. Er liebt dich." Hermine drückte Harry fest an sich und legte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte. „Aber ich kann keine Kinder kriegen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?" Hermine löste sich ein wenig und sah ihn aus geröteten, verquollenen Augen an. „Ich werde keine Kinder bekommen können, Harry. Bellatrix hat meine Gebärmutter verletzt." Harry gab ein leises Knurren von sich. „Das wird sie büßen, Mine, ich versprechs. Und eins sag ich dir, Snape wird es egal sein, ob ihr Kinder haben werdet oder nicht. Er scheint sowieso nicht der Typ zu sein, der irgendwann Kinder will." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Er will…"

Harry zog sie wieder dichter an sich und begann sie leicht hin und her zu wiegen, bis er ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen vernahm. Er löste sich von ihr, deckte sie wieder fest zu und verließ dann ihr Zimmer. Ohne lange zu überlegen, ging er hinüber zu Snapes Tür und klopfte an. Als er Snape sah, seufzte Harry. Er hatte schon wieder getrunken. „Harry Potter, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Hermine, Sir." Snape nickte wissend. „Natürlich. Es ist immer Hermine, nicht wahr? Die ganze Welt dreht sich um Hermine und Hermine weiß das auch. Sie weiß ganz genau, wie sie jeden dazu bringt, sie zu lieben.

Tun Sie das auch Potter? Lieben Sie meine Hermine auch? So wie alle anderen? Hermine ist eine tolle Partie, sie ist ein sehr aufopfernder Mensch." Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Sir, Sie reden Unsinn. Ich komme jetzt rein und sie sagen mir, wo ihre Ausnüchterungstränke stehen." Snape machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause." Harry ging hinein und sah sich um. Snape setzte sich auf einen Sessel und strich zärtlich mit einer Hand über die Lehne, während er in der anderen ein Glas Whiskey hielt.

Harry seufzte. Das waren nun die Kämpfer für das Gute. „Accio Ausnüchterungstrank!" Eine kleine Phiole flog in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Er drehte sich zu Snape um und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf die Couch. „Wenn Sie fertig sind, den Sessel anzubaggern, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie den Trank nehmen würden, _Sir_." Snape sah ihn verträumt an. „Das ist Hermines Sessel. Wissen Sie, Potter, ich liebe Hermine."

Harry nickte höflich. „Das ist ganz, ganz toll, Sir. Trinken Sie jetzt den Trank." Snape griff nach der Phiole und leerte sie mit einem Zug. Das vorher entspannte Gesicht wich sofort einer starren Maske. „Was wollen Sie hier, Potter? Was wollen Sie so wichtiges mit mir über Hermine besprechen?" Harry zog die Stirn kraus. „Es geht ihr nicht gut, Sir. Sie sollten vielleicht mal zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden." Snape schnaubte. „Was zur Hölle geht Sie das an? Sie gehen mal wieder viel zu weit, Potter."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. „Professor Snape, Hermine geht es wirklich schlecht und Sie sind daran nicht ganz unschuldig. Sie braucht Sie jetzt an ihrer Seite, also seien Sie nicht so verdammt…Sie!" Severus erhob sich. „Sie geht meine und Hermines Beziehung absolut nichts an, Potter. Aber zu Ihrer Information: Ich habe nicht vor, ich wiederhole, nicht!, jetzt zu Hermine zu gehen und mit ihr über irgendwas zu reden. Sie hat bisher alles alleine und ohne mich gemacht, dann soll sie auch so weitermachen."

Harry schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Seien Sie kein Idiot, Sir. Ich weiß, Sie sind verletzt. Das war ich auch…vielleicht bin ich es auch noch immer, aber…"

„Was aber, Potter? Hermine tut, was immer sie will. Sie ist für eine Woche verschwunden, ohne uns mitzuteilen, wie es ihr geht. Es war ihr egal. Wichtig war nur, was sie wollte. Sie hätte sterben können und wenn Sie sich an gestern Abend erinnern, dann wäre das auch beinahe geschehen. Vielleicht sind Gryffindors so dumm, sich so was bieten zu lassen, ich bin es nicht."

Harry wurde langsam wütend. „Ich bin auch wütend, dass sie einfach gegangen ist, aber man muss verzeihen können, wenn man liebt. Haben Sie schon mal daran gedacht, dass Hermine vielleicht gar keine Wahl gehabt hat? Was, wenn sie sich einfach hat von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen? Genau das war es, was alle von ihr wollten, oder?" Severus zögerte einen Moment und wollte etwas sagen, doch dann entschied er sich um und schwieg.

Harry sah ihn auffordernd an, doch er bekam keine Antwort und beschloss, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. „Hermine geht es wirklich schlecht. Ich hab sie so noch nie gesehen. Sie glaubt, Sie würden sie verlassen, weil sie vielleicht keine Kinder bekommen kann. Vielleicht zeigt ihre Reaktion Ihnen, wie viel Sie ihr eigentlich bedeuten!" Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry seine Räume und ließ einen nachdenklichen Severus Snape zurück.

Er griff erneut nach der Whiskeyflasche und musterte sie nachdenklich. „Ich schätze, für uns ist es zu spät. Die Chance haben wir vertan." Er stellte die Flasche wieder hin und ging zu der Wand, in der er immer die Tür zu Hermine erschienen ließ. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit der Hand über die steinerne Wand. Sollte er zu ihr gehen? Ihr ging es schlecht, hatte Potter gesagt. Wegen ihm. Also war er ihr wichtig. War nicht genau das, dass was er wollte? Dass sie sich Gedanken über ihn machte und ihm zeigte, dass er ihr wichtig war?

Was, wenn Potter Recht hatte und ihre Begabung hatte sie vielleicht gezwungen, zu handeln, wie sie es getan hatte. Hermine hatte bisher immer versucht, es jedem Recht zu machen und jedermanns Gefühle zu schonen.

Mit einem Seufzer zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Wand. „Acclaro transitorius!" Die Tür erschien und er trat hindurch. In dem kleinen Zimmer fiel sein Blick sofort auf Hermine. Dort lag sie. Scheinbar nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt und…Er verengte die Augen. Wenn er herausfand, dass Potter sie so gesehen, womöglich berührt hatte, dann würde er sein bisheriges Leben, wie einen Spaziergang im Mondschein( ohne Lupin natürlich) erscheinen lassen.

Er ging auf Hermine zu und hockte sich neben ihr Bett. Seine Hand streichelte wie von selbst über ihr Gesicht, auf dem noch Tränenspuren zu erkennen waren und verharrte dann auf ihrer Wange. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und schließlich blinzelte sie ihn verschlafen an. Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung, Furcht und Trauer spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick wider. Sie richtete sich langsam auf, hielt sich dabei die ganze Zeit ihren Unterbauch und sah ihn dann fragend an.

„Ich dachte, du willst mich nicht mehr sehen." Severus schaute ihr aufmerksam in die Augen. „Hermine, ich will dich immer sehen. Ich war…bin nur ein wenig enttäuscht. Du weißt nicht, wie es mir ging, als du…weg warst." Hermine liefen neuerlich Tränen das Gesicht hinab. „Ich wollte das nicht, Severus. Ich wollte nicht solange weg sein. Aber ich musste gehen. Es tut mir so leid." Severus nickte. Was sollte er denn noch sagen. Es tat ihr leid. Es war dumm von ihr gewesen, zu glauben, sie könnte einfach in Voldemorts Hauptquartier spazieren und mit einem kleinen Kind wieder hinaus. Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du sagst, du musstest gehen…Was meinst du damit?" Hermine rutschte in ihrem Bett zur Seite und machte ihm Platz. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an. Er seufzte, zog sich die Schuhe aus und setzte sich neben sie.

„Es war…wie im Rausch. Ich…da war ein Vorfall mit Avery und Greyback und ich war so verwirrt wegen dem, was da passiert war. Als zu euch kam, um zu sehen, wie es euch ging und Tom sagte, er habe Melody immer noch bei sich, da überflutete es mich. Ich wusste, ich MUSS versuchen, Melody zu befreien. Danach hab ich einfach alles passieren lassen. Seit dem Tag gerät meine Empathie ständig außer Kontrolle."

Severus zog sie an sich, als er ihr leichtes Zittern bemerkte. Hermine erzählte weiter. „Anfangs verschwand meine Magie fast vollständig. Erst durch Lucius Malfoy habe ich verstanden, wie ich sie an so einem düsteren Ort benutzen kann. Als Tom mich das erste Mal zu sich rief, war ich immer noch verdammt schwach. Um mich herum war keine Liebe, keine Zuneigung. Ich wurde immer schwächer. Tom hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt erkannt, was ich bin. Er versuchte mich auszuschalten, scheiterte aber. Eine Zeit lang habe ich es auch geschafft gegen ihn anzukommen. Irgendwann wurde es dunkel."

Hermine berichtete wie in Trance. Zärtlich strich Severus ihr über ihr nun wieder langes Haar. „Und was ist dann passiert? Als du wieder zu dir kamst?" Hermine zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie aus irgendwelchen Erinnerungen gerissen. „Das ist es ja. Ich bin eigentlich nicht wieder aufgewacht. Auf jeden Fall nicht, als ich selbst. Die Hermine, die erwachte war so…gefühlskalt und grausam. Sie war stark, aber nach und nach verlor sie ihre Macht und ich denke erst da bin ich erwacht. Ich habe Zweifel in ihr und ihrem Handeln gesät und dann ist sie mit dir in Verbindung getreten.

Ich hab erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt bewusst an meine Mission gedacht. Davor war ich immer nur Toms dunkle Lady." Severus hielt im Streicheln inne. „Was?" Hermine sah ihn erneut an, als hätte sie nichts von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen. „Was heißt das, du warst seine dunkle Lady, Hermine?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe es selbst nicht verstanden, aber ich glaube, er wollte mit mir die magische und nichtmagische Welt um einiges schneller unterwerfen. Es ist wie mit Melody. Alle, die Macht besitzen, die er nicht besitzt, tötet er oder sammelt er um sich." Severus hielt in seinem Streicheln inne. „Was meinst du? Was besitzt Melody für eine Macht, die sie für ihn wichtig macht?"

„Sie ist eine Seherin, Severus. Ich glaube, ihr selbst ist kaum bewusst, wie viele Dinge sie weiß, obwohl sie sie nicht wissen dürfte. Sie träumt davon." Severus streichelte weiter ihren Kopf. „Das ist…interessant. Kann sie diese Gabe gezielt einsetzen?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat manchmal Träume, in denen sie Bilder von Situationen sieht, die irgendwann passieren werden. Sie hat gewusst, dass ich sie bald zu Ryan bringen würde." Severus nickte nachdenklich. Hermine kuschelte sich dicht an ihn und war froh, als er sie nicht von sich stieß.

„Was ist dann passiert, Hermine? Wie bist du da raus gekommen?" Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Als ich bemerkte, dass ich beeinflusst wurde, hörte ich auf zu essen. Zumindest das, was die mir gaben. Ich konnte mich kaum noch daran erinnern, wie es war richtige Gefühle zu haben und irgendwie hab ich gehofft, dass meine Fähigkeit nach und nach zurückkommt. Aber außer, dass mein Hass sich in ein eher taubes Gefühl umwandelte und manchmal ein paar Gefühlsfetzen durch mich strömten, passierte nichts. Meine Magie wurde wieder stärker, aber es war kein Vergleich zu vorher." Severus hob ihr Kinn an und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Wie seid ihr da raus gekommen?"

Sie holte Luft. „Ich dachte, ich könnte einfach gehen. Ich meine, ich bin…war die dunkle Lady. Es hätte auch geklappt, aber Tom wollte mich sprechen und er entdeckte Melody und wusste, was ich vorhabe. Ich hab ein paar Flüche abbekommen, aber schließlich konnte ich durch Melodys Liebe zu ihrem Vater, Tom ablenken. Kurz bevor wir apperiert sind, hat mich dann wohl Bellatrix Messer getroffen." Sie schwiegen. Severus verstand nicht alles, was sie ihm erzählt hatte. Einiges war ihm noch unklar, doch machte das, was sie erzählt hatte Sinn.

„Severus?" Ihre Stimme klang zerbrechlich und unsicher. „Sev…was wird jetzt mit uns?" Er seufzte und Hermine verspannte sich. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Vielleicht sollten wir…eine Pause einlegen." Hermine schloss resigniert die Augen. Genau das hatte sie befürchtet. Eine Pause war praktisch die Vorstufe zum Ende. „Nein!" Severus sah sie überrascht an. „Ich werde das nicht noch einmal zulassen, Severus. Ich habe dich einmal diese Beziehung beenden lassen. Ein weiteres Mal wird es nicht geben."

Er lächelte leicht, als er ihre energischen Worte vernahm, ehe er wieder ernst wurde. „Hermine, du musst doch zugeben, dass unsere Beziehung so nicht weiterlaufen kann. Du schließt mich aus deinem Leben aus, triffst ohne mich Entscheidungen…Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung, aber ich dachte, in einer Beziehung sollte man genau das nicht tun. Vielleicht würde eine Pause uns beiden gut tun."

„Nein."

„Hermine."

„Nein Severus. Ich will und werde mich nicht auf eine Pause einlassen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich getan habe, was ich getan habe. Ich hätte, egal was mein Gefühl mir sagt, abwarten müssen oder dir irgend ein Zeichen geben müssen.

Habe ich nicht und es tut mir leid. Es ist Krieg und da passieren manchmal unvorhergesehene Sachen." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und vermied es, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Severus erwiderte ihren Blick und überwand dann den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Er legte ihr vorsichtig die Lippen auf den Mund und bewegte sie vorsichtig auf ihren.

Hermine hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, sie würde keine Luft mehr bekommen. Der Kuss, obgleich recht unschuldig, war der intensivste Kuss, den sie jemals geteilt hatten. Nie zuvor hatte Hermine solche Gefühle gehabt.

Severus gesamter Körper bebte. Seine Hand, sie inzwischen auf Hermines Wange ruhte, zitterte unkontrolliert. Ehe sie den Kuss vertiefen konnten. Zog Severus sich zurück.

Hermines Augen waren dunkel. Ein Wirbelsturm schien in ihnen zu toben, während sie Severus betrachtete. Severus hatte Probleme, sich von ihr zurück zu halten. Er wollte sie. Sofort.

Nur sein Beschützerinstinkt hielt ihn davon ab, sich auf sie zu stürzen und sie auf der Stelle in Besitz zu nehmen.

Hermine streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und wollte ihn wieder zu sich ziehen, doch er umschloss ihre kleinen zarten Hände mit seinen großen rauen und sah sie ernst an. „Hermine…nicht." Ängstlich erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Wollte er sich tatsächlich von ihr trennen? Nach dem Kuss konnte und wollte sie sich das gar nicht vorstellen. Severus sah ihre Angst und ihre Zweifel in ihrem Gesicht und streichelte sanft ihre Hände mit seinem Daumen. „Ich will dich Hermine. Ich will dich so sehr, es tut nicht nur seelisch, sondern wortwörtlich körperlich weh, aber…ich will dir nicht weh tun."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wehtun? Wieso zur Hölle solltest du mir wehtun? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir Sex hätten." Severus zog scharf die Luft ein bei dem Gedanken an ihre letzten Zusammentreffen dieser Art. „Hermine, dein Körper ist noch zu schwach. Nach deinen Erzählungen hast du dich sehr unregelmäßig ernährt, deine Kräfte spielen im Moment noch verrückt, du wurdest von Flüchen getroffen, ich will mir nicht vorstellen von wie vielen und du hast durch eine Stichwunde eine Menge Blut verloren. Lass uns … warten."

Enttäuscht sah sie ihn an. „Ich will aber nicht warten, ich will dich spüren." Severus lächelte gequält. „Ich dich auch, Hermine, aber ich will, dass es was besonderes für uns wird." Hermine atmete tief ein und nickte dann. Sie schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick. „Und die Trennung? Willst du immer noch eine Auszeit von mir?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es nie gewollt. Ich glaube nur, dass es uns vielleicht helfen würde." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „In wie fern?" Severus seufzte. „Ich glaube, für dich wäre es einfacher, wenn du dich vor niemandem für deine Entscheidungen verantworten müsstest und ich will nicht verhehlen, dass ich durch dich…durch die Sorge um dich, weniger rational handle, als früher."

Hermine starrte ihn musternd an. „Wenn wir uns trennen würden, Severus und ich würde erneut verschwinden, würdest du dich also nicht mehr um mich sorgen? Versteh ich das richtig?"

„Nein. Du hast recht, das ist Unsinn." Hermine schnaubte. „Das will ich wohl meinen."

Sie schwiegen eine Zeitlang. Nach einigen schweigsamen Minuten kuschelte sich Hermine dicht an Severus und er drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich werde so was nie wieder tun, Severus. Ich weiß, es war die richtige Entscheidung, aber Harry und dich und auch die anderen im Ungewissen zu lassen, war ein Fehler, den ich nicht wiederholen werde."

Schweigen. Gleichmäßig streichelte Severus ihren linken Oberarm. „Hermine…ich…muss dich einfach fragen." Hermine sah ihn neugierig an. „Was denn?" Severus holte tief Luft. „Was war zwischen dir und Voldemort." Hermine zog die Stirn kraus und schien nachzudenken. „Was meinst du?" Er holte erneut Luft. „Du warst seine Lady. Er hätte dir diesen Titel nicht gegeben, hätte er nicht… bestimmte Pläne mit dir gehabt."

Langsam verstand Hermine. „Du willst wissen, ob ich Sex mit Tom hatte?" Er schluckte und nickte. Hermine lachte ungläubig auf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Ich mag kalt und gefühllos gewesen sein, aber ich war immer noch ich. Niemals würde ich dieses Monster an meinen Körper lassen." Severus seufzte erleichtert auf. „Ich wollte es einfach wissen, Hermine. Du nennst ihn Tom und das nicht ohne Grund, wie ich vermute. Ich denke einfach die ganze Zeit, dass er sich dir in seiner …menschlichen Gestalt gezeigt hat und …nun ich weiß, was er für eine Wirkung auf Frauen hat, in dieser Gestalt. Ich musste es einfach wissen."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Vielleicht ist das ein weiterer Vorteil meiner Gabe. Egal wie schön ein Mensch äußerlich auch sein mag, ich sehe ihn so, wie er innerlich ist. Tom ist ein Monster. Es macht für mich keinen Unterschied, ob er aussieht, wie ein junger Gott oder wie ein missglücktes Experiment. Er ist für mich immer abscheulich." Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen und Hermine sah Unsicherheit in seinen aufleuchten. Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, doch im Moment fiel es ihr unsagbar schwer, irgendjemandes Gefühle zu spüren.

„Was ist los?" Severus dachte angestrengt nach, wie er es in Worte fassen sollte. „Wenn das so ist…was willst du dann mit mir? Ich bin kein schöner Mann, weder innerlich, noch äußerlich." Hermine nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Doch, das bist du. Du bist einer der schönsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Deine Attraktivität ist einfach…anders. Mit vielen Ecken und Kanten." Severus schnaubte ungläubig. „Schmeichle mir nicht, Hermine. Ich weiß, was ich bin. Ich weiß, was ich tat." Hermine küsste ihn sanft. „Was du warst, Severus. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch.

All das, was dir in deinem Leben passiert ist, was du getan hast… das macht dich zu dem Menschen, der du bist." Er glaubte nicht, was sie ihm sagte und wechselte das Thema. „Kommst du mit zum Mittag?" Hermine lächelte leicht und nickte dann. „Ich muss mich nur umziehen." Etwas in ihrem Blick verunsicherte Severus. Schmerz und Trauer erkannte er darin und er hielt sie fest, als sie aufstehen wollte. „Hermine, wir können über alles reden, das weißt du, oder? Wenn dich was bedrückt…du musst deine Gefühle vor mir nicht verbergen." Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Ich…weißt du…hat Madam Pomfrey mit dir gesprochen? Über meine Verletzung?" Er nickte und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Teilweise." Sie setzte sich vollständig auf ihr Bett zurück und sah ihn traurig an. „Bellatrix Messer hat mich an einer wirklich beschissenen Stelle getroffen und Poppy meint, meine Gebärmutter wäre zwar verheilt, aber stark beeinträchtigt. Ich werde wahrscheinlich keine Kinder bekommen können, Severus." Auch seine Mine spiegelte Trauer wider. Trauer und Mitgefühl. „Das tut mir leid, Hermine. Aber wenn es soweit ist, bleiben uns genügend andere Möglichkeiten."

Einzelne Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. „Aber du wolltest Kinder, Severus. Wer bin ich, dass ich dir das kaputt mache?" Severus hob ihr Kinn an und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Du bist dir Frau, die ich liebe, Hermine. Ja, ich wollte Kinder…aber nur mit dir. Wenn das nicht geht, nehme ich es in Kauf, solange ich dich an meiner Seite habe." Hermines Tränen liefen mittlerweile in Sturzbächen ihr Gesicht hinunter und sie warf sich ihm entgegen, so dass er auf ihrem Bett zum Liegen kam und sie auf seiner Brust lag und leise schluchzte.

Er hielt sie fest und streichelte ihr zur Beruhigung unentwegt über den Rücken. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es für sie so schlimm war, keine Kinder bekommen zu können. Bisher war er derjenige gewesen, der dieses Thema überhaupt zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Es stimmte ihn auf die eine Weise glücklich, dass Hermine scheinbar tatsächlich vorhatte, eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm anzustreben, andererseits machte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie keine eigenen Kinder haben würden traurig. Er hätte gern gesehen, wie ein Kind mit Genen von ihnen beiden aussehen würde.

Als Hermine sich nach Minuten beruhigt hatte, ging sie ohne ein Wort zu verlieren ins Bad, wusch sich und zog sich dann um. Severus ergriff ebenso wortlos ihre Hand und lief mit ihr hoch in die große Halle.

Als sie die Halle betraten, herrschte einen Moment Schweigen, ehe eine große Menge Rotschöpfe zu ihnen gerannt kam und Hermine wortlos in die Arme nahm. Draco und Harry standen etwas abseits und warteten ab. Severus passte der Ansturm auf Hermine keinesfalls, sodass er alle verscheuchte und auf Hermines Verletzungen vom Vortag hinwies.

Während er damit beschäftigt war, alle Leute um sich herum anzubrüllen, traten Harry und Draco zu Hermine und schlossen sie in die Arme. Draco sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Mach das nicht nochmal, Granger. Es gibt nicht viele Leute, deren Gesellschaft ich erträglich finde und blöderweise gehörst du dazu, also pass gefälligst auf, dass ich niemanden finden muss, der dich ersetzt." Hermine lächelte leicht, doch das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

Harry und Draco wechselten einen Blick und sahen erneut zu Hermine, ehe Draco sich zu seiner Freundin und seinem ungeborenen Sohn aufmachte. Harry zog Hermine wieder in eine Umarmung und setzte sich dann neben sie an eine der langen Tafeln. Sie hielten Händchen unter dem Tisch, was Severus zwar zu missfallen schien, der auf Hermines anderer Seite Platz genommen hatte, sagte aber nichts. Er wusste, Potter war wichtig für Hermine.

„Mine, Melody und ich haben heute schon ganz viel zusammen unternommen, sie ist total nett. Ryan ist mit uns turnen gegangen. Melody kann das richtig gut." Mira war während ihres Redeschwalls auf Hermines Schoß gehüpft, was Hermine leicht zusammenzucken ließ, und plapperte munter weiter. „Ist kein Wunder, bei dem Papa." Mira nickte. „Ryan ist wirklich nett, Mine. Er war auch ganz traurig, als du weg warst." Hermine küsste Mira auf den Scheitel und lächelte sie schwach an. „Geh ein wenig mit Melody spielen, kleiner Fratz." Mira nickte aufgeregt und schleppte Melody hinter sich her aus der großen Halle.

Hermine ließ ihr Essen beinahe unberührt und stand nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf. „Albus, ich würde es zu schätzen wissen, könnten wir uns heute Abend über einiges unterhalten." Dumbledore sah Hermine ein wenig besorgt an, nickte aber. „Ich würde vorschlagen, heute Abend in meinem Büro. Ist das für dich in Ordnung." Hermine nickte und verabschiedete sich dann.

Sie ging an den See und setzte sich an einen der Bäume. Sie hatte gehofft, in der großen Halle, mit so vielen Menschen, ein wenig mehr zu spüren, doch es war nur knapp mehr als nichts. Sie hatte gehofft, weg von Tom und Eskorten würde ihr ihre Gabe vollständig und so wie zu Anfang zurückbringen, doch es schien, dass es nur noch weniger wurde. Sie setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und fixierte einen kleinen Stein. Er wackelt zwar ein wenig, blieb dann aber reglos liegen.

„Na, hast du Probleme?" Hermine sah auf und erblickte Paul. „Ich kann nicht mehr zaubern." Er hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht brauchst du einen Zauberstab?" Hermine überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich habe schon lange keinen mehr benutzt, außerdem ist meiner bei Tom." Er fragte nicht weiter nach, wieso sie den gefährlichsten und dunkelsten Zauberer ihres Jahrhunderts auf diese persönliche Weise ansprach und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab hin.

„Vielleicht ist es so schwieriger, aber Probieren geht übers Studieren." Hermine lächelte und griff unsicher nach dem Stab. Erneut probierte sie, den Stein zum Schweben zu bringen. Diesmal mit Erfolg. Er schwebte zügig hoch, bis etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden und hielt sich dort eine Weile, ehe Hermine ihn sinken ließ.

Sie zielte auf einen größeren Stein und auch der ließ sich problemlos in der Luft halten. Auch die nächsten Steine, die jeweils ein gutes Stück größer waren, bereiteten ihr keine Probleme. Als sie auf einen Felsen direkt am See zeigte, der gute drei Meter im Durchmesser betrug, lachte Paul.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das in deinem Zustand und mit einem fremden Stab schaffst." Entschlossen wandte sie sich wieder dem Felsen zu. Sie schloss einen Moment ihre Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe sie erneut lautlos den Spruch ausführte. Er schwebte. Nicht so hoch, wie die zuvor, doch er schwebte mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter über der Erde. „Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht. Dafür, dass du deiner Meinung nach nicht mehr zaubern kannst..."

Hermine grinste. „Ich bin nach wie vor eine Hexe. Ich hab zwar keine empathischen Kräfte mehr, aber meine Magie ist nach wie vor da." Es erleichterte sie. Zu glauben, man wäre wehrlos, machte einen nicht unbedingt glücklicher. Sie reichte Paul den Stab zurück und stand vollständig vom Boden auf. „Wohin gehst du?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Meine Kräfte finden? Den Grund für ihr Verschwinden erforschen? Die Welt vor Tom retten? Mal sehen, wie ich mich fühle!"

Sie ließ ihn zurück und schlenderte zum Schloss zurück. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber ihr ging es tausendmal besser, als zehn Minuten zuvor. Wieso machte sie sich überhaupt Sorgen? Sie hatte zuviel überstanden, um sich jetzt in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Hatte viele Menschen um sich, die es Wert waren, Verluste und Rückschläge einzustecken. Letztendlich würde sich alles zum Guten wenden, das tat es immer.

TBC


	19. Rätsel

Zur verabredeten Zeit begab sich Hermine in Dumbledores Büro. Alle anderen waren bereits da und schienen auf sie gewartet zu haben. Harry und Severus sahen sie beide überrascht an, als sie lächelnd und mit entschossener Mine in den Raum trat. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die unsichere, mutlose Hermine vom Morgen.

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich hab die Zeit vergessen." Sie sah sich im Raum um, ob sie irgendwo einen Platz zum Sitzen fand. Da es keinen freien Platz mehr zu geben schien, zog Hermine einen Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und beschwor sich einen einfachen, aber stabilen Stuhl herauf. Sie zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich. Die Männer sahen sie fragend an. Dumbledore richtete als erster das Wort an sie. „Hermine, ich bin überrascht, wie gut es dir wieder zu gehen scheint und natürlich würde ich gerne wissen, wieso du wieder einen Stab besitzt."

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Ich hatte heute Morgen ein…Gespräch und…na ja, mir ist klar geworden, dass ich immer noch eine Hexe bin. Vielleicht habe ich momentan keine besonderen Fähigkeiten mehr, aber ich kann noch immer zaubern…, wenn auch weniger gut, als zuvor. Ich habe Moody gefragt, ob er vielleicht einige Zauberstäbe aus dem Kampf dabehalten hätte und er hatte. Ich durfte mir den nehmen, mit dem ich am besten zaubern kann und das wars auch schon."

Dumbledore nickte und sah sie dann auffordernd an. „Ich weiß, dass es dir womöglich schwer fällt, aber ich bitte dich dennoch, uns genau zu schildern, was du in den letzten Tagen deiner Abwesenheit erlebt hast." Hermine nickte und erzählte erneut, was sich in den letzten Tagen abgespielt hatte. Harry, Ron und selbst Riley stoppten sie ab und an, um ihr schockierte Fragen zu stellen, doch Dumbledore lauschte andächtig ihren Worten, bis sie inne hielt.

„Und was hat er als nächstes vor? Er hat dich in einen hohen Stand gehoben, ich würde meinen, er hat dich als beinahe gleichwertig betrachtet, deinem Titel nach zumindest ?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Manchmal…manchmal durfte ich an Folterungen teilnehmen. Von seinen Plänen weiß ich nur, dass er vorhat, Hogwarts erneut anzugreifen. Aber ich denke, dass war klar. Wann, das weiß ich nicht. Tom war an meinen Kräften interessiert, weniger an meiner Meinung, was es unnötig gemacht hat, mich an seinen Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen."

Dumbledore nickte verstehend und dachte einen Moment schweigend nach. „Er hätte dich nicht in so einen Stand heben müssen, um dich und deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Dir den Trank zu verabreichen hätte vollends gereicht…" Er sah sie prüfend an und ihm entging nicht, dass sie seinem Blick auswich. Dumbledores Augen funkelten, ehe er Harry und Ron bat zu gehen und sich Hermine zu wand. „Wir müssen klären, wieso deine Kräfte verschwunden sind, Hermine. Es ist verständlich, dass der Trank, den man dir verabreicht hat, dein Gleichgewicht gestört haben, es erklärt aber nicht, die noch immer anhaltende Abwesenheit deiner Gabe."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn ich sie nicht mehr habe, werde ich ohne sie klarkommen. Ich weiß, sie waren von Vorteil für unser Gelingen, aber auch ohne sie können wir gewinnen." Dumbledore musterte sie einen Moment, ehe er auch die anderen bat zu gehen. Hermine sah sich ein wenig panisch um und hielt dann Severus fest, ehe er an ihr vorbei konnte. „Ich will, dass Severus bei mir bleibt."

Severus lächelte leicht und sah fragend zu Dumbledore. Dieser zuckte die Schultern und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen. Hermine und er saßen auf den Stühlen vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch, Hermine hielt Severus Hand und beide warteten, dass Dumbledore begann.

„Ich weiß, das alles ist ein wenig viel für dich gewesen, Hermine, aber wir sollten dennoch darüber reden, wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll. Deine Kräfte waren ein entscheidender Vorteil für uns und auch wenn du ohne eine sehr fähige Hexe bist, standen unsere Chancen mit deinen Kräften besser. Es wäre wirklich wichtig, wenigstens zu wissen, wieso du sie nicht mehr hast."

Hermine seufzte. „Albus, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht habe ich sie nicht verdient oder ich war nie dazu bestimmt, sie zu haben. Wer weiß." Dumbledore lächelte. „Glaub mir, meine Liebe, du bist bestimmt, diese Fähigkeit zu haben. Ich habe nie zuvor jemanden gesehen, der diese Kräfte auf diese Art und Weise beherrschte."

Hermine sah auf ihre Hand, die fest mit der Severus` verbunden war. Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dir ist bereits klar, wieso du sie verloren hast, Hermine." Severus sah interessiert zu Hermine und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Sie seufzte schwer und sah dann geradewegs in Dumbledores Augen.

„Ich…ich habe Dinge getan…so viel, was mich nicht wert macht, so eine Gabe zu haben."

Dumbledore legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und lehnte sich zurück. „Bitte erzähl uns davon, Hermine." Sie atmete tief ein und begann. „Während meiner Zeit Dort, bei Tom, da…ich habe nicht nur zugesehen, wie er folterte. Ich selbst habe…ich habe Menschen verletzt. Es war mir einfach egal. Tom hat mich für meine Skrupellosigkeit bewundert. ER, der grausamste, gefühlloseste Mensch…Wesen, hat mich bewundert." Severus drückte ihre Hand, doch Hermine entzog sie ihm.

„Ich habe Wesen gequält, die unter mir standen und ich habe es nicht bereut…" Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll. „Wir alle haben Dinge getan, auf die wir nicht stolz sind, doch sich einzugestehen, dass sie falsch waren, ist eine Stärke, die nur wenige Menschen beherrschen." Severus legte vorsichtig einen Arm und Hermine, aus Furcht, sie würde ihn zurückweisen. Sie tat es nicht und legte sich in seine halbe Umarmung hinein. „Hermine, du standest unter Einfluss dieses Trankes. Es hat dich so handeln lassen. Das warst nicht du."

Der Schmerz in ihren Augen, als sie ihn ansah, war für ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Ich stand nicht unter seinem Einfluss, als ich mich entschied euch alle hier im Ungewissen zu lassen, um meinen Willen durchzusetzen. Ich stand nicht unter seinem Einfluss, als ich Greyback folterte und ich stan stand nicht un unter seinem Einfluss, als ich als ich Avery tötete." Sie schluchzte und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Hilflos sah Severus Dumbledore an, ehe er sich vor Hermine hockte und sie in seine Arme zog. Hermine schluchzte erneut laut auf und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Hermine, wie (er holte tief Luft) wie tötetest du Avery?" Hermine versuchte gleichmäßig ein und auszuatmen, ehe sie mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht die beiden Männer ansah. „Er…Greyback und er…sie kamen und kämpften mit mir. Avery hat den Todesfluch gesprochen und ich (sie holte erneut tief Luft) ich hab ihn zurückgeworfen und dann war er tot. Ich hab sein Leben genommen. Ich hab das Leben eines fühlenden Wesens genommen."

Dumbledore sah sie aufmerksam an. Er bewunderte diese junge Frau, die selbst im Krieg ihre Ideale nicht zu vergessen schien und sich so schlecht fühlte, für etwas, dass viele, auch auf der guten Seite, bereits viele Male getan hatten. Er vermutete, dass ein Grund für ihr tiefes Mitgefühl, ihre Fähigkeit war.

Sie war eine Empathin und in dem Moment, in dem Avery, egal was er während seines Todesserdaseins getan hatte, bewusst wurde, dass er sterben würde, hat er gefühlt wie jeder in diesem Moment.

Niemand wusste, was hinter dem Todesser Avery stand. Eine Frau, vielleicht Kinder. Und diese Personen hatten vielleicht den Menschen hinter dem Todesser geliebt. Für sie würde sein Tod ein schwerer Schlag sein und genau das war es vielleicht, was Hermine in diesem Moment fühlte. Wieso der Tod eines einzelnen durch ihre Hand, egal was er getan hatte, sie so sehr belastete.

„Hermine, ich weiß, ich habe nicht das Recht dir zu sagen, ich wüsste, wie du jetzt empfindest. Das weiß ich nicht! Ich möchte dich nur darum bitten, darüber nachzudenken, in welcher Situation wir uns befinden. Wir alle haben Dinge getan, …Dinge auf die wir nicht stolz sind. Du, als eine, die nicht nur sieht, was alle sehen, als eine, die fühlt, wie alle fühlen, du hast es noch um ein Vielfaches schwerer, mit den Wirrnissen des Krieges, mit den Schrecken des Krieges fertig zu werden."

Hermine schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Sie haben Recht, Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, eine Empathin zu sein. Aber auch wenn ich nicht…fühle, was …was er in diesem Moment gefühlt hätte, ich habe nie einem Menschen das Leben nehmen wollen. Ich habe nie eine Familie auseinander reißen wollen, nicht auf diese Art…" Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann erhob Severus seine Stimme. „Wieso willst du dir die Schuld geben, Hermine? In diesem Moment, Krieg oder nicht, hieß es du oder er. Er hat dieses Schicksal selbst gewählt, indem er versuchte dein Leben zu nehmen. Er hat sich dir nicht Mann gegen Mann gegenüber gestellt und auf einen fairen Kampf, sofern man überhaupt von einem fairen Kampf im Krieg sprechen kann. Er war feige, Hermine. Er hat sich nicht getraut, sich dir allein gegenüber zu stellen. Sie waren zu zweit. Im Unwissen, wie mächtig du bist, haben sie gegen eine junge Frau kämpfen wollen, die erst wenige Wochen zuvor ihre Schulausbildung abgeschlossen hat."

Hermine sah Severus Wut deutlich in seinen Augen. Er war so unendlich wütend und sie wusste, es hatte nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass sie ein Menschenleben genommen hatte. „Hermine, bitte gib dir nicht die Schuld an seinem Tod. Selbst wenn er kein schlechter Mensch gewesen wäre, du hast dich aus einem Reflex heraus verteidigt. Ich weiß, glaub mir, ich weiß wirklich, wie es ist, sich die Schuld an etwas zu geben und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich in den meisten Fällen auch einen Großteil der Schuld trage.

Doch du tust es nicht. DU bist nicht an dem Tod dieses Mannes Schuld. Verstanden?" Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß, du willst mir helfen, Severus, aber…ich hätte es verhindern können. Ich hätte…den Fluch in eine andere Richtung lenken können, ich hätte…" Er unterbrach sie. „Wer sagt dir, dass du nicht jemand anderen getroffen hättest? Jemanden, der tatsächlich unschuldig ist? Einen deiner Freunde? Was dann, Hermine? Avery ist einer derjenige gewesen, der diesen Krieg mit heraufbeschworen hat. Er hat das alles hier mitzuverschulden. Ein Leben zu nehmen mag falsch sein, egal wessen Leben es ist, doch viel falsche wäre es gewesen, ein anderes zu gefährden.

Hättest du selbst den Fluch auf dich genommen, dann würden wer weiß wie viele andere jetzt nicht mehr leben. Ich…würde nicht mehr leben Hermine. Denn du bist für mich Leben und dein Tod wird meinen bedeuten."

Hermine stiegen erneut Tränen in die Augen. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, vielleicht von einem anderen Mann, sie hätte solche Worte als kitschig und unnötig abgetan, doch jetzt von Severus zu hören, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete…Es war das Schönste, das sie je gesagt bekommen hatte.

Severus sah das in ihren Augen, was er seit Wochen und Monaten von ihr hören wollte: Liebe. Ihre Augen leuchteten und strahlten ihn an, zeigten ihm, dass auch er ihr eine Menge bedeutete. Sie strich ihm eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn leicht an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte, sie wollte durch die falschen Worte seine so richtigen nicht zerstören und deshalb schwieg sie. Dumbledore hatte die beiden beobachtet und ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. War nicht genau das, was diese beiden hatten, das, nach dem beinahe jeder Mensch strebte? Wahre Liebe?

So ungern er diesen Moment der puren Harmonie zerstörte, so gern wollte er den Krieg endlich vernichten und Menschen wie Hermine und Severus eine gemeinsame Zukunft ermöglichen. „Hermine, ich denke der Grund, wieso du momentan keine Gefühle mehr wahrnimmst, ist, dass deine Kräfte blockiert sind. Nenn es Ying und Yang in deinem Inneren, ich schätze dieses Gleichgewicht ist durch deine Erlebnisse gestört." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Das heißt in mir überwiegt das Böse?" Dumbledore lächelte. „Ah ja, natürlich weißt du über das Ying und Yang Bescheid. Gut und Böse…dessen Gleichgewicht. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass das Böse in dir überwiegt, ich glaube, du bist im Ungleichgewicht mit deinen Gefühlen. Ob diese wiederum gut oder schlecht sind, spielt, denke ich, keine Rolle."

Nachdenklich kaute Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Um dieses Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen, meine ich? Soll ich… mir meiner Gefühle bewusst werden oder …meditieren? Eins mit meinem Inneren werden?" Dumbledore lächelte. „Das weiß ich nicht, Hermine. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass das nötig ist. Viele Menschen opfern ihr Leben um genau das zu schaffen, Eins mit ihrem Inneren werden. Nein, auch vor diesen ganzen Geschehnissen hast du nicht jedes deiner Gefühle untersucht. Du warst…hm, ich würde meinen, zufrieden. Was meinst du?"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. War sie zufrieden gewesen? Sie hatte sich ständig über irgendwas Sorgen gemacht: Mira, ihre Freunde, ihre Beziehung zu Severus, der Krieg. Allerdings hatte sie auch immer einen Ausgleich für all ihre Sorgen: Mira, ihre Freunde, Severus und ihre Gabe, mit der sie gehofft hatte, den Krieg beenden zu können. Langsam nickte sie. Ja, im Grunde war sie zufrieden gewesen. Es gab schließlich immer etwas, das nicht lief, wie es sollte. Genau darin lag doch das Menschliche. Immer das zu wollen, was man in diesem Moment nicht hatte, obwohl man eigentlich alles hatte, was man sich je gewünscht hatte.

Dumbledore sah ihr Nicken und lächelte wieder. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir im Moment mehr tun können. Ich würde vorschlagen, Severus und du, ihr trainiert an deinen Fähigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab. Es ist eine Weile her, dass du ihn benutzt hast." Wieder nickte Hermine, obwohl sie noch immer in ihren Gedanken steckte und nachdachte. Severus und sie erhoben sich und verließen schweigend das Büro des Direktors.

XXXXX

Hermine stand im Raum der Wünsche und übte mit ihrem neuen Stab. Es war so ungewohnt, wieder einen Stab in Händen zu halten. Sie hatte geglaubt einen Zauberstab zu benutzen, der nicht ihrer war, würde merkwürdig sein, doch der Stab fühlte sich an sich gut an. Ihre Magie war nun einfach…anders.

„Hermine, tu nicht so, als würdest du zum ersten Mal einen Stab in der Hand halten und konzentrier dich." Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Früchte, die sie unversehrt durch einige Hindernisse bewegen sollte. An sich keine schwere Übung, doch durch ihre Ungeübtheit mit dem Stab, stellte es sich als schwierig heraus, sechs Früchte auf einmal durch schmale Ringe schweben zu lassen, die gerade groß genug waren, dass die größte Frucht hindurchpasste.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie Severus vielleicht gebeten, das Training zu beenden. Sie war müde und erschöpft und wollte nichts anderes tun, als in ich Bett zu fallen und zu schlafen. Doch sie hatte ihre Kräfte verloren, konnte nicht mehr mit einem gewöhnlichen Zauberstab zaubern und ein erneuter Kampf rückte immer näher.

Schwitzend und außer Atem probierte sie es weitere zwei Stunden. Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Severus zufrieden mit ihren Leistungen und entließ sie. „Für heute machen wir Schluss. Der Tag war anstrengend genug und du solltest dich ausruhen." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mich noch ein paar Minuten üben. Ich komm gleich nach, okay?" Er wollte erst widersprechen, entschied sich dann jedoch anders und verließ den Raum der Wünsche.

In seinen Räumen angelangt, ging er ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Auch ihm hatte der Tag eine Menge abverlangt. Er war müde und besorgt. Mit Hermines Fähigkeiten hatten sie gute Chancen gehabt, Voldemort und seine Todesser endgültig zu besiegen, doch jetzt verließen mussten sie sich auf eine Prophezeiung verlassen, die eine Irre aus einem Turm gemacht hatte. Potter war kein unfähiger Zauberer, doch Severus bezweifelte, dass er es mit Voldemort aufnehmen konnte.

Was ihn bei der ganzen Sache noch mehr störte, war, dass Hermine nun mehr oder minder schutzlos war. Ja, sie war auch so eine fähige Hexe und mächtig, doch nichts im Vergleich zu davor. Zudem war sie ungeübt mit dem Zauberstab, obwohl sie auch jetzt einen Großteil der Zauber übertraf, was ihre Magie anbelangte. Er schloss die Augen, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Fliesenwand und ließ das wohltuende Wasser, das ihm das Gefühl gab, alles Übel, alle Sorgen wegzuwaschen, über sich laufen.

Er freute sich auf eine gemeinsame Nacht mit Hermine, auch wenn er sie nicht auf die Art und Weise verbringen konnte, wie er gerne wollte. Und das, obwohl diese Nacht ideal gewesen wäre. Mira hatte darauf bestanden, bei Ryan und Melody schlafen zu dürfen, was hieße, er und Hermine wären allein. Er wollte es so kurz nach ihrer Verletzung noch nicht riskieren, mit ihr zu schlafen.

Er war im Prinzip bereits gegen das Training gewesen, doch davon hatte Hermine nichts hören wollen und er hatte kleinbeigegeben.

Leise seufzend stieg er aus der Dusche und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften, ehe er ins Schlafzimmer ging, um sich anzuziehen.

XXXX

Hermine atmete schwer ein und aus. Sie hatte die letzte halbe Stunden damit verbracht, durch verschiedene Flüche, Gegenstände zu verwandeln oder zu zerstören. Mit der Zeit wurde sie besser. Umso mehr sie übte, desto leichter konnte sie mit dem Stab umgehen und ihre Zauber wurden kraftvoller.

Verschwitzt und leicht keuchend machte Hermine sich auf den Weg in Severus Zimmer. Als sie durch das Schlafzimmer in das Badezimmer stapfte, lächelte sie Severus an, der schon im Bett lag und ein Buch über irgendwelche Zauber des Mittelalters las.

Er lächelte zurück und schaute wieder in sein Buch. Hermine genoss die Dusche. Wenn es nicht bereits so spät gewesen wäre, hätte sie lieber ein Bad genommen, doch erst Wasser in die große Wanne einzulassen und dann eine Ewigkeit in dem warmen Nass zuzubringen, dafür war dieser Abend bereits zu weit fortgeschritten.

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen, abgetrocknet und in Severus Bademantel geschmiegt hatte, wobei sie sich fragte, ob er ihr den mit Absicht hatte hängen lassen, weil er wusste wie gerne sie ihn trug, lief sie durch das Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie schaute nicht hoch, suchte im Bücherregal neben der Schlafzimmertür ein bestimmtes Buch und bekam den Schreck ihres Lebens, als sie sich umdrehte.

Äußerlich ruhig, jedoch mit rasendem Herzen, betrachtete Hermine den grinsenden, großen Mann zwei Meter vor sich. „SEVERUS! WIESO STEHT DA EIN MANN IN DEINEM WOHNZIMMER, DER EIN GENAUSO DÄMMLICHES GRINSEN IM GESICHT HAT, WIE DU?" Der Mann grinste breiter und irgendwas sagte Hermine, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging.

Severus kam in Pyjamahose und T-Shirt, mit gezücktem Zauberstab aus dem Schlafzimmer geeilt, ließ den Stab aber sinken, sobald er den Mann erblickte. Schweigen breitete sich aus. Hermine sah von einem Mann zum anderen. „Schau, das war, was ich meinte, als ich sagte, irgendein Problem stünde plötzlich vor unserer Tür. Ein recht anschauliches Problem, aber um halb eins nachts, mitten in einem Krieg dennoch ein Problem."

Die beiden Männer sahen sie mit identisch hochgezogenen linken Augenbrauen an. Hermine stöhnte. „_Mehr_ Verwandtschaft?" Severus räusperte sich, zog Hermine ein wenig hinter seinen Rücken und wandte sich dann an den Mann. Hermine fragte sich, ob sie sich geirrt hatte und doch Gefahr von dem Unbekannten drohte, doch dann hätte er wenigstens seinen Zauberstab gezückt und würde nicht schutzlos vor ihm stehen.

„Beatus."

„Severus, wie geht's dir?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend." Der Mann namens Beatus ließ seinen Blick zu Hermine gleiten und grinste süffisant. „Wenn ich mich so umsehe, erscheinen mir deine Umstände…hm sehr _ansehnlich._" Der Blick, den der Kerl ihr schenkte, war so durchdringend, dass Hermine ihren Blick an sich hinunterwandern ließ und sah, was ihm als so ansehnlich erschienen war. Der Bademantel stand oberhalb ihrer Taille ziemlich weit offen und gab eine Menge von ihr preis. Sie schickte dem Typen Todesblicke, die er nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete und schloss demonstrativ den Bademantel, sodass nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Das erklärte natürlich, wieso Severus sie hinter seinen Rücken gezogen hatte…Hätte ja ruhig mal was sagen können.

Die beiden Männer standen noch immer weit auseinander, doch in Beatus kam plötzlich Bewegung, er ging auf Severus zu und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Severus erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte leicht. Als sie sich lösten und Severus sich zu Hermine umdrehte, stand diese mit offenem Mund da.

„Wow…ich bin sprachlos." Severus grinste. „Dass ich das noch erleben darf…" Sie schlug ihm auf den Arm und sah dann auffordernd von Beatus zu ihm. „Ich weiß, wie ungern du im Dunkeln gelassen wirst, also…das ist Beatus..."

„Danke, so weit war ich schon." Beatus grinste und Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Beatus ist mein Bruder, Hermine." Wieder stand ihr Mund offen. „Oh mein Gott!" Sie sah von einem zum anderen und wieder zurück. Sie sahen sich eindeutig ähnlich. Beide eher blass, schwarzes Haar, dunkle Augen und charakteristische Nasen. „Merlin!" Severus lächelte leicht, doch ihm verging das Lächeln bei ihren nächsten Worten.

„Ich hab dein schrulliges Verhalten immer auf dein Dasein als Einzelkind geschoben, aber das gibt neue Rätsel auf. Hallo übrigens, ich bin Hermine Granger, Severus Geli…" Severus legte ihr schnell, aber vorsichtig die Hand auf den Mund. „Verkneif es dir!" Sie grinste fies, schwieg aber. Beatus lachte leise und trieb Hermine eine Gänsehaut auf den Rücken. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Granger. Ich stelle mich gerne nochmal selbst vor: Ich bin Beatus Snape, Severus kleiner Bruder." Hermine lächelte freundlich und ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand. „Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits. Es wäre mir übrigens lieber, Hermine genannt und geduzt zu werden, sonst fühl ich mich so alt."

Beide Männer schickten ihr pikierte Blicke, schließlich waren beide ein gutes Stück älter als sie. Hermine lachte bloß. „Soooo…ich vermute, das Rätsel, an wen dein Brief damals ging hat sich damit auch gelöst. Du hättest es wirklich weniger spannend machen können, Severus." Severus knurrte. „Du bist auch so schon eine unerträgliche Alleswisserin, es tut dir nur gut, einige Dinge nicht zu wissen." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Beatus lachte wieder. „Ich seh schon, hier liegt wahre Liebe in der Luft. Doch so gerne ich mir euer informatives und mehr als unterhaltsames Geplänkel weiter ansehen würde, ich hatte eine anstrengende und nicht ungefährliche Reise und würde mehr als gern eine kleine Ruhepause einlegen und alles Weitere auf morgen verschieben."

Severus nickte. „Wie du möchtest, auch wenn ich unheimlich gerne wissen würde, was dich dazu bewegt hat, hierher zu kommen, obwohl der ganze „Todessermist und der Blutunsinn" dich dazu bewegten „unter keinen Umständen hierher zurückzukommen, solange die Hölle nicht zufriert"." Beatus grinste. „Gutes Gedächtnis mein Lieber. Ich sage nur so viel: Wenn mein geliebtes Brüderchen endlich erwachsen wird und die Frau seines Lebens findet, darf ich es doch unter keinen Umständen verpassen sie kennen zu lernen. Obwohl ich es jetzt bereits bereue. Ich hasse es zu wissen, dass du etwas Tolles hast, was ich nicht haben kann." Hermine lächelte ihn charmant an und dachte darüber nach, wie unglaublich verschieden die zwei waren.

Severus war still und ein eher ernster Typ, während Beatus ein ziemlicher Charmeur zu sein schien und er ein ziemlich munteres Kerlchen war, obwohl auch bei ihm ernste Züge durchblickten. Severus knurrte bei seinen Worten und verengte bei Hermines Lächeln die Augen zu Schlitzen. Beatus tat, als sähe er Severus Verhalten nicht und bewegte sich auf die Couch zu. „Macht euch keine Umstände. Ich kümmere mich selbst um mein Nachtlager. Geht ihr zwei Turteltäubchen ruhig wieder in euer Bett."

Hermine errötete leicht, seufzte aber, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr er sich in diesem Moment irrte. Solange Severus nicht sicher war, dass es ihr hundertprozentig gut ging, würde er sie nicht anrühren. „Severus, er muss nicht auf deiner ungemütlichen Couch schlafen…" Severus sah sie argwöhnisch an. „Soll er zu uns in die Mitte, Hermine? Oder soll ich meinen Platz abtreten?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Nein! Aber mein Zimmer ist doch frei." Severus nickte nachdenklich und wandte sich an Beatus. „Hermines alte Räume stehen dir zur Verfügung, Beatus. Richte dich ein, wie es dir beliebt." Beatus grinste erleichtert. „Merlin sei Dank. Ich erinnere mich noch an meine letzte Nacht auf diesem Höllending. Ich hoffe Hermine bringt dich dazu, dich bald ein wenig besser einzurichten."

Severus verdrehte die Augen und zeigte ihm, wo Hermines Zimmer war. Hermine legte sich in der Zwischenzeit ins Bett und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Sie war so müde, sie hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sich irgendwas anderes anzuziehen. Severus kam wenige Augenblicke später zurück und schmiegte sich an die dösende Hermine. „Willst du keine tausend Fragen stellen?" Hermine gähnte. „Morgen! Zu müde." Severus grinste. „Ziehst du dich wenigstens noch um? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Bademantel sonderlich bequem ist. Zumindest nicht zum Schlafen." Hermine kuschelte sich dichter an ihn und murmelte vor sich hin. „Er richt aber nach dir."

Severus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und zog ihr den Bademantel aus. Er vermied es, ihren nackten Körper anzusehen und zog ihr mit einer weiteren Bewegung ein T- Shirt und eine Boxershorts von ihm an. Dann deckte er sie beide zu und löschte das Licht aus. Er zog sie fest an sich und schloss die Augen.


	20. Schon wieder Training

Danke an alle Reviewer und leser, die eventuell nichts dagelassen haben

CaroloveSeverus ehrlich gesagt, bin ich nicht mehr ganz sicher, wie ich auf den Namen Beatus gekommen bin, ich glaube aber, ich habe einfach die entgegengesetzte Namensbedeutung von Severus genommen…oder so...

Teddylupin Danke für dein Lob!

Nina911 Ich weiß nicht, ob das ganz so einfach wird, wie du dir das vorstellst. Sicher, Hermine muss sich über sich selber klar werden, aber einige Menschen verbringen Jahre damit, das zu schaffen, ob Hermine da Wochen oder auch nur Tage ausreichen?

Als Severus am folgenden Morgen die Augen öffnete, stellte er überrascht fest, dass Hermine nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Das Verwirrende daran war, dass, abgesehen davon, dass er normalerweise derjenige war, der zuerst erwachte, er es auch beinahe immer merkte, sollte sie einmal doch zuerst aufwachen und sich aus dem Bett schleichen.

Grübelnd stieg er aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Als er fertig für einen neuen Tag war, betrat er das Wohnzimmer. Ein Lachen klang ihm entgegen und er erblickte seinen Bruder und Hermine gemeinsam auf der Couch sitzend. „Gute Morgen Honigkuchenpferdchen, hattest du eine angenehme Nachtruhe?" Er grummelte bei Hermines Worten, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er war einfach kein Morgenmensch.

Beatus lachte und sah seinen Bruder an. „Ich wünsch dir natürlich auch einen guten Morgen, Severus. Auch wenn ich auf deine Gesellschaft gerne verzichtet hätte. Ich genieße die Ungestörtheit mit deiner Freundin sehr." Severus funkelte ihn wütend an, trat näher auf die beiden zu, küsste Hermine kurz auf die Wange und verließ dann seine Räume. „Er war schon immer ein echter Morgenmensch." Hermine lachte. „Das stimmt, aber wenigstens ist er heute alleine aufgewacht. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich ihn geweckt hätte."

Sie teilten ein erneutes Lachen und Beatus musterte Hermine eingehend. Sein Bruder hatte wirklich Glück. Sie war schön, klug und ein sehr sympathischer Mensch. Er fragte sich, was eine so lebenslustige Frau, von einem Kerl wie Severus wollte. Merlin, natürlich gönnte er sie seinem Bruder, doch wenn er ehrlich darüber nachdachte, war er nicht der umgänglichste Mensch, den er kannte und das schien sich in den letzten Jahren auch nicht großartig geändert zu haben.

„So sehr ich deine Gesellschaft auch genieße und es ganz schön finde, Sev ein bisschen zu ärgern, ich muss leider los." Er sah sie fragend an. „Was dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite, wo auch immer du hin musst? Severus wird eine Weile brauchen, ehe er wieder ansprechbar wird und ich würde ungern allein durchs Schloss geistern, mit den ganzen Auroren und Kämpfern hier."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und machte sich mit Beatus zusammen auf zu Ryans Räumen. Sie klopfte und Ryan öffnete die Tür. „Hey du, ich wollte Mira abholen. Ich hab sie so selten gesehen in den letzten Tagen, ich hoffe, sie weiß noch, wer ich bin." Ryan lachte. „Das weiß sie, glaub mir Ich glaube sie und Melody sind nur noch wenige Augenblicke davon entfernt, einen Hermine- Fanclub zu eröffnen. Ich hab mir schon überlegt, irgendeinen Zauber auf die Räume zu legen, die es unmöglich machen, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Es ist furchtbar. Hallo Beatus."

Hermine war überrascht, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Ryan dann ja auch mit Beatus verwandt sein musste und sie sich daher kannten. Beatus reichte ihm die Hand und sah ihn neugierig an. „Schön dich zu sehen, Ryan. Habe ich richtig gehört? Melody?" Ryan strahlte ihn an und nickte. Nähere Umstände besprachen sie nicht und Ryan holte Mira aus der Wohnung. „Mine, Melody und ich haben so viel Spaß gehabt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so toll zaubern kannst und ihr ein ganzes Zimmer gemacht hast. Kannst du das für mich auch? Ich…" Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten, diesen ganzen Redefluss aufzunehmen und bekam nur die Hälfte mit, als Mira ihr in die Arme sprang und ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange verpasste.

Sie fiel beinahe um, als auch Melody kam und sie in eine Umarmung schloss. „Hallo Hermine, gehst du mit mir auch mal schwimmen? Ich war noch nie schwimmen und Mira hat erzählt, dass..." Hermine weitete bei dem dauernden Geplapper der Kinder entsetzt die Augen. Jetzt fiel ihr auch wieder ein, wieso sie so einen Horror vor Kindern gehabt hatte. Eines alleine war zwar anstrengend, aber erträglich, aber mehrere davon waren ein Alptraum. „Oh ja, Mine, kann Melody mit uns schwimmen gehen? Jetzt sofort? Können wir, bitte?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ähm…im Moment ist es schwierig Mira. Ich…(große braune Kulleraugen im Doppelpack)...ach von mir aus. Aber erst gehen wir frühstücken." Die beiden nickten begeistert und sie gingen, gefolgt von Ryan und Beatus, in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Es folgte eine lange Begrüßungsszene, bei der alle, die Beatus aus früheren Zeiten kannten, ihm in freundlicher Manier auf die Schulter klopften oder ihn in einer Umarmung zogen.

Die einzigen, denen das alles egal war, waren Hermine und Severus. Severus, weil er das Verhalten einfach albern fand und Hermine, weil sie wirklich Hunger hatte und sich wirklich nichts zwischen sie und ihr Essen stellte.

Nach dem Essen bat Severus Hermine darum, ihm ein wenig ihrer Zeit zu schenken, damit sie über Hermines weitere Trainingseinheiten sprechen konnten. Sowohl er, als auch sie wussten, dass er eigentlich nur wieder einmal etwas Zeit allein mit ihr verbringen wollte. „Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber ich hab den Zwergen versprochen, mit ihnen ins Vertrauensschülerbad zu gehen." Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du bist dir der Lage in der wir uns befinden, nicht bewusst. Schwimmen…ich bitte dich Hermine, es gibt wichtigeres!"

Mira und Melody standen schmollend an je einer Seite von Hermine und sahen ihn traurig an. „Aber Sevvus, wir haben so selten mal was von Mine. Sie muss immer nur arbeiten. Kannst du ihr nicht bitte erlauben mit uns Spaß zu haben?" Severus sah Mira skeptisch an. „Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Spaß, Mira. Manchmal muss man auch…" Melody unterbrach ihn. „Ich glaube Onkel Sev ist nur sauer, weil wir ihn nicht gefragt haben, ob er mitkommen mag. Oder Onkel Sev?"

Hermine verkniff sich ein Lachen. Sollte er jetzt mal mit den beiden Monstern fertig werden. Die beiden wussten scheinbar genau, wie sie jeden um ihre Winzfinger wickeln konnten. „Nein, Melody, es ist mit Sicherheit nicht mein Wunsch, meine Zeit mit irrwitzigen Wasserspielen zu vergeuden." Die beiden sahen Hermine fragend an, da keiner von beiden verstanden hatte, was Severus gesagt hatte. „Er hat keine Lust, schwimmen zu gehen!" Sie sahen ihn bestürzt an.

„Na Bruderherz, schließt du dich uns an und begleitest diese wunderhübschen Damen zum Schwimmen?" Severus funkelte Beatus, der sich endlich aus der großen Halle hatte befreien können, wütend an. „Soll das heißen, du begleitest Hermine?" Der Gedanke, sein bescheuerter Bruder würde seine Hermine halbnackt und nass zu sehen bekommen, schon wieder, ließ seine ruhiges Gemüt aufwallen. „Nee Betuss, Sevvus mag nicht. Ich glaube, er hat uns einfach nicht mehr gerne."

Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Manipulierte dieser winzige Gnom ihn gerade? Und das Schlimmste daran, es schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren. „Na schön, ich begleite euch. Aber anschließend beschäftigt ihr euch allein. Hermine muss noch eine Menge üben." Aufgeregt rannten die Kinder vor und beeilten sich, so schnell wie möglich das Bad zu erreichen. Gemächlich folgten die drei Erwachsenen.

XXXXX

„Komm schon, Hermine. Nutz die Gelegenheit und üb ein wenig mit dem Wasser." Hermine hatte ihre Arme trotzig verschränkt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab auch mal eine Pause verdient. Ich will jetzt keine beknackten Übungen, mit dem beknackten Wasser machen, Ryan, ich will mit Mira spielen und die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen. Gerade du solltest es verstehen!" Ryan verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du eine Menge übst, kannst du in wenigen Wochen so viel spielen, wie du möchtest, aber nicht jetzt! Es gibt Wichtigeres!" Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, verwandle ich dich in einen Frosch und gebe dich Severus für seine Tränke!" Ryan lachte spöttisch und zog Hermine von der Bank hoch, auf der sie saß. „Als ob du im Moment dazu fähig wärst." Hermine versuchte sich, ihm zu entziehen. „Fordere mich nicht heraus, Ryan. Du hast keine Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin." Sie funkelten sich wütend an, solange, bis Severus sie unterbrach. „Könntet ihr mir freundlicherweise erklären, warum meine halbnackte Lebensgefährtin und mein beknackter, ebenfalls halbnackter Cousin, Händchenhalten? Ich bin mehr als interessiert an einer Erklärung."

Hermine schnaubte. „Als ob ich mit dem Händchenhalten würde. Sev, sag halt mal was! Er lässt mich nicht spielen!" Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sich an Ryan. „Severus, du weißt selbst, wie es im Moment um ihre Kräfte steht, sie sollte ihre Zeit nicht vertrödeln und etwas Sinnvolles tun." Severus rieb sich das Nasenbein. „Ryan, würdest du Hermine bitte loslassen und sie…spielen gehen lassen!" Hermine riss triumphierend ihre Arme los und stürmte ins Wasser, in dem Beatus, Melody und Mira bereits um die Wette schwammen.

Ryan schenkte Severus einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Was soll das? Hermine hat momentan die Zauberstabsfähigkeiten eines Drittklässlers. Wir wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt und du lässt sie dumme Wasserspiele spielen? Es ist schlimm genug, dass sie ihre Kräfte verloren hat, damit haben wir nämlich unsere stärkste Waffe verloren. Wir sollten aus ihren verbliebenden Fähigkeiten machen, was wir können."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete Hermine im Wasser. „Meinst du nicht, sie hat in den letzten Tagen genug durchgemacht und verdient wenigstens eine Stunde Spaß, mit einem Menschen, der ihr alles bedeutet? In diesem Krieg kann alles passieren und Hermine ist pflichtbewusst genug, um zu wissen, wo ihre Prioritäten liegen. Glaub mir, sie wird um einiges produktiver sein, wenn man ihr ihren Willen lässt." Ryan grummelte unzufrieden sagte allerdings nichts mehr.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen die sechs das Bad wieder, allerdings gab es nur fünf, die sich nicht hüpfend fortbewegten. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht herausfordern. Du kannst wirklich froh und dankbar sein, dass ich ein netter Mensch bin und dich nicht tatsächlich an Sev weitergebe." Hermine sah grinsend auf den Ryan-Frosch herunter und verwandelte ihn mit einer präzise ausgeführten Zauberstabsbewegung zurück.

„Das war alles andere als nett, aber ich muss sagen, du bist besser, als ich dachte. Geh dich umziehen, wir treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten im Raum der Wünsche."

XXXXX

An diesem Tag beeindruckte Hermine sowohl Severus, als auch Ryan. Es schien weniger der Fall zu sein, dass sie alles neu erlernen musste, als vielmehr so, dass man sie erinnern musste, wie alles funktionierte. Als Hermine sich an das Gefühl der Magie erinnerte, war es ein leichtes wieder mit Stab zu zaubern. Kurz vor dem Abendessen entließen die beiden strengen Lehrer sie und schickten sie zum Essen.

Mira wollte auch an diesem Abend bei ihrer neuen besten Freundin schlafen und so beschloss Hermine, dass sie noch einige Zeit im Raum der Wünsche trainieren konnte.

XXXXX

Severus wunderte sich, wohin Hermine direkt nach dem Abendessen verschwunden sein könnte, wollte aber nicht zu kontrollierend wirken. Sie war eine erwachsene Frau und solange sie im Schloss geblieben war, und er war sich sicher, dass sie das war, hatte er kaum das Recht, von ihr zu verlangen, ihn über jeden ihrer Schritte zu informieren.

Obwohl das natürlich mehr nach seinem Sinn war. Er beschloss, dass er im Bett auf seine Lebensgefährtin (er hatte sich dazu entschieden, dass wirklich jede Bezeichnung besser war, als Freundin oder Geliebte) zu warten. Wie spät konnte es schon werden?

XXXXX

Hermine fiel es inzwischen wieder so einfach, wie vor ihrer Gabe, ihren Zauberstab zu nutzen und war wieder bewand wie immer. Sie hoffte, dass Ryan und Severus am nächsten Tag ein paar Duelle mit ihr ausfechten würden, damit sie so schnell wie möglich wieder kampferprobt wäre. Sie sprengte gerade einige Wände in die Luft, als sie eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln vernahm. Geschickt warf sie sich zur Seite und war mit zwei Schritten bei deren Verursacher.

„Beatus?" Verwundert betrachtete sie den mit gezücktem Zauberstab dastehenden Beatus, der überrascht auf ihren Zauberstab an seiner Kehle sah. „Respekt. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du so trainiert bist. Vor allem nicht nachdem Ryan und Severus so einen Aufstand um dein Training machen." Hermine sah ihn immer noch fragend an und nahm den Zauberstab nicht herunter. „Was tust du hier?" Er zuckte die Schultern. „Bin durchs Schloss gewandert und habe Geräusche gehört. Du solltest wirklich einen Stillezauber verwenden. Wieso liegst du übrigens nicht im Bett? Eine junge Dame wie du es bist, braucht ihren Schlaf."

Hermine ließ den Zauberstab sinken und zuckte nun ebenfalls die Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich nutze die Zeit lieber zum Üben. Ein erneuter Angriff steht bevor und um ehrlich zu sein, ich fühle mich ziemlich schutzlos." Beatus lachte. „Ich bin noch nicht lange hier, aber so wie ich das sehe, hast du mehr als einen bereitwilligen Beschützer an deiner Seite. Mr. Harry Potte höchstpersönlich scheint sehr um deine Sicherheit besorgt und auch mein geschätzter Bruder täte wahrscheinlich alles ihm Mögliche, nur um deine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten."

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Ja, das stimmt wahrscheinlich, aber eigentlich meinte ich den Schutz, den ich selbst mir bieten kann. Weißt du, nachdem ich diese Gabe hatte, war es nie nötig, dass mich irgendwer beschützt und ich habe mich immer stark gefühlt. Aber jetzt besitze ich nicht mal mehr ein zehntel dieser Kraft und das ist…beängstigend."

Beatus sah sie interessiert an. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, dich mit mir zu duellieren? Ich würde mir gerne ein Bild davon machen, wie mächtig du vielleicht einmal warst." Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin ein bisschen ungeübt mit dem Zauberstab, aber es wäre mir mehr als recht."

Beatus und sie stellten sich in Position und begannen.

XXXX

Erschöpft schleppten Hermine und Beatus sich durch die Gänge in Richtung Kerker, sich gegenseitig stützend. Leise schlichen sie in Severus Räume, achteten darauf zu dieser späten Stunde keinen Lärm zu machen und während Hermine einige Phiolen aus Severus Vorratsschrank holte, ließ Beatus sich auf das Sofa plumpsen.

Hermine holte zwei Stärkungstränke, sowie eine Salbe für die Schürfwunden, die sich beide zugefügt hatten. „Ich bin ehrlich überrascht, Hermine. Dafür, dass du kaum Übung mit deinem Stab hast, bist du erstaunlich bewand." Hermine grinste. „Danke, allerdings hatte das weniger mit meinem Stab zu tun, weißt du? Ich bin eigentlich nur ausgewichen." In reiner Lehrermanier hob er den Finger. „Auch das ist eine wichtige Gabe im Kampf, liebste Hermine."

Sie lachte und reichte ihm dann die Salbe. Sie selbst hatte deutlich mehr Wunden abbekommen als er, doch weil auch er nicht blessurenfrei davon gekommen war, störte sie das weniger. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit für mich, zu Bett zu gehen. Und du solltest dich auch hinlegen. Severus wird alles andere als begeistert sein, dass du dich so angestrengt hast." Hermine zuckte zusammen. Da hatte er wahrscheinlich recht. Severus wollte sie ja kaum anfassen, geschweige denn auf diese Art und Weise mit ihr trainieren. Er hatte beim Training mit Ryan immer darauf geachtet, dass sie nichts zu Anstrengendes tat und sich auf keinen Fall überforderte.

Beatus winkte ihr noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Wohnung. Seufzend erhob Hermine sich und schlich ins Schlafzimmer. Sie vermutete, dass Severus schon schlief, weshalb sie möglichst leise zum Kleiderschrank schlich und ein paar Sachen zum Schlafen herauszog. „Gib dir keine Mühe, Hermine." Sie zuckte zusammen und sah schuldbewusst zu ihm. „Entschuldige, hab ich dich geweckt?" Er sah sie ohne eine Regung seines Gesichts an. „Wo warst du? Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Nirgends. Ich war im Raum der Wünsche und hab noch ein bisschen geübt." Sie vermied es, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. „Hermine! Dir steht „Ich verschweig dir etwas, von dem du alles andere als begeistert sein wirst." Praktisch auf der Stirn." Hermine sah ihn schuldig an. „Na gut, ich hab mich mit deinem Bruder duelliert!" Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und Hermine sah die Wut praktisch wie eine gewaltige Aura um ihn schwirren. „HERMINE! Warum tust du das? Meinst du, es hat nicht gereicht, dass du vor wenigen Tagen beinahe gestorben wärst? Dass du deine Kräfte verloren hast? Dass du in Gefangenschaft eines Irren gewesen bist und noch dazu unter Einfluss eines schwarzmagischen Trankes gestanden hast?"

Hermine vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Severus, ich…es…" Er sah sie durchdringend an. „Was? So hast du es nicht gesehen? Dich weiterhin so zu überanstrengen ist nicht weiter schlimm?" Hermine hob den Kopf an und sah ihn nun ebenfalls gradewegs an. „Severus, ich werde mich von dir nicht anmeckern lassen, als wäre ich ein Kind. Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, abzuschätzen, was ich kann und was nicht. Ich…" Severus war inzwischen aus dem Bett aufgestanden und trat auf sie zu. „Jetzt bin ich gespannt, Hermine. Wie rechtfertigst du die Tatsache, dass dein Körper kaum genesen ist und du ihm bereits die nächsten Blessuren zugemutet hast?"

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Rechtfertigen? Wieso zur Hölle sollte ich mich rechtfertigen? Ich bin erwachsen, Severus und…"

„Du bist erwachsen? Tut mir leid, Hermine, aber davon merkt man nicht viel. Erwachsene Menschen können Verantwortung übernehmen und dazu scheinst du nicht in der Lage zu sein." Wütend trat sie näher zu ihm. „Was soll das denn heißen?" Severus lächelte spöttisch. „Wenn du verantwortungsbewusst wärst, dann hättest du dich nicht ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in die Gefangenschaft von Massenmördern begeben, obwohl du die Verantwortung für ein kleines Kind übernommen hast. Du konntest nicht sicher sein, dass du das überleben würdest und bist dieses Risiko dennoch eingegangen. Von einer Erwachsenen, die Verantwortung übernehmen kann, erwarte ich was anderes."

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. Wie oft sollte sie denn noch sagen, dass es ihr leid tat und dass es vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war? Musste er immer und immer wieder darauf rumhacken? „Severus, ich habe bereits mehrmals um Verzeihung gebeten und so wie ich es verstanden hatte, warst du auch bereit, meine Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir bewusst ist, dass ein erneuter Angriff der Todesser jeden Tag näher rückt und nicht allzu lang auf sich warten lassen wird und ich kämpfen werde? Soll ich die Herrschaften bitten, zu warten, bis ich mich vollends ausgeruht habe? Ich werde kämpfen und dazu muss ich trainieren."

Severus verzog keine Mine, als er ihr antwortete. „Das wirst du nicht." Hermines Wut war mit einem Mal verpufft und machte tiefster Verwirrung Platz. „Was…"

„Du wirst nicht kämpfen. All das Training soll dir lediglich dazu dienen, dich im Notfall schützen zu können. Im Falle eines Angriffs wirst du gemeinsam mit allen Kindern und denen, die nicht fähig sind zu kämpfen, wie deiner Freundin Miss Weasley, an einen sicheren Ort gebracht, an dem ihr wartet, bis man euch das Zeichen gibt, dass es wieder sicher ist." Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern. „Ist das dein Ernst? Du...du glaubst wirklich ich würde mich verstecken und warten, bis ihr gewonnen habt? Solltet ich denn tatsächlich gewinnen, was keinesfalls hundertprozentig sicher ist. Severus, wer zur Hölle gibt dir das Recht, in dieser Form über mich zu verfügen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ sie das Schlafzimmer und ging ins Bad.

XXXXX

Eine halbe Stunde kam Hermine geduscht und umgezogen ins Schlafzimmer zurück und sah sich Severus gegenüber, der noch immer auf sie wartete.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Nein, tut es nicht."

„Doch, aber ich stehe zu dem, was ich gesagt habe und ich bin nicht der einzige, der der Meinung ist, du solltest dich schonen und vom Kampf fernhalten. Ich habe es dir oft genug gesagt, Hermine, ich liebe dich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn ich dich nicht mehr bei mir habe. " Hermine seufzte. Wie sollte sie denn wütend sein, wenn er sich einfach nur um sie sorgte. Sie ging auf ihn zu und ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen.

„Severus, ich werde mich nicht verstecken." Er versteifte sich. Wieso nicht? Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach auf ihn hören und tun, was für sie beide am Besten war? Er wollte sie doch nur beschützen. „Severus, ich werde mich _nicht_ verstecken! Ich weiß, dass du mich nur schützen willst, aber das will ich nicht. Ich kann mich nicht einfach aus dem Kampf raushalten und deshalb werde ich weiterhin alles tun, um für den Kampf gerüstet zu sein." Severus zog sie näher an sich heran. „Hermine…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihn ein wenig von sich weg. „Nein! Denk bitte mal nach. Tom wird mich suchen. Wenn er bemerkt, dass ich nicht kämpfe, dann wird er mich suchen."

Severus schluckte. Dieser Gedanke war ihm auch schon gekommen, doch er hatte gehofft, er wäre nur paranoid, doch wenn auch Hermine diese Idee hatte, dann…dann war es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass es stimmte. Hermine sah ihn traurig an. „Wir haben Krieg. Es werden nicht alle überleben, Severus. Wir sind nicht in der Lage, all diejenigen zu schützen, die wir lieben. Wenn ich es könnte, dann würde die gute Seite gut die Hälfte an Kämpfern weniger haben." Er lächelte gequält. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dir wirklich klar ist, wie viel du mir bedeutest." Sie lächelte und zog ihn wieder an sich. „Lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, ich bin müde und ehrlich gesagt, noch immer ziemlich verärgert."

Severus lächelte über ihre nüchterne Ehrlichkeit. Zusammen legten sie sich ins Bett. Severus wollte Hermine die Möglichkeit auf ein wenig Freiraum bieten und rückte ein wenig von ihr ab. Das führte jedoch nur dazu, dass Hermine näher an ihn heranrückte und einen seiner Arme über ihre Hüfte legte. „Hey, nur weil du dich daneben benimmst, heißt das nicht, dass ich auf meine Wärmequelle verzichte." Severus lachte leise. „Hermine, ich…" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. „Nein! Ich will jetzt nicht mehr reden. Morgen! Morgen können wir reden, aber jetzt schlafen wir. Nacht." Sie verpasste ihm einen Schmatzer auf den Mund drehte sich wieder um und schloss die Augen. Severus seufzte, schlang seinen Arm fester um sie und zog sie näher an sich ran. „Schlaf gut Hermine."

TBC

Lange Pause, ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber besser jetzt, als nie.

So, Severus hat also versucht, Hermine aus dem Kampf rauszuhalten, ich hätte ihm vorher sagen können, dass sie da nicht mitmacht, aber na ja, was soll Mann machen.

Schreibt mir und schickt mir eure Meinung

lg


	21. Überraschung

„Los, steh auf!" Er grummelte. „Wer hätte je vermutet, dass die alte Fledermaus aus den Kerkern so ein Langschläfer ist!" Erneutes Grummeln. „Ich bin nicht alt!" Hermine lachte. „Aber eine Fledermaus? Liebster Severus, ich denke, wir sollten dringend über einige Details dich betreffend sprechen." Er lachte leise. „Merlin Hermine, wie spät ist es und wieso bist du schon so redebedürftig?" Hermine legte sich auf seinen Rücken und biss ihm sachte in den Nacken. „Es ist acht und zu deiner anderen Frage: In mir staut sich in letzter Zeit überschüssige Energie an…keine Ahnung, woran das liegt, Sev."

Zufrieden stellte Hermine die Gänsehaut fest, die sich über Severus reglosem Körper ausbreitete, als sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine Haut fuhr und ab und an einen Kuss darauf platzierte. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung und einem genuschelten „Bin duschen." Warf er sie von seinem Rücken auf die Matratze des Bettes zurück und eilte in das angrenzende Bad. Hermine lachte laut auf. „Soll ich dich begleiten Severus? Ich könnte dir bei der Säuberung besonders wichtiger Körperteile behilflich sein." Sie vernahm ein Stöhnen und lachte wieder.

Wenn er sich ihr schon verweigerte, dann würde sie es ihm wenigstens so schwer wie möglich machen. Sie rollte sich aus dem Bett und begann damit, sich langsam auszuziehen. Als Severus gerade aus dem Bad herauskam, legte Hermine ihr letztes Kleidungsstück ab. Severus schluckte als er sie sah. „Oh, sehr gut, du bist schon fertig. Ich brauche jetzt dringend eine heiße Dusche. Ich fühle mich so verspannt und ich glaube, das heiße Wasser wird mir gut tun, wenn es langsam an meinem Körper herunterläuft und jede Stelle gleichmäßig erreicht. Ich würde dich ja bitten, mich zu massieren, aber ich will dich nicht in Versuchung führen, wo ich doch weiß, dass du im Moment keinen Sex mit mir haben willst."

Sie drehte sich um und ging mit einem breiten Grinsen ins Bad. Sie wusste, dass Severus ihr nicht nachkommen würde. Wenn er sich etwas vornahm, dann schaffte er es meistens auch, sich daran zu halten, aber ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, verschaffte ihr wenigstens auf eine Weise Befriedigung.

XXXXX

Severus stieß scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus. Was sollte das denn? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, was das sollte. Sie wollte ihn foltern. Sie war der Meinung, sie wäre wieder fit, er nicht und jetzt wollte sie ihn quälen. Hexe! Er atmete tief ein und aus und ging in sein, in ihr Wohnzimmer. Mittlerweile empfand er diese Räume einfach nicht mehr als sein alleiniges Eigentum. Hermine wohnte mittlerweile praktisch vollständig bei ihm. Beinahe all ihre Kleidung hatte ihren Weg in seinen Schrank gefunden. Ein Großteil ihrer Bücher ebenfalls und sogar einige Fotos hatten sich hierher verirrt.

Wenn er vor gut einem Jahr geglaubt hätte, er würde jemals Fotos von Potter und Weasley(allen Weasleys!) in seinen vier Wänden finden, er hätte sich höchstpersönlich einweisen lassen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Es war so schleichend gekommen, dass sie plötzlich vollständig hier wohnte. Er war froh darüber, natürlich, aber irgendwas sagte ihm, dass es in diesem Zusammenhang noch einiges an Unklarheiten geben würde.

„Sev, lass uns frühstücken gehen, ich sterbe vor Hunger." Hermine schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus der Wohnung.

XXXXX

Severus weigerte sich, Hermine an diesem Tag zu trainieren. Er war der Meinung, der vorige Abend wäre Training genug gewesen, um eine gesamte Woche zu füllen. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie ich mich geschlagen habe. Vielleicht habe ich ganz fürchterlich versagt! Dann werde ich einem Todesser gegenüberstehen und eine erbärmliche Figur abgeben." Severus schnaubte. „Ich vermute, dich wird keiner der Todesser angreifen dürfen, Liebes. Voldemort wird ihnen aufgetragen haben, dich ihm zu überlassen und ohnehin wäre keiner dumm genug, eine Empathin deines Formats anzugreifen."

Hermine grummelte vor sich hin, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen. Sie beschloss, etwas mit ihren Freunden zu unternehmen und ein wenig zu lesen, wenn sie schon nicht trainieren durfte.

Severus wollte zwar wirklich, dass sie ein wenig kürzer trat, allerdings hatte er einen anderen Grund, wieso er heute nicht mit ihr trainieren wollte. Der neunzehnte September stand an. Und damit Hermines Geburtstag. Ihr zwanzigster um genau zu sein. Trotz der Umstände wollte er Hermine etwas schenken. Eine Kleinigkeit, etwas, das sie an ihn erinnerte, egal wie sich sowohl der Krieg, als auch ihre Beziehung entwickeln würde. Nur was, war die Frage. Nicht nur das. Momentan war es auch schwierig, einen Einkaufsbummel zu machen. Die meisten Geschäfte hatten mittlerweile geschlossen und die Gefahr, Todessern zu begegnen war auch nicht unbedingt gering.

Seit einigen Tagen zerbrach er sich bereits den Kopf darüber, was er Hermine schenken konnte, doch ihm fiel nichts Adäquates ein. Er hatte noch genau zwei Tage, um ein Geschenk zu finden und so wie es aussah, musste er sich wohl Hilfe suchen.

XXXXX

„Hey Granger!"

„Hey Draco. Wie gehts?"

"Kann nicht klagen und selbst?"

„Muss ja! Sooooo...da wir unsere tiefgreifende Unterhaltung damit wohl ausgeschöpft hätten, würde ich gerne wissen, wo Ginny ist." Draco lachte. „Ich glaube, sie ist geflohen." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Erklärung bitte." Draco gluckste. „Eventuell kann es sein, dass sie ein wenig genervt von einer gewissen Person hier im Raum ist, ich bin es nicht, die sie die ganze Zeit bittet, sich zu schonen und sich zu setzen. Besagte Person scheint diese Bitte durch das Dauerhafte Mitführen eines Stuhls zu unterstreichen und dadurch könnte Ginevra sich ein wenig belästigt gefühlt haben. Ich glaube jedenfalls, dass aus ihrem Geschrei herausgehört zu haben."

Hermine grinste. Das war witzig! Er verfolgte sie mit einem Stuhl! Putzig. „Du verfolgst sie mit einem Stuhl?" Draco grinste. „Na ja, irgendwie schon." Hermine lachte und kniff ihm in die Wange. „Hach Draco, deine und Ginnys Beziehung wird noch einiges an Unterhaltung für mich bieten. Ihr könntet Geld verdienen, indem ihr einige eurer „Gespräche" an einen Fernsehsender verkauft."

Draco schüttelte hochnäsig den Kopf. „Nein danke, ich brauche kein Geld. Ich bin reich." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Gut, dann verkauf ich sie eben!" Eine Weile hielten sie sich damit auf, über Nichtigkeiten zu reden, ehe Hermine sich wieder verabschiedete. „So nett es auch ist, mit dir zu reden, ich will noch zu Ginny, Harry und Ron. …Du kannst natürlich mitkommen…" Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Auf keinen Fall. Er würde sicherlich nicht mehr Zeit mit Potter und Weasley verbringen, als unbedingt sein musste.

Hermine lächelte leicht und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Ginny. Sie hatte das Gefühl, Ginny ewig nicht mehr gesehen zu haben, obwohl es nur wenige Stunden gewesen waren. Allerdings war seit ihrem letzten Gespräch bereits eine ziemlich Zeitspanne vergangen. Auf jeden Fall kam es ihr so vor. Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, waren es eigentlich nur wenige Wochen gewesen, doch in dieser Zeit war so viel passiert…

Sie fand Ginny schließlich in der Küche. Sie löffelte aus einer riesigen Schüssel Pudding und hatte den Kopf auf eine Hand gelegt. „Hey Gin!" Sie drehte sich um und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Hermine! Wie schön dich zu sehen. Ich meine, ich weiß, wir sehen uns immer beim Essen, aber mir kommt es vor, als hätten wir uns schon ewig nicht mehr richtig gesehen." Hermine lächelte und setzte sich neben Ginny an den Küchentisch. Einige Hauselfen wuselten um sie herum und bedrängten Hermine, Ihnen zu sagen, was sie essen wollte.

Sie gab sich nach anfänglicher Gegenwehr geschlagen und bat um ein Schokoladeneis. Die beiden löffelten in angenehmer Stille, bis Hermine schließlich das Wort ergriff. „Also, wieso hockst du hier und stopfst dich mit Pudding voll, den du eigentlich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kannst?" Ginny seufzte schwer. Sie stocherte in ihrem Pudding herum, ehe sie die Schüssel von sich schob und Hermines zu sich. Hermine zuckte die Schultern und nahm sich stattdessen Ginnys Pudding.

„Es ist Dracos Schuld!" Hermine lachte. „Das nenn ich mal ein Statement." Ginny lächelte schwach. „Es ist einfach alles doof im Moment. Weißt du, ich liebe ihn wirklich, aber ich fühl mich so…ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Er ist super aufmerksam, tut alles, damit es mir und dem Kind gut geht, aber dabei komme ich mir vor wie ein rohes Ei. Ich meine, ich bin noch nicht soweit in meiner Schwangerschaft. Gerade am Anfang und wenn ich mir vorstelle, die nächsten Monate so weitermachen zu müssen."

Sie schwieg wieder. Dann sah sie Hermine ernsthaft an. „Wir hatten seit Wochen keinen Sex mehr. Ich fühl mich wie ein verdammter Brutkasten, weil nur noch das Baby zählt. Weißt du wie beschissen ich fühle, weil mein Freund nicht mit mir schlafen will?" Hermine nickte. „Glaub mir, ich kann ein Lied davon singen. Severus und ich hatten sowieso nur selten Zeit und Gelegenheit. Mit Mira in einem Bett ist es wirklich schwer, einen Zeitpunkt dafür zu finden. Und jetzt, wo Mira ständig nur bei Melody ist, weigert Severus sich, mich auch nur mal richtig zu küssen, aus Furcht ich könnte noch zu schwach sein." Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus.

Sie wischten sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Oh man," sagte Ginny. „da sind wir schon mit zwei Slytherins zusammen, zwei Paradebeispielen, und dann so was! Ich meine, mein Freund war angeblich der Sexgott in Hogwarts und bis vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich das mehr als bestätigen können. Oh Merlin, er weiß wirklich was er mit seinem…"

„GINNY! Zu viele Details über das Frettchen!" Ginny grinste. „Na ja, du weißt was ich meine." Hermine nickte sehnsüchtig. „Und ob!" Ein verträumter Ausdruck trat in ihre Gesichter! „Oh Mann! Wir sind so armselig. Müssten nicht eigentlich die Männer verzweifeln, weil ihre Frauen sich ihnen verweigern?." Ginny nickte zustimmend. Dann stand sie entschlossen auf. „Ich will jetzt Sex! Draco kann sich auf was gefasst machen und wenn ich heulen muss, um meinen Willen zu kriegen!" Hermine lachte. „Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, ich hoffe, er ist weniger standhaft, als Severus."

Ginny grinste verschlagen und ließ Hermine in der Küche zurück. Sie löffelte eine Weile an ihrem Pudding und verlor sich in ihren Gedanken. Ob Severus sie noch ewig abwies? Es klang vielleicht hart, aber sollten sie für den Fall der Fälle ihre Zeit zusammen nicht nutzen? Hermine wollte und brauchte diese Form von Nähe, nicht nur, weil sie sich nach ihm verzehrte, sondern, weil sie die Nähe zu ihm brauchte. Sie stand auf und schlenderte nachdenklich durch die Gänge bis zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. „Harry? Ron?" Sie sah sich suchend um, sah ihre beiden Freunde allerdings nirgends. Sie zuckte die Schultern und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder.

XXXXX

„Weasley, das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein. Hermine ist kein Hausmütterchen. Solche Bücher sind nutzlos für sie." Ron legte grummelnd das Buch über Kochzauber wieder weg. „Sie haben wohl noch nie Hermines Essen essen müssen, oder?" Harry lachte, verzog dann allerdings angeekelt das Gesicht. Er schüttelte sich, als er an ihr letztes Produkt dachte. Sie liefen bereits eine Weile durch die Geschäfte der Winkelgasse und suchten nach geeigneten Geschenken für Hermine. Egal was Harry und Ron ins Auge fassten, Snape wusste etwas daran auszusetzen.

Harry hätte es niemals nie, für nichts in der Welt vor irgendwem zugegeben, doch er fand Snapes Einsatz für die Wahl eines Geschenkes irgendwie…nett. Dass er eine Menge für seine beste Freundin empfand, war mittlerweile mehr als klar, doch trotzdem erschütterten Gesten, wie das gemeinsame Einkaufen mit ihm und Ron sein gesamtes Weltbild. Harry hatte bereits ein Geschenk für Hermine. Er hatte es in einer Seitenstraße in einem kleinen Antiquitätenladen gefunden und in einem unbeobachteten Moment gekauft. Als er es gesehen hatte, wusste er sofort, dass dieses Geschenk perfekt für Hermine war. Es war eine Haarnadel.

An sich kein außergewöhnliches Geschenk, wenn auch sehr hübsch. Sie war bereits recht alt und man sah ihr dieses Alter auch an, aber sie versprühte diesen nostalgischen Charme, den alte Dinge, besonders alte Dinge mit einer Geschichte, manchmal an sich hatten. An einem Ende der Nadel befanden sich viele sehr kleine Smaragde und drei weitere verschieden große Smaragde. Die Haarnadel an sich hatte einen goldenen Bronze- Ton.

Was ihn allerdings dazu bewogen hatte, diese Haarnadel zu kaufen, war die Geschichte, die dahinter stand.

Der schrullige Besitzer hatte ihm erzählt, die Haarnadel sei durch die Jahrhundert gewandert und hätte sich im Besitz vieler mächtiger und einflussreicher Frauen befunden. Ihr wurden besondere Kräfte zugesprochen, die Weißheit, Mut, Macht und Heilkräfte, die nur jene erwecken könnten, die starken Willens waren und genau wussten, was sie wollten. Er wusste nicht, was an der Geschichte dran war, aber egal ob es der Wahrheit entsprach oder nicht, diese Sage machte sie zum perfekten Geschenk für den wahrscheinlich wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben.

Severus war alles andere als begeistert über die Vorschläge des Weasley- Bengels. Potter war der angenehmer Begleiter. Er war ziemlich ruhig und machte nur ab und an Vorschläge, wenn er der Meinung war, etwas Passendes gefunden zu haben. Wenn Severus es für unpassend hielt, ließ er es auf sich beruhen und sah sich weiter um. Wenn Severus ehrlich war, hatte er das perfekte Geschenk bereits gefunden. Allerdings traute er sich nicht, es tatsächlich zu kaufen.

Es war für ihn schwer, seine Gefühle zu zeigen und doch überfiel Hermine wieder und wieder mit seinem Liebesgeständnis, obwohl sie ganz offenkundig dafür noch nicht bereit war. Das Geschenk, das er sich für sie überlegt hatte, würde sie wahrscheinlich bis auf die Knochen schockieren und sie würde es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit falsch auffassen. Und dennoch ließ ihn der Gedanke an dieses Geschenk, keinen Gefallen an jedem anderen Geschenk finden, das eventuell in Frage kommen könnte.

Jetzt hieß es, riskiere oder nicht.

XXXXX

Da Hermine keinen ihrer Freunde finden konnte, Mira und Harmony mit Ryan im Raum der Wünsche waren, Draco und Ginny ein Stelldichein in ihrem Zimmer hatten und Severus irgendwas anderes zu tun hatte, beschloss Hermine die Ruhe zu genießen und raus zu gehen. Es war schon leicht dunkel und ziemlich ruhig draußen. Der Gedanke, dass das Gelände um diese Zeit wahrscheinlich voller Schüler wäre, wenn Hogwarts denn geöffnet wäre, verursachte einen Stich der Trauer in ihrem Herzen. Natürlich bot Hagwarts all denjenigen, die Schutz suchten, eben diesen an, allerdings war Hogwarts auch aus diesem Grund der Mittelpunkt des Krieges.

Dass das nicht gerade anziehend auf Flüchtlinge wirkte, erklärte sich von selbst.

Sie ließ sich an einem Baum in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes nieder und sah ins Nichts. Ein Rascheln ertönte neben ihr, doch Hermine weigerte sich, dort hinzusehen. Es handelte sich immerhin um den Verbotenen Wald. Es wäre mehr als traurig, wenn es nirgends rascheln würde.

Das Geräusch wiederholte sich und mit einer plötzlichen Ahnung, dass dieses Rascheln ganz und gar nicht normal war, sprang Hermine auf.

Aus dem Schatten des Waldes trat eine große, kräftige Figur heraus und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu. Hermine versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Ja, sie hatten ihren Zauberstab griffbereit, aber es war so ungewohnt mit ihm zu arbeiten und sie wollte nicht voreilig handeln, wer immer dort vor ihr stand.

Ein Windstoß wehte plötzlich auf und ließ ihr Haar um ihren Kopf tanzen. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf den silbernen Schimmer, der von der Person ausging und mit einem Mal war sie sich sicher, wer dort vor ihr stand.

„Guten Abend, Mister Malfoy."

„Ebenfalls, Miss Granger."

TBC


	22. Ausbruch

Severus hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht, Potter und Weasley dazu zu bringen, irgendwo anders hinzugehen. Ohne ihn. Was er tun wollte, war einfach zu privat. Er brauchte diese beiden Teenager nicht, die ihn bei seinem heiklen Vorhaben beobachteten. Er atmete tief ein und trat dann in das Geschäft ein.

„Willkommen in der magischen Bijouterie, was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

XXXXX

„Mister Malfoy, was führt Sie hier her? Allein?" Sie war sich sicher, dass er allein war. Auch ohne ihre Fähigkeit konnte sie seine Nervosität spüren, die Unsicherheit sehen. Seine Augen, die, die Dracos so ähnlich waren, hatten ein unruhiges Hellgrau angenommen. Wenn man genau hinsah, hinter die Fassade seines distanzierten Verhaltens, dann sah man die Angst, die der Aristokrat offensichtlich hatte.

„Nun Miss Granger, was macht Sie so sicher, ich wäre allein hier? Was versichert Ihnen, dass nicht ein Dutzend Todesser hinter mir im Wald lauern und auf meinen Befehl warten, Sie erneut in unsere Gewalt zu bringen?" Hermine lächelte des offensichtlichen Bluffs wegen. Was er konnte, konnte sie auch. „Das Selbe, das mir sagt, dass ein sehr intelligenter Mann vor mir steht, der eine richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat."

„Und das wäre?"

„Mein Gefühl, Mister Malfoy."

„Ah…Ihr berühmtes Gefühl." Sie lächelte leicht und sah bedeutungsvoll zum Schloss hinauf. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass Sie mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen."

„Ich denke nicht, Miss Granger. Man mag Ihnen und Ihren Fähigkeiten trauen, doch ich habe keinesfalls vor, mich in dieses Flüchtlingslager zu begeben und mich zu verstecken. Ich mag eine Entscheidung getroffen haben, Miss Granger, dennoch werde ich mich nicht an den Plänen, die zur Vernichtung meines Herren führen, beteiligen. Ich bin lediglich aus einem Grund hier. Ich mag meine Frau verloren haben, wie Sie richtig erkannt haben, meinen Sohn und meinen Enkel jedoch werde ich mit allem mir möglichen schützen.

Der dunkel Lord wird sich erheben, Miss Granger. Er wird in zwei Tagen angreifen. Ein Geschenk an Sie." Hermine weitete schockiert die Augen. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch tief in ihr zog sich alles zusammen. Tom würde bereits in zwei Tagen angreifen. An ihrem Geburtstag. Sie riss sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf Malfoy. „Was gedenken Sie zu tun? Werden Sie fliehen? Oder kämpfen Sie auf der Seite Toms?" Malfoy zögerte, das helle Haar wehte noch immer im Wind. „Ich bin noch zu keines Entscheidung gekommen, Miss Granger."

„Sie wissen, dass es auch die Option gibt, mit uns zu kämpfen? Mit Draco zu kämpfen."

Ein spöttischer Ausdruck legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Mit Draco kämpfen? Glauben Sie wirklich, er würde mich an seiner Seite dulden? Vor Ihnen mag ich meine Gefühle für Ihn nicht verbergen können, vor Draco habe ich es immer geschafft. Ich war kein … guter Vater." Hermine empfand tiefes Mitgefühl für ihn. Dieser Mann hatte nichts mehr. Er stand vor einem Trümmerhaufen. Er war offensichtlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Werte seines Meisters falsch waren. Ansonsten stünde er kaum vor ihr. Sie war seiner Ansicht nach ein Schlammblut. Unrein, unwürdig, schwach, unwichtig. Und dennoch hatte Tom sie an seiner Seite gewollt. Er richtete sogar den Tag seiner vermeintlichen Machtübernahme nach ihr.

Wie sollte, oder vielmehr konnte dann jemand, vor allem ein so kluger Mann wie Lucius Malfoy, dann noch an das glauben, für was dieser Mister stand?

Malfoy hatte mit Sicherheit eingesehen, dass es sich für diese Seite nicht zu kämpfen lohnte, doch was sollte ein Mann, der sein Leben lang an solche Werte geglaubt hatte, tun, wenn diese Werte sich als falsch erwiesen? Der anderen Seite beitreten? Er war der Meinung, sein Sohn hasste ihn, seine Frau war wer weiß wo und sollte der Krieg gewonnen werden, erwartete ihn dennoch eine Haft in Askaban. Der Sieg beider Seiten brachte im nichts ein.

„Mister Malfoy?"

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Bleiben Sie! Ich glaube, Sie unterschätzen Draco. Er ist sehr klug und hat ein gutes Herz. Sie sollten ihm die Chance geben, sich Ihnen zu beweisen, ehe Sie eine falsche Entscheidung treffen." Unschlüssig, nicht wirklich überzeugt, folgte er Hermine zurück ins Schloss.

XXXXX

Mit sich mehr oder weniger zufrieden, sammelte Severus seine zwei Gehilfen ein und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Er war noch immer unsicher, inwieweit Hermine auf sein Geschenk reagieren würde, doch er hatte sich entschlossen, es zu riskieren und was ein Severus Snape einmal beschlossen hatte, setzte ein Severus Snape auch durch. Er war sich seiner Gefühle immerhin sicher.

Kaum im Schloss angekommen, begab er sich auf die Suche nach Hermine und versteckte dabei auch sein Geschenk für sie. Er traf sie weder in der Wohnung, noch in der Küche und auch nicht in der großen Halle oder bei Mira, Melody und Ryan. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die aus dem Raum gedrungen waren, war er sich auch ziemlich sicher, sie war nicht bei Draco und Ginevra. Die beiden hatten scheinbar nie etwas von einem Stille- Zauber gehört. Aber was erwartete er von dem Mann, der nicht in der Lage war, anständig zu verhüten?

Ein wenig ratlos stand er auf einem der Türme, die in Richtung See zeigten und dachte darüber nach, wo Hermine sonst noch sein konnte. Sein Blick schweifte zum Verbotenen Wald und zum See. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Hagrids Hütte und fragte sich wiederholt, wie jemand in dieser Hütte leben konnte. Es war weniger die Tatsache, dass sie zu klein war, immerhin lebte ein Halbriese darin, als vielmehr der Fakt, dass es nur einen Raum gab. Küche, Schlafzimmer und Wohnzimmer, alles in einem Raum.

Ein Runzeln überzog seine Stirn. Wo war eigentlich das Badezimmer? Gut, Hagrid sah nicht unbedingt gepflegt aus, aber er würde doch wohl ein Bad ha…

Seine Gedanken fanden ein Ende, als sein Blick auf zwei sich bewegende Punkte, nahe des Waldes, fiel. Ganz offensichtlich handelte es sich bei den Punkten um Personen. Eine mit braunem, langem Haar und eine mit weiß-blondem Haar. Langem, weiß- Blondem Haar.

Panik ergriff ihn, als er die Personen als Hermine und Lucius ausmachte. So schnell er konnte, lief er die Stufen des Turms herunter, durchquerte den langen Korridor, der zu den Haupttreppen führte. Er eilte hinunter in die Eingangshalle und erreichte die Tür zeitgleich mit Hermine und dem unerwünschtem Besucher. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius Kehle und zog Hermine hinter sich. Lucius sah ihm ruhig in die Augen und schwieg. Nicht so Hermine. „Severus! Steck den Zauberstab weg!" Severus ignorierte sie und ließ keinen Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit von Lucius ablenken.

„Was tust du hier, Lucius?" Hermine stand noch immer halb hinter ihm und legte jetzt ihre Hände auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm. „Sev, wärst du so freundlich und würdest jetzt deinen Zauberstab wegstecken? Lucius ist dann sicher gern bereit, zivilisiert mit dir zu kommunizieren." Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und warf Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu. „Ich weiß, du bist in letzter Zeit ein wenig verwirrt, aber dir ist sicherlich bewusst, dass Lucius Malfoy kein Freund ist, oder."

Hermines zuvor noch ruhiges Verhalten verschwand und sie fuhr ihn mit beinahe wütender Stimme an. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Severus, ich bin mir mehr als bewusst, wer da vor mir steht. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du deinen verfluchten Zauberstab jetzt wegstecken könntest, bevor ich meine Geduld verliere und ich ihn dir persönlich abnehme. Und glaub mir, ich bin trotz der Umstände dazu mehr als in der Lage." Hermines plötzlicher Ausbruch verwarf Severus Theorie, Lucius habe sie unter den Imperius gestellt.

Zögerlich ließ er seinen Stab sinken, behielt ihn jedoch in der Hand und ließ seinen Blick nicht von dem blonden Mann. Hermine trat wieder an Lucius Seite und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu wundern, Miss Granger, ich bin überrascht, dass mein guter Freund Severus sich überhaupt so schnell von Ihnen hat überzeugen lassen. Seine wird nicht die einzige Reaktion dieser Art gewesen sein. Das kann ich Ihnen versichern."

Hermine nickte traurig. „Ich denke, Sie haben Recht, Mister Malfoy. Und das tut mir leid." Es tat ihr wirklich leid für ihn. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Grund gab, sich darüber zu wundern, und dennoch war es traurig, dass sich dieses Verhalten ihm gegenüber nie ändern würde, wenn der Krieg erst mal vorbei war. „Lassen Sie uns zu Professor Dumbledore gehen."

Bevor die beiden gehen konnten, und ihn an Ort und Stelle einfach stehen lassen konnten, stoppte Severus sie. „Verzeiht mein impertinentes Verhalten und meine störende Angewohnheit über bestimmte Fakten im Klaren zu sein, aber ich würde es mehr als begrüßen, den Grund für diese Situation zu erfahren. Und zwar sofort!"

Hermine fühlte sich schuldig, als er sie so durchdringend ansah. Er hatte sich lediglich Sorgen um sie gemacht und sie ließ ihn einfach im Unklaren und erwartete sein völliges Vertrauen. „Entschuldige Sev. Begleite uns zu Albus und wir erzählen dir alles." Ein wenig zögerlich und noch immer mit seinem Stab in der Hand lief er den beiden hinterher. Hermine führte sie durch einige Geheimgänge und vermied es so, die Aufmerksamkeit der Hogwartsbewohner auf sie zu ziehen. Erst jetzt wurde Severus klar, wie sie und ihre Freunde es ständig geschafft hatten, ihm zu entwischen. Einen Teil der Gänge, die sie benutzte, war ihm nicht einmal bekannt.

Sie nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und trat dann, gefolgt von Severus und Lucius, auf die Wendeltreppe. Sie klopfte an Dumbledores Bürotür und nach dem leisen ´Herein!` betrat sie die Räume des Schulleiters.

„Hermine, wie angenehm, dass du mir einen Besuch abstattest. Und wie ich sehe, bringst du unerwarteten Besuch mit." Dumbledore deutete lächelnd auf die zwei Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch und wies sie damit an, sich zu setzen. Lucius stand ein wenig unschlüssig da. Theoretisch gehörte es sich nicht, der Dame keinen Platz zu bieten, andererseits befand er sich nicht in der Position, stehen zu bleiben, da ihn das als zu überlegen zeigen würde.

Hermine erleichterte ihm die Entscheidung. Sie setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessel, in dem Severus Platz genommen hatte und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er setzte sich und wartete darauf, dass irgendjemand etwas sagte. „Also meine Lieben, was führt euch hierher?" Hermine sah Lucius an. Er nahm die Aufforderung wahr und richtete sein Wort an Dumbledore. „Mit meinem Kommen möchte ich Sie über den baldigen Angriff des dunkeln Lords in Kenntnis setzen. In zwei Tagen wird er mit seiner gesamten Armee Hogwarts stürmen."

Dumbledore hob fragend die Augenbraue, während Severus seinen Blick auf Lucius richtete. „Und was veranlasst dich dazu, dich plötzlich gegen deinen Meister zu stellen? Dir ist sicherlich klar, dass es uns äußerst skeptisch stimmt, einen Befürworter Voldemorts in unseren Reihen zu finden, der uns mit wichtigen Informationen versorgt!" Hermine räusperte sich. „Es ist keine Falle, wenn du das glaubst." Severus gab ihr einen fragenden Blick, doch sie überließ es Lucius zu antworten.

„Ich bin mir sehr wohl im Klaren darüber, dass mein Auftauchen eine Überraschung für euch alle ist. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle ehrlich sein und anmerken, dass ich keinerlei Vorteil in meiner Tat sehen. Wie du weißt, Severus, stehe ich an vorderster Stelle in den Reihen des dunklen Lords. Ich vertrete den Großteil seiner Ideale und bin nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier und der ist Draco."

Es war eine Seltenheit, dass Hermine Severus Gefühle so offensichtlich sehen konnte, obwohl sie nicht alleine waren, aber jetzt war ihm die Überraschung offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dass Lucius zeigte, wie viel Draco ihm bedeutete, schien Severus nicht erwartet zu haben. „Draco? Du willst das, wofür du zwei Jahrzehnte lang eingestanden bist, opfern, wegen einer einzigen Person?" Lucius blickte ihn kühl an. „Nicht wegen einer Person, wegen meines einzigen Sohnes."

Dumbledore legte die Finger seiner Hände aneinander (Mister Burns Stile- „Ausgezeichnet!") und lehnte sich interessiert ein wenig nach vorne. „Damit ich das richtig verstehe, Mister Malfoy, Sie sind bereit, uns zu unterstützen, um ihren Sohn zu schützen?" Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihrer Seite anschließen? Ich denke nicht." Sowohl Severus, als auch Dumbledore hoben ihre Brauen. Allerdings war es Hermine, die das Wort ergriff. „Mr Malfoy, seien Sie nicht dumm. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht an Toms Ideologie glauben. Werfen Sie ihr Leben nicht für etwas weg, an das sie nicht glauben."

„Woran ich nicht glaube? Was bewegt Sie dazu, meinen Glauben anzuzweifeln, Miss?" Hermine tippte sich an ihr Herz und lächelte leicht. „Ich fühle es einfach." Malfoy setze einen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck auf und sagte mit leicht herablassender Mine. „Sie sind im Irrtum, wenn Sie glauben, ich hätte mich, ebenso wie mein Sohn, von den Grundsätzen meiner Familie abgewandt. An meiner Ideologie hat sich nichts geändert."

„Vielleicht nicht an Ihrer, an Toms allerdings schon. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein außergewöhnlich kluger Mann sind und nein, ich will Ihnen keinesfalls schmeicheln, ich stelle lediglich Tatsachen fest. Für Sie steht Macht, Reichtum und der Stolz Ihrer Abstammung im Vordergrund. Es kann nicht in Ihrem Sinn sein, Toms Aufstieg weiterhin mit anzusehen. Sollte Tom jemals an die Macht kommen und die magische Welt kontrollieren, dann wird sich an Ihrer jetzigen Situation absolut nichts ändern. Macht? Welche Macht haben Sie, in einer Welt unter einem Diktator? Er ist der einzige mit Macht.

Reichtum? Er wird gerade Ihren Reichtum für seine Zwecke nutzen, Mister Malfoy. Sie werden ihm Ihr Leben lang dienen." Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen und sie erkante genau den Zweifel, den sie damals in den Verließen gespürt hatte.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wieso die magische Welt sich nicht mehr mit Muggelwissenschaften beschäftigt. Ist den Befürwortern Toms denn nicht klar, dass sie sich selbst ausrotten? Es gibt kaum genug Reinblüter, die den Bestand der Zauberer erhalten können. Nicht zu vergessen, dass es nachweisbar ist, dass in reinblüter Familien, Squibs geboren werden. Ich bin mir so sicher, dass Ihnen das alles bewusst ist, Mister Malfoy, Sie können mir nicht erzählen, Sie glauben an diesen Unsinn."

Der Raum blieb still. Severus sah sich staunend die Frau neben sich an. Sie war unglaublich klug. Sie hatte nicht versucht, ihren Standpunkt durch Moral deutlich zu machen, sondern durch Logik. Und sie hatte Recht. Reinblütige Familien brachten immer häufiger Squibs zur Welt, was wahrscheinlich vor allem daran lag, dass die Reinblüter beinahe alle miteinander verwandt waren. Hinzu kam, dass viele Reinblüter nur einen Nachkommen hatten, wie es auch bei Lucius der Fall war. (Die Weasleys sind die Ausnahme, die die Regel bestätigt)

Dumbledore lächelte ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Diese Hexe war wirklich außergewöhnlich.

Lucius atmete tief ein, dann zeigte er Hermine ein für ihn seltenes Lächeln. „Miss Granger, ich bin mir dieser Dinge tatsächlich aller bewusst und das schon seit einiger Zeit. Allerdings darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass meine Möglichkeiten sehr begrenzt sind." Hermine verstand nicht, was er meinte und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. „Sie sind sich im Klaren, dass ich nur einige wenige Möglichkeiten habe, wie auch immer dieser Krieg ausgehen mag. Gewinnt der dunkle Lord, werde ich mein Leben als sein Anhänger fristen und zusehen, wie die magische Welt, verzeihen Sie meine saloppe Ausdrucksweise, den Bach runter geht. Gewinnt der Orden und wer sonst sich diesem angeschlossen hat, werde ich sterben oder in Askaban landen, und dabei ist es egal, auf welcher Seite ich kämpfen werde. Sie widersprechen mir da sicherlich nicht, Professor Dumbledore, richtig."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten leicht. „Ach Lucius, ich bin so frei, Sie bei Ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen, …Ich bin ein alter Mann. Ich vergesse das ein oder andere. Allerdings bin ich auch ein außergewöhnlich kluger Mann. Es fällt mir schwer, mir vorzustellen, im Falle von Severus Entdeckung als mein Spion, nichts Adäquates in der Hinterhand zu haben. Ein weiterer Spion, dessen Sohn bereits auf unserer Seite kämpft wäre ein überaus kluger Schachzug, meinen Sie nicht."

Lucius Augen weiteten sich als er verstand. Dumbledore wollte ihn im Falle eines Falles als seinen Spion ausgeben? Das war…eine unglaubliche Chance, gesetzt den Umständen. „Ich würde gerne meinen Sohn sehen, ehe wir in dieser Sache weiter verhandeln."

Severus grinste anzüglich. „Ich denke, er dürfte im Moment anderweitig …beschäftigt sein." Hermine lachte, stoppte allerdings, als sie Lucius gerunzelte Stirn sah. „Anderweitig beschäftigt?" Hermine grinste breit. „Mister Malfoy, ich schätze, er ist im Moment…mit Ginny …beschäftigt. Die Mutter seines Kindes." Lucius nickte, dann zeigte sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein süffisantes Grinsen. „Miss…Weasley? Ich verstehe."

Hermine bot ihm an, ihm vorläufig eine Unterkunft zu suchen, in der er bleiben konnte, bis Draco…abkömmlich war. Er nahm dankend an und folgte ihr aus dem Büro.

XXXXX

Zögerlich klopfte Hermine an die Tür von Ginny und Draco. Sie hörte ein dumpfes Poltern und ein ersticktes Lachen, ehe die Tür kraftvoll aufgerissen wurde. Ein mehr als mitgenommen aussehender, mit freiem Oberkörper und in Pyjamahosen bekleideter Draco stand vor ihr und schaute sie verärgert an. „Was?" Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er sich seinen Ellbogen rieb, auf den er augenscheinlich gefallen war. „Entschuldige, dass ich euch störe, Draco, aber ich muss mit dir reden. Dringend!" Er runzelte die Stirn, trat dann widerwillig zur Seite und bedeutete ihr, reinzukommen. Hermine lächelte kurz, ging an ihn vorbei und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes, in dem Ginny grinsend auf dem Bauch lag und Draco und sie beobachtete.

„Also Granger, was willst du?" Hermine verkniff es sich, ihn auf sein unhöfliches Benehmen aufmerksam zu machen und räusperte sich. „Es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid, dass ich euch zwei…unterbreche, aber"

„Du solltest wirklich einen sehr guten Grund haben, Granger!"

„Draco!"

„Malfoy glaub mir, wenn ich nicht müsste, würde ich mir dieses Bild auf keinen Fall antun!" Sie betrachtete ihn abschätzig in seinen Boxershorts und richtete ihren Blick dann wieder auf sein Gesicht.

„Willst du damit andeuten, ich wäre unansehnlich?" Ginny hob fragend ihre Augenbraue. Hermine entkam ein Seufzen. „Andeuten? Ich…"

„Okay Hermine, ihr habt euch jetzt genug angezickt, was wolltest du denn mit Draco besprechen?"

„Das ist jetzt ein bisschen schwierig…"

„Granger!"

„Hermine!"

„Ist ja gut. Dein Vater ist hier."

„Das weiß ich Hermine, mein Vater, meine Mutter und meine Brüder sind ebenfalls da und…"

„Nicht dein Vater. Dracos Vater."

„Bitte?"

Hermine holte tief Luft und sah Draco mitfühlend an. „Ich weiß, das ist schwierig, aber er scheint uns wirklich helfen zu wollen. Und…es liegt zum größten Teil an dir, Draco. Du scheinst ihm wirklich enorm wichtig zu sein. Er will alles aufgeben…für dich!"

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich bitte dich Hermine, nimmst du ihm das wirklich ab. Bist du tatsächlich so naiv, zu glauben er hätte sich geändert und will jetzt für seine Taten büßen? Es ist wahrscheinlich eine Falle und du bist so dumm und fällst darauf rein."

Hermine versuchte es zu verbergen, doch sie war verletzt von seinen Worten. Sie war doch kein Dummchen. „Hör mal Draco, ich hab nichts davon gesagt, dass er sich in irgendeiner Form geändert hat. Er ist der selbe arrogante, blöde Aristokrat wie eh und je. Er glaubt noch immer an seine bescheuerte Reinblüterideologie und fühlt sich allen anderen überlegen. Und diese bekloppten Werte nach denen er Jahrzehnte lang gelebt hat, stellt er hinten an. Für dich. DU bist ihm wichtiger, als alles, woran er die letzten Jahre geglaubt hat. Also schluck deinen verfluchten Stolz runter und rede mit ihm."

Draco kniff wütend seine Augen zusammen und trat nahe an sie heran. „Woher willst du wissen, dass es sich um keinen Trick handelt? _Hast du es gefühlt_?" fragte er mit spöttischer Mine. Sie ballte die Fäuste und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „JA! Das habe ich tatsächlich." Spie sie ihm mit aufeinander gepressten Zähnen entgegen. Dieser kleine arrogante Volltrottel. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie so zu verhöhnen. „Ich bitte dich, Granger, deine Kräfte sind weg. Ohne sie bist du nichts mehr, nichts außer einer stinknormalen Durchschnittshexe, mit der nervigen Angewohnheit, alles wissen zu müssen."

Es fiel Hermine schwer, nicht einfach aufzustehen und ihn zu schlagen. Wieder und wieder. Er verletzte sie in diesem Moment so sehr, dass sie sich wusste, was sie tun sollte. Sie fühlte sich unendlich hilflos und Ginnys Schweigen verschlimmerte die Sache nur noch. Sie saß inzwischen einfach nur gegen das Ende des Bettes gelehnt und sah auf ihre Hände, die sie wie zum Schutz auf ihrem Bauch gelehnt hatte.

„Sag nichts, was du später bereust, Draco. Ich habe deinen Vater gesehen, als ich bei Tom war und er hat mir nichts getan und hatte es auch nicht vor. Wie du sicher weiß, war ich zu dieser Zeit noch in dem Besitz meiner Kräfte." Dracos Gesicht zierte wieder dieses furchtbare Grinsen, das Hermine mehr hasste, als alles andere in diesem Moment. Sie war so unendlich wütend in diesem Moment. Es kam ihr vor, als müsste sie platzen. „Was denn Granger, glaubst du, dass mein Vater sich nicht an die vergriffen hat, weil er so ein guter Mensch ist? Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich fürchte seine Zurückhaltung liegt einzig und allein daran, dass er sich nicht an _Menschen_ deiner Abstammung vergreift. Er fürchtet, er könne sich anstecken oder wieso glaubst du, bin ich dir gegenüber früher nie handgreiflich geworden?"

In dem Moment fühlte Hermine, wie ein letzter Tropfen ihr Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. „Ginny, geh raus! Madam Pomfrey soll schauen, ob mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist!" Ginny schaute hilflos zwischen Draco und ihr hin und her. „Aber Hermine…"

„Geh Ginny!" Hermine war sich nicht sicher, woher sie wusste, dass es sicherer für Ginny war zu gehen. Sie wusste es in diesem Moment einfach und hoffte sich noch lange genug beherrschen zu können, um Ginny die Möglichkeit zum Verschwinden geben zu können.

Ginny schien zu spüren, das irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie schnappte sich einen Umhang vom Boden und hechtete mit einem letzten Blick auf Draco aus dem Raum. Dracos Augen funkelten wütend. „WELCHES RECHT NIMMST _**DU**_ DIR, SIE HIER HERAUS ZU BEFEHLEN. GLAUBST DU, NUR WEIL DU DICH MIT DEN GROßEN UND MÄCHTIGEN GUTGESTELLT HAST, KANNST DU DIR ERLAUBEN,WAS DU WILLST! HALTE DICH ZURÜCK, GRANGER! DU BIST NICHTS MEHR OHNE DEINE EMPATHIE!"

Es ging plötzlich so schnell, dass keiner der beiden wusste, was geschah. Mit jedem seiner Worte bildete sich in Hermine mehr und mehr Wut und Hilflosigkeit und mehr und mehr fühlte sie, dass sie diese Gefühle nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Um so mehr die Wut die Oberhand gewann und nach außen drängte, desto tauber wurde Hermine im Inneren. Sie war nicht mehr Herr der Lage und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Draco mit einer unglaublichen Kraft gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Nach dem Zusammenstoß rutschte er nicht einfach an der Wand hinunter, er prallte regelrecht daran ab, wurde einen guten Meter zurückgeworfen und landete mit dem Gesicht nach unten vor Hermines Füßen. Ihr Inneres wollte einfach nach ihm sehen, wissen, ob alles in Ordnung war, sich entschuldigen, alles Mögliche tun, doch es konnte nicht.

Sie konnte nur zusehen, während ihre Wut gemeinsame Sache mit ihrem Körper machte. Mit dem einfachen Heben ihrer Hand, schwebte der blonde Mann in die Luft. Er war halb bewusstlos und schien sich nur mit Mühe wach halten zu können. „Grang…er, was…wa was zur Höl…le." Mit einer weiteren Bewegung ihrer Hand brachte sie ihn zum Verstummen. „Du hast genug gesagt, _Malfoy_!" Sie erkannte ihre eigene Stimme nicht wieder. Sie klang so kalt und… und nicht nach ihr. Irgendwie versuchte sie, ihre Wut in den Griff zu bekommen, doch was sie auch tat, es funktionierte nicht.

Sie wusste, wenn sie völlig sie selbst wäre, würden ihr in diesem Augenblick die Tränen kommen. Tränen dafür, dass sie ein Monster zu sein schien, b unter Einfluss eines schwarzmagischen Trankes oder nicht. Tränen dafür, dass Draco verletzt war, nicht nur körperlich, sondern vor allem emotional. Und sie hatte gewusst, dass er schlecht mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen konnte. Sie wusste, dass er seine eigenen Gefühle schützte und ausdrückte, indem er andere verletzte und sie hätte es einfach ignorieren müssen. Und doch hatte sie es nicht gekonnt. Und der Grund war schlicht und einfach der, dass seine Worte zu viel Wahres enthielten.

„Du bist ein Feigling, Malfoy." Hörte sie ihre eigene so fremdklingende Stimme sagen. „Hast du Angst, dein Vater könnte dich wirklich lieben? Hast du Schiss, er habe dich trotz dieser Liebe, die ihn jetzt alles für dich tun lässt, all die Jahre wie einen Versager behandeln lassen? Vielleicht ist dir aber auch einfach klar, dass er im Recht damit ist. Vielleicht…"

„JA! Du hast Recht, Hermine!" Ihr Körper hielt inne. Merlin sei Dank, er hielt inne. Anstatt dass sich ihre Wut mit jedem Wort etwas abgebaut hätte, nahm sie mehr und mehr zu. Doch er, Draco, stoppte sie.

„Du hast Recht. Mit allem, was du gesagt hast. Ich habe Angst, dass mein Vater so mies war, obwohl er mich liebt. Wenn er mich hassen würde, ich…ich hätte sein Verhalten verstanden, aber so…Was muss ich für ein Sohn gewesen sein, wenn er trotzdem so enttäuscht von mir gewesen ist."

Für Hermine waren seine Worte wie ein Wegweiser. Mehr und mehr gewann sie wieder die Oberhand. Ihre Wut schrumpfte, bis sie schließlich verpuffte und tiefem Mitgefühl Platz machte. Draco fiel zu Boden, ebenso wie Hermine. Sie schluchzte auf und die Tränen, von denen sie gewusst hatte, dass sie fallen würden, liefen ihr ungehindert die Wangen hinab. Draco robbte mit größter Anstrengung auf sie zu und ehe er die Chance hatte, Hermine in seine Arme zu ziehen, schlang sie ihre um seinen Hals und schluchzte wieder und wieder Entschuldigungen an seine nackte Brust.

Keiner der beiden interessierte sich für die Tür, die urplötzlich aufflog und den Mann, der hineingeeilt kam. Erst als Hermine sich an der starken Brust des Mannes wiederfand und seinen Geruch einatmete, erkannte sie Severus. „Was ist passiert?" Hermine schluchzte wieder auf. „Draco! Ich …hab ihm… so wehgetan. Ich… wollte… das… nicht. Ich…hatte…keine…Kontrolle mehr." Severus drückte sie fester an sich und presste seinen Mund auf ihre Stirn. „Draco wird wieder. Er ist hart im Nehmen. Poppy ist schon bei ihm."

Draco und sie wurden in den Krankenflügel gebracht und untersucht. Draco fehlte bis auf ein paar Prellungen und einer gebrochenen Rippe nichts und Poppy konnte ihn innerhalb von wenigen Minuten heilen. Sie stellte bei Hermine eine starke Erschöpfung fest und verordnete beiden ein paar Stunden Bettruhe. Severus verließ sie einen Moment und nahm Ginny, die besorgt zwischen Draco und Hermine hin und her huschte, mit sich, um den beiden ein paar ungestörte Minuten zu geben.

„Erinnern Sie sich, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ich die zwei alleine gelassen habe? Sie sollten, wissen Sie, es ist nämlich keine halbe Stunde her!" Ginny folgte ihm dennoch aus dem Raum und Stille trat ein. Erst Draco unterbrach sie. „Ich habe nicht alles so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe. Aber du musst zugeben, du bist wirklich eine unerträgliche Alleswisserin!" Hermines Lippen formten ein schwaches Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid Draco. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." Draco lachte. „Emotional oder körperlich?"

„Beides!"

„Schon okay. Du hattest nicht ganz Unrecht. Und deine Brutalität hat mich davon überzeugt, mit meinem Vater zu sprechen."

Hermine vermied es, in seine Richtung zu schauen und senkte ihre Stimme so sehr, dass Draco sich anstrengen musste, sie zu verstehen. Er beugte sich ein wenig näher zu ihr, um sie besser zu verstehen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Draco. Ich bin ein Monster." Draco schwang schnell die Beine aus dem Krankenbett und setzte sich auf ihrs. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Hey, sei kein Dummkopf. Jeder hat mal einen Gefühlsausbruch und deiner nimmt eben ein etwas größeres Ausmaß an. Sei doch froh, dass deine Kräfte wieder da sind." Hermine schwieg und ließ sich von Draco über den Rücken streichen. Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen keiner der beiden die Position wechselte.

„Ich hab meine Kräfte nicht wieder."

„WAS? Aber vorhin…"

Hermine drückte sich von seiner Brust weg und sah ihn traurig an. „Ich weiß nicht, was das vorhin war. Ich war einfach so wütend, ich hatte nicht mal Kontrolle über mich. Es brach einfach aus mir heraus. Meine Kräfte habe ich aber trotzdem nicht wieder."

„Das ist nicht schlimm, Hermine. Entgegen dem was ich dir vorhin an den Kopf geworfen habe, halte ich dich für sehr fähig als normale Hexe. Wir schaffen es auch ohne deine Empathie."

Sie bliebe gemeinsam in Hermines Bett liegen, bis Severus und Ginny kamen, um sie abzuholen. Madam Pomfrey hätte sie zwar lieber noch bei sich behalten, doch die Nachricht des anstehenden Endkampfes hatte sich herumgesprochen und sie schwieg daher lieber. Ginny nahm die beiden Patienten wortlos in die Arme und ging mit Draco in ihre Räume. Sie musste packen. Sämtliche Kinder und Nichtkämpfenden würden das Schloss einen Tag später verlassen und ein sicheres Versteck aufsuchen.

Severus hatte seine Eifersucht, wenn es um Hermine ging, noch immer nicht überwunden und schickte seinem Patensohn einen tödlichen Blick. Es war für ihn ungemein schwierig, mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein, deren Freundeskreis mit einer Ausnahme nur aus Männer bestand. Dazu kam, dass Hermine außergewöhnlich schnell Freundschaften schloss. Mit Männern. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und geleitete Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel.

Das hoffentlich letzte Gefecht zwischen Gut und Böse stand an. Jetzt hieß es planen!

TBC


End file.
